The Sabrina Moore Chronicles: Book Four
by ZexionLover411
Summary: In the past four months after Dean's death Sabrina and Aya fell off the grid. Now Dean's back via Cas. The brothers have to find Sabrina and stop seals from being broken. What could possible go wrong THIS year? (OC)Sabrina/Dean, some (OC)Aya/Sam and (OC)Aya/Castiel. Rated M for a certain chapter. ;)
1. Book Four: Bloody Wings

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_Summary: The past four months after Dean's death Sabrina and Aya fell off the grid. Dean's back via Cas and seals are being broken. What could go wrong? (OC)Sabrina/Dean, some (OC)Aya/Sam and (OC)Aya/Castiel. Rated M for a certain chapter. ;)_**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Book Four: Bloody Wings_**

* * *

Dean was in a dark place; he breathed heavily, flicked his lighter on. He was inside a wooden coffin.

"Help!" Dean tried to yell but his voice came out extremely hoarse. "Help! Help!"

Dean pounded on the wood above his head; dirt rained down on his face. He continued to pound.

**FIELD – DAY **

In the middle of a grassy field, a simple wooden cross was planted. Suddenly a hand burst out of the dirt, followed by another. Dean crawled his way out of the ground, groaning and gasping. He lied on his back, panting. He stood, looked around in the glaring sunlight. Around his crude headstone was a perfect circle of dead trees, laying on the ground as if an unearthly powerful blast had felled them.

* * *

**A COUNTRY ROAD – DAY **

Through hazy heat, Dean walked down an empty road, his outer shirt around his waist and approached an abandoned gas station. He pounded on the door.

"Hello?" He called, his voice still hoarse. Dean rolled up his outer shirt over his right hand and broke the glass on the door. Inside, he grabbed a water bottle from a fridge and gulped at it, gasping. He found s a newspaper and saw the date, which reads:

Thursday, September 18th

"September."

Dean washed his face in a dingy sink of the gas station bathroom, then looked up and stared at his reflection. He wore a tight black t-shirt. Frowning, he stood pulled the shirt up to exposed his chest. Dean stared at his unblemished, unscarred chest in the dingy gas station mirror. He turned his left shoulder to the mirror and pulled up the sleeve to reveal a large, raw handprint brand.

Dean pulled snacks and energy bars from the shelves, along with several bottles of water, and stashed them in a plastic bag. Stopping in front of a magazine stand, he grinned slowly. On the stand was an Adult Magazine - "Busty Asian Beauties". He picked it up, smirked, flipping through it, and stuffed it in the bag too.

He went to the counter, set down the bag, and hit a single button on the register, snapping his fingers in satisfaction when it popped open. As he was looting the cash, the TV to his left flicked on, showing only static. He shut it off; only to have a radio to his right turn on to white noise. Not wasting a moment, he went to another shelf and grabbed a carton of salt, opened it, and began to pour it along the windowsill.

A high-pitched single tone began, and Dean clutched his left ear in pain as he continued to pour salt with his right hand. As it continued, he dropped the salt and crouched to the floor, groaning in agony. The window above his head shattered as the sound continued, and he dropped to the floor. He leaped to his feet to try to escape, and more glass on the ceiling and walls shattered. He looked around cautiously.

* * *

**PHONE BOOTH – DAY **

Dean dialed a number, and heard only an alert tone.

"We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected." Dean sighed and put in another quarter before dialing. He groaned as it continued to ring.

"Come on Princess." He muttered.

"Ello, can't get to the phone right now, leave a message and if you sound interesting I'll call you back." Aya's voice said Dean frowned.

"Aya? Why is she on the message?" He shook his head and hung up the pay phone and inserted another coin and dialed another number. It rang once, then was picked up.

"Yeah?" Bobby answered

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

"Who's "me"?

"Dean." The second after Dean said that he heard the dial tone. Dean hangs up the receiver and dialed again.

"Who is this?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, listen to me."

"This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya." The dial tone again. Dean hung up the phone and turns. He saw an old, beat-up white car parked outside. His eyes lit up; he hotwired the car and pulled away from the gas station.

* * *

**BOBBY'S HOUSE – DAY **

Dean pounded on the door and Bobby answered it. Bobby looked at Dena who looked winded and apprehensive. Dean smiled cautiously. Bobby looked at him suspiciously.

"Surprise." Dean said.

"I, I don't…"

"Yeah, me neither." Dean entered. "But here I am." Behind his back, Bobby took out a silver knife. As Dean approached, Bobby lunged forward and slashed at him. Dean grabbed his arm and twisted it around; Bobby broke the grip and backhanded him in the face. "Bobby! It's me!" Dean shouted.

"My ass!" Dean shoved a chair between himself and Bobby and held his hands out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me. Bobby lowered the knife, stepped forward slowly. He placed a hand gently on Dean's shoulder. Suddenly he slashed again, but Dean quickly subdued and disarmed him. "I am not a shapeshifter!"

"Then you're a Revenant!" Dean shoved Bobby away, having taken the knife. He held it out in front of him.

"Alright. If I was either, could I do this – with a silver knife?" Dean rolled up his left sleeve, and, grimacing, sliced his arm above the elbow with the knife. A line of blood appeared.

"Dean?" Bobby asked, staring to believe it was really him.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Bobby broke, grabbing Dean in for a tight hug. Dean returned the hug with enthusiasm, relief on his face. They pulled apart.

"It's... It's good to see you, boy."

"Yeah, you too."

"But... how did you bust out?"

"I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box..." Suddenly, Bobby splashed water in Dean's face. Dean paused and spit it out. "I'm not a demon either, you know." Dean said.

"Sorry. Can't be too careful." They went further into the house; Dean wiped his face with a towel. "But... that don't make a lick of sense."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir."

"Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried _four months_. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit –"

"I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject."

"What do you remember?" Bobby asked.

"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it." Bobby said. "Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not..."

"Oh, he's alive. As far as I know."

"Good... Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?"

"I haven't talked to him for months."

"You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?"

"He was dead set on it."

"Bobby, you should've been looking after him."

"I tried. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For him or me. We had to bury you." Bobby said

"Why did you bury me, anyway?"

"I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But... Sam wouldn't have it."

"Well, I'm glad he won that one."

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said."

"What do you mean?" Dean said suspiciously.

"He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found."

"Oh, damnit, Sammy."

"What?"

"Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo."

"What makes you so sure?" Bobby asked.

"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this." He stripped his jacket, pulled up his sleeve to reveal the brand.

"What in the hell?" Bobby asked standing.

"It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out."

"But why?"

"To hold up their end of the bargain."

"You think Sam made a deal."

"It's what I would have done." Dean said then thought for a moment. "Or Sabrina did. What's up with her, is she with Sam?"

"As far as I know she dropped off the grid."

"What?" Bobby shrugged. "I called her phone and Aya was on the recording."

"Aya? Sabrina has more than one phone right?"

"She's got one, never had a chance to get her another."

* * *

"Yeah, hi," Dean said into a phone. "I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me. …. Yeah. Name's Wedge Antilles. … Social is 2-4-7-4. … Thank you." Dean hung up the phone and crossed to a laptop on the table.

"How'd you know he'd use that name?" Bobby asked.

"You kiddin' me? What don't I know about that kid?" The laptop was open to a web browser; Dean typed in the address for Arc Moblie."Hey, Bobby?" Dean asked picking up one of the many empty liquor bottles scattered around. "What's the deal with the liquor store? What, are your parents out of town or something?"

"Like I said. Last few months ain't been all that easy." Dean held his gaze for a moment.

"Right." The laptop beeped; the display showed a city map with a blue arrow pointing to a star. The locator reads:

_Phone Location:  
263 Adams Road  
Pontiac, Illinois. _

"Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois." Dean said.

"Right near where you were planted."

"Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?"

* * *

**ASTORIA MOTEL – NIGHT **

Dean and Bobby walked down a dingy hallway and knocked on a door with the number 207 inside a red heart. The door was opened by a hot young woman with dark hair, wearing only a tank top and underwear. She looked at them expectantly.

"So where is it?" She asked. Dean looked at Bobby, confused.

"Where's what?" Dean asked.

"The pizza... that takes two guys to deliver?"

"I think we got the wrong room." Sam stepped into the light. He was grim and focused, and wore a grey t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, is..." Sam stopped dead when he saw Dean. He swallowed, shocked, his eyes flicking between Dean and Bobby.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean said quietly, with much feeling.

Sam was silent. Dean stepped into the room, ignoring the woman., who stepped aside to let him in. As Dean got close, Sam pulled a knife and lunged at Dean. The dark haired woman screamed; Dean blocked Sam's attack and Bobby pulled Sam off, gripping him around the shoulders. Sam struggled.

"Who are you?!" Sam shouted.

"Like you didn't do this?!" Dean said.

"Do what?!

"It's him." Bobby said. "It's him. I've been through this already, it's _really_ him."

"What..." Sam stared at Dean as the struggle slowly went out of his body.

"I know. I look fantastic, huh?" Dean said advancing cautiously, staring at Sam. Bobby let go of Sam, who looked on the verge of tears as he stepped forward and pulled Dean into a desperate hug. They embraced for several seconds, heavy with emotion, as Bobby looked on with tears in his eyes. San pushed Dean back to arm's length. The woman was looking on, looking confused.

"So are you two like... together?" She asked.

"What?" Sam asked like he just remembered that she was there. "No. No. He's my brother."

"Uh... got it. I... I guess. Look, I should probably go."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry."

* * *

Sam, now wearing a white button-down, opened the door to let the woman now dressed in an adorable blue plaid shirt, out.

"So, call me." She said

"Yeah. Yeah, sure thing, Kathy.

"Kristy." She said disappointed

"Right." She left, and Sam shut the door. Sam came back into the room and sat down. Dean was standing above him, arms crossed. He and Bobby were both looking at Sam suspiciously.

"So tell me, what'd it cost?" Dean asked.

"The girl?" Sam asked with a smile. "I don't pay, Dean."

"That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?"

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby said.

"Well, I didn't." Sam said.

"Don't lie to me." Dean said intensely.

"I'm not lying."

"So what now," Dean walked forward. "I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

"Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?" Sam said, standing, angrily.

"There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!" Dean said grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt.

"I tried everything." Sam said breaking Dean's grip. "That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you." Dean said relenting.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question." Bobby said.

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?" Dean asked.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT **

Dean and Bobby were seated the couch. Sam entered and passed out bottles of beer, then sat across from Dean.

"So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" Dean asked.

"Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback."

"All by yourself. Who do you think you are, your old man?" Bobby asked accusingly. Dean saw something, frowned, and crossed towards it.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby. I should have called. I was pretty messed up." Sam said. Dean picked up what he'd seen, a pink flowered bra. He held it up.

"Oh yeah. I really feel your pain." Dean said.

"Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here." Sam said.

"When?"

"Yesterday morning"

"When I busted out."

"You think these demons are here 'cause of you?" Bobby asked.

"But why?" Sam asked.

"Well, I don't know – some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow." Dean said.

"How you feelin', anyway?" Bobby asked.

"I'm a little hungry."

"No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?"

"Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?"

'Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned."

"Well, I feel fine."

"Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning." Sam said. "We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help."

"I know a psychic." Bobby said. "A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking."

"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot." Dean said.

"I'll be right back." Bobby exited. Dean stood as if to leave

"Hey, wait." Sam stood. "You probably want this back." Sam reached into his collar and pulled out a cord. It was Dean's Amulet. He placed it in Dean's hand. Dean looked at it, touched.

"Thanks." Dean said.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Sam said as Dean put it back on. "Hey Dean, what was it like?"

"What, Hell? I don't know, I, I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing."

"Well, thank God for that." Sam said nodding

"Yeah."

* * *

**MOTEL BATHROOM – NIGHT **

Dean flicked on the light and stared at himself in the mirror. He rand a hand over his chin and leaned forward on the sink. Dean's bloody, terrified face, with screams and eerie sounds appeared in his head. Dean pulled back from the mirror, blinking in confusion.

**MOTEL PARKING LOT – NIGHT **

Bobby led the boys down a set of steps.

"She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up." Bobby said before getting in his car.

"I assume you'll want to drive." Sam said pulling the keys out of his right pocket and tossed them at Dean, who caught them easily.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Dean said chuckling. He approached the Impala and ran a hand along it lovingly. "Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?" Dean got in the driver's side, settled in. He saw an iPod plugged into the stereo, paused, and gave it a dirty look. Sam got into the passenger's seat, smiling. Dean glared at him. "What the hell is that?"

"That's an iPod jack." Sam said.

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up.

"Dean, I thought it was my car." Dean sneered, sighed, and turned the key in the ignition. "Vision" by Jason Manns began to play. Dean rolled his eyes and glared at Sam again, looking pained.

"Really?" Sam shrugged innocently. Dean ripped the iPod out of the jack and tossed it in the back seat.

* * *

**TWO-LANE BLACKTOP – NIGHT **

Dean and Sam were back in their familiar places, having a heart-to-heart in the Impala on a dark road.

"There's still one thing that's bothering me." Dean said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, the night that I bit it. Or... got bit." He chuckled at his own wit. "How'd you make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you."

"Well, she tried. She couldn't"

"What do you mean, she couldn't?"

"She fired this, like, burning light at me, and... didn't leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something."

"Immune?"

"Yeah. I don't know who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that."

"Huh. What about Ruby, where is she?"

"Dead. For now." Sam said. Dean bit his lip like he wasn't sure whether or not to ask something.

"So you've been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?"

"No." Sam said.

"You sure about that? Well, I mean, now that you've got... immunity, whatever the hell that is... just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on."

"Nothing, Dean. Look, you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish."

"Yeah, well, let's keep it that way." Dean said. Sam brooded.

* * *

**PAMELA'S HOUSE – DAY **

They knocked on the door, and Pamela opened it. She was in her thirties, strong and beautiful with a ready smile.

"Bobby!" She said. She grabbed him into a hug, lifting him briefly off the ground. Sam and Dean shared a look.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby said. Pamela stepped back and looked Sam and Dean up and down appraisingly.

"So, these the boys?"

"Sam, Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state."

"Hey." Dean said with a flirting tone.

"Hi." Sam said a little awkwardly.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual." Pamela said.

"If you say so."

"Come on in."

* * *

**PAMELA'S HOUSE – DAY **

Pamela ushered them in, first Bobby, then Dean, then Sam, and shut the door behind them.

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why."

"So what's next?"

"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed."

"You're not gonna... summon the damn thing here."

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal."

"I'm game." Dean said.

* * *

**SEANCE ROOM – DAY **

Pamela spread a black tablecloth covered in symbols over a small table. Sam and Dean looked at it warily; Dean cocked his head as Pamela squated in front of a cabinet, revealing a scrawled tattoo across her lower back that reads:

Jesse Forever

"Who's Jesse?" Dean asked. She laughed.

"Well, it wasn't forever."

"His loss." Pamela stood with several pillar candles in her hands, and stop in front of Dean with a smirk. "Might be your gain." As she passed by, Dean turned to Sam and lowered his voice.

"Dude, I am so in." Dean said.

"Yeah, she's gonna eat you alive." Sam said.

"Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it."

"You're invited too, grumpy." Pamela said passing by again with a wink to Sam. Dean turned to Sam quickly.

"You are _not _invited."

* * *

Later Pamela, Bobby, Sam, and Dean were seated around the small table, which had six lighted candles in the center.

"Right. Take each other's hands." Pamela said. They did. "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." Pamela slid her hand along Dean's inner thigh. He jumped.

"Whoa. Well, he didn't touch me there."

"My mistake." Dean looked around, nervous, then took off his outer shirt, pulled up his left t-shirt sleeve to reveal the brand. Sam stared at it, shocked, then looked at Bobby. Pamela laid her hand on the Brand. "Okay." All four closed their eyes and Pamela began to chant. "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." A television flicked on to static; she continued "I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Dean asked.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." The white noise and static continued, and the table began to shake. "I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face.

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby suggested as the white noise and rattling became more violent.

"I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now! Suddenly the candles flared up several feet in the air and Pamela began to scream. Her eyes flew open and were filled with a white-hot flame. She collapsed; the rattling, white noise, and flames died out.

"Call 9-1-1!" Bobby said catching her and lowering her to the floor. Sam scrambled out of his chair and into the next room. Dean crouched over Pamela and Bobby. She was conscious, but bleeding and burned. Her eyelids flew open to reveal black, empty sockets. She sobbed.

"I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!"

* * *

**JOHNNY MAC'S DINER – DAY **

Dean was sitting at a table giving his order to a waitress.

"Be up in a jiff." She said. As she left Sam entered, talking on his cell.

"You bet." He sat down hanging up.

"What'd Bobby say?"

"Pam's stable. And out of I.C.U."

"And blind, because of us."

"And we still have no clue who we're dealing with."

"That's not entirely true."

"No?"

"We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us."

"You're crazy. Absolutely not."

"We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did?"

"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?"

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right?"

"Okay."

"So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something." The waitress reappeared with two plates of pie. She set them on the table. "Thanks." She then sat down at the end of the table. Dean looked at her, smirking.

"You angling for a tip?"

"I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us." She said. Her eyes went demon-black for a moment; a uniformed man by the counter and a cook behind the counter also showed the demon-black; the uniformed man went to the door, locked it, and stood in front of it. Her eyes went back to normal. "Dean. To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck."

"That's me." Dean said.

"So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?"

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples. I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out."

"Right. You don't."

"No. I don't."

"Lying's a sin, you know."

"I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo..."

"Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself." Sam, who had been staring daggers at her through this exchange, shifted as if to attack. Dean held a hand up and Sam stopped, settled back into his seat.

"No, you won't."

"No?"

"No. Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose."

"I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." Dean leans forward, a challenge in his eyes. He threw a right hook at her, which she took. He threw another. She still did nothing but glared at them, looking more and more nervous.

"That's what I thought. Let's go, Sam." They stood, and the demon sat there, fuming. Dean pulled a roll of cash out of his pocket and carefully peeled off a ten dollar bill. He held it up and dropped it on the table like an insult. "For the pie."

* * *

Sam and Dean stalked out of the diner and across the street, tense and quick.

"Holy crap, that was close." Dean said.

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between us" Dean said,

"I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately." Sam said.

"Not anymore – the smarter brother's back in town."

"Dean, we've got to take 'em. They are dangerous."

"They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time."

* * *

**ASTORIA MOTEL – NIGHT **

Dena was dozing on the couch with a large book open in his lap. Sam snuck out, checking to make sure Dean didn't wake. He got in the Impala and drove away.

As Dean dozed, the television flicked on to the now-familiar static, and the radio started whining as well. It woke Dean, who rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and rolled quickly to grab a shotgun lying by the bed. He looked around cautiously, glanced at Sam's bed and saw that it was empty. He grimaced. The painfully high-pitched noise began again, and he grabbed his right ear, keeping the weapon up in his left hand. A mirror on the ceiling shattered and rained broken glass down on him. He crumpled to the ground, clutching both ears as all the glass in the room shattered explosively. He screamed. Bobby burst into the room as more glass shattered.

"Dean!"

* * *

Bobby drove his car as Dean, in the passenger's seat, wiped blood from his face.

"How you doin', kid?"

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy." Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

* * *

**JOHNNY MAC'S DINER – NIGHT **

Sam was in the Impala staking out the diner full of demons. His cell phone rang; he answered it.

"Hey." He said.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked

"Couldn't sleep, went to get a burger."

"In my car?"

"Force of habit, sorry. What are you doing up?"

"Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer." Bobby looked at Dean shocked but Dean held up a finger.

"All right, well, uh, spill some for me, huh?" Sam said.

"Done. Catch you later" Dean said and they hung up.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked

"Because he just tried to stop us."

"From what?

"Summoning this thing." Bobby looked at Dean, again, shocked, "It's time we faced it head-on."

"You can't be serious!"

"As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby."

"Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything."

"That's why we've got to be ready for anything." Dean pulled Ruby's demon killing knife. "We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk..."

"This is a bad idea." Bobby said.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?"

'We could choose life."

"Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand."

"Dean, we could use Sam on this."

"Nah, he's better off where he is."

* * *

**JOHNNY MAC'S DINER – NIGHT **

Sam snuck into the darkened diner and slipped his lock-picking tools into his shirt pocket. A song was playing on the jukebox. Sam snuck in quietly, saw the cook from earlier face-down on the floor, his hands bloody. Sam crouched and turned the man over; he was dead, his eyes burned out and drying blood caked on his cheeks. Sam stood.

A figure tackled him from behind – it was the demon waitress. They traded blows for a few moments until Sam shoved her away. She too had empty, burned out eye sockets and blood trickling down her face. She looked both terrifying and terrified.

"Your eyes." Sam said.

"I can still smell your soul a mile away."

"It was here. You saw it."

"I saw it." She said, sobbed.

"What was it?"

"It's the end. We're dead. We're all dead."

"What did you see?" Sam asked insisting.

"Go to hell."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you." Sam stepped back, planted his feet, and shut his eyes in concentration. He extended his right hand towards the demon. She heaved and began to vomit black smoke into her hand; in seconds, the waitress had collapsed to the floor as the demon was sucked down into the Pit. Sam opened his eyes and crossed to the woman on the floor. He checked her pulse, sighs in disappointment.

"Damn it." The kitchen door opened and a woman came out. He looked up, apparently not surprised to see her. It was the hot young woman from the motel.

"Getting pretty slick there, Sam. Better all the time." She said. Sam stood and they shared a smoldering look. He looked down at the corpse at his feet, his face falling.

"What the hell is going on around here, Ruby?"

"I wish I knew." Ruby said.

"We were thinking some high level demon pulled Dean out."

"No way. Sam, human souls don't just walk out of Hell and back into their bodies easy. The sky bleeds, the ground quakes. It's cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith, not anybody."

"Then what can?"

"Nothing I've ever seen before."

* * *

**WAREHOUSE – NIGHT **

Bobby drew a symbol with white spray paint on the cement floor. The entire floor, walls, and ceiling of the empty rectangular warehouse are covered in similar images.

"That's a hell of an art project you've got going there." Dean said at a table, setting up equipment.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin?" Bobby said.

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of."

"This is still a bad idea."

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" Bobby nodded reluctantly. He went over to another desk, took a pinch of some powder from a bowl, and sprinkled it into a larger bowl, which began to smoke. He chanted in Latin.

* * *

**JOHHNY MAC'S DINER – NIGHT **

Ruby and Sam were seated across from each other at a small table.

"So. Million dollar question, are you going to tell Dean about what we're doing?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I just gotta figure out the right way to say it." Ruby gave him a look. "Look, I just need time, okay? That's all."

"Sam, he's going to find out, and if it's not from you he's going to be pissed."

"He's going to be pissed anyway. I mean, he's so hardheaded about this psychic stuff he'll just try and stop me."

"Look. Maybe I'll just take a step back for a while."

"Ruby, you..."

"I mean, I'm not exactly in your brother's fanclub. But he is your brother, and I'm not going to come between you."

"I don't know if what I'm doing is right. Hell, I don't even know if I trust you."

"Thanks."

"But what I do know is that I'm saving people. And stopping demons. And that feels good. I want to keep going."

* * *

**WAREHOUSE – NIGHT **

Dean and Bobby were seated on tables, swinging their legs and looking bored.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Bobby gave him a look. "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?" As if on cue, a loud rattling shook the roof. Dean and Bobby armed themselves with shotguns and took positions at the far end of the warehouse. "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." The door burst open and a handsome man in a business suit and trenchcoat stalked in, it was Castiel.

The light bulbs above his head shattered in a shower of sparks as he passed them. As he approached, Dean and Bobby both open fired, but the shots did not even slow him down. Dean took the magic knife as Castiel got close.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean reared back and plunged the magic knife into Castiel's chest. Castiel looked down, unconcerned, and pulled it out and dropped it to the floor. Behind him, Bobby attacked; without looking, Castiel grabbed Bobby's weapon and used it to swing him around. Castiel touched Bobby on the forehead with fingertips and Bobby crumpled to the ground.

"We need to talk, Dean. Alone."

Dean crouched over Bobby, checking his pulse. He glared at Castiel.

"Your friend's alive."

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean _what_ are you?"

"I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

'This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Lightning flashed, and on Castiel's back great shadowy wings appeared, stretching off into the distance. The light went out and the image disappeared.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Castiel nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?"

"This? This is... a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

"I told you." Castiel said frowning.

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience."

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

* * *

**Start of the fourth book. YAY finally I get to write with Cas in it! Sabrina/Aya won't come in until the next chapter and I'm going to skip an episode or two (most likely 3 and 4 so the third chapter will be Monster Movie ya know the black and white one.) OR I'll have Sabirna/Aya come in the start of the third chp… yeah I'm doing that. **

**SO Sabrina and Aya are coming in the 3****rd**** chapter. **

**ALSO someone help me think of a better name than Bloody Wings X.x**


	2. Chapter 1 You There, God? It

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**Once again as a reminder, Sabrina and Aya will be in the next chapter and also there is a VERY important poll on my Quizilla. (Also does anyone know any good poll sites.)**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 1: Are you There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester_**

* * *

**HOUSE-LIVING ROOM **

A woman is asleep on the couch. The TV and lights start to flicker. The woman sits up, looking alarmed, and when she exhales her breath is visible. She walks to a cupboard and starts pulling out weapons as the phone rings.

"Hey, it's Olivia. I'm not in. Leave a message." Olivia takes out an EMF reader, which starts beeping and flashing.

"Olivia, it's Bobby. Call me back, would you? I got something big. I could use your help." Olivia loads a gun and walks around the apartment. She hears a noise and a thin, tall man appears beside her. He is battered and bruised. She looks shocked.

"You!" Oliva fires at the ghost and he disappears. She pulls out a bag of salt and covers a doorway entrance with it. The ghost appears in front of her on the other side of the salt line. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She backs up and turns around. A blonde, beaten woman grabs Olivia around the throat, strangling her. Olivia screams as the screen goes black.

* * *

**BOBBY'S HOUSE-DAY  
**  
Bobby was sitting at his desk with a pile of books in front of him. Sam was sitting in a chair in the opposite corner talking to Dean, who was standing.

"Well, then tell me what else it could be." Sam said.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel." Dean said.

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?"

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie." Bobby looked up from his books at the boys.

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!"

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?"

"Yeah. You just did, Dean." Sam said.

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me."

"Dean, we have a theory."

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please."

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we –"

"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!"

"You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" Bobby asked. Sam and Dean walked over to Bobby's desk. "I got stacks of lore - Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else?" Dean asked.

"What else, what?"

"What else could do it?"

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing."

"Dean, this is good news." Sam said.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?"

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah." Bobby said.

"I don't know, guys."

"Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof."

"Proof?"

"Yes."

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it."

"Why not?"

"Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?" Dean asked.

"Dean –"

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs."

"Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God."

"Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat."

"Fine. What do we know about angels?" Bobby picked up a pile of fat and weighty looking books and puts them in front of Dean.

"Start reading." Dean looked at the pile of books, and turned towards Sam.

"You're gonna get me some pie." Dean grabbed the book on the top of the pile.

* * *

**DINER CAFE-DAY **

The Impala pulled up to a stop. Sam was driving while on the phone.

"Yes, Dean, I'll get the chips." Sam said into the phone. "Dude. When have I ever forgotten the pie? … Exactly." Sam got out of the car and saw Ruby waiting. "I got to go…. Yeah, all right. Bye." Sam walked over to Ruby. "Ruby."

"So, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Did an angel rescue Dean?"

"You heard."

"Who hasn't?"

"We're not 100% sure, but I think so."

"Okay. Bye, Sam." Ruby started walking away. Sam grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. What's going on?"

"Sam, they're angels. I'm a demon. They're not gonna care if I'm being helpful. They smite first, and then they ask questions later."

"What do you know about them?"

"Not much. I've never met one, and I don't really want to. All I know is that they scare the holy hell out of me. Watch yourself, Sam."

"I'm not scared of angels." Ruby walked away, leaving Sam alone.

* * *

**BOBBY'S HOUSE  
**  
Sam pulled up to the house. Bobby approached the car window.

"Keep the engine running." Bobby said.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I got a friend one state over - Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls."

"Olivia Lowry - a hunter, right?"

"Yeah. We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me." Dean approached the driver's side of the car, as Bobby headed to his own car.

"Scoot over. Yeah." Dean said. Dean grabbed the bag of food Sam bought back and looked inside it. "Dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the pie?"

* * *

**OLIVIA'S HOUSE-DAY**

Bobby entered the house, armed with a gun, followed by Dean and Sam who were also armed. They searched for Olivia.

"Olivia?" Bobby called. They saw Olivia dead and covered in blood on the floor. Bobby walked away, out of the room.

"Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Salt line." Sam pointed to the doorway. Sam and Dean looked around the room.

"Olivia was rocking the EMF meter." Dean said picking it up.

"Spirit activity." Sam said, nodding.

"Yeah - on steroids. I never seen a ghost do this to a person." Bobby entered the room again, his phone in his hand. "Bobby, you all right?"

"I called some hunters nearby..." Bobby said.

"Good. We can use their help." Dean said.

"...except they ain't answering their phones either."

"Something's up, huh?" Sam asked.

"You think?" Bobby walked out of the room

Bobby walked out of the room and Sam and Dean looked concerned.

* * *

**WHITE COUNTRY HOUSE-DAY**

Phone rang, an answering machine picks up.

"Yeah, this is Jed. I'm not around. Uh, leave a message."

"Jed, Dean Winchester again - friend of Bobby Singer's. Look, we think something's happening. We think it's happening to hunters. Just want to make sure you're okay. Call me back." The house interior - blood, broken glass, salt thrown on the floor, a gun lying beside a body, which was bloody and has had its chest ripped out.

* * *

**WHITE HOUSE- NIGHT  
**  
Dean and Sam were walking down the stairs, exiting the house. Dean was on the phone.

"We're in Jackson. It's not pretty. He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?"

Bobby, in his car, was driving, also on the phone.

"R.C. I checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams. They've redecorated... in red."

"What the hell is going on here, Bobby? Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?"

"I don't know, but until we find out, you guys better get your asses to my place."

"We're on our way."

* * *

Dean and Sam were driving, and pulled up to a stop at a service station. The car stopped, and Sam put the gas pump in the car. Sam walked to the restroom while the gas was pumping. Dean was asleep in the passenger seat of the car. Sam was washing his hands in the bathroom, when he breathed out his breath was visible. The bathroom mirror covered with foggy mist, which Sam wiped away with his hand. He was startled to see Henriksen's reflection.

"Hi, Sam. It's been a while."

"Henriksen. Are you - Did you..."

"I didn't survive... if that's what you're asking."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"Look, if we'd known Lilith was coming –"

"You wouldn't have left half a dozen innocent people in that police station to die in your place. You did this to me. It was your fault. She was after you, and I paid the price. You left us there to die!" Henriksen attacked Sam, grabbing him hard, and throwing him around. Sam noticed a small brand on Henriksen's hand. Sam was thrown against the mirrors and Henriksen knocked Sam's head on the sink. Sam fell to the ground. Dean entered and shot at Henriksen, whose ghost disappeared.

* * *

**BOBBY'S HOUSE-NIGHT  
**  
Lights flickered and Bobby's breath became visible. He heard laughter and walked towards the noise, grabbing an iron poker from the fireplace. The lights flickered and the radio started playing up. Bobby watched as a ball bounced down the stairs. When it stopped at the bottom he turned and sees two small girls, very much alike, staring at him.

* * *

**ROAD, IMPALA-NIGHT  
**  
Dean was driving, on the phone. Sam was in the passenger seat with bruises on his face.

"Damn it, Bobby! Pick up!" Dean looked at Sam. "How you feeling, huh? How many fingers am I holding up?" He didn't hold up any.

"None. I'll be fine, Dean."

"Henriksen?"

"Yep."

"Why? What did he want?"

"Revenge, 'cause we got him killed."

"Sam."

"Well, we did, Dean."

"All right. Stop right there. Whatever the hell is going on, it's happening to us now, okay? I can't get ahold of Bobby, so if you're not thinking answers, don't think at all."

* * *

**BOBBY'S HOUSE-DAY  
**  
Dean and Sam entered the house, guns cocked and ready.

"Bobby?" Dean called. They found the iron poker on the ground.

"I'll go." Dean said gesturing to the stairs. "You check outside."

* * *

Sam walked through the junkyard. Bobby was in a car with the two girls, who were keeping him quiet.

"Bobby? Bobby?"

* * *

Dean was upstairs, searching.

"Bobby?" A door opened, slowly, no one was visible. "Come out, come out, whoever you are." A young woman with shoulder-length brown hair appeared behind him. .

"Dean Winchester. Still so bossy. You don't recognize me?" Meg asked. "This is what I looked like before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut."

"Meg?"

"Hi. It's okay, I'm not a demon."

"You're the girl the demon possessed." Dean said.

"Meg Masters. Nice to finally talk to you when I'm not, you know, choking on my own blood." She held up her hands. "It's okay. Seriously, I'm just a college girl. Sorry - was. I was walking home one night and got jumped by all this smoke. Next thing you know, I'm a prisoner..." She pit a hand on her head. "in here. Now, I was awake. I had to watch while she murdered people."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah? So sorry you had me thrown off a building?"

"Well, we thought –"

"No, you didn't think! I kept waiting, praying! I was trapped in there screaming at you! "Just help me, please!" You're supposed to help people, Dean. Why didn't you help me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry!" Meg slapped Dean and knocked him to the floor.

"Meg. Meg..." Meg kicked Dean. "We didn't know."

"No... You just attacked. Did you ever think there was a girl in here? No. You just charged in, slashing and burning. You think you're some kind of hero?"

"No, I don't." Meg grabbed hold of Dean's jacket. Her hand had a brand on it.

"You're damn right. Do you have any idea what it's like to be ridden for months by pure evil... while your family has no idea what happened to you?"

"We did the best we could." Meg shoved Dean and kicked him again.

* * *

**CAR-DAY**

The girls still held Bobby captive.

"Are you scared, Bobby?" The first said.

"We were scared, Bobby." The second said.

"When the monster came for us... and grabbed us tight."

"And we couldn't even scream. You were right there, Bobby."

"You were in the house."

"You were so close." Sam was outside searching for Bobby. His breath became visible.

"Bobby?"

"You could have saved us, Bobby." The second girl said.

"We're here, Bobby?" Sam called.

"You walked right past that door." The first girl said.

"The monster had us. And you didn't find us."

"And now they won't find you."

* * *

**BOBBY'S HOUSE-UPPER FLOOR-DAY **

Dean was still on the floor, Meg standing over him.

"It wasn't just me, Dean. I had a sister. A little sister. She worshipped me. You know how little siblings are, right? How they'll do anything for you. She was never the same after I disappeared. She just... she just got lost. And when my body was lying in the morgue beat-up and broken..."

"Meg."

"Do you know what that did to her? She killed herself!" Meg kicked Dean in the stomach. "Because of you, Dean! Because all you were thinking about was your family, your revenge, and your demons! 50 words of Latin a little sooner, and I'd still be alive. My baby sister would still be alive. That blood is on your hands, Dean!"

"You're right." She kicked him again.

* * *

**CAR YARD-DAY  
**  
Sam spotted a frozen mirror on a car and worked his way up a pile of cars towards Bobby.

"Bobby! Hold on, Bobby! I'm coming! Bobby!"

Sam used a crowbar to pry open the doors to the car where Bobby was being held. The girl pushed him backwards and he landed on another car below, bleeding. One of the girls jumped on him. Sam used the crowbar to fight her, while Bobby did the same with the other girl. The girls disappeared.

* * *

**HOUSE-DAY**

Dean was still on the ground. He took out a gun and aimed it at Meg.

"Come on, Dean, did your brain get french-fried in Hell? You can't shoot me with bullets."

"I'm not shooting you." Dean aimed his gun and shot at the ceiling. A chandelier fell and landed on Meg and she dissipated. "Iron."

* * *

**HOUSE**

Dean, Sam and Bobby were in the study.

"So, they're all people we know?" Sam asked.

"Not just know. People we couldn't save. Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so."

"It was like a-a mark on her hand - almost like a brand."

"I saw a mark, too, on Henriksen."

"What did it look like?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, paper?" Sam took the offered paper and started sketching the mark. "Thanks." Sam held the drawing up for Dean to compare.

"That's it."

"I may have seen this before. We got to move." Bobby said.

"Whoa."

"Follow me.

"Okay, where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Some place safe, you idiot." Bobby picked up some books and led Sam and Dean to a basement room, which was made entirely of iron and covered with pentagrams and Devil's traps.

"Bobby, is this..."

"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof."

"You built a panic room?

"I had a weekend off."

"Bobby." Dean said.

"What?"

"You're awesome." He looked around. "Oh." He said when he saw a poster of a swimsuit model.

* * *

Sam and Dean were making iron (salt?) bullets.

"See, this is why I can't get behind God." Dean said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason - just random, horrible, evil - I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?" The boys looked back at Bobby.

"I ain't touching this one with at 10-foot pole."

"Yeah."

"Found it."

"What?" Sam asked.

"The symbol you saw - the brand on the ghosts..."

"Yeah?"

"Mark of the Witness." Bobby said.

"Witness? Witness to what?"

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts - they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them... on purpose."

"Who?"

"Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called "the rising of the witnesses." It figures into an ancient prophecy."

'Wait, wait. What - what book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked.

"Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But long story short - Revelations. This is a sign, boys.

"A sign of what?" Both brothers asked.

"The apocalypse."

"Apocalypse? The apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?" Dean asked.

"That's the one. The rise of the witnesses is a - a mile marker." Bobby said.

"Okay, so, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Road trip. Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience. Bunny Ranch." Sam said.

"First things first. How about we survive our friends out there?" Bobby asked.

"Great. Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?" Dean asked.

"It's a spell" Bobby indicated the paper in front of him. "to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work."

"Should. Great." Sam said.

"If I translate it correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house."

"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Dean asked.

"So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden? Spell's got to be cast over an open fire."

"The fireplace in the library." Sam said.

"Bingo."

"That's just not as appealing as a, uh, ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean said.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Bobby prepared to leave the panic room.

"Cover each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?" Bobby asked.

They made their way out of the room, and headed towards the stairs. A ghost sat on the stairs, a young man in his early 20s with curly hair.

"Hey, Dean. You remember me?"

"Ronald, huh? With the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you." Dean said.

"I am dead because of you. You were supposed to help me!" Bobby shot Ronald who disappeared.

"If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk." Bobby said.

* * *

The three made their way to the living room. Sam created a salt circle and Dean started the fire.

"Upstairs, linen closet - red hex box. It'll be heavy." Bobby said to Sam.

"Got it." The two girls appeared in the living room again.

"Bobby." The first one said. Dean shot at them.

"Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood." Bobby said to Dean.

"Opium?

"Go!" The girls reappeared as Dean left for the kitchen. Bobby was drawing with chalk on the desk and tried to focus on this while the girls were there.

"Bobby. You walked right by us while that monster ate us all up." The first one said.

"You could have saved us." Bobby picked up his gun and shot at the girls.

* * *

Upstairs, Sam found the red box in the cupboard.

"You know what really pisses me off, Sam?" Meg asked. Sam turned around, saw Meg and fired at her. "You saw how I suffered for months. I thought you must have learned something. I thought I died for something."

"Meg."

"But what you're doing with that demon, Ruby... How many innocent bodies has Ruby burned through for kicks? How many girls just like me? And you don't send her back to Hell? You're a monster!" Sam raised his rifle and shot Meg.

* * *

Dean was in the kitchen looking for the false bottom in the drawer. The doors to the kitchen closed suddenly.

"Dean?" Bobby called.

"I'm all right, Bobby! Keep working!" Henriksen appeared next to Dean. "Victor."

"Dean."

"I know."

"No. You don't."

"It's my fault you're dead. I left you behind. And the minute I heard about that explosion, I thought, "I should have known." I should have protected you." Dean reached for a gun behind him, but went goes flying across the room.

"Unh-unh. Not so fast. You think you left and Lilith came and we all died in a beautiful blast of... white light? If only. 45 minutes."

"What?"

"Over 45 minutes. Lilith said she wanted to have some fun. The secretary was first. Remember her? Nancy, the virgin. Lilith filleted Nancy's skin off piece by piece. Right in front of us, made us watch. Nancy never stopped screaming."

"No."

"I was the last."

"Victor..." Henriksen reached inside Dean's chest and gripped his heart.

"Tell me how it's fair. You get saved from Hell - I die. Why do you deserve another chance, Dean?" Sam entered and shot Henriksen, rushing to check on Dean as soon as Henriksen was gone.

"You all right?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Let's go."

Sam helped Dean up and he and Dean carried the hex box and other ingredients to the library. Ronald appeared again as Dean was reloading his gun.

"Ronald. Hey, come on, man. I thought we were pals."

"That's when I was breathing. Now I'm gonna eat you alive."

"Well...come on, I'm not a cheeseburger."

Dean cocked his gun and pointed it at Ronald, but Ronald had vanished. Bobby recited some Latin words and the windows blew open and a wind fille the room. The wind moved the salt so they were no longer protected by it. Meg appeared and Sam quickly shot at her, as Bobby continued to recite the spell. Ronald appeared and they shot at him. Sam and Dean continued to fire as the ghosts appeared. Henriksen knocked Dean's gun out of his hands when he was reloading, and approached him. Dean grabbed another gun, and shot it, only to find it empty. He quickly picked up an iron rod and hit at Henriksen. Meg appeared and pushed Sam against the wall, trapping him there with a desk. Sam tried to push the desk away without success.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Cover Bobby!" Bobby continued to recite the spell and Sam kept trying to get out from behind the desk. The two Girls were sitting on the desk waiting. Meg plunged a hand into Bobby's back. Bobby dropped the bowl with spell ingredients.

"Dean!" Bobby shouted as Dean caught the bowl. "Fireplace!" Dean threw the bowl in the fire, which turned blue. The ghosts all disappeared. Bobby fell to the ground.

"Bobby?" Dean asked. Sam pushed the desk away, freeing himself. Dean and Sam helped Bobby up. He nodded, indicating he was okay.

* * *

**BOBBY'S HOUSE-NIGHT**

Sam was asleep on the couch. Dean was asleep on the floor nearby and woke up to find Castiel standing in the kitchen. Dean checked on Sam, saw he was asleep, and walked over to join Castiel.

"Excellent job with the witnesses."

"You were hip to all this?"

"I was, uh, made aware."

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest."

"But you didn't."

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos - you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

"Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier."

"Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?"

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns."

"Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?"

"There's a God."

"I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?"

"The Lord works..."

"If you say "mysterious ways," so help me, I will kick your ass. So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse."

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot."

"Do I want to know what kind of things?"

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals."

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld."

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith."

"She did the spell. She rose the witnesses."

"Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead."

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us."

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor."

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest."

"It doesn't matter. The seal was broken."

"Why break the seal anyway?"

"You think of the seals as locks on a door."

"Okay. Last one opens and..."

"Lucifer walks free."

"Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing."

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?"

"To stop Lucifer."

"That's why we've arrived."

"Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice."

"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in." Castiel vanished, leaving Dean alone in the kitchen.

* * *

Later Dean woke up. Sam was already awake and up and about.

"You all right? What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked.

"So... You got no problem believing in... God and Angels?"

"No, not really."

"So, I guess that means that you believe in the Devil."

"Why are you asking me all this?"

"Just curious… hey do you have any idea where Sabrina and Aya are?" Dean asked. "Bobby said they fell off the grid."

"Dean…"

"Do you know anything?"

"Aya… went back to.. ya know her old gig."

"Are you saying since I've been dead, Aya's been making Deals?"

"Well she is a crossroad's demon."

"And she's using Sabrina's lips to kiss these pathetic people?" Sam grimaced.

"I try to forget that part but yes."

"Come on." Dean grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"What? Where are you going?"

"To find Aya."

"Dean, we have no idea where she is."

"Then we'll go to a crossroads."

"We don't even know if she'll be the demon to show up."

"If anyone else shows up they won't try anything, I got Angle insurance." Sam chuckled. "Has she checked in with you at all, her phones still working, Aya's on the recording though."

"I called her about a week after… you died and she wouldn't answer."

"Wait when did you two split up?"

"The night you died, she just disappeared."

"So you haven't see Sabrina or Aya for four months…" Dean sighed. "Great… how did she seem when she left?"

"Dean… you had just died. She was… shattered." Dean looked down.

"….can we get going so we can find her?"

"Of course."

* * *

** Sabrina/Aya in next chapter and a sexual scene also ;) You'll have to wait until tomorrow. ^_^ Mwahaha i'm evil ^_^ a review will make me a very happy perhaps ****generous**** person *nudge nudge wink wink***


	3. Chapter 2 Monster Movie

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**Sex scene after line 3(in-between 3-4)I haven't done a sex scene in a long time, and I'm 16 I've never had sex (Although ages in relation to sexual activeness doesn't really matter to some people anymore. Ugh.)So I apologize if it's bad. If you want to skip it just go to line 4.**

**Outfit pics on my site.**

**Please tell me how i do. ENJOY!**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 2: Monster Movie_**

* * *

"Aya would you answer the phone?" Sam said as he and Dean drove in the Impala. Sam sighed and hung up. "What I don't understand is why she wouldn't answer after hearing you're alive."

"Probably doesn't believe you. I mean come on, you and Bobby saw me with your own eyes and tried to kill me."

"Sorry about that." Sam put his phone away. He sighed.

"You willing to try a crossroad now?" Dean asked glancing at Sam.

"Alright."

"Great." Dean smirked. "We'll be there in five minutes." Sam looked at Dean and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Dean pulled over the Impala at a deserted crossroads. He and Sam got out and went to the truck. Dean took out a box and they walked to the center. Dean buried it and the two waited.

"Dean? I heard you got out but I thought it was a hoax." The two turned to see Aya. Her hair was the same only a bit longer and she now had bangs. She was dressed in a black tank top, and black hi-low skirt and boots. The tank top was half see-through to show a black sports bra underneath.

"Aya." Dean lifted his arms briefly. "Where have you been?"

"Working." Aya said coldly.

"Do you work for Lilith now?" Aya gave Dean an insulted look.

"As if I would work for that bitch." She put her hands on her hips. "How'd you get out?"

"An angel named Castiel." She stood straighter.

"Castiel?" She asked with a thoughtful look. Sam frowned.

"Do you know him?" Sam asked.

"Uh." She cleared her throat. "I don't know _him_, I know _of _him from a… friend."

"A friend?" Dean asked.

"I do have friends Dean." Aya said giving him a look. "In high _and_ low places." She crossed her arms.

"Let Sabrina out." Dean said. Aya let her arms drop.

"I _just _did my makeup." She complained. Dean gave her a look. She huffed and walked over. He looked down at her and she lowered her head.

"Sabrina?" She didn't move for a second then suddenly hugged him around the waist tightly. Dean hugged back and could feel her body shake as she cried against him. She looked up at him.

"You're alive… you're really alive." She put her head against his chest again. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. Sam smiled slightly watching the reunion.

"Hey." Dean said softly. "Don't cry Princess."

"It's really late; we should get a room somewhere." Sam said. Dean nodded and looked down at Sabrina. He lifted her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Come on."

"Uh, Aya has an apartment." Sabrina said.

"Apartment? Where?"

"Back in Lawrence. She let me pick where we live." She chuckled weakly.

"Alright, that's only… 3 hours away at most." Sam said.

"Let's get a room anyway, I'm tired." Sabrina said. The three walked over to the Impala and Sabrina smiled. "I missed this car."

"Well, cause you weren't there to look after it with Sam, he douched it up." Sam rolled his eyes and got in the car.

"I put in an IPod jack." Sam said. The other two got in. Sabrina, in the back, picked up the IPod. She started clicking through songs.

"Really Sam, I need to fix your music tastes." Sam looked back and snatched the IPod back.

"Alright, alright." He said. Sabrina smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He smiled. Dean started the car and turned his head to be kissed by Sabrina. He smirked and she blushed.

* * *

About 15 minutes later the car pulled up in front of a motel. They got a room and dropped their stuff off. Each of the boys sat on one of the beds and took off their shoes. They both looked at Sabrina who sat in a chair taking off hers. She stood.

"I can't exactly sleep in this." She said looking down at her outfit. Sam started to put his shoes back on.

"I'll go get you something to wear."

"What are you putting your shoes on for, the bags are right here." Sabrina said looking at the duffels on the table. "I could just wear on of your shirts; you're so big it'll be a dress on me." Sam chuckled.

"There's a store across the street." Sam said walking towards the door

"You don't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it; I'll be back in few minutes." Sam left the room and Sabrina looked at Dean who took his shirt off. Her eyebrows went up.

"Wow, new body." She said.

"Yep." He smirked. "Look at me. I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right?" He started listing off on his fingers. "You know, bullet wounds, knife cuts," He held up his spread hand and wiggled his fingers. "None of the off-Angled fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom," Sabrina started giggling. "Which leads me to conclude, Sadly... That my virginity is intact." Sabrina laughed. "I have been re-Hymenated." She started laughing harder.

"I'm not sure that's possible."

"I've been re-Hymenated" Dean repeated with a grin. Sabrina laughed more then noticed the fading hand brand.

"Is that where Castiel grabbed you?" She pointed to the hand print that was still fading.

"Yeah." Dean said looking at it. Sabrina walked over. He looked up at her. She swallowed, leaned down and kissed him. Immediately his hand went to the back of her head and he kissed back. He pulled her closer and she fell onto his lap. Her arms went around his neck as his went around her waist with their lips still locked. Dean's hands started to pull up her shirt and they broke the kiss for a short second for him to pull it off. They continued to kiss until Dean started to kiss down her neck; he smirked as a soft moan escaped her lips. The fingers of one of his hands hooked into her skirt while the other hand slid up her bare leg slowly. Sabrina could feel him hardening against her and felt her face burning. Dean groaned as Sabrina's hands went to his belt. He gently pushed her to stand and he reached down to undo his belt while she took off her skirt. Dean threw his belt aside then his pants leaving him in his boxers. He put his hands on Sabrina's hips and pulled her closer and kissed up her stomach. He moved back on the bed and Sabrina blushed as he had to crawl over to him. He held her face gently and kissed her, sliding his other hand down her side. Sabrina gasped as Dean suddenly flipped them so he was on top. She looked up at him with a bright blush on her cheeks. Dean leaned down and captured her lips. Both his hands slid up her sides and he pulled off her bra. She gasped and moaned as he gripped both her breasts and started to massage them. He kissed down her neck again and down to her breasts as his hands slid down to her black panties. He slid them down slowly and slipped his hand between her legs.

"Dean." She breathed out as he slid a finger in slowly. Dean kissed between her breasts as he started to pump the finger in and out. Sabrina started panting and squirming. He slowly added another finger and she gasped. He licked slowly to one of her nipples and took it in his mouth and sucked gently. Sabrina started breathing faster and moaning as Dean pumped his fingers in and out of her. "Dean." She reached down and tugged on his boxers. He moved his lips to her ear.

"You sure?" He panted pulling his fingers out of her. She whimpered from the loss of pleasure but nodded.

"Yes." She said breathlessly. He nodded and moved to his pants, which were on the floor, and pulled a condom from the pocket. "Do you always have one in your pocket?" He chuckled but didn't answer as he pulled off his boxers and put the condom on. He moved so he was above her. "Oh wow." He noticed her eyes locked on something below his waist and he smirked as her face went deep red. "A-Are you sure that will fit?" Dean sighed in relief and Sabrina looked at him in confusion.

"You're still a virgin." He said more than asked. She looked away shyly and nodded. He leaned down and put his lips to her ear. "Good, cause you're mine." Shivers went up and down Sabrina's spine and she felt her heart skip a beat. She jumped as his tip rubbed against her entrance. "You ready?" He whispered in her ear.

"Please." She whimpered. He smirked and kissed her as he pushed in fully. Sabrina's cry was muffled against Dean's lips as he groaned. Dean remained still, holding her thighs and continued to kiss her. He gave her a few moments before he started to move. He started out slow and gentle, panting by her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Oh go-" Dean groaned and started to pick up the pace.

"D-Dean. G-Go faster." He complied and grunted as he went faster. Both were panting and moaning.

"Sabrina." Dean grunted. "Fuck." He groaned. Dean lowered his head to her breast and started to suck on one while massaging the other.

"Oh god Dean." Dean started to go faster and harder as he pounded into her. "D-Dean!" Sabrina started to feel a knot below her stomach and threw her head back. Dean groaned and kissed up her neck then down to her shoulder and bit down gently. "Dean!" Dean let out a long groan into her ear.

"Sabrina… damn.." He pumped harder and gripping her hips tightly.

"I-I think I'm gunn-" Sabrina gasped out.

"Come on." Dean grunted.

"D-Dean.. oh god Dean!" Sabrina's mouth opened in a silent scream as she came, clamping around Dean tightly.

"Oh damn…" Dean came seconds behind her with a loud groan. "oh Sabrina." He slowed his motion and rested his forehead against her shoulder. He finally stopped and rolled off to the side. He disposed of the condom then pulled the covers over them. They panted and both stared up at the ceiling. Sabrina looked over at Dean as he looked at her. They both looked away at the same time.

"Wow." Sabrina said.

"Not bad for your first time, huh?"

"Not bad? I should've done this sooner." Dean looked at her and she looked at him. "With you of course." He flashed a smile and slipped an arm around her.

"You should get some sleep." He said. She nodded and he kissed her. They laid there for a few moments before Sabrina chuckled. "What's so funny?" Dean asked brushing some hair from her face.

"I was just thinking about when Sam comes back."

"Let's be asleep when that happens, huh?" She giggled and nodded, kissing his cheek. "Night Princess."

"Night Dean."

* * *

Sam entered the motel room and saw the clothes discarded on the floor and then Dean and Sabrina asleep under the covers of one of the beds and chuckled.

"Finally." He muttered before going over to his own bed.

* * *

The next morning Sabrina woke up and opened her eyes to see Dean. She looked over his shoulder slightly and saw Sam wasn't in bed. She put her head back down and smiled looking at the sleeping Dean. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and looked to see Castiel. She did the only logical thing to do when a random man is in the room and your naked; she screamed. Dean woke up and grabbed his gun from under his pillow. He pointed it at Castiel while pulling Sabrina closer. He sighed when he saw it was only Castiel.

"Dude, do you not see we're naked here?!" Dean pulled the covers up to cover Sabrina, who moved closer to Dean, more and glared at Castiel.

"She has a demon inside her."

"I'm well aware of that." Dean said. "It's okay, she's on our side."

"She's a demon."

"She's on our side. We can trust her."

"She's a d-"

"Demon, I get it!" Dean said. "But like I said she's on our side. Besides Sabrina's in control." Castiel looked at Sabrina, whose face was bright pink, and she looked away. "Hey!" Dean snapped and Castiel looked at him. "Quit looking at her like that." Castiel looked confused and looked at Sabrina again. "Why are you here?" Dean asked.

"You just fornicated with a demon."

"No, I just… did that with a woman who just so happens to have a demon keeping her alive." The two looked at each other for a long moment before Castiel looked back at Sabrina. "Dude, get out of here!" Castiel looked at Dean then was gone. Dean looked at Sabrina. "You okay?"

"An angel saw me almost naked. I'm totally fine." Dean sighed and kissed her. "We should get dressed." Dean looked over his shoulder to see Sam wasn't there.

"You know where Sam went?"

"No, I woke up and he was gone." Suddenly the door opened and Sam walked in. "Oh god." Sabrina blushed more as Sam walked. When he saw them he smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, sorry, thought you two'd be up by now." Sam caught himself looking at Sabrina and looked away when Dean glared. "Uh, I might have found us a case."

"That's great." Dean said. "Now, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out."

"Sure thing." Sam said trying to hide a smile. Left the room and Sabrina let out a sigh.

"Okay now and Angel _and _your brother have almost seen me naked."

"and _I_ saw you fully naked." Dean said kissing her. "and I'll be the only one." Sabrina blushed.

"D-Does that mean…-?"

"Do you wanna try it?" Dean asked.

"W-well… Let's see how things go."

"Alright." He pecked her lips and got up. She pulled and looked away. "No need to be shy Princess."

"I-I'm not." Dean chuckled.

"I'll go in the other room." He said picking up his clothes before getting some from his bag and going into the bathroom.

* * *

**NIGHT- IMPALA **

"The radio around here sucks." Dean said fiddling with the radio.

"Come on man." Dean said.

"Jobs don't get much sweeter than this, you know? Dead vic with a gnawed-On neck, body drained of blood, and a witness who swears up and down that it was a vampire."

"No, I - I agree. It's a hell of a case."

"A little more gusto, please."

"It's just...The world is coming to an end. Things are a little complicated, you know?"

"Yeah, well, we can't save the world, not today anyway. But what we can do is chop off some vamps' on, man, it's like the good old days, an honest-To-Goodness monster hunt. It's about time the Winchesters got back to tackling. A straightforward, black-And-white case."

* * *

In a 'village' Polka music was playing. The band was playing in a gazebo. A man took picture of girl in barmaid costume. A big sign was hung up that read "OKTOBERFEST 2008". Sam and Dean adjust their suits after exiting the impala and walked forward.

"We still got to see the new "Raiders" movie." Dean said.

"Saw it." Sam said.

"Without me?" incredulously

"You were in hell.

"That's no excuse." Dean looked at Sabrina. "How bout you?"

"I didn't see it yet."

"Great, it's a date." He looked away. "Big pretzel!" Sam smiled and shook his head

* * *

"Thank you." Dean said accepting three pretzels from vendor. He handed one to Sam and one to Sabrina.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Thanks." The three took a bite out at the same time.

* * *

"Guten tag." A girl, Jamie, said walking by.

""Guten tag" yourself." Dean said with his mouthful.

"Mmm," Sam looked over at an old man in a Sheriff uniform. "looks like that's our man." Sam said. The two walked over while Sabrina went off on her own.

"Sheriff Dietrich." Sam said.

"Are you the boys from the fed?"

"Angent Anges and Young." Sam said. They showed their badges.

"We called ahead about your, uh, problem."

"Right. Um...I'll tell you what, why don't we talk this out away from the crowd, huh?"

* * *

**MORGUE**

The sheriff pulled open a door then slid out a body covered with a sheet.

"Marissa Wright, 26, just up from Lockhard for the ' ." The Sheriff said drawing back the sheet. "Just terrible. It's the last thing is town needs at peak tourist season."

"Definitely the last thing Marissa Wright needed." Sam said with a tight smile. Dean turned the body's head and saw two dark puncture marks on her neck like a vampire bite.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you got me - I mean, this killer's some kind of grade-"A" wacko, right? I mean, some satan-Worshipping, Anne Rice-Reading, gothic, psycho vampire wannabe."

"Sheriff, in your report, you mentioned a witness." Dean said.

"Yeah, I wished I didn't." He huffed. "But our witness insisted. That's Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call reliable."

* * *

**BAR **

Sam and Dean walked to the bar. Jamie, a waitress dressed for Oktoberfest, handed two beer glasses to Lucy another waitress.

"I remember you." Jamie said to Dean.

"And I remember you..." He looked at her nametag. ""Jamie."" He smiled. "I never forget a pretty...everything." Sam kicked Dean's leg making him grunt and give a weak smile. "We're looking for Ed Brewer."

"What do you want with Ed?" Jamie asked crossing her arms.

"Well, we are, uh...federal agents" Dean said. They showed their badges. "Mr. Brewer was witness to a serious crime."

"You're a fed?" Jamie asked disbelievingly. "Wow, you don't come on like a fed." She frowned. "Seriously?"

"I'm a maverick, ma'am." Dean said grinning, leaning forward on the bar. "A rebel with a badge. One thing I don't play by - The rules.

"Okay, maverick." Sam said with an irritated smile. He looked at Jamie. "So, where can we find Mr. Brewer?" Jamie pointed to a man sitting by himself in a booth and Dean noticed Sabrina walk in and head to the bar. The boys started to walk to Ed, yet towards Sabrina.

"What are you up to?" Sam asked her.

"Beer." She said with a smile before walking past them to the bar. She sat down and Lucy smiled at her.

* * *

Ed Brewer uncapped beer stein and drank.

"I told the cops" He said. "everything I saw. No one believes me. Why should you be any different?" He asked pointing at them.

"Believe me, Mr. Brewer, we're different." Dean said.

"I spoke the God's honest truth. And now, I'm the town is a joke.

"Marissa Wright's murder is no joke to us." Sam said. "And we want to hear everything, No matter how strange it may seem.

"We have a lot of experience with strange." Dean said. Brewer uncapped beer stein and drank.

"It was just after midnight. I just left here, and like I do every night," He walked his fingers along the table. "I cut through the park on the way home. At first, I thought it was a couple kissing." He said. "But she was... struggling too much." He said softly. "And this man, He was - Well, he was biting her neck.

"Can you describe her assailant?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he was a vampire."

"Okay, right. And by that, you mean –" Dean said.

"You know, a vampire."

"Uh-Huh. Yeah. So, he looked like –" Dean said.

"He looked like a vampire, You know, with the fangs and the slicked-Back hair" He demonstrated with his own hair. "And the fancy cape And the little medallion thingy on the ribbon."

"You mean like a Dracula?"

"Exactly." He said happily. "Like a dracula. Right down to the accent."

"The ac-" Sam started to say.

"Yep."

"What did he say?"

"You know, something like.." He raised an arm over his face as if he had a cape on. "Stay away, mortal! The night is mine!"" He said in an Hungarian accent. "You do believe me, don't you?" He asked, nervous.

* * *

"They must be here following up on that murdered woman." Jamie said to Lucy.

"Crazy Ed and vampire story." Lucy said.

"He might be weird, but he's not crazy."

"Look, you're just saying that 'Cause the guy has a crush on you and he tips you in $20s."

"Wait Vampire story?" Sabrina asked. Lucy looked at her.

"Uh, yeah, Ed thinks he saw Dracula. Do you like Vampires?"

"I think they're awesome, but not the Twilight crap."

"I hate those." Lucy said. "Real- well you know 'real'" She held up finger quotes. "vampires _are_ like Dracula. They don't sparkle." Lucy said with disgust.

"I love the classics." Sabrina said. Lucy smiled and gave Sabrina her drink.

"Lucy." Someone called. Lucy blotted her lips on a napkin. She left it on the bar as she left. Sabrina walked to a random seat while Dean walked up to the bar and smiled.

"So, you got a beer back there for me?"

"I don't know, agent Young. You off duty?"

"And then some." Jamie went to get him a drink. Sam came up and picked up the napkin with Lucy's lipstick print on it. They leaned against the bar facing the room.

"So, what do you think? Goth, psycho vampire wannabe, right?"

"I think you should stop flirting with her. I thought something happened with you and Sabrina."

"Dude, we are not gunna talk about my sex life like girls."

"So it's only for sex."

"Dude!"

"Brother or not, I won't let you hurt Sabrina."

"I'm not hurting her. I'm using my good looks and charm to get information."

"Right."

"Dude, come on. I… I like Sabrina okay, I won't hurt her. Now, what's your opinion on the _case_." Sam looked at him a moment then sighed.

"Definitely not our kind of case."

"Agreed. But who cares?" They walked toward a table, one next to Sabrina's – they couldn't be seen talking to a 'civilian' since they were feds. Sabrina didn't wanna dress up in a suit, she wanted to enjoy the fest. "Room's paid for, and it's oktoberfest. Come on, brother. Beer and bar wenches." They sat.

"Pretty sure women today don't react well to the whole "wench" thing, Dean." Sam said.

"I know I don't." Sabrina said.

"Hey, bar wench, where's that beer?" Dean called to Jamie.

"Coming up, good sir!" Jamie said sweetly.

"Dude, oktoberfest." Dean said gleefully. Sabrina rolled her eyes but blinked in surprise as Lucy waved her over to the bar.

"I think I made a friend." Sabrina said getting up and walking over to the bar.

"There you go." Jamie said bringing Dean his beer. She looked at Sam. "What can I get you?"

"Oh, he doesn't drink." Dean said. "He's a christian scientist. Doesn't even take aspirin. He's a real drag on stakeouts." He smiled at her.

"You're funny."

"I'm a lot more than that. I'd love to get a chance to show you the rest. What time you get off?"

"Ha ha. Like I said, "funny.""

"Dude." Sam said.

"I'm trying to get an inside person."

"Right an inside person is a _bartender_ at _Oktoberfest_."

"I'm trying to-." Dean said but Sam cut him off.

"Look, you go do whatever you got to do, And I'm gonna go back to the room And get some sleep." He got up and left. Dean got up and went to the bar.

"So? How about tonight?" He asked Jamie.

"Oh, sorry. I promised Lucy a girls' night out." Jamie said. Dean glanced at Lucy. "Besides, no self-Respecting bar wench Lets herself get picked up by a customer on the first try."

"Well, I'm not a customer. I'm a federal agent."

"Try again tomorrow, g-Man." Jamie said with a grin.

"I wish I could. I don't think we're staying on the case."

"What? Is it too weird for you?"

"Not weird enough."

* * *

A car was parked in secluded spot. It was foggy. Inside a couple was kissing.

"Rick. Did you hear that?" The girl asked

"What?"

"It sounded like a wolf."

"Come on, Marie, don't change the subject."

"I told you what could happen to a man if he doesn't –" Rick said coaxingly.

"Those stories aren't true."

"They are. Baby, If a man doesn't get the stuff out of his system regularly, It can back up and cause all kinds of... Medical-Type problems." The two kept kissing until Marie stopped again

"Shh, do you hear that? "

"Anne marie, there aren't any wolves in Pennsylvania." Rick said and a second later a werewolf broke the window and pulled Rick out while Marie screamed.

* * *

The next day Sam and Dean sat across from Anna-Marie at an outside table. She sucked on a straw in a large cup. Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"And then it just - It just tore Rick into little pieces."

"Ma'am, we understand how hard this is, But can you describe the creature?" Dean asked. She sucked on the straw again.

"Oh. It was a werewolf.

"A werewolf?" Sam asked. "You're sure?

"Oh, yeah." She said. "With the furry face and the black nose And the claws and the torn-Up pants and shirt, Like from the old movies."

"Um, well..."

"Okay, so..." Dean said. "Thank you for your time."

* * *

**MORGUE**

Sam looked at label then opened a storage drawer.

"First a dracula and now a full-On movie-Time wolf man?" Dean asked. "What the hell is going on in this town?" Sam unzipped the body bag. "-Ohh."

"Whew. Damn!"

"All right."

"Whatever did this wasn't a psycho wannabe." Sam said poking around in the corpse, lifting a piece up with a pencil. "Look at those bite marks." He pointed. "Right down to the bone... And deeper.

"Strong enough to tear a healthy man apart limb from limb." Dean said. "Could be a werewolf."

"Yeah, except, look. The heart's still there in one piece. They never leave the heart behind."

"Thus I reiterate –" Dean said annoyed. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, I was hoping you boys could tell me." The Sheriff said walking in. "I just got a rush job back from the lab On those fibers we found on the body." He pulled out a bag. "Canine. Wolf hairs." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm getting a headache."

* * *

**BAR**

Sam and Dean sat at a table.

"I don't know, man. Looks like we've stumbled on To a midnight showing of "Dracula meets wolf man."" Dean said. "Is that it?" He said.

"I don't know." Sam said. "I mean, wolf man seems real enough. It makes Dracula seem a little less impossible, I guess."

"Yeah, but werewolves don't grow wolf hair." Dean said. "That's just a myth."

"Yeah."

"So, what? We've got a vampire And a werewolf monster mashing this town?" Jamie walked over bringing beer.

"Looked like you guys are staying a while." She said. "I heard about Rick Deacon."

"Yeah, this case just got weird enough for, Our department." Dean said.

"Well, beers are on me. And, just so you know, I get off at midnight tonight."

"Oh, it's not another, uh, girls' night out?"

"Doesn't have to be."

"Okay, then. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, then." She walked away.

"Hey, you think this Dracula could turn into a bat?" Dean asked. "That would be cool."

* * *

**MUSEUM **

"That's right." A guard said talking into a cell phone. He was standing next to an old dusty sarcophagus. "Yeah, an Egyptian kind of deal. No, it was just sitting there on the loading dock. No, doctor, there's no shipping invoice. There's no nothing." The sarcophagus lid began to move. "I don't know when it was deliver, it was here when I clocked in tonight. I thought you'd know what to do. Think Helen has any record of it in her files?" The guard turned and saw a mummy rising from the sarcophagus, he stumbled back as the mummy left the sarcophagus and began moving toward him. "Holy mother of crap!" He shot the mummy and it grabbed his throat and lifted him up against the wall. "No!" The guard choked out.

* * *

The police were moving around the crime scene. The Sheriff was talking to his men. Sam and Dean were investigating the sarcophagus.

"This sarcophagus isn't ancient." Sam said holding up a tag. "It's from a prop house in Philly."

"Well... It goes well with the bucket of dry ice" Dean said holding up a small 'smoking' bucket. "he was keeping in it."

"Is he making his own special effects?"

"Yeah, a mummy with a good sense of showmanship."

"This is stupid.

"Oh, damn it. Jamie. I'm late. You're good here with the mummy and the..." He waved his hands. "crazy"

"Yeah. Yeah."

* * *

Jamie was standing outside the bar looking at her watch.

"Your loss, g-Man." She started to walk away then got the feeling someone was behind her. She turned slowly to see a man dressed as Dracula.

"Good evening." A 'Dracula' said in a Hungarian accent. He swirled cap over his shoulder. Jamie ran and he followed. "I have watched you many nights from afar. My passion knows no bounds! You are the reincarnation of my beloved, Jamie fumbled in her purse And I must have you." Jamie sprayed Dracula in the face and ran away. "Mary, son of a..." His accent broke. He ran after her.

"Jamie!" Dean said as she crashed into him. Dracula appeared. "Son of a bitch."

"You should not use such language In the presence of my bride."

"Okay." Dean said and punched him. Dracula stood straight and hissed, showing his fangs. "Jamie, run!" Dean shouted as the two fought until Dracula pushed Dean against the wall.

"You have no choice in the matter, Mr. Harker. Mina is mine." Dracula tried to bite Dean. Dean ripped off his ear and Dracula fled. Dean perused. Dracula leaped over a gate and escaped on a moped.

* * *

**BAR **

Sam and Sabrina walked into the empty bar and over to Dean and Jamie.

"Hey." Sam asked. "You guys all right?"

"Yeah, I think so. And I think I know what's going on." Dean said. He set a folded towel on the table.

"Yeah?"

"Part of it at least." Sam opened the towel, Dracula's ear was on the table.

"Uh, the ear part?" Sam asked.

"Ripped it off of Dracula's head." Dean said. "Touch it." Sam looked at Dean before reaching down to touch it. "Feel familiar to you?"

"Oh, man."

"The skin of a shapeshifter, Just like St. Louis and just like Milwaukee. Of course this one's all holding buckets of crazy. Oh, and, uh..." Dean pulled out medallion from his jacket.

"I pulled this off during the fight." He handed it to Sam. "Look at the label on the ribbon."

"It's a costume rental." Sam said looking at it.

"All three monsters - The dracula, wolf man, and the mummy - All the same critter, which means we need to catch this freak before he "creature from the black lagoon's" somebody."

"So, you guys are like Mulder and scully or something, And the x files are real?" Jamie said.

"No, "the x files" is a tv show." Dean said facetiously. "This is real."

"Oh." Dean drank from his liquor glass.

"Hey I help out to ya know. So it's Mulder, Scully and… some other female character who's name escapes me." Sabrina said. Jamie tilted her head slightly. "Never mind you get my point."

"Okay, so, the stagecraft, the costuming - It's like he's trying to reenact his favorite monster-Movie moments, Right down to the bloody murders." Sam said.

"Wait a second." Jamie said. "Who the hell is Mina?"

"Mina? Yeah. That's what he called Jamie. And he called me Mr. Harker." Dean said.

"Jonathan Harker?" Dean looked at Sam as if to say 'keep going' and Sam smiled. "They're characters from the movies and the novels - Mina, Dracula's intended bride, Harker, the fiancé that stands in the way." Sam said. "Seems like he's fixating on you, like he sees you as his bride."

"Wow. Lucky me."

"But to fixate on you, my guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you."

"Jamie, has anybody strange come to town, Somebody that has taken a specific notice of you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean. It's Oktoberfest. I'm a bartender. There's lots of people. I... Wait a second. There is Ed."

""Ed Brewer" Ed?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He moved here about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But, you know, I don't think he's the type of guy –"

"Where does Ed live?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. But he works at the old movie theater. I think he's a projectionist there." Dean pointed his thumb behind him and looked at Sam.

"Take care of Mina?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Dean said.

"What should I do? Do you want me to come?" Sabrina asked.

"No, why don't you stay here." Sam said. Dean looked back at him and Sam smiled at him before leaving.

* * *

Jamie started pacing in front of the booth Dean was sitting at while Sabrina leaned against another nearby.

"So, monsters are real." She said.

"Some of them, yeah."

"And the shapeshifter, He can turn into different people."

"Yeah. Yeah, except this one's turning into the great monsters of screenland, which is a new one for me."

"You're not really fbi, are you?"

"Not so much."

"Just figured that out?" Sabrina muttered.

"So, this is what you do? You two and your partner just tramp across the country On your own dime Until you find some horrible nightmare to fight?"

"Some people paint." Dean said.

"Wow"

"What?"

"That must suck. I mean, you're giving up your life for this terrible... I don't know, responsibility

"Last few years, I started thinking that way, And, uh, it started sort of weighing on me. Of course, that was before..." Dean shifted uncomfortably. "A little while ago, I had this - It's called a near-Death experience. _Very near._" Jamie sat next to Dean.

"And, uh... ...when came to... Things were different. My life's been different. I realize that I help people. Not just help them, though. I save them. I guess it's - It's awesome. It's kind of like gift... Like a mission. Kind of like a... a mission from god."

"So, does that make you... Some kind of monk or something? You know, celibate?" Sabrina laughed shortly and Dean looked at her with a 'hey!' look.

"Man, I hope not." Dean said before leaning back in his seat and glancing at Sabrina. Jamie looked a bit confused but didn't say anything. A few minutes later the lights suddenly came on. The three blinked from the light change and Lucy turned around from behind the bar.

"Holy crap. Oh, my god. Jamie. Guys, I'm - I'm sorry. I thought you guys were going out." Lucy said.

"Lucy, it's - It's okay. Uh, listen – "

"You know what? I just - I came to borrow a bottle." Lucy held up the bottle. "I kind of got something going back at my... Anyway, uh, you guys look really busy, So I'm just gonna get out of your hair."

"Seriously, Lucy, it's been a crazy night. Stay for a drink."

"Yeah. Stay for a drink." Dean said before grinning tightly. Lucy walked over and noticed Sabrina.

"Oh, Sabrina, hey." She said. Dean looked between the two.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah," Lucy said. "We talked the other day at the bar." Lucy slid into the other side of the booth and patted the spot next to her. "Come sit here."

"Um, okay." Sabrina said before walking over and sitting down.

* * *

**MOVIE THEATHE**

Apparently Phantom of the Opera was showing another night. Organ music swelled as Sam walked in. Sam checked the clip in his gun then walked towards a shadow of a man playing an organ. Ed Brewer suddenly switched the music to something happy. He was didn't have any pants on, just a shirt and his underwear. He suddenly turned and noticed Sam and jumped up.

"Whoa!" Sam pushed him against the organ and held him at gun point. "You, fbi man - What did I –"

"Shut up, okay, you know what you did."

"What?"

"I know what you are."

"I'm not anything. I just like to play the casio."

"Had time to grow the ear back, huh?" Sam asked before grabbing Brewer's ear and pulling.

"What?! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"It's supposed to come off."

"No, it's not!"

* * *

**BAR**

"Oh, that sounds awful. Jamie, honey, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I am fine. He didn't even touch me. Dean, he just blew right in and fought him off." Jamie said.

"Well, I didn't actually fly, But I'm sure it seemed that way at the time." Dean said. Lucy blotted her lipstick.

"It was really, really something." Jamie said sounding sleeping.

"Jamie?" Dean asked.

"So, Dean, are you like a black belt or what?" Lucy asked. Dean looked at his glass, it swam before his eyes.

"Dean…" Sabrina said. "Well, I guess they train you to fight at the academy or whatever." Lucy said. Sabrina suddenly passed out, falling to the ground. Dean leaned across to punch Lucy. He pushed Jamie out of the booth. They both staggered.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Jamie asked. She passed out, falling back into the booth.

"It's you, isn't it?" Dean asked. Lucy pushed her jaw back into place. Dean kicked her again. "Oh, damn it! What did you put in the drinks?!" Dean smashed a bottle on the edge of the table. "That's all right. I'll skin you myself." Suddenly Dean passed out.

"And...scene." Lucy said.

* * *

**DUNGEON **

Dean wearing an Oktoberfest costume was tied to an upright table.

"Oh, come on." He said. Dean looked at a portrait of a woman's face on the wall. She looked exactly like Lucy.

"She is beautiful, No?" Dracula asked. "Bride number three." He crossed to the portrait. "from the first film. She never got the acclaim that she deserved." He caressed her face. "Which is why I chose her shape, Her form to move among the mortals unnoticed, To listen to the cricket songs of the living. That is when I discovered my bride had been reborn In this century."

"I can't get over what a pumpkin-Pie-Eyed, Crazy son of a bitch you really are." Dean said. "You're not Dracula. You get that, right? Or even if you think you are Dracula, What the hell's up with the mummy?!" Dracula punched Dean in the face.

_"I am all monsters!_"

"Life ain't a movie, you sorry sack of –" He punched him in the face again.

"Aah." Dracula started pacing.

"Life is small. Meager messy The movies are grand, simple, elegant. I have chosen" He flung out his cape. "elegance."

"You think "elegance" is really the word for what you did to Marissa or Rick Deacon or any of the others?!"

"But of course. It is a monster movie, after all." Dracula said. Dean looked over and suddenly noticed Sabrina, in a long purple dress now, tied to a chair.

"Sabrina? You okay?"

"Took you long enough to notice me." Sabrina sighed.

"I understand you taking me but why did you bring Sabrina, you could've left her at the bar."

"I must confess…" Dracula said. "This young creature has caught my eye." Dracula crossed over to where Sabrina was sitting.

"Make up your mind man!" Dean snapped.

"I have betrayed my Mina by having these feelings. The only way they'll die is with you my darling." He brushed some hair out of her face and she leaned away.

"You do realize what happens _At the end of every monster movie right?_" Dean asked.

"_Ah. But this movie is mine._ And in it, the monster wins. The monster gets the girl. And the hero, he's...electrocuted." Dracula crossed to a large lever. "And tonight, Jonathan Harker, You will be my hero." He slowly reached for the lever but before he could grip it suddenly, before he could pull it, the doorbell rang. "Please, excuse me." Dracula left the room. Sabrina sighed.

"Despite the circumstances, that dress looks good on you." Dean said.

"Can't say the same about you." She said with a smirk. He frowned.

* * *

Dracula walked through a modern looking hallway and opened the front door. A pizza delivery boy stood there.

"Good evening."

"Uh...pizza delivery." The boy said.

"Ah, you've brought a repast. Excellent. Continue to be of such service And your life will be spared."

"Uh-Huh." He pulled out pizza from an insulated bag and held it out. "That'll be $15.50."

"Tell me... yeah? ...is there garlic on this pizza?"

"I don't know. Did you order garlic?"

"No!"

"Then no. Look, mister, I got four other deliveries to make." The kid said impatiently. "You want to just pay me the money so I can go?"

"Of course, yes, but I have a coupon."

* * *

**BAR**

Sam walked around the bar and pulled out his cell phone.

"Dean, hey, listen, uh, Ed is not our guy_._ Um, I'm guessing you're at home with Jamie, or Sabrina or I don't know. So just give me a call, okay?" Sam saw bottle on floor and napkin with lipstick print. "Lucy."

* * *

**BEDROOM **

Jamie was lying on the bed.

"You wake." Dracula said. He gestured to a white satin dress hanging by the bed. "The gown - It suits your beauty. Please, put it on.

"Where am I?" Jamie asked. "What have you done with Dean?"

"Harker is resting elsewhere. Please, put on the gown and you may dine. We are having pizza."

"What? What is wrong with you? You made up Lucy, right? Pretended to be my friend."

"I needed to know if you were the one."

"You could try talking to people! But instead you become this?"

"Put on the gown."

"_I don't want to play your stupid game, okay?_ I just -I just want to go home."

"Put on the gown!" Dracula yelled.

* * *

Sam picked the lock of Dracula's house and entered. He held his gun out at the ready.

* * *

**BEDROOM**

Jamie smoothed the gown down her hips.

"I-I scared you." Dracula said in his normal voice without an accent. "_You were the only one I don't want to scare._" He turned so he could see Jamie "I used to love the movies."

"They aren't real. _You can't make them real._"

""Real" is being born this way. Different. "Real" is having your dad call you "monster" - It's the first time you hear the word –" He turned away from Jamie. "And he tries to beat you to death with a shovel. Everywhere I ran, everywhere I tried to hide, People found me, dagged me Called me "freak," called me "monster." _Then I found them._" He turned back to Jamie. "The great monsters. In their movies, they were strong. They were feared. They were beautiful. And now I am like them. Commanding." He said "terrifying." He said the last word with his accent.

"Lonely."

"_was lonely._" He said in his normal voice. "Now I - I have you.

"Ever think that maybe you're lonely Because you kill people?

"_Or I kill people because I'm lonely._" Suddenly they heard sound of something being knocked over. "Did you hear that?"

"What? Dean? Dean!" She yelled. Dracula hit her, knocking her out. He gasped, shocked at himself.

* * *

**DUNGEON**

Sam entered and saw Dean and Sabrina.

"Oh, thank god. Just in the nick of time. That guy was about to Frankenstein me." Sam untied Dean.

"Hey there, Hansel." Sam

"Shut up!" Sam went over and started to untie Sabrina.

"Wow Bri… you look good." He looked her up and down while she looked down at the dress with a blush.

"_Hey_." Sam looked over to Dean and handed him a silver knife before the three walked over to two big doors. Dean gestured for Sam to kick down the door. Sam put his foot through the door and it fell over.

"Let's go."

* * *

**BEDROOM**

Sam opened the door and crossed to Jamie lying on the bed.

"Aah!" Dracula grabbed Sam from behind. "you will never be van helsing!" Dracula threw Sam through the wall. Dean attacked him and they fought with a few punches. "And you, Harker, now you die."

"How 'bout now you shut the hell up?" Dean asked. Dean was thrown to the ground; Dracula raised his arms, about to go in for the kill. Suddenly a gun was shot off.

"Silver?" Dracula asked. He turned to see Jamie holding the gun. "It was beauty that killed the beast." He staggered. "No, Mina, do not weep." Jamie gave him a funny look. He fell into a chair. "Perhaps this is how the movie should end." He let out his final breath.

* * *

**TOWN SQUARE**

**"**Feels good to be back on the job, doesn't it?" Dean said as he, Sam and Sabrina walked through the town square.

"Yeah, it does." Sam said.

"The hero gets the girl," Dean put his arm around Sabrina. "Monster gets the gets all in all, happy ending - With a happy ending, no less." Sam chuckled.

"Real classy, Dean."

"Hey, all I'm saying is The shifter man had a point, you know? It would be nice if life was movie simple. Although, if I was turning life into a movie, I wouldn't do this "Abbott and Costello meet the monster" crap."

"Yeah. No, I know what you'd pick."

"No, you don't." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I do."

"No. You don't. You don't!"

""Porky's II.""

"What?" Dean looked at Sam with a 'how the hell did you know that' face.

"You heard me."

"Lucky guess."

* * *

**Sorry this took a little while to come out today, I had to make sure everything was edited and stuff. PLEASE don't review that the sex scene was awful because I know it was. This also took a few extra minutes after finishing the editing because I had to find pics to put on the site of what Sabrina/Aya was wearing.**


	4. Chapter 3 Yellow Fever

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**I can't wait for some of the upcoming chapters cause I have good scenes with Aya and Cas and other things.**

**Thank you to the one person who became a member on my site (if your from FF, idk)**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 3: Yellow Fever_**

* * *

**ROAD – NIGHT **

Dean was running on the road, hearing growling and barking noises behind him. He turned around a corner, ran into a shopping cart and fell to the ground. He saw a homeless man rummaging through a garbage bin.

"Run! It'll kill you!" Dean said pointing behind him at a pink-ribboned Yorkie. Dean started running again while shouting at the same time.

* * *

**43 HOURS EARLIER **

**MORGUE – DAY **

A coroner opened a body bag. Sam, Dean and Sabrina were standing nearby.

"Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, Agent Hamilton meet Frank O'Brien."

"He died of a heart attack, right?" Sam asked.

"Three days ago."

"But O'Brien was 44 years old and, according to this a marathon runner."

"Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It's why I got job security."

"Yeah, but Frank kicked it here." Dean said. "Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks, you don't think that's strange?"

"Sounds like Maumee's problem to me. Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?"

"We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy." Dean said.

"What autopsy?"

"The one you're gonna do." Dean said after looking at Sam. Sabrina gave Dean a look that said 'really? And I had to come here, why?"

* * *

Sam, Dean and Sabrina now had plastic things over their clothes and blue aprons and gloves. The coroner cut open the dead body.

"First dead body?" The coroner asked.

"Far from it." Dean said.

"Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe. Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?

Sam took a fortifying breath while Dean picked up the cutters and handed it to the coroner. The coroner cut the ribs open while Sam kept himself from squirming and Sabrina looked away.

"Is that from a wedding ring? I didn't think Frank was married." Dean asked looking at an untanned 'ring' around the left ring finger.

"Ain't my department."

"Any idea how he got these?" Sam asked as he picked up Frank's arm which was covered of scratches.

"You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop. Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground. Huh!"

"What?"

"I-I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries." The coroner broke off the heart while Dean tried not to vomit. "Heart looks pretty damn healthy." He handed it to Dean. "Hold that a second, would you?" Sam smirked on the side while Dean looked at Sabrina, who was closer to the coroner, then looked at the coroner. "Not gunna make the lady hold the organ" The he said to answer Dean's silent question The coroner cut something else in the body. Blood hit Sam in the face. "Oh, sorry. Spleen juice." Dean smirked.

* * *

**SHERIFF'S STATION – DAY **

Sam, Sabrina and Dean were sitting down in front of Deputy's desk, waiting. The deputy smiled at Dean. Sheriff opened his office door and poked his head out.

"Hell's bells, Linus, have you seen my... Who are they?" The three stood.

"Federal agents. I, uh..."

"And you kept them waiting?"

"You, you said not to disturb."

"Come on back, fellas." He turned to go in his office. Sabrina blinked and frowned. She mouthed out 'fellas?' and gave Dean a look that said 'what am I chopped liver?'

"Just wait here." Dean said. Sabrina's eyebrows came together and she crossed her arms. She looked away and at the deputy and he face softened and she smirked. Sam and Dean walked over to Sheriff's office but Sheriff stopped them.

"Shoes off." The two took off their shoes and walked into the office. "Al Britton. Good to meet you." He shook both their hands.

"You too." Sam said. The sheriff gestured for Sam and Dean to sit down. "Thank you." Sheriff took out alcohol gel and started slathering his hands. Dean looked at Sam with a weird look on his face.

"Okay. So, what can I do for uncle Sam?"

"Well, we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien. We understand some of your men found his body." Sam said.

"They did. Me and Frank, we were friends. Hell, we were gamecocks." Dean snickered. Sheriff gave him a stern look. Dean looked abashed. "That's our softball team's name." Dean nodded "They're majestic animals. I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was...He was a good man."

"Yeah. Big heart." Dean said.

"Before he died, did you notice frank acting strange? Maybe scared of something?" Sam asked.

"Oh hell, yeah. Real jumpy."

"You know what scared him?" Sam asked.

"No. Wouldn't answer his phone. Finally, I sent some of my boys over to check on him, and well, you know the rest." Sheriff started to pour alcohol gel on his hands again. Dean looked at Sam with a what "WTF?" look on his face. "So, why the Feds give a crap? You don't really think there's a case here?"

"No, no. It's probably nothing." Dean looked at Sam. "Just a heart attack."

"We'd better get going." Sam said. "Thank you for your time."

"You fellas have a nice day." The two got up and left the office. They closed the door behind them and started to put on their shoes. Dean's head snapped up when he heard Sabrina's laugh and he looked over to see Sabrina, leaning against the desk, and the Deputy talking to each other, smiling. Dean immediately glared. Dean smacked Sam's arm to get his attention. Sam looked over and saw them then looked at Dean and gave him a look. Dean gave him a 'what?' face and Sam rolled his eyes. Sam walked over and put a hand on Sabrina's back. She looked at him with a smile.

"We good to go?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"See you later Linus." Sabrina said to the Deputy. The two started to walk away towards the door and Sabrina glanced at Dean with a smirk. He looked utterly confused. Sam leaned down to talk quietly.

"Don't you think you're being a little-"

"Don't even say it. He flirted with Jamie; I can flirt with whoever I want. We're not dating…" She said back quietly. Sam smirked sheepishly.

"So you know about that huh?"

"I may be blond Sam.." She said looking up at him as they, with Dean behind them, walked out of the building. Dean walked faster to catch up and pushed between the two and gave Sam a questioning look.

* * *

"No way that was a heart attack." Dean said as the three walked back to the Impala.

"Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours." Sam said.

"Something scared them to death?"

"All right, so what can do that?"

"What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a hundred things."

"Yeah. So, we make a list and start crossing things off."

"Alright, who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?"

"Uh, his neighbor, Mark Hutchins."

"Hang on, hang on." Dean said seeing something ahead.

"What?" Sam asked. Dean faced Sam.

"I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there." Sam and Sabrina looked around and saw teenagers talking near the Impala. "Let's walk this way." Dean crossed street while Sam and Sabrina watched him with a perplexed look on their faces.

* * *

**NEIGHBOUR'S HOUSE - DAY **

"Tyler, Perry and Hamilton. Just like Aerosmith." Mark Hutchins said. Dean was looking around the room there were many tanks with reptiles in them and Mark had a snake in his arms.

"Yeah, small world." Sam said. "So, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien?" Dean saw a big lizard and suddenly faced forward, swallowing,

"Monday, he was watching me from his window. I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains."

"Hmm. did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different? Uh, scared?" Sam asked.

"Oh, totally. He was freaking out." Sam looked at Dean. Dean looked freaked out too.

"Do you know, uh.. do you know what scared him?" Dean asked.

"Well, yeah, witches." Mark said.

"Witches?" Sam asked. Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Like...?"

"Well, "Wizard of Oz" was on tv the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him."

"Anything else scare him?" Sam asked.

"Everything else scared him. Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener. Those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes. Lots of stuff." Dean looked around again at the animals inside the aquariums.

"So, tell me. What was Frank like?" Sam asked.

"I mean, he's dead, you know? I-I don't want to hammer him but, he got better."

"He got better?"

"Well, in high school he was, he was a dick."

"A dick?"

"Like a bully. I mean, he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together," Dean snickered. "Mine included."

"So he pissed a lot of people off." Dean said. "You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?"

"Well, I don't...Frank had a heart attack, right?"

"Just answer the question, sir." Sam said.

"No, I don't think so. Like I said, he got better. And after what happened to his wife."

"His wife? So he _was_ married." Dean said.

"She died about 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it." Dean started staring at the snake around Mark's neck. Mark noticed.

"Don't be scared of Donny. He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you got to look out for." He nodded to the couch. "She smells fear." An albino snake crept up from behind the couch. Sam, Sabrina and Dean turned to see it. Dean saw it and gasped silently. He stayed very still while it crawled down his lap. Sabrina snickered quietly while Sam looked at Dean confused. Dean gave Mark a weak smile.

* * *

**IMPALA – NIGHT **

Dean was sitting in the car reading while scratching on his left arm. Sam opened passenger door and climbed in while Sabrina got in the back.

"Hey. Any luck at the county clerk's office?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure I'd call it luck. Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive." Dean passed a newspaper article with her picture on the front page to Sam. "She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over. Strung up in her motel room, suicide."

"Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?"

"No, Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi." Dean turned on the car.

* * *

The three were driving in the middle of town.

"How was Frank's pad?" Dean asked.

"Clean. Searched it top to bottom. No EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur."

"So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons."

"Pfh..."

"3 down and 97 to go."

"Yeah." Sam said. He looked over to see the speed Dean was driving at. "Dude, you're going 20."

"And?"

"That's the speed limit."

"What? Safety's a crime now?" He drove through the intersection, past their hotel.

"Dude, where are you going? That was our hotel."

"Sam, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal." Sam gave Dean a confused look. "Did I just say that? That was kind of weird."

"That was very weird." Sabrina said. EMF went off in the background.

"Do you hear something?" Sam asked. He takes out EMF meter, moved it from and to Dean where it made a sound.

"Am I haunted? Am I haunted?!"

* * *

**IN FRONT OF HOTEL – DAY **

Sam was on the phone talking to Bobby and walking with Sabrina, who was holding a box of donuts.

"Yeah Alright Bobby, keep lookin." Sam said before hanging up. They heard music from the Impala and walked towards it. They saw Dean lying on the front seat doing air drums to Eye of the Tiger. Sabrina held back a laugh as Sam banged on the roof of the car and scared Dean. He sat up and turned off the song. He got out of the car.

"Dude. Look at this." Dean said and showed the scratches on his arm.

"I just talked to Bobby." Sam said. Sabrina handed the box of donuts to Dean.

"And?" Dean asked before smelling the box of donuts then throwing it into car.

"Um, well, you're not gonna like it." Sam looked perplexed at Dean ignoring the donuts.

"What?" Dean asked. Sam made an 'alright then' face.

"It's ghost sickness."

"Ghost sickness?"

"Yeah."

"God, no."

"Yeah."

"I don't even know what that is." Dean said shaking his head.

"Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes."

"Okay, get to the good stuff."

"Symptoms are you get anxious..."

"Yeah."

"Then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, but Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks."

"Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, Ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero."

"Our very own outbreak monkey."

"Yeah and you held his heart." Sabrina said.

"Right." Sam said. "Get this, Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims."

"Were they gamecocks?" Dean asked.

"Cornjerkers."

"So, ghosts infected Frank. He passed it on to the other guys and I got it from his corpse?"

"Right."

"So now what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?"

"More like 24."

"Super."

"Yeah."

"Well, why me? Why not you? I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice."

"Yeah, um, you see Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer."

"Okay."

"Basically, they were all dicks."

"So you're saying I'm a dick?" Dean asked. Sabrina chuckled and he looked at her.

"No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favor."

"I don't scare people."

"Dean, all we do is scare people."

"Okay, well then, you're a dick too."

"Apparently, I'm not."

"Sam's the least… dick-y person I know." Sabrina said. Sam smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Whatever. How do we stop it?" Dean asked.

"We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up." Sam said.

"You thinking Frank's wife?"

"Who knows why she killed herself, you know? Hey, what are you doing waiting out here, anyway?" Dean looked up at the hotel.

"Our room's on the fourth floor." Sam looked and shook head. "It's...it's high." Sam nodded.

"I'll see if I can move us down to the first." Sam said.

"Thanks."

"Sure." Sam walked away. Sabrina sighed and went with him. Dean climbed into the Impala and looked at donuts before closing the box and looked anxious.

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM – DAY **

Dean sat at table with book in front of him. He stared at wall clock ticking loudly in the background. He went back to reading and started coughing when he saw disturbing images. He suddenly saw words that seemed to be talking to him "You're dying…" "Again." "Loser." Dean rubbed his face. "You Gonna cry?" "Is baby gonna cry?" Dean shook his head and let go of the book. He looked back at the clock, irritated.

* * *

Sam came into room and saw the broken clock on floor. Dean was on the sofa drinking a beer.

"Everything all right?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just peachy. Find anything?

"Yeah, Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost." Sam Sat down and put his feet up on the table Dean had his on. He noticed Dean scratching his arm and hit Dean's feet with his own. "Hey, quit picking at that. How you feeling?"

"Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like.

"Yeah."

"It's freaking delightful."

"We'll keep looking." Dean started to cough. "You okay? Hey!" Dean started to choke. He got up to run to the sink. "Dean." Sam got up and followed him. Dean was gagging over the sink where he spit out a wood chip. Dean washed it off. "We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have, you."

"I don't want to be a clue."

"The abrasions, this, the disease, it's trying to tell us something."

"Tell us what, wood chips?"

"Exactly." Sam said. Sabrina walked into the room. She saw the two by the sink and tilted her head in question.

"Did I miss something? What's with the woodchip?"

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE LUMBER MILL – DAY **

Dean looked at the mill apprehensively as the three stood by the car.

"I'm not going in there." Dean said.

"I need backup, would you rather have Bri and I go in alone?" Sam walked around to the trunk with Sabrina. "You're going in, Dean." Dean took a drink of whiskey.

"Let's do this. It is a little spooky, isn't it?" Dean walked around to the trunk and unlocked it. Sam handed Dean a gun. "Oh, I'm not carrying that. It could go off." He picked up the flashlight. "I'll man the flashlight."

"You do that." Sam said.

"Does that mean I get a gun?" Dean frowned but Sam handed Sabrina the gun. "Awesome."

"Do you really think she should-?" Dean started to said and Sabrina crossed her arms. Apparently she moved to fast because Dean ducked slightly.

"The safety's on." She said. "Calm down."

* * *

**INSIDE THE LUMBER MILL - DAY **

The EMF went off as Sam held it.

"EMF's not gonna work with me around, is it?" Dean asked.

"You don't say. Come on." They went to walk forward when Sam saw something on the ground. "Wait..." He held up a hand and Dean jumped. Sam picked up a ring. ""To Frank. Love, Jessie." Frank O'Brien's ring."

"What the hell was Frank doing here?" Dean asked.

"No idea."

* * *

The three walked down a hall then into a locker room where they heard rustling. Sam went to a locker and grabbed the handle. He looked to Dean and Sabrina.

"One…" He whispered. "Two…" He pulled open the locker and a cat on the top shelf meowed. Dean screamed like a little girl, and the cat ran away He bent over breathing hard and Sabrina bent over laughing.

"That was scary!" Dean smiled. Sam just looked at him and walked away, Sabrina following while she giggled quietly. "Wait." Dean said in a small voice.

They went into another room and looked around.

"Luther Garland." Sam said picking up an ID card. Dean walked over to a desk while Sabrina looked around at nearby machinery.

"Hey, this is uh...this is Frank's wife." Dean looked at the drawings on the desk.

"Plot thickens." Sam said as he and Sabrina walked over.

"Yeah, but into what?" Dean tore off the drawing, ripping off the corner in the process and machines turned on. Looking around he saw something in the corner. Sam and Sabrina looked at Dean and saw him looking behind them, they turned around and saw the same thing. A large man standing in the corner. Sam raised his shotgun.

"Hey!" Sam said to him. Sam turned and saw Dean running out the mill.

"Seriously?" Sabrina asked aloud. The two looked back and the man had turned and was about to run at them. Sam shot the apparition and the two went after Dean who was hiding behind the Impala taking another drink, downing the whole bottle.

"Guess we got the right place." Sam said.

* * *

**SHERIFF'S STATION – DAY **

Deputy Linus smiled at Sabrina, who stood next to Sam, as he handed a folder to Sam. Sabrina smiled back.

"This is the Garland file." He looked past the two to see Dean swaying. "Is he...drunk?" Sam turned to look at his brother who put a thumbs up and winked.

"No. Deputy, um according to this, Luther Garland's cause of death was physical trauma. What does that mean?"

"The guy died 20 years ago, before my time. Sorry."

"Then can we talk to the sheriff?"

"Um, he's out sick today."

"Well, if you see him, will you have him call us? We're staying at the Bluebird. Mind if I take this?" Hit the folder on the table twice before he and Sabrina turned to leave. Dean lingered and looked at Linus.

"Know what? You're awesome." Dean said to him.

"Thanks. Um, y-you too, I guess." Sam suddenly came back and pulled Dean out of the room.

"Who was that?" Sheriff Britton asked over the intercom.

"It's uh, those FBI guys."

"What did they want?"

"A file, Luther Garland's… Sheriff?"

Inside Sheriff Britton's office he was scratching his arms with tin foil. He loaded his pistol and stood pointing at the trophies in the room, hearing something. He saw his reflection speaking to him.

"They know. They know. They know what you did, and they're gonna make you pay."

* * *

**PEACEFUL PINES ASSISTED LIVING – NIGHT **

Sam, Sabrina and Dean were walking inside. Dean was startled by a resident that they bumped into in the hallway.

"This isn't gonna work. Come on, these badges are fake. What if we get busted?" Dean asked. "We could go to jail."

"Dean, shh!" Sam stopped him. "Calm down. Deep breath, okay?" Dean took a deep breath. "There. You feel better?" Dean shook his head no. "Just come on." The three started walking again. Dean reached to scratch his arm and Sam pushed his arm down. "Don't scratch."

"And don't talk about the badges." Sabrina said before they walked into a cafeteria and over to a man seated at a table in a wheel chair.

"Mr. Garland. Hi uh, I'm Agent Tyler. This is Agent Perry, and Hamilton FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother Luther." Sam said.

"Let me see some I.D." Mr. Garland said.

"Certainly." Sam said. The three held them out and Dean handed his over then Sam and Sabrina let Mr. Garland take theirs too.

"Those are real, obviously." Dean said. Sam cleared his throat. "I mean, who would pretend to be an FBI agent, huh? That's just nutty." Sam hit Dean's foot with his.

"What do you want to know?" Mr. Garland asked handing the badges back.

"Uh, well...according to this, your brother Luther died of physical trauma." Sam said. Mr. Garland scoffed. "You don't agree?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, then, what would you call it?"

"Don't matter what an old man thinks."

"Mr. Garland. We're just trying to get the truth on your brother. Please."

"Everybody was scared of Luther. They called him a monster. He was too big, too mean-looking. Just too different. Didn't matter he was the kindest man I ever knew. Didn't matter he'd never hurt no one. A lot of people failed Luther. I was one of them. I was a widower with three young 'uns. And I told myself there was nothing I could do."

"Mr. Garland, um...do you recognize this woman?" Sam asked showing a picture of Jessie that Luther drew.

"It's Jessie O'Brien. Her man, Frank, killed Luther."

"How do you know that?"

"Everybody knows. They just don't talk about it. Jessie was a receptionist at the mill. She was always real nice to Luther, and he had a crush on her. But Frank didn't like it. And when Jessie went missing, Frank was sure that Luther had done something to her. Turns out the old gal killed herself, but Frank didn't know that. They found Luther with a chain wrapped around his neck. He was dragged up and down the stretch outside that plant till he was past dead." Sabrina had her hand over her mouth.

"And O'Brien was never arrested?" Dean asked.

"I screamed to every cop in town. They didn't want to look into Frank. He was a pillar of the community. My brother was just the town freak."

"You must have hated Frank O'Brien." Sam said.

"I did for a long time, but life's too short for hate, son. And frank wasn't thinking straight. His wife had vanished, he was terrified. A damn shame he had to put Luther through the same, but...that's fear. It spreads and spreads."

* * *

**PEACEFUL PINES OUTSIDE - NIGHT **

"Now we know what these are, road rash." Dean said as the three walked down to the car. "And I'm guessing Luther swallowed some wood chips when he was being dragged down that road." Dean said.

"Makes sense. You're experiencing his death in slow motion." Sam said.

"Yeah well, not slow enough, huh? Say we burn some bones and get me healthy."

"Dean, it won't be that easy."

"No, no, it'll be that easy. Why wouldn't it be that easy?"

"Luther was road-hauled. His body was ripped to pieces. He was probably scattered all over that road. There's no way we're gonna find all the remains."

"You're kidding me."

"Look, we'll just have to figure something else out."

"You know what? Screw this."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dean."

"Come on. No, I mean, come on, Sam. What are we doing?!"

"We're hunting a ghost."

"A ghost, exactly! Who does that?"

"Us." Sam said.

"Us? Right. And that Sam, that is exactly why our lives _suck_. I mean, come on, we hunt monsters! What the hell?! I mean, normal people, they see a monster, and they run. But not us, no, no, no, we - we search out things that want to kill us. Yeah? Huh? Or eat us! You know who does that? Crazy people! We...are insane! We travel across the country and-and Sabrina's got a friggin' demon in her and we had sex-" Sabrina stiffened and blushed. "So technically I had sex with Aya! And you know, and then there's the bad diner food and then the skeevy motel rooms and then the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean, who wants this life, Sam? Huh? Seriously? Do you two actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so! I mean, I drive too fast. And I listen to the same five albums over and over and over again, a-a-a-and I sing along. I'm annoying, I know that. And you -you're gassy!" Dean said to Sam. Sabrina started chuckling. "You eat half a burrito, and you get toxic! I mean, you know what?" Dean tossed Sam the keys. "You can forget it."

"Whoa, Dean. where are you going?"

"Stay away from me Sam, okay? Cause I am done with it. I'm done with the monsters and - and - and the hellhounds and the ghost sickness and the demons and the damn apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. Quit." Dean walked away and Sam and Sabrina looked at each other.

* * *

Deans was walking when he heard growling behind him. He turned to see the little puppy and froze.

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

"We looked everywhere for you, Dean. How the hell did you get here?" Sam asked Dean who was sitting on one of the beds.

"Ran." Dean said. "Where's Sabrina?"

"She's getting something from that car." Sam said with a shrug as he sat on the other bed.

"What do we do now? I got less than four hours on the clock. I'm gonna die, Sammy."

"Yeah, you are." Dean looked puzzled. "You're going back."

"Back?"

"Downstairs Dean, hell. It's about damn time, too. Truth is," Sam turned to Dean with yellow-eyes. "You've been a real pain in my ass." He threw Dean against wall with a hand gesture.

"No! You get out of my brother, you evil son of a bitch!"

"No one's possessing me, Dean. This is what I'm going to become. This is what I want to become. There's nothing you can do about it." He started to choke Dean. Sam leaned into Dean's ear. "And once you're gone there's nothing to stop me from having Sabrina. Would've had her before but she left." Dean glared and went to punch Sam when suddenly real Sam and Sabrina were trying to snap Dean out of it. Sam caught Dean's fist.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey, Dean. Hey, Dean. Dean. Dean." Dean looked at Sam, breathing heavily before looking to Sabrina.

* * *

**OUTSIDE LUMBER MILL – DAY **

Sam was sitting on the Impala as a car drove up.

"Howdy, Sam." Bobby said.

"Hey, Bobby. Thanks for coming so quick."

"Where's Dean and Sabrina?"

"Uh," Sam sat the Impala hood. "home sick. Bri's keeping an eye on him."

* * *

Dean and Sabrina were sitting on the couch in the hotel room watching TV. Sabrina smacked Dean's arm making him jump.

"Stop scratching." Dean looked from her to the TV and saw Pokey being lassoed and dragged.

"Oh, this isn't helping."

* * *

"So, have his hallucinations started yet?" Bobby asked Sam.

"Yeah, a few hours ago."

"How we doing on time?

"We saw the coroner about 8:00 a.m. Monday morning, so, uh...just under two hours. What about you? You find anything?"

"This uh, encyclopaedia of spirits dates to the Edo period." Bobby gave Sam a book with Japanese text.

"You can read Japanese?"

"Kimi ga umareru mae kara zutto dayo." Bobby answered in Japanese. ("[I've] always [known Japanese] since before you were born.").

"Guess so, show-off." Sam said.

"Anyway, this book lists a kind of ghost that could be our guy. It uh, infects people with fear. It's called a Buru Buru."

"It say how to kill it?"

"Same as usual. Burn the remains."

"Wonderful. Uh...is there a Plan "B"?"

"Well, the Buru Buru is born of fear. Hell, it is fear. And the lore says we can kill it with fear."

"So we have to scare a ghost to death?"

"Pretty much."

"How the hell we gonna do that?"

* * *

Back at the hotel room, Dean's cellphone rang.

"Hey." Dean said

"Hey! So, uh, just ride out the trip, okay? You're - you're gonna be fine. We got a plan." Dean turned off the TV.

"What is it?"

"Uh, just a good plan, all right? Hang in there." He hung up. Dean lowered the phone.

"Hang in there? Right."

"Would it make you feel better if you had some pie?" Sabrina asked.

"You know what scares me the most?" Sabrina tilted her head. "I have no idea." He looked terrified at the thought.

"I'll go get you some pie, shouldn't be long."

"Alright." Dena said. Sabrina leaned over and kissed him. His eyebrows went up and stayed up as she grabbed her bag and left the room.

* * *

"This is a terrible plan." Bobby said.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I know I said, "scare the ghost to death" but this?"

"Hey, you got a better idea, I'm listening." Sam entered the mill when a hand came up behind a glass window that showed Luther's reflection.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Dean started to hear howling then barking. The door rattled then broke off its hinges.

"Sheriff?" Dean asked then saw gun in the sheriff's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death?" Dean saw the blood bleeding through the sheriff's sleeve.

"Hey, hey, you're - you're sick. You're sick. You're sick, all right? Just - just like me, okay?" Dean showed his arms briefly. "You got to relax." The sheriff punched Dean. "Frank O'Brien was my friend. So he made a mistake. So I didn't bust him. So what? And you're gonna bring me down over that?! No, sir." He pointed the gun at Dean but Dean swatted it away. A fight started as Sabrina ran down the hall – after turning the corner and seeing the door missing.

"Dean?!" She dropped the bag she was carrying and ran into the room. While fighting Dean saw the sheriff's eyes as black like a demons. Dean managed to throw the sheriff to the ground. The sheriff started to hyperventilate.

"Get away from me!" He said.

"Al, you got to calm down!" Dean said.

"Step back!" The sheriff was having a heart attack.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sabrina asked walking over to him.

"Um…"

"You should sit down." Sabrina lean him over to the bed and made him sit before sitting next to him. "You gotta stay calm."

* * *

"Any luck?" Bobby asked over the walkie.

"I don't know what's wrong, Bobby. Last time he came right at us. It's almost like he's, uh...like he's scared." Sam put down his shotgun.

"So now what?"

"I guess I got to make him angry." Sam went over to the desk with the drawings. "Hey, Luther!" Sam started to tear up drawings. Machines turned on. "Come on, Luther! Where the hell are you? What are you waiting for?" Sam suddenly turned and saw Luther.

* * *

**HOTEL **

Dean was sitting on the bed scratching his arms and heard again what Sam said during his hallucination earlier.

"You're going back. It's about damn time too. Hahahaha."

"Dean you have to stop scratching." Sabrina said before putting a hand on his arm that was doing the scratching. He heard barking. He looked down on his watch and saw something on the floor. He picked up the bible and held it to his chin.

"Hi, Dean." Dean froze.

"Huh, no! No!" Dean turned to see Lilith, as the form of the little blond girl, then looked away again.

"Yes! It's me, Lilith." She said happily before hugging Dean's shoulder. "Oh, I missed you so much. It's time to go back now." Dean stood and moved away from Lilith.

"Dean?" Sabrina asked looking at him confused.

"You – you are not real!" Dean pointed to the spot next to her. She looked and saw nothing.

"What's the matter, Dean? Don't you remember all the fun you had down there?" Lilith stood. "You do remember. 4 months is like 40 years in hell. Like doggy years. And you remember every second." Dean clutched his chest in pain and fell over.

"Dean!" Sabrina rushed to him.

"You are not real." Lilith grabbed his face and made him look up into her white eyes.

"It doesn't matter. You're still gonna die. You're still gonna burn." Her eyes went back to normal.

"Why me? Why'd I get infected?"

"Silly goose. You know why, Dean. Listen to your heart."

"Whu...?

"Baboom, baboom, baboom, baboom."

"Dean!" Sabrina held his face gently. "Dean… calm down. You have to calm down."

Back at the mill, Sam was fighting Luther's spirit and Sam managed to wrap the chain around Luther's neck.

"Bobby, punch it!" He shouted. Bobby floored the Impala and pulled Luther's spirit across the road until he disappeared. At the same time Dean recovered in the hotel room.

"Dean!" Dean looked at Sabrina. "Are you okay?" She looked completely worried and about to cry. Dean gasped and coughed a bit before looking around. He looked at his wrists, the scratches were gone. He looked at Sabrina as saw tear in her eyes. He blinked a few times.

"I-I'm …I'm fine." He let his head fall back and just laid there.

* * *

**MIDDLE OF NOWHERE - DAY **

Dean took a few beers out of a cooler. He offered one to Bobby who waved his hand in a no then handed on to Sam and Sabrina.

"So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?" Dean asked.

"Iron chain etched with spell work." Sam said before motioning to Bobby.

"Hmm, that's a new one." Dean took a drink.

"It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal, though."

"On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!"

"Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?"

"Fine."

"You sure, Dean? 'Cause this line of work can get awful scary." Bobby said.

"I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything." Dean said. Sam looked from Dean to Bobby.

"Awwww,"

"he's adorable." Bobby said. Dean looked away and took a drink. "I got to get out of here. You three drive safe."

"You too, Bobby. Hey, thanks." Sam said. Bobby drove off. "So uh...so, what did you see? Near the end, I mean."

"Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?"

"Seriously." Dean looked at Sam and saw a yellow flash in his eyes.

"Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me."

"Right."

"No, just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I couldn't handle." Sabrina looked at Dean and he looked at her with a face that said 'please, don't say anything to him'. She nodded slightly before taking a drink of her beer.

* * *

**I finished for the most part the next 4 chapters for this week. **


	5. Chapter 4 It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 4: It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester_**

* * *

**Two Days Before Halloween **

**_WALLACE HOUSE – DAY_**

A kid was putting a skull in front of a headstone on the lawn in the front yard, decorating for Halloween. A woman walked up with a big candy bucket in her left hand, and a pumpkin and grocery bag in the other. The woman walked up the stairs, onto the porch and into the house.

A baby was being fed some orange baby food by a man in the kitchen. The woman walked in and set the pumpkin on the counter along with the grocery bag.

"Ooh –"

"How was the store?" The man, Luke, asked.

"Oh, madness."

"Everyone in town was stocking up." She reached over to the baby in the chair. "Hi, sweetie." She walked over to a cupboard above the counter and opened it to put the pail of candy away.

"Did, uh, you get enough?"

"Oh, hey, I had to arm wrestle Norma Bleaker for these."

"Honey, she's 74."

"And a lot stronger than she looks." Luke reached for the candy to take a piece, she swatted his hand away. "Ah-ah-ah, remember last year? We ran out at 6:30."

"It's just one piece." He went to reach for a piece again, and she swatted his hand away again.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, you can have as much as you want after Halloween." She walked over to the baby. "Who needs a bath? Huh? Huh?" She lifted the baby out of the high chair. "Oh, there we go!" She looked at Luke. "You coming?"

"I'll uh, I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay."

After she left Luke turned and opened the cupboard and got a piece of candy. He popped it in his mouth and started chewing after a moment he stopped.

"Oh –" He reached his fingers in his mouth. He pulled out his fingers and there was blood on them. He reached back in, moaning in pain as he pulled a double sided razor free and took it out of his mouth, blood coming out of the cut as he did. When he looked at it, he started to gag, and grabbed the countertop as he leaned over and started spitting blood. He spit out another razor blade and continued to spit blood and kneel over. Luke spit another razor blade and fell down onto the floor.

"Luke, what's taking you so long?" Mrs. Wallace walked back in holding the baby and saw him on the floor, blood starting to pool around his open mouth, and his eyes staring blankly.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God!" She screamed.

* * *

**One day before Halloween.**

**_WALLACE KITCHEN – DAY_**

"Now how many razor blades did they find?" Sam asked. Mrs. Wallace sighed, and responded nearly in tears.

"Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them. How is that even possible?" She noticed Dean looking around the front of the stove and in the oven door. "The candy was never in the oven."

"We just have to be thorough, Mrs. Wallace." Dean said.

"Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?" Sam asked.

"No, I mean, I don't think so. I just – I can't believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?"

"More than you might imagine." Sam said. Dean emerged from the floor, and showed Sam a hex bag, behind Mrs. Wallace's back so she couldn't see, and made sure to keep her from seeing it. Sam sighed and looked at Mrs. Wallace.

"Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?"

"Enemies?"

"Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Co-workers? Neighbors? Maybe a woman." Mrs. Wallace got what Sam meant and got offended.

"Are you suggesting an affair?"

"Is it possible?"

"No! No, Luke would nev–"

"I'm very sorry. We just have to consider all possibilities."

"If someone wanted to kill my husband, don't you think they'd find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he _might_ eat?" Sam looked over at Dean, who raised his eyes at Sam.

* * *

**_MOTEL ROOM – DAY_**

Sam was sitting on a couch, with his laptop and a few books on the coffee table in front of him, flipping the pages of the books. He picked up something from the hex bag that looked organic, and held it up. Dean entered the room and tossed his keys on the table under the window, and unwrapped a piece of candy before tossing it in his mouth. Sam saw him do this.

"Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?"

"It's Halloween, man."

"Yeah, for us every day is Halloween." Dean sat down on the arm of the couch and looked at Sam's research.

"Don't be a downer. Besides not every day's her birthday." He said looking at Sabrina who was laying on one of the beds, with her headphones on, looking at a Halloween costume magazine. "What do you think she'll be this year?" Dean asked with a smirk. Sam sighed.

"Hoping for the cat again?" Sam asked.

"First time I saw her; looked sexy as hell." Dean added quietly with a smirk and looked over at Sabrina again. He looked back down at Sam. "Anything interesting?" Dean asked and Sabrina took off her headphones and walked over and looked at the contents of the bag.

"Well, we're on a witch hunt, that's for sure, but this isn't your typical hex bag." Sam said. Sam indicated the hex bag that was open now on the table. There was a silver piece, the size of a coin, and something small and charred in addition to the organic thing that looked like a dried up flower.

"Hmm, no?" Dean asked. Sam picked up the dried up flower looking piece.

"Goldthread, an herb that's been extinct for two hundred years. And this –" He picked up the silver piece. "is Celtic, and I don't mean some new age knock-off. It looks like the real deal, like 600 years old real." Dean had picked up the small charred thing and smelled it. "And um… that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby."

"Ugh." He put the bone down, and looked disgusted. "Gross." Sam picked up the bone.

"Relax man, it's like, at least a hundred years old."

"Oh, right, like that makes it better? Witches, man, they're so friggin' skeevy." Dean moved over to the chair next to the couch and sat down.

"Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we've ever dealt with, that's for sure. What about you? Find anything on the victim?"

"This Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy." Dean said. Sam scoffed at their lack of leads.

"I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead." Sabrina walked back over to the bed and picked up her bag/purse.

"Where you going?" Sam asked.

"It's Halloween in two days." She said.

"We're on a case."

"Birthday."

"Is tomorrow."

"But Sammy-"

"You can get your costume later." Sam said. Sabrina pouted.

"Dude you went from older brother to father." Dean said. "Half expected you to say 'go to your room'. Let her go get a costume, it won't take that long."

"I'll be really quick, I promise." Sabrina said.

"How did you plan on getting to a store?" Sam asked and glanced at Dean and that thought occurred to Dean.

"You were gunna drive my car weren't you?"

"I-I was gunna walk." Sabrina said crossing her arms. Dean got up and walked over. He slid an arm around Sabrina's waist and reached into the back pocket of her pants, giving her ass a small squeeze before pulling his keys from the pocket. Sabrina pouted, a light blush coming over her cheeks. "You know I'm carful when I drive her." Dean shook his head. "Then why don't you take me, you can tell me which costume I should get." Dean's eyebrows went up.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and started walking to the door. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'll be here."

"See ya." Dean said pulling Sabrina out the door.

* * *

**_COSTUME STORE_**

The store was only semi crowded with the people who'd yet to get their own costumes or their kids. Sabrina and Dean walked past all the kids sections where children were whining to their parents about wanting to be Batman not Superman or wanting to be a _fairy_ princess not just a princess. Dean grimaced and walked faster making Sabrina giggled.

"Ya know we kill almost everything in this store." Dean muttered.

"And oh how you wish you could kill most of the rest of the stuff in here."

"Are you kidding? Do you see the-the friggin- cupcake sugar plum pixie crap." Sabrina rolled her eyes. After a few isles they got to the bigger more adult costumes, through an entry way. "This is what I'm talking about."

"You gotta help me pick one okay?"

"That may or may not be a problem. Oh you should put this on." Dean grabbed the cliché sexy nurse costume."

"Dean I'm not wearing that."

"Oh come on, why not?"

"Just tell me what you think of the ones I pick out and then I'll let you pick."

"Deal."

* * *

Towards the back of the adult section were dressing stalls. Sabrina grabbed a few costumes before going into one. Dean stood outside and waited for a few minutes. Sabrina pushed back the curtain and Dean looked her up and down. He whistled.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Foxy."

"You can't use what I am to describe it."

"Oh you meant what the costume is." Dean smiled when Sabrina blushed and rolled her eyes. She was in a long orange shirt with a white design on the front. The shirt went down about upper mid-thigh and had a hood with fuzzy fox ears. Attached to the back was a big bushy fox tail and for shoes she had on brown and black boots. Sabrina went back and changed into the next one. She came out and Dean gave her a look. "Your aiming for irony points aren't you?" Sabrina smirked and looked down at the sexy demon's costume with wings she had on.

"It was Aya's idea." She said with a shrug.

"Next." Sabrina stuck out her tongue at Dean before going back and changing into the last one she picked out. "Sexy pirate?" Dean asked, his eyebrows going up.

"No good."

"Don't get me wrong it looks great on you but…" Dean suddenly had an idea and smirked. He quickly walked over to a rack picked out a costume and handed it to her. "Change. Now."

"Okay. Okay." Dean waited outside with a smirk on his face and tried not to laugh when Sabrina came out. "Who's looking for irony points now?" She asked. Dean snickered and looked at the angel costume he'd picked out for her.

"Get that one. Make the word angel seem good again."

"Figured it'd mean sexy now."

"Oh well that too." Sabrina rolled her eyes and went back in to change out of the costume. While she was doing that Dean got a call from Sam.

* * *

**_BASEMENT – NIGHT_**

There was a party going on of high school aged kids. Two girls, the one dressed in a nurse outfit was Jenny and the one dressed in a cheerleader outfit was Tracy, walked through the party, and a guy dressed in full costume walked between them, bumping into them.

"Hey." He said.

"This party blows. We should just go TP somebody." Jenny said. Tracy looked at her, but turned around and saw someone and walked over.

"Uh, hey Justin." She said.

"Yo."

"You break into the booze yet?"

"Uh, it's triple locked. So, you guys going to that mausoleum party tomorrow night?"

"Are you gonna be there?"

"It's gonna be rad. I'm gonna get so baked!" He laughed and Jenny, trying to be flirty, laughed along with him.

"Well, it's gotta be better than this G-rated assfest."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." Tracy said. She turned and noticed a tub with water and apples in it . "Oh, check it out."

"Okay, bobbing for apples is lame." Justin said.

"Oh, come on, it's Halloween."

"Mmm… lame." Tracy gave him a look, and turned back around, kneeling down in front of the tub, and held her hair as she bobbed for an apple and got one on the first try, her short cheerleader skirt coming up in the process. Tracy turned around in victory, and took a bit out of the apple. "I stand corrected."

"Well, I wanna try." Jenny said. Tracy went back and stood next to Justin. Jenny went to the tub, knelt down, and tried, but can't get an apple. She tried again, and missed. The third time she tried, her face got stuck under the water.

"Wow, she can really hold her breath." Justin said. Tracy laughed at him, but Jenny still didn't come up, and started to struggle, her heels scraping across the floor trying to get some leverage. Tracy and Justin finally realized something was wrong, and Tracy went over to the tub and knelt beside Jenny.

"Jenny?" Jenny continued to struggle to no avail, and Tracy turned around to Justin. "Help me!" Justin went to help Tracy. "Jenny, what's wrong?" The two continued to pull Jenny, but couldn't get her head above the water. "Help!" Justin tried to pry Jenny's hand off the side of the tub, but couldn't get it loose either.

"Come on, let go." Justin said. The water in the tub started to bubble and steam rose off the surface as it boiled. "What is happening?"

"Jenny, come on!" Tracy said. Jenny screamed under the water and her face turned red as she struggled. "Help! Jenny! Jenny!" Jenny stopped struggling. "Jenny." Justin pulled Jenny up out of the water, and her face was boiled.

"Oh, oh my God." Tracy held her mouth and stared at Jenny.

* * *

**_BASEMENT – NIGHT_**

Sam and Dean came down the stairs to the scene of the crime, where Jenny was killed. They were wearing suits now. There was a guy with a 'Forensic' jacket on taking pictures of the bobbing for apples tub, and a police officer talking to Tracy.

"Have you been drinking?" The police officer asked.

"Yes." Tracy answered. Sam went to join the questioning and Dean put his hand up stopping him.

"I got this one." Dean licked his lips, and Sam sighed.

"Two words: jail bait." Sam said.

"I would never –"

"Alright, one word, Sabrina."

"I said I would never." Dean gave him a 'come on man' look. Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean and walked over to the couch and started lifting the cushions, looking for a hex bag.

"It's just so weird. The water in the tub – it wasn't hot, I had just been in there myself." Tracy said.

"Your friend didn't happen to know a man named Luke Wallace?" Dean asked. Tracy turned to Dean, and he held up a badge. "Agent Seger, F.B.I." The cop walked away.

"Um, who's Luke Wallace?" Tracy asked.

"He died yesterday."

"I don't know who that is." Sam held up a hex bag that he had found in the couch cushions. Dean nodded at him and looked down at Tracy.

* * *

**_MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT_**

Dean was on the computer at the table. Sabrina was hanging up her costume in the small motel closet by the door. Sam was lying on the bed looking through books. Sam sat up, looking intently at a book he was reading.

"I'm telling you, both these vics are squeaky clean. There is no reason for a wicked bitch payback." Dean said.

"Maybe cause it's not about that." Dean and Sabrina looked at him questioningly.

"Wow, insightful."

"Maybe this witch isn't working the grudge, maybe they're working a spell. Check this out." Sam read from the book. "Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st." Sam handed Dean the book.

"Halloween."

"Exactly."

"What exactly are the, uh, blood sacrifices for?"

"Uh, if I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon – Samhain."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain's night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago."

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck."

"Exactly, only now instead of demons and blood orgies Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes."

"Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?"

"Dean, this is serious."

"I am serious."

"We're talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years."

"And the six hundred year marker rolls around…?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Naturally."

"Did you expect any different?" Sabrina asked walking over.

"Was hopin' we'd get lucky." Sabrina gave him a look. "I know." Dean looked down at the book he had flipped to a page showing a demon on a heap of bodies holding a head in his hand. "Well it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon."

"That's because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own." Sam said.

"Raising what, exactly?"

"Dark, evil crap and lots of it, I mean, they follow him around like the friggin' Pied Piper."

"So we're talking ghosts."

"Yeah."

"Zombies."

"Mm-hmm."

"Leprechauns?"

"Dean –"

"Those little dudes are scary. Small hands."

"Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going, by night's end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place."

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse."

"Why is my birthday never fun for us?" Sabrina asked with a pout.

* * *

**_WALLACE HOUSE – DAY_**

Dean was sitting in the Impala outside of the house watching and eating candy. His cell phone started to ring, and he pulled it out, flipping it open and looking at the caller ID before he answered.

"Hey."

"How's it going?" Sam, in the motel with Sabrina, asked.

"Awesome, yeah, I talked with Mrs. Razor Blade again. I've been sitting out in front of her house for hours and I've got a big steamy pile of nothing."

"Look Dean, someone planted those hex bags, someone with access to both houses. There's gotta be some connection.

"Yeah, well I hope we find 'em soon cause I'm starting to cramp like a –" Dean stopped suddenly as he saw something. "Son of a bitch." Across the street, Tracy was walking up to the Wallace house.

"Quit whining."

"No, Sam, I mean, son of a bitch." Dean watched as Tracy walked up to the door, knocked, and Mrs. Wallace opened it with the baby in her arms. The two talked as if they knew one another.

* * *

**_MOTEL ROOM – DAY_**

Dean threw the motel room key, with a 'MOONLIGHT MOTEL 126' keychain on it, onto the table. Sam was lying on one of the beds with his laptop open while Sabrina saw sitting on the other looking at a book.

"So, our apple bobbing cheerleader?" Sam asked.

"Tracy?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"The Wallaces' babysitter. Told me she never even heard of Luke Wallace."

"Huh, interesting look for a centuries old witch."

"Yeah, well, if you were a six-hundred-year hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader? I would, hmm…" Dean sat down on the other bed and got lost in thought about that, and Sam looked at him furrowing his brow. Dean noticed and raised his eyebrows at Sam innocently.

"Well, Tracy's not as wholesome as she looks. Did some digging – apparently she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers, got suspended from school.

Sam handed Dean the laptop, Next to a picture of Tracy were these notes:

-  
_NOTE: _Student was suspended for a violent act on a teacher.

STUDENT NAME Tracy Davis

ADDRESS 27 Lirewenshire Lane

PARENT NAME Jerome Walker Davis

PARENT NAME Mary Jane Kanoli Davis

STUDENT EMAIL tracydavis 2

PARENT EMAIL jwdavis

GRADE 11

HOME ROOM Mr. Goldwyn

COUNCELLOR Mrs. Parks

EMERGENCY CONTACT Mary Davis 555-0892

* * *

**_HIGH SCHOOL – DAY_**

Deanwalked into a room full of art masks, and looked up. He saw a particular demonic looking one, and focused on it. Inside his head he heard screams and screeching signaling maybe the mask made him think of something from his time in hell.

"Bring back memories?" Sam asked as he and Sabrina walked in. Sam and Dean were both in suits but Sabrina was wearing a light brown baggy shirt that had sleeves down to her elbows. She had a wide darker brown belt and a black hi-low skirt with black boot/pumps.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked turning to face Sam.

"Being a teenager, all that angst." Dean sighed, a little relieved that Sam didn't see what was going on with Dean staring at the mask.

"Oh."

"What'd you think I meant?"

"Nothing." Dean looked over at Justin, who was putting a big bong-shaped piece into a kiln. "Now that brings back memories."

"Dude, I need a bigger kiln." Justin said. A teacher came around a corner, Don Harding said.

"You gentlemen, and lady, wanna talk to me?"

"Ah, Mr. Harding." Sam said.

"Oh, please, Don." Don reached for Sam's hand

"Okay, Don." Don reached for Dean's hand next.

"Even my students call me Don." He shook Sabrina's hand

"Yeah, we get it, Don." Dean said. Dean and Sam pulled out their badges. "I'm agent Getty, this is Agent Lee. Um," Dean turned to look at Sabrina. "This is Agent Lee's sister. This school was on the way to where we have to drop her off and she didn't want to stay in the car."

"No problem." Don said with a nod and a smile.

"We just had a few questions about, uh, Tracy Davis."

"Uh, yeah, Tracy, uh, bright kid, loads of talent. It's a shame she got suspended."

"Uh, you two had a… uh, violent altercation."

"Yeah, she exploded. If Principal Murrow hadn't walked by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I, uh, you know, I was only trying to rap with her about her work. It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing."

"More disturbing, than, uh, those guys?" Dean turned and indicated the angry masks hanging on the wall and the ceiling.

"She would cover page after page with these bizarre cryptic symbols, and then there were the drawings. Detailed images of killings, gory, primitive, and she would depict herself in the middle of them, participating."

"Symbols, what kind of symbols? Uh, anything like this?" Sam asked and showed Don a small baggy with the silver Celtic coin in it.

"Yeah, yeah, I think that might have been one of them."

"You know where Tracy is now?" Dean asked.

"I would imagine her apartment."

"Her apartment?"

"Yeah, she got here about a year ago, alone, as I understood it, as an emancipated teen. God only knows what her parents were like."

* * *

**_MOONLIGHT MOTEL – DAY_**

Dean drove up and parked the car and gets out as Sam and Sabrina walked up to the passenger side of the Impala from another direction.

"So?" Dean asked.

"Tracy was nowhere we could find. Any luck with her friends?"

"Nah, luck is not our style. Her friends don't know where she is. It's like the bitch popped a broomstick." Dean, Sabrina and Sam made their way toward their motel room, and a kid dressed as an astronaut started to walk toward them.

"She could be making the third sacrifice any time." Sam said.

"Yes, thank you Sam." Dean said. The astronaut walked up to them and held up a bucket of candy.

"Trick or treat."

"This is a motel." Dean said.

"So?"

"So we don't have any candy."

"No, we have a ton in the uh…" Sam looked back and pointed towards the Impala with his thumb.

"We did, but it's gone." Dean said. Sam looked at Dean, getting his meaning. The astronaut looked unimpressed and Dean looked down at him. "Sorry kid, we can't help ya."

"I want candy."

"Well, I think you've had enough." The astronaut glared at Dean, narrowing his eyes. Dean leaned back a bit, shocked at the glare. As the astronaut walked past Dean he shoved into him and Dan put his hands up slightly.

* * *

**_MOTEL ROOM – DAY_**

Sam entered their motel room and immediately drew his gun, and moved forward in an offensive stance, ready to attack.

"Who are you?!" Dean rushed in, and tried to stop Sam.

"Sam! Sam, wait! It's Castiel." Dean put his hand on Sam's gun and pushed it down, and Sam stood there stunned while Sabrina blushed from embarrassment remembering the first time she met Castiel. "The angel." Dean spotted another figure in the room, standing by the window, Uriel. "Him, I don't know." Sam looked at Castiel in wonder and a smile crossed his face.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel said.

"Oh my God – er – uh – I didn't mean to – sorry. It's an honor, really, I – I've heard a lot about you." Sam stepped forward and held out his hand to shake Castiel's. Dean went and closed the door to their room, and Castiel looked at Sam's hand like he wasn't sure what to do with it. Sam shook it a little, and Castiel finally understood and put his right hand in Sam's.

"And I, you. Sam Winchester –" Castiel put his other hand on Sam's. "The boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities.

"Let's keep it that way." Uriel said, still facing the window.

"Yeah, okay, chuckles." Dean said. Castiel looked at Sabrina who was looking away.

"Sabrina Moore, the girl with the demon in her… that is apparently… good…" He looked conflicted.

"Y-yeah hey Cas." Dean raised an eyebrow at 'cas'. Castiel turned to look at Dean and finaly noticed the angel costume in the open closet. Sabrina blushed and looked away. Dean shook his head then turned to look back at Castiel.

"Who's your friend?" Dean asked.

"This the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel asked.

"Why?"

"Dean, have you located the witch?"

"Yes, we've located the witch."

"And is the witch dead?"

"No, but –" Sam said.

"We know who it is." Dean said. Castiel walked over to the table by the bed. "Apparently the witch knows who you are too." He picked up a hex bag and showed it to them. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or all of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?" The brothers exchanged a look.

"We're working on it." Dean said.

"That's unfortunate."

"What do you care?"

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals."

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer."

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." Uriel said.

"It's just an expression." Dean said.

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs." Castiel said.

"Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home."

"We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even our methods." Castiel said.

"Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together –" Sam said.

"Enough of this." Uriel said.

"Okay, who are you and why should I care?!" Dean asked. Uriel turned from the window and looked at Dean.

"This is Uriel, he's what you might call a… specialist." Uriel walked toward them.

"What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?" Dean asked.

"You – uh, the three of you – you need to leave this town immediately."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because we're about to destroy it." The trio exchanged a worried glance.

"So this is your plan, you're gonna smite the whole friggin' town?" Dean asked.

"We're out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved." Castiel said.

"There are a thousand people here." Sam said.

"One thousand two hundred fourteen." Uriel said.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam asked.

"This isn't the first time I've… purified a city." Sabrina's posture changed and Aya crossed her arms.

"Jeeze, even I think that's a little extreme there, fluffy." Uriel glared at her.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable." Castiel said.

"Regrettable?" Dean asked.

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already."

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?"

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There's a bigger picture here."

"Right, cause you're bigger picture kind of guys."

"Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?"

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die." Sam said.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys and abomination." Uriel said. Aya glared. Castiel turned away from Dean to Uriel.

"I'm sorry, but we have our orders."

"No, you can't do this, you're angels, I mean aren't you supposed to – You're supposed to show mercy." Sam said.

"Says who?" Uriel said.

"We have no choice." Castiel said.

"Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?" Dean said.

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just."

"How can you even say that?" Sam asked.

"Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just." Castiel said.

"Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves."

"Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" Aya stepped towards Castiel.

"You don't go there Cassy." Aya said. Castiel looked at her, a slight questioning look towards the name. Dean looked at Castiel and took a second.

"Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed." Dean said.

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked. Dean started over and stood in Uriel's face.

"No, but if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that."

"I will drag you out of here myself."

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me, then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something." Dean turned back and looked at Castiel. "We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning."

"Castiel! I will not let these peop–" Castiel held up his hand at Uriel.

"Enough!" Castiel stared at Dean for a second. "I suggest you move quickly." The two brothers turned to leave.

"Hey Cassy." Aya said. He looked at her questioningly. "Like my costume." She nodded to the closet. "Ironic huh?"

"Would you come on?" Dean asked pulling her from the room.

"Bye Cassy, bye fluffy." Aya called back before laughing. Dean, Aya and Sam walked up to the Impala, which was now splattered with eggs. Dean walked around to the driver's side as Sam opened the passenger side door. Dean looked around, very mad. Aya and Sam got in.

"Astronaut!" Dean shouted. Dean took a seat next to Sam in the Impala, and saw that Sam looked upset. "What?"

"Nothing." Sam was holding the hex bag in his hands and took a breath. "I thought they'd be different."

"Who, the angels?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I tried to tell ya." Dean said.

"I just… I mean, I thought they'd be righteous."

"Well, they are righteous, I mean, that's kinda the problem. Of course there's nothing more dangerous than some a-hole who thinks he's on a holy mission."

"But, I mean, this is God? And Heaven? This is what I've been praying to?"

"Look man, I know you're into the whole God thing, you know, Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that. But just because there's a couple of bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrel's rotten. I mean, for all we know, God hates these jerks. Don't give up on this stuff, is all I'm saying. Babe Ruth was a dick but baseball's still a beautiful game." Sam looked at him, but still looked disappointed. He started to go through the contents of the hex bag in his hand, and picked up the bone.

"Well, are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?" Dean started the Impala.

"You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this, Dean?"

"No."

"A lot, I mean, more than a fire or some kitchen oven."

"Okay, Betty Crocker, what does that mean?"

"It means we make a stop."

* * *

**HIGH SCHOOL – DAY **

Dean walked over to a kiln in Don Harding's classroom at the school. Sam went over to Don's desk while Aya stood look out.

"So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone, what's the big deal?" Dean asked. Sam was rifling through the stuff on Don's desk as Dean walked over.

"Dean, that hex bag turned up in our room, not after we talked to Tracy –"

"After we talked to the teacher." Dean said. Sam noticed a bottom drawer of Don's desk was locked with a latch.

"Hey –" Dean saw it too, and Sam got a hammer off the table behind them and kneeled down to hit the lock until it broke free. He opened the drawer where there were bones in a bowl, one charred, the others not. Sam straightened up. "My God, those are all from children."

"And I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog."

* * *

**_PARK – DUSK_**

Castiel was standing and Uriel was sitting on a park bench, as some children skipped by in Halloween costumes.

"The decision's been made." Castiel said. Uriel laughed.

"By a mud monkey."

"You shouldn't call them that."

"Ah, it's what they are, savages, just plumbing on two legs."

"You're close to blasphemy." Castiel said. Uriel sighed at him. "There's a reason we were sent to save him. He has potential, he may succeed here. Castiel sat down on the bench next to Uriel with a sigh. "And any rate, it's out of our hands."

"It doesn't have to be."

"And what would you suggest?"

"That we drag Dean Winchester out of here and then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map." Castiel turned to look at him.

"You know our true orders. Are you prepared to disobey?" Uriel just looked at him.

* * *

**_STREET – NIGHT_**

Kids were walking down the street in Halloween costumes with their parents. One small group walked up to a house and looked at the door, which was dark, and the mother dressed as a witch shook her head at the little girl's hand she was holding.

"No, no we won't, let's try this one." The mother said leading her kid away. The basement light of the house was lit up.

* * *

**_BASEMENT – NIGHT_**

Don started an incantation. Tracy was tied up with the rope from the ceiling, and a rag wrapped around her mouth, stifling her cried as she struggled to get free. Don was standing at the dark altar. He took a knife and a chalice from the table and walked over to Tracy. He ran the tip of the knife down her neck, not drawing blood, but staring at her. Don raised the knife above his head to stab her, and got shot from behind three times. Dean and Sam had come, and Dean went over to Tracy to untie her as Sam checked Don's body. Dean cut Tracy down and she ripped off the gag.

"Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Ugh, that sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?" Dean and Sam looked up. "My brother –" Dean and Sam both went to draw their guns again. "Always was a little dim." Tracy threw up her hand and yelled an incantation and Dean and Sam flew back hitting the ground, and writhing around in pain. "He was gonna make me the final sacrifice, his idea, but now, that honor goes to him. Our master's return? The spellwork's a two man job you understand, so for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing, unbearable." Tracy kneeled down by Don and picked up the knife and the chalice. "The whole time I wanted to rip his face off." Tracy started digging the knife into Don's bullet wound, and held the chalice up to catch the blood flow. She looked back over to Dean and Sam, who were still writhing in pain on the floor clutching their stomachs. "And you get him with a gun, uh, love that." Tracy got up and went back to the altar on the table. "You know, back in the day, this was the one day you kept your children inside. Well tonight you'll all see what Halloween really is."

Tracy started another incantation and Sam, still clutching his stomach in pain, made his way to Don's body, putting his hand in blood and smearing it on his face. Dean saw him and whispered.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Just follow my lead." Sam said. Sam spread blood on Dean's face as well, and moved back away from Don.

As Tracy finished the incantation the ground cracked and black smoke poured out of it, and into the body of Don, who was now Samhain. Dean and Sam were not able to stop his rising, and another seal had been broken. As he opened his eyes, Don's eyes had turned white with the pupil staying black. Dean and Sam lay still on the floor, their torture finished. Samhain rose off the floor, and looked at Tracy's back that was turned to him. His vision was blurry. He walked over to her and she turned around smiling at him. Samhain kissed her.

"My love." She said.

"You've aged."

"This face… I can't fool you."

"Your beauty is beyond time." Samhain leaned in and their foreheads rested together before he suddenly snapped her neck sideways and she fell to the floor. "Whore." Samhain turned around as he sniffed the air and saw Dean and Sam lying on the floor. He walked over and looked at them for a second, with his blurry vision them lying there with their eyes closed, and after a second Samhain walked past them and left, shutting the door behind him. Dean opened his eyes and leaned over to Sam, whispering so that Samhain didn't hear them.

"What the hell was that?"

"Halloween lore. People used to wear masks to hide from him, so I gave it a shot."

"You gave it a shot?!" Dean looked at him not believing that they took a chance like that on an idea Sam had from reading lore.

* * *

**_STREET – NIGHT_**

Samhain was walking down the street, covered in blood, but not being noticed because it was Halloween, and everyone was in costume.

* * *

**_STREET – NIGHT_**

Dean and Sam walked across the street toward the Impala, wiping the blood off their faces.

"Where the hell are we gonna find this mook?" Dean asked.

"Where would you go to raise other dark forces of the night?" Sam said.

"The cemetery."

"Yeah."

"Thank g-… good thing Sabrina just _had _to change into her costume." Dean said.

"I'll call her now." They got in the Impala and drive off.

* * *

**_IMPALA – NIGHT_**

Dean was driving while Sam sat in the passenger seat and Sabrina was now in the back in her angel costume..

"So, this demon's pretty powerful." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Might take more than the usual weapons." Sam glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye, and Dan got what he was suggesting.

"Sam, no, you're not using your psychic whatever."

"But-"

"Don't even think about it. Ruby's knife is enough."

"Why?"

"Well because the angels said so for one –"

"I thought you said they were a bunch of fanatics."

"Well they happen to be right about this one."

"I don't know, Dean, it doesn't seem like they're right about much."

"Well then forget the angels, okay? You said yourself, these powers; it's like playing with fire." Dean picked up the knife and held out the handle to Sam. "Please." Dean asked. Sam took the knife from Dean but didn't say anything.

* * *

**_MASOLEUM – NIGHT_**

There was rap music coming from a room in the mausoleum, and teenagers were walking around in costume. Justin was standing there looking around.

"Dude, I'm tripping balls!" He said. Someone started to walk down the stairs and Justin noticed. "Yo, shh, be quiet, it's the cops." Samhain walked down the stairs and toward the room they are partying in. Justin saw him. "Mr. Harding? I mean, Don?" Samhain closed the gate to the room, and locked it. As he walked away he ran his hand across the gate. Justin tried the gate, but it didn't budge. "Don, you, uh, you locked us in."

Justin tried the door again, and it stayed locked, but the doors to the crypts in the room started to shake. The teenagers backed away into corners, but Justin looked to one side, and began to back to the other side. A door came open, and handed reach out and grabbed his ankles. Justin screamed as a zombie dragged him off his feet and into the crypt, a second later blood splattered out of the crypt, squirting out and covering the ground in front of the crypt. The teens started to freak out and tried to get the gate open. Sam, Dean and Sabrina came down the stairs. Sam looked at Dean and the people locked in the room.

"Help them." Sam said.

"Dude, you're not going off alone." Dean said.

"Do it! Bri stay here." Sam ran after Samhain and Dean looked after him for a second, but looked back at the teens motioning for them to move.

"Stand back! Stand back!" Dean said. The teens moved away from the gate and Dean shot the lock, and kicked the door open to let them all out. "Go on, come on, get out, move!"

After the teens all rushed past him and Sabrina, Dean watched as a door of a grave in the mausoleum room crashed to the ground and broke. A zombie crawled out of it, and stood up as another grave door crashed to the ground and the zombie in the next grave over started to crawl out as well.

"What do Zombies had super strength? And shouldn't these people be bones or something?!"

"You're going to start questioning this stuff _now_?" Dean pulled out a weapon as the second zombie got up and held up what looked like a silver stake. "Bring it on, stinky." Dean said. He tossed one to Sabrina. Sabrina looked down at her costume.

"Well, probably never gunna wanna wear this again."

* * *

**_MASOLEUM – NIGHT_**

Sam waa walking through the mausoleum looking for Samhain. He turned a corner and saw Samhain in a room facing the far wall. Sam tried to walk up to him silently, narrowing his eyes at the demon. Samhain turned around suddenly and threw up his arm, and a bright white light came out of it. It dimmed, however, and Sam kept walking toward Samhain.

"Yeah, that demon ray gun stuff? It doesn't work on me." Sam said. Samhain ran at Sam, and Sam threw an uppercut punch and they fight. Samhain finally pushed Sam against a wall by his neck, getting the upper hand.

* * *

**_CRYPT ROOM – NIGHT_**

Sabrina stabbed a zombie with one otf the silver stakes and the two fell to the ground. Dean stabbed another zombie to the ground with another silver stake right next to the one Sabrina stabbed. A pair of shoes walked up behind Dean with a pair of women's frail feet in them. Dean heard it and grabbed a stake before he turned around to stabbed her, but she flickered and disappeared, and was behind him as he stood up fully. He turned around and she motioned both her hands at him and he and Sabrina flew across the room, sliding down the wall. The woman flickered away.

"Zombie ghost orgy huh? Well, that's it, I'm torching everybody." Dean said.

"We're you planning on _not_ doing that?" Sabrina asked as they got up.

* * *

**_MASOLEUM ROOM – NIGHT_**

Sam managed to get the knife out, and tried to stab Samhain, and when it started to cut into his skin, it sizzled and Samhain pushed it out of Sam's hand, and whipped Sam around and threw him into the wall across the room. Sam got up and Samhain looked at him, ready to attack, went to run at Sam, but Sam put up his hand, and used his psychic power to stop him. Samhain struggled against Sam, but Sam managed to keep him from advancing too much. A bit of black smoke leaked from the bullet wounds. Dean and Sabrina came running around the corner and saw Sam using his powers. Dean's face fell and Sabrina looked shocked. Sam saw Dean and Sabrina over the shoulder of Samhain, but continued. Sam had to use a lot more concentration than before, and his nose started to bleed as blood pounded in his head and he grabbed his head with the hand not holding Samhain at bay. Finally, Sam exorcized Samhain as his nose continued to bleed and the blood pounding in his head started to slow down. Once Samhain was out of the body, Don's eyes turned back to color and Sam could barely raise his eyes to meet Dean's stare. This was the first time that Sam was aware of Dean being there to see him use his powers. Last time, Dean was watching, but Sam didn't know he was there until after. Dean looked at him sadly, and with a little bit of fear in his eyes.

* * *

**One Day After Halloween**

**_MOONLIGHT MOTEL – DAY_**

Sam was packing clothes into his duffel bag.

"Tomorrow." Uriel said. Sam jumped at the sound of someone else in the room and turned to Uriel who was sitting on the couch. "November 2nd, it's an anniversary for you."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"It's the day Azazel killed your mother, and 22 years later your girlfriend too. It must be difficult to bear, yet you so brazenly use the power he gave you. His profane blood pumping through your veins."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"You were told not to use your abilities."

"And what was I supposed to do? That demon would have killed me, and my brother and Sabrina, and everyone."

"You were told not to."

"If Samhain had gotten loose in this town –"

"You've been warned, twice now."

"You know? My brother was right about you, you are dicks." There was a flutter of wings and Sam's hair was pushed back by a breeze as Uriel now stood in front of him.

"The only reason you're still alive, Sam Winchester, is because you've been useful. Sam about Sabrina Moore. But the moment that ceases to be true, the second you become more trouble than you're worth, one word. One, and I will turn you both to dust." Uriel backed off but kept talking. As for your brother, tell him that maybe he should climb off that high horse of his. Ask Dean what he remembers from hell." There was another flutter of wings and Sam's eyes went wide. Uriel was gone. Sam turned around looking for him.

* * *

**_PARK – DAY_**

Dean was sitting on a park bench watching kids play. Castiel was on the park bench next to him. Dean was looking the other way, but sensed the angel's arrival.

"Let me guess you're here for the "I told you so"."

"No."

"Well, good, cause I'm really not that interested."

"I am not here to judge you, Dean."

"Then why are you here?"

"Our orders –"

"Yeah, you know, I've had about enough of these orders of yours –"

"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to do."

"Your orders were to follow my orders?"

"It was a test, to see how you would perform under... battlefield conditions, you might say."

"It was a witch, not the Tet Offensive."

"So I, uh, failed your test, huh? I get it. But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time-traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call. 'Cause see, I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't even know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of my brother, Sabrina and me."

"You misunderstand me, Dean, I'm not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save the town."

"You were?"

"These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation. Now that's not an expression, Dean, it's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means." Dean looked at him a little pained, and sad. "Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?"

"Okay."

"I'm not a… hammer as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don't." They shared a look, and Dean looked out to the kids again. When he looked back, Castiel was gone.

* * *

**STREET**

Sabrina sighed as she walked out of a store with two small plastic bags. She decided to try and cheer the boys up with pie and candy for Dean and some CDs and a new wallet – since his was getting a bit worn – and she was heading back to the motel. She turned a street corner and jumped, nearly dropping the bags, when she saw Castiel in front of her. She backed up a bit and looked at him cautiously.

"I am not here to harm you."

"You may say that but I don't have to remind you that you're an angel and you smite demons."

"But _you're_ not a demon."

"Yes I only have one in me."

"I need to speak to… Ayami."

"Um… okay?" Sabrina blinked her eyes going purple and her posture changing. Aya smirked.

"Ayami." Castiel said in greeting.

"Cassy." She started to walk past him, towards the motel. "Can't keep the boys waiting, walk and talk, hun." Castiel looked confused but walked with her. "So, what do you need me for Cassy, did you miss me already?"

"Why do you cal-?" He stopped and shook his head slightly. "I need to speak to you about your involvement."

"My involvement with what? The Winchesters?"

"Yes."

"I'm only here because Sabrina's here. Although I must admit I've taken a liking to them."

"You are a demon. You are untrustworthy-" Aya stopped walking and turned to him making him stop.

"Look, I may be a demon but I put Sabrina _and_ those boys first before anything." She said before speaking softer. "My allegiance lies with them. Not Lilith. Not my father. Not Lucy." Castiel looked slightly confused at the use of the nickname. "You don't have to worry about me switching sides or betraying them. I may be manipulative and, for the most part, untrustworthy and I may not tell the boys, and Sabrina, things to help them but that's only because I _can't_ help them all the time."

"Can't or won't?"

"Fine, I won't. I won't baby them. They have to figure things out for themselves." She took a step towards him. "But if their lives are in danger I will kill the bastard that tries." Castiel looked at her a moment. She sighed. "I'm trying to say if you or any other fluffy-winged thing tries to hurt Sammy I'll do what I can, to the best of my abilities, to stop you."

"Then you-… Sabrina should pray he doesn't continue to use his powers."

"Nice save Cassy but she doesn't pray. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the motel." Aya said before turning to walk away.

"Ayami." She stopped with a sigh but didn't turn to look at him. "If _they_ should happen to learn of your… change in alliance." He said quietly

"Sabrina and I are dead… I know. But for now…" She turned her head to look back at him slightly. "Let's just keep pretending I'm not on any side. Shouldn't be hard; I've been doing it since I woke up."

"Keep an eye on them. Both of them."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Aya said looking forward. She heard a flutter of wings and continued walking.

* * *

**I personally think I did a good job with that Cas and Aya scene. Lol so Aya ****_will_**** call Lucifer by Lucy and Cas either Cas or Cassy. Outfits/Costumes are on my site. Might not have school Thursday (I have Friday off even though it's not like I wanted to be in school for V-Day anyway. Hate seeing all the couples… (reminder my bf is like 4-5 states away T^T)**


	6. Chapter 5 Wishful Thinking

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**Reviews make me want to work on the weekend.**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 5: Wishful Thinking_**

* * *

**SHOWERS – NIGHT**

A woman, Candace, was in the shower as a naked teenage boy watched. As Candace turned around, the boy disappeared. She got out of the shower and there was evidence of an invisible presence: a hand print appeared on the glass and footprints appear on the ground. Candace put her hair in a towel. She looked in the mirror and turned around.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Candace tossed her hair towel behind her and it got suspended in the air, over the head of the invisible boy. She looked in the mirror and saw it then turned around

"Um, hello? Mrs. Armstrong?" She screamed.

* * *

**BAR – NIGHT**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean were sitting at a table. Dean was downing shots.

"It just doesn't make any sense, Dean. I mean, why would Uriel tell me you remembered Hell if you didn't?" Sam said.

"Maybe because he's a dick. Might have something to do with it." Dean said.

"Maybe, but he's still an angel."

"Yeah, an angel who was ready to level an entire town. Look, I don't know what –" Dean said.

"Radical." A cheerful waiter. "What else can I get you folks?"

"Uh, I think we're good." Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You want to try a couple of fryer bombs? Or a chipotle chili changa?"

"No, no, we're - we're still good." Dean said.

"Okay, awesome." The waiter walked away.

"Sam, honestly, I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did, okay?" Dean asked. Dean downed another shot.

"Right." Sam said.

"What?"

"Okay. Fine. Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under." Dean looked Sam in the eye.

"I don't remember a thing from my time down under. I don't remember, Sam!"

"Look, Dean, I just want to help."

"You know everything I do. Okay? That's all there is."

"Ya know Aya said-" Sabrina stopped talking when Dean shot her a look. "-That it must be a freak thing he doesn't remember. Uriel probably doesn't know he doesn't know." Sam looked at her.

"Outstanding. Dessert time? Huh? Am I right?" The cheerful waiter said coming back over.

"Dude." Dean said.

"Listen, bros and girl. You have got to try our ice cream extreme. It's extreme."

"Uh, no extremities, please. Just the –" Sam said.

"Check? All right, awesome." The waiter put down the check and walked away.

"Thanks."

"All right, so, where do we go from here?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. Uh, looks like it's been pretty quiet lately. No signs of demon activity, no omens or portents I can see." Sam said taking out his laptop.

"That's good news for once."

"Yeah, just the typical smattering of crank UFO sightings and one possible vengeful spirit. Here, check this out. Uh... Up in Concrete, Washington, eyewitness reports of a ghost that's been haunting the showers of a women's health facility." Dean choked with his beer. "The victim claims that the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs. I can see you're very interested." Dean took out his wallet and started to take out money to pay the check.

"Women, showers. We got to save these people." Dean got up and Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Ya know I was gunna say to him, just then, something very … Aya-y." Sam and Sabrina stood.

"What's that?" Sam asked as they started to follow after Dean.

"'You could have a woman _in_ a shower instead." Sam smirked.

"Implying you?" Sam asked.

"Who else would I be talking of?" Sabrina said with a chuckle. She blinked and Aya was out. "Unless you're jealous, Sammy." Sam scoffed.

"Aya, I'm not."

"Oh come on, not even a little?" They got outside and started heading over to the Impala which was running with a impatient Dean in the front seat.

"I think of Sabrina as a little sister." He ruffled her hair. She frowned and fixed it.

"I wasn't talking about her." Sam chuckled lightly. "You know you like me." She said before they walked around to the passenger's side of the Impala.

"Aya I-" She cut him off with a kiss. He cleared his throat. She put a finger to his lips when he went to speak. Dean rolled down his window and stuck his head out, he couldn't see the two.

"Would you two get in the car already?"

"Coming." Aya said without an accent before turning to whisper to Sam. "You could have a woman in a shower too." She winked before getting in the car and letting Sabrina back out. Sam got in the car and Sabrina wouldn't look at him and appeared to be having an argument in her head with Aya. Sabrina's face went scarlet and she glanced at Sam before looking out the window as Dean drove off.

* * *

**CONCRETE STREET – DAY**

Dean dropped Sam off in front of Lucky Chin's Chinese Restaurant and Sabrina climbed in front before Dean pulled away.

* * *

**CHINESE RESTAURANT - DAY**

"I'm not surprised the spirit world chose to make contact with me. I'm something of a... natural sensitive." Candace said. Sam nodded. He was sitting in front of her with a little note pad.

"I can sense that about you, Candace, that whole... sensitive thing." Sam said.

"So, what did you say you're calling your book?" Candace asked.

"Oh, well, um... Well, the working title is... "Supernatural." Yeah, I've been crossing the country, gathering stories like yours. But, anyways, you were telling me about your encounter."

"Yes. Well..." She sighed. "Once I saw the apparition, that's when I started to run." Sam got distracted by a couple kissing at another table. The guy looked nerdy while the woman was hot.

"And you said the ghost chased you?"

"Not just that. It knew my name. It kept yelling, "Mrs. Armstrong! Mrs. Armstrong!" And that's when I hit the stairs and fell."

"You fell? The ghost didn't push you?"

"Oh, I don't - I don't know. I mean, I think it did. Maybe."

"Did you feel like it meant to hurt you, like it was violent, or..."

"It was a ghost. I'm lucky to be alive. Anyway, I was at the bottom of the stairs, and that's when it got weird." She chuckled. "it helped me up."

"Say again?"

"Yeah. It helped me up. And it kept saying over and over, "Please, don't tell my mom.""

"Yeah, that's weird."

* * *

**FITNESS CENTER – DAY**

Dean was reading the local newspaper on the stairs of the Fitness Center. Sabrina sat next to him. The headline said Local Man Wins $168M Lottery. Sam walked up to him.

"Well, you pick up anything?" Sam asked.

"No EMF in the shower or anywhere else. This house is clean." Dean said and he and Sabrina got up walked with Sam.

"Yeah. I'm not surprised. I kind of got the feeling back there that _crazy_ pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs."

"I got to tell you, I'm pretty disappointed." Dean said. Sam exhaled sharply.

"You wanted to save naked women." Sam said.

"Damn right I wanted to save some naked women." Sam chuckled lightly. Dean put an arm around Sabrina. "But I'll survive." Sabrina gave him a look and he flashed a smirk before pecking her lips making her blush.

* * *

Three bullies were chasing one boy as the trio walked up to the road.

"Come on, guys, get him!" The first shouted.

"I got him! I got him!" The second shouted.

"Run, Forrest, run!" Dean shouted after the boy.

"Sorry, Dean, but I don't think anything's going on around here." Sam said. A man was arguing with a police officer on the pier.

"How the hell was I supposed to get a look at it? It grabbed me from behind and threw me into a tree!" Gus said.

"Something's going on." Dean said.

"Yeah, okay, Gus. I understand you got shook up. Anyone would be. But don't you think it - Don't you think it had to be a bear?" The police officer asked.

"I know a damn bear track when I see one! This thing didn't leave bear tracks! Its feet were huge!"

"Now, Gus..."

"It was Bigfoot, Hal - The Bigfoot!"

"Gus, you're not talking sense here."

"There's a Bigfoot out there, damn it, and he's a son of a bitch!"

"Excuse us. FBI." Sam said holding up his badge.

"What?" The police officer asked.

"Yes, sir. We're here about the... That."

"About Bigfoot?" The officer asked.

"That's right. Sir, can you tell me exactly where this happened?"

"Yes, I can."

* * *

**WOODS – DAY**

"What the hell's going on in this town? First there's a ghost that's not real, and now a Bigfoot sighting?" Dean asked.

"Well, every hunter worth his salt knows Bigfoot's a hoax." Sam said.

"Well, maybe somebody's pumping LSD into the town water supply." Sam and Dean found huge tracks. "Okay. What do you suppose made that?"

"That, uh... is a big foot." They followed the tracks to the back of a liquor store that had been broken into.

"Okay." They said seeing the big footprints of dirt and the broken door. They went inside. "So, what - Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store, jonesing for some hooch? Amaretto and Irish cream. He's a girl-drink drunk." Dean helped himself to a bottle of something on the shelves, and put it into his jacket pocket.

"Hey. Check this out." Sam said.

"He took the whole porno rack?" Sam pulled out a bundle of fluffy brown fur. "Well, I'll say it again. What the hell is going on in this town?"

Sam, Sabrina and Dean sat down on a bench outside the store. They sat there for a few moments.

"I got nothing." Dean said.

"It's got to be a joke, right? Some big-ass mother in a gorilla suit?" Sam asked.

"Or it's a Bigfoot. You know, and he's some kind of ah, alcoholo-porno addict. Kind of like a deep-woods Duchovny."A girl on a bike passed the three, and a Busty Asian Beauties magazine fell to the ground from the box on the bicycle. Dean picked it up. "A little young for busty Asian beauties." The girl, Audrey, dropped off a box full of alcohol and porn, along with a "Sorry" note, at the back door of the liquor store. She got back on her bike and walked it a bit before getting on. The three followed her home.

* * *

**AUDREY'S HOUSE – DAY**

The impala pulled up to the house with the girls bike and the three walked up.

"What's this, like a "Harry and the Hendersons" deal?" Dean asked. Dean knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Audrey asked opening the doors.

"Hello! Um, could we... You know what? Are your parents home?" Sam asked.

"Nope."

"No."

"No. Um... Have you seen a really, really furry..." Dean started to say holding up his hand to show a height.

"Is he in trouble?" The three exchanged confused looks.

"No." Sam chuckled. "No, no, no. Not at all. We just - We wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Exactly." Dean said.

"He's my teddy bear." She said. "I think he's sick." She whispered.

"Wow. Uh... Amazing. 'Cause you know what? We... are, uh... teddy bear doctors." Dean said. Sabrina gave Dean a 'seriously' look as he and Sam took out their FBI badges. Moving them so Audrey didn't see the "FBI" part.

"Really? Can you please take a look at him?"

"Sure." Sam said.

"Sure. Yeah." Dean said.

"Whole new level of creepy, guys." Sabrina said.

* * *

**AUDREY'S HOUSE – DAY**

The three followed Audrey inside the house and upstairs.

"He's in my bedroom. He's pretty grumpy." She knocked on her door. "Teddy? There's some nice doctors here to see you." She opened the door to reveal a real, big and drunk teddy that was watching television.

"Close the friggin' door!" She closed it.

"See what I mean?" She said. The three looked at each other with wide eyes.

"All I ever wanted was a teddy which was big, real, and talked. But now he's sad all the time - not "ouch" sad, but ouch-in-the-head sad - says weird stuff, and smells like the bus."

"Um, little girl..." Dean said.

"Audrey!"

"Audrey. How exactly did your teddy become real?"

"I wished for it."

"You wished for it?" Sam asked.

"At the wishing well." Dean opened the bedroom door. Teddy was watching the news on the TV.

"Look at this." He said chuckling. "You believe this crap?"

"Not really." Dean said looking at the bear.

"It is a terrible world. Why am I here?!"

"For tea parties!" Audrey said.

"Tea parties? Is that all there is?" Teddy asked. Dean turned slowly and left the room, closing the door.

"Audrey, give us a second, okay?" The three moved away and spoke quietly. "Okay. Are we... Should we... Uh, are we gonna kill this teddy bear?" Sam asked.

"How? Do we shoot it, burn it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Both?"

"How do we even know that's gonna work? I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed-off teddy on our hands."

"Yeah. Besides, I get the feeling that the bear isn't really the, you know, core problem here." Sam turned back to Audrey. "Audrey. Where are your parents?"

"My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali."

"Okay, well... I'm really sorry to have to break this to you, but... your bear is sick. Yeah, he's - he's got..." Sam trailed off.

"Lollipop disease." Dean said.

"Lollipop disease."

"It's not uncommon for a bear his size. But, see, it's – it's really contagious."

"Yeah, so, is there – is there someone, maybe a grown-up, that you can stay with while we treat him?"

"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street" Audrey said.

"Perfect." Dean said.

"Good, yeah, good. Uh, we'd like you to stay there for a few days, okay?" Sam asked.

"Okay."

"Oh, and, Audrey? Where is this wishing well?" Dean asked.

* * *

**CHINESE RESTAURANT – DAY**

Todd, the boy who was chased by the bullies, threw a coin into the fountain and left as Sam, Sabrina and Dean arrived.

"Think it works?" Dean asked.

"Got a better explanation for teddy back there?" Sam asked.

"Well, there's one way to find out." Dean said.

"What are you gonna wish for?"

"Shh!" Dean threw in a coin. "Not supposed to tell."

"Somebody order a footlong Italian with jalapeño?" A delivery guy asked walking in.

"That'd be me." Dean said raising his hand. The three looked at the well.

* * *

Sam, Sabrina and Dean sitting at a table and Dean was eating the sandwich.

"I think it works, dude. That was pretty specific." Dean said.

"The teddy bear, the sandwich..." Sam said. Dean pulled out a newspaper.

"Mm. I'm guessing this." Dean showed the newspaper article about the lottery winner.

"I'm guessing that." Sam pointed out the couple at the next table. The girl looked to be way out of the man's league.

"Well, that definitely goes on the list." Dean said "What are we supposed to do, huh? Stop people's wishes from coming true? I mean, it sounds like kind of a douche-y thing to do."

"Yeah, maybe. But come on, man. When has something like this ever come without a price tag? And usually a deadly one."

"I don't know. It's a damn good sandwich. All right. Fine. We'll put a hold on the wishing till we figure out what's going on." Dean said. Sam looked to his left where Sabrina had been sitting and looked over to see Aya tossing a coin into the well with an evil smirk.

"Uh Aya-?" Sam stopped and suddenly swallowed and cleared his throat.

"You okay?" Dean asked. Sam pulled at his jacket a bit and leaned forward. "Dude?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Aya came back over and sat down. Dean looked at her.

"What did you wish for?"

"Sammy knows." She said with a smile looking at him. Sam glanced at her and quickly glanced away.

"Why… why would you wish something like that?" He asked. Aya smirked.

"Don't worry it'll only last another few minutes; I made sure to add a time limit. Although I'm not sure how long the side effects will last." Sam took a breath then swallowed hard.

"Dude what did she do to you?" Dean asked. Aya started laughing. Sam shook his head and squirmed in his seat a bit. Suddenly Sam looked at bit shocked.

"You- did you have to add that?"

"_Dude_ what did she do to you?" Dean asked. Aya laughed again and turned to him. She tapped her head. "What you're… making him see stuff in his head?"

"Wow, dead on." She nodded.

"What are you making him see?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Sam started to bite his hand.

"Clowns or midgets?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. Dean looked confused. Sam pulled his shirt down a bit and started to stand. He started to walk towards the bathroom. Dean watched him go before looking at Aya. "Did he have- what did you make him see?"

"It's a secret." Aya smirked. Dean shook his head and took a bite of his sandwich. A Chinese waiter walked over.

"Uh, sir, sir. I'm sorry. We don't allow people to eat outside food here." A Chinese waiter said walking over.

"Well, I am certainly not gonna eat the inside food here." Dean took out a badge, glanced at it then put it back before going for his other pocket. "Health department." Dean and Sabrina showed the badges. "You, my friend, have a rat infestation. We're gonna have to shut this place down under emergency hazard code 56C."

"Rats?!"

* * *

The fountain had been drained. Dean was sweeping the coins. Sam was back and standing with Sabrina.

"Typical fountain, plaster Buddha. Nothing I can see." Dean said.

"Yes, nothing. We keep a clean place here." The Chinese waiter said.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave during the preliminary investigation, okay? Thank you." Sam said.

"Oh, come on. Aren't you a little bit tempted?" Dean asked and flipped Sam a coin.

"No." Sam chuckled and handed the coin back to Dean "Wouldn't be real. I wouldn't trust it."

"I don't know. That bear seemed pretty real." Dean said.

"Yeah."

"Come on, if you could wish yourself back, you know, before it all started... Think about it. You'd be some big yuppie lawyer with a nice car and a white picket fence."

"Not what I'd wish for." Sam said.

"Seriously?"

"It's too late to go back to our old lives, Dean. I'm not that guy anymore."

"All right, well, what, then? Hmm? What would Sammy wish for?"

"Lilith's head on a plate. Bloody."

"Okay." Dean looked down at a big coin. "What is that?"

"Some kind of old coin. I don't recognize the markings."

"Damn." Dean tried to pick it up.

"Lift with your legs." Sam said.

"Is that little mother welded on there? Huh." Dean asked.

* * *

Sam and Dean came back to the restaurant with a hammer and a crowbar. Sabrina stood from the table she was waiting at and walked over.

"Hey, hey, hey, what is this?! You are gonna break my fountain!" The waiter said as Dean used the crowbar on the coin.

"Sir, I don't want to slap you with a 44/16, but I will." Sam said and the waiter left them alone. "All right, thanks."

"Let me see that. I got an idea." Dean said. Dean tried to budge the coin from the fountain by hitting the crowbar with the hammer but broke the hammer.

"Ho!" The Chinese waiter exclaimed as the hammer piece flew next to him.

"Damn!" Dean said.

"Coin's magical." Sam said.

"Boy, I'd say. I think it's hoodoo that's protecting the well. I don't think we can destroy this." Sam traced the coin and gave the paper to Dean

"All right, here. You got to look into this." Sam said.

"Where you going?"

"Something just occurred to me." Sam motioned to Sabrina to follow him and the two left.

* * *

**SHOWERS - DAY**

There was a blonde woman wearing only a towel. Sam grabbed the shoulder of the invisible pervert guy and he appeared, completely naked. Sabrina looked away and the woman in the towel jumped.

"Aah!"

"What?" The boy asked.

"Don't worry, ma'am. We're with the health department." Sam said. The woman left. "So, you can turn it on and off, huh?"

"How... how did you know that I was..."

"You actually walked up to a wishing well, dropped a dime, and wished to be invisible so you could spy on women in the shower?"

"N-No. No. N-No, no, no. That's crazy." The boy tried to laugh it off. Sam exhaled sharply.

"Put on some pants. And stay visible." Sam said. Sam pointed for him to leave.

"O- Okay." The boy left. Sabrina flinched and Aya looked at Sam.

"Well, there's some showers…"

"A-Aya." Sam closed his eyes.

"Oh come on you enjoyed those images." She stepped closer. "I could tell." Sam sighed.

"I never said…" He closed his eyes. "that I never saw her… sexually attractive… but I see her as a little sister."

"Never heard of incest?"

"_Aya_."

"Oh come on you enjoyed the end bit."

"I would never do that."

"But you'd think about it."

"Aya-" He stopped as she put her arms around him.

"Sabrina still finds _you_ sexually attractive." Aya said, flinching slightly at Sabrina's screaming in her head.

"Dean-"

"Dean flirts with every girl he sees." Aya said with an irritated tone. "They're not even dating. Sabrina's still free game."

"Aya-"

"If he really liked her so much he wouldn't openly flirt with other woman when she's around. You wouldn't do that."

"I… I'm not gunna say anything Dean's said because… Sabrina's still listening but.. I can tell he cares about her."

"Of course he does, you both do, but not the way she wants."

"Look, we should go meet up with him."

"Fine have it your way." She was about to remove her arms when she stopped. "One kiss."

"Aya-"

"Just one and I'll stop bringing this up."

"This up?"

"I'll still do some harmless flirting but that's all." Sam looked down at her. "Just one kiss." He sighed.

"Fine."

"You have to do it." She clarified. He sighed again and slowly leaned down, putting his hands lightly on her hips, and pressed his lips to hers. Mid-kiss Aya switched to Sabrina who blushed deep red. Sam pulled away and Sabrina removed her arms. Sam let go and took a step back.

"I-I really sorry about her." Sabrina said quietly. She looked up at him slightly. "Were you really imagining-"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Sabrina blushed more.

"We uh…" He cleared his throat. "We should go find Dean."

* * *

**STREET – DAY**

Todd, the boy who was chasing the bullies before was chasing them.

"You better run!" Todd said. Todd stopped and turned around to confront Dean. "You got a problem, mister?"

"What? No." Todd continued running after the boys. Dean took a few steps and his stomach made a weird noise. Dean put a hand to his stomach.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM – DAY**

Sam and Sabrina came into the room and heard Dean being sick in the bathroom.

"Dean? You all right?" Sam asked.

"The wishes turn bad, Sam." Dean said in a strained voice. "The wishes turn very bad."

"The sandwich, huh?" Dean flushed the toilet and leaned against the door.

"The coin was Babylonian. It's cursed. I found some fragments of a legend." Dean looked unwell again and leaned into the bathroom before coming back. "I'm good." Sam walked over to the open computer. "The, uh... the serpent is Tiamat, which is the, uh, Babylonian god of primordial chaos. I guess their, uh, priests were working some serious black magic."

"They made the coin?" Sam asked. Dean sat down with a beer.

"Yeah, to sow the seeds of chaos. Whoever tosses a coin in the wishing well, makes a wish, it turns on the well. Then it starts granting wishes to all comers."

"But the wishes get twisted. You ask for a talking teddy..." Sam said.

"You get a bipolar nut job." Dean said.

"And you get E. coli."

"Mm. This thing has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries. It's even wiped a few off the map. I mean, one person gets their wish, it's trouble, but everybody gets their wish..."

"It's chaos."

"Mm-hmm."

"Any way to stop it?"

"Yeah. One way. We got to find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish, they're the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes. So for now, we've got a couple of nutso dreams come true, but once the word gets out about the well, things are just gonna get crazier and crazier."

* * *

**AUDREY'S HOUSE – NIGHT**

A blackboard read "Life is meaningless. Signed T. Bear." Teddy was crying. He put a shotgun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. Some of the stuffing blew away through a hole in his head but Teddy was still alive.

"Whyyyyyyy!"

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM.**

Dean was asleep, having a nightmare about Hell, while Sam and Sabrina were awake doing some research.

"Dean, wake up!" Sam said loudly.

"What? I'm up. What?" Dean asked sitting up.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah." Dean drank from a whiskey bottle on the floor next to the bed. "Tan, rested, and ready."

"Dean, come on, man. You think we can't see it?" Sam asked.

"See what?"

"The nightmares, the drinking. We're with you 24/7. We know something's going on."

"Guys, please."

"Uriel wasn't lying, but you are. You remember Hell, don't you?" Sam asked.

"What do you want from me, huh? What?"

"The truth, Dean. I mean, I'm your brother. I just wish you'd talk to me."

"Careful what you wish for."

"Cute."

"Come on, can we stow the couples therapy, huh? We're on a job. I want to work. What do you got? Please?" Dean read a newspaper.

"We got teddy bear, uh, lottery guy, invisible pervert guy. They all must have wished sometime in the last two weeks. But who wished first, and how are we supposed to know who else wished for what when?"

"Well, it helps when they announce it in the paper." Dean walked over and put the paper in front of Sam and Sabrina. "Goes back a month." He put his finger on the picture of the unlikely couple.

"Wesley Mondale and Ms. Hope Lynn Casey have announced their surprise engagement."

"Ah, true love." Sam chuckled.

"Best lead we got."

* * *

**WESLEY'S HOUSE – DAY**

A mid-Tempo theme song was playing on TV. Wes was sleeping in an armchair. Hope came in from the kitchen with a roast chicken on a plate.

"Wes, are you sleeping?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, no. No, no. I was just, um. I was just resting my eyes." Wes said and turned off the TV. Hope chuckled.

"I thought you might want a snack."

"Oh. Oh, wow, Hope, you didn't have to do that." Wes said.

"I wanted to. Well, no, I... I had to. Because I love you more than anything, lover."

"Yes. Um, Hope, sit down, okay?"

"Yes, Wes." She said in the chair on the other side of the table.

"Um... Hope, uh, are you happy?"

"I love you more than anything."

"I know. I know. And I love you. Very much. That's why I want you to start doing things that make... that made you happy before."

"Yes, Wes, I'll try to be happier. I'll start right away." She moved to sit kneel in front of him.

"No, no, no, that's not what I mean. I-I'm talk-"

"Oh, Wes, please." Her voice started to break. "Please don't be angry with me. You know, I'd just die, I'd just die, I'd die!"

"No, no, no. Don't - I'm - I'm not angry. I'm not angry! No."

"Then let me make it up to you, Wes. Let me make it right." The sound of a zipper could be heard.

"No, no, I'm - I'm..." Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Hope came back, followed by Sam, Dean and Sabrina. "Wes! You didn't tell me that you called the florists for the." Hope came back, followed by Sam, Dean and Sabrina.

"Huh?" Wes was confused.

"You're the best! Mmm! Ah! I'm gonna go get my folders." Hope said.

"Uh, o- Okay."

"Wesley, how's it going?" Dean said.

"It's "Wes.. ss." Wes started to get up but Dean walked forward, looking intimidating. "Aren't you the guys from the health department?

"Yeah. And florists on the side." Sam said.

"Plus FBI. And on Thursdays, we're teddy bear doctors." Dean said.

"Huh?" Wes was confused.

"Doesn't matter who we are. What matters is what we know." Dean said.

"So, coin collector, huh, Wes?" Sam asked looking at some coins on the wall.

'Oh. Yeah. My... grandfather gave them to me." Wes said.

"Did you happen to lose one of those coins lately? And by "lose," I mean drop into a wishing well at Lucky Chin's and make a wish on it?" Dean asked.

"No, I - I don't know what you're, uh, talking about." Hope came back with lots of papers and folders. Wes stood up.

"Okay, now. I have a lot of ideas, but, you know, we don't have all the money in the world. Wes is between jobs right now. Means more time for me. You know, I'm thinking a Japanese-y ikebana kind of thing."

"Yes. I can see it" Dean said.

"Yeah. So, Hope, uh, tell us how you two lovebirds met." Sam said.

"Oh, best day of my life." Hope said.

"I bet." Dean said.

"Yeah! It's the funniest thing. We both grew up here, but I never really knew who he was. Not by name anyway. Until one day last month, it was like I just" She sighed. "I just saw him for the first time. He was just... glowing." She stroked his face. "Oh, just glowing."

"Uh, babe, can you – can you get us some coffee?" Wes asked.

"Yes. Yeah." Hope kissed Wes over and over while the trio looked on.

"Oh. Okay. Okay. Mm-Hmm. Okay. Oh, okay. Oh. Mm-mmm, okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay."

"Yeah."

"Wes, we know. So tell us the truth" Sam said. Hope was listening to Wes from the kitchen as he told the history.

"My - my grandfather found the coin in north Africa, you know, World War II." Wes took a picture with some coins in it off the wall. "And, uh, he brought it back. He, um, he said it was a real wish-granting coin, but that nobody should ever use it. Um... It was all I had, and when he died, I thought, "Well, you know what? Why not give the coin a shot?""

"Yeah, well, now you're gonna wish it back." Sam said.

"Oh." Wes chuckled. "Oh. Ha ha, no, I'm not."

"If you don't stop it, something bad's gonna happen." Dean said.

'Something bad. Like us." Sam said. Dean took out his gun.

"We really wish you'd come with us." Dean said. Wes stared at the gun.

* * *

**IMPALA – DAY**

Dean was driving, beside him was Sam and Wes and Sabrina were in the back seat.

"I don't get it. So, my wish came true. Why does that have to be a bad thing?"

"Because the wishes go south, Wes. Your town is going insane." Sam said.

"I mean, come on. You're gonna sit there and tell me that your relationship with Hope is functional, that it's what you wished for?" Dean said.

"I wished she would love me more than anything." Wes said.

"Yeah, and, uh, how is that going? That seem healthy to you?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's a hell of a lot better than when she didn't know I was alive." Wes said.

"You're not supposed to get what you want, man, not like this. Nobody is. That's what the coin does. It takes your heart's desires and it twists it back on you. You hear of the whole, uh, "be careful what you wish for"?" Suddenly the Impala ran over something.

"Did we just hit something?"

"I didn't see anything."

"Ow! Ow." The invisible pervert guy had just gotten hit. He went visible and stood holding his back.

""Careful what you wish for."" Wes said mockingly. "You know who says that? Good-looking jerks like you guys, the ones who've got it so easy because you happen to be handsome.

"Easy?" Sam and Dean asked un unison.

"Yeah. Women - women look at you, right? They notice you. I mean," He turned to Sabrina. "You have to be the girlfriend of one of them unless you're all related which I doubt."

"Believe us, we do not have it easy." Sam said.

"We are miserable. We never get what we want. In fact, we have to fight tooth and nail just to keep whatever it is we got." Dean said.

"And I can vouch for that." Sabrina said.

"But you know what? Maybe that's the whole point, Wes." Sam said.

"Yeah, people are people 'cause they're miserable bastards, 'cause they never get what they really want." Dean said.

"Right, yeah, you get what you want, you get crazy."

"Take a look at Michael Jackson, hmm? Or Hasselhoff."

"You know what? Hope loves me now - completely. And it's awesome. Besides, look around. Where's all this, uh, insanity you guys were talking about?" Wes asked. The bully boys were inside a large four-wheel-drive.

"Just hit the button!" One shouted. The boys screamed as Todd lifted the vehicle up. Dean stopped the Impala.

"Well, that should cover it." Dean said. Todd tipped the vehicle over.

"Kneel before Todd! Kneel before Todd!" Todd Shouted. Todd was rocking the vehicle with the boys still inside.

"Stop it!" The bullies shouted. Dean got out of the Impala.

"Fine! I'll handle Todd. You get Wes to Lucky Chin's. Go!" Dean said.

"Right." Sam said. Sam drove away as Dean confronted Todd.

"Hey, kid! Can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asked.

"Get out of my way!" Todd said. Dean put his hands up.

"Okay. Hey, I can dig it, Todd. It - it's Todd, right?" Dean leaned over slightly. "Look, I-I know the score. Okay? They're - they're bullying you."

"Every day. Every day! You do not know what it's like!"

"No, no, I don't. But, you know, you're you and I'm me, so –" Dean chuckled.

"Couldn't stop them. I couldn't do anything. Then Audrey Elmer told me the wishing well worked."

"Okay, okay. Look – look, I get it. They're – they're mean little jerks, huh? But they're not superhuman like you. You see, with great power comes great respon... Ohh!" Todd punched Dean and threw him into some garbage cans and trash bags.

* * *

**OUTSIDE CHINESE RESTAURANT – DAY**

Sam parked in front of the Lucky Chin's and he, Sabrina and Wes get out.

"That - that - that kid turned over that car like - like it was nothing." Wes said.

"You should have seen the teddy bear. Now, come on. Fun's over. Time to pull the coin. Wes!"

"Well, why can't we just get what we want?!"

"Because that's life, Wes." Sam said.

"And life's supposed to be unfair." Sabrina said. Suddenly three gun shots rang out and Sabrina fell to the ground.

"Sabr-!" Sam didn't have time to talk as a lightning bolt struck him and he fell dead. Wes went into the restaurant. Hope was in front of the wishing well.

"Hope?" Wes asked. She turned around.

"I had to do it, didn't I? They were gonna make you wish away our love."

* * *

**STREET – DAY**

Dean got up from the garbage.

"Hey, kid! I didn't want to have to do this." Dean said, he punched Todd who didn't move. "Ohh!" Todd put a hand around Dean's throat and started to choke him.

* * *

**CHINESE RESTAURANT – DAY**

"You wished two people dead?" Wes asked walking over.

"I love you more than anything." Hope said.

"Stop saying that. Stop it!" Wes said loudly.

"But I do." Hope said her voice breaking. "More than anything. More than me. More than life. Oh, Wes. Don't hate me." He kissed her and hugged her.

"It'll be okay. I'll make it okay. It's gonna be okay." He let her go and removed the coin from the fountain, reversing all the wishes. Todd wasn't strong anymore and let Dean go. He coughed while Todd looked confused. Sam and Sabrina woke up. Sam sat up quickly and looked at Sabrina with panic in his eyes. When he saw her sit up, no bullet wounds or blood, he relaxed visibly. She looked at him with wide eyes.

* * *

**STREET – DAY**

**"**Okay. Follow my lead and you won't have a problem. Come on." Dean said getting up.

Dean acted in front of the bully boys, as they climbed out of the car, as if he was scared of Todd.

"Okay, man, no more! No more, okay?" Dean turned to the bullies. "I wouldn't mess with this kid any more if I were you.

"Stay back!" The bully boys said backing up. Todd smiled watching Dean walk away before he walked away.

* * *

**CHINESE RESTAURANT – DAY**

"Hope." Wes said. Hope didn't recognize Wes.

"Do I know you?" She asked then left. Hope walked out of the restaurant and looked and Sabina and Sam weirdly before walking away. A dejected Wes came out of the restaurant and gave the coin to Sam and left.

* * *

**PIER. DAY**

Dean was reading the local newspaper. The headline said: "Winning Lottery Ticket A Fake". Sabrina sat next to him. Audrey walked past, followed by her sunburned parents. She was carrying a normal-sized teddy with a hole in his head and a sticking plaster on it. She waved to Dean and Sabrina as they passed.

"Well, uh, coin's melted down. It shouldn't cause any more problems." Sam said walking over. Dean and Sabrina got up and started to walk with Dean.

"Audrey's parents are back from Bali. Looks like all the wishes are gone. And so are we." Dean said. They were leaving when suddenly Dean stopped.

"Hang on a second." Dean said

"What?" Sam asked.

"You were right."

"About what?"

"I shouldn't have lied to you. I do remember everything that happened to me in the Pit. Everything."

"So tell me about it."

"No."

"Uh..."

"I won't lie anymore. But I'm not gonna talk about it."

"Dean, look, you can't just shoulder this thing alone. You got to let us help."

"How? Do you really think that a little heart-to-heart, some sharing and caring, is gonna change anything? Hmm? Somehow... heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here."

"I know that."

"The things that I saw... there aren't words." Sabrina looked down. "There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here..." Dean tapped his head. "forever. You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand. So I am sorry." Sam swallowed and Dean looked away before walking away. Sam and Sabrina followed.

* * *

**In case you couldn't figure it out Aya made Sam see images in his head of Sabrina naked then him and her having sex. I couldn't think of anything else.**


	7. Chapter 6 I Know WhatYou did Last Summer

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**DGMSilverAirHead03: You are awesome for reviewing and thank you.**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 6: I Know What You Did Last Summer_**

* * *

**HOSPITAL – DAY**

A young, red headed, girl is sitting in a hospital bed in a contemplative way like she's listening some distant whispering.

"Anna?" A psychologist asks. "Do you know where you are? You're at the Connor Beverly Behavioral Medicine Center." Anna looks at her hospital's wristband. "Do you know why you're here?" Anna shrugs. "Do you remember what you did?" Anna nods. "You were hysterical. It took four people to restrain you."

"I was trying to warn them."

"Warn who?"

"Everyone. Forget it. It was stupid."

"What were you trying to warn them about?"

"Look... I get it. You think I'm nuts. If I were you, I'd think I was nuts. But it's all true."

"It's okay. You can tell me. I'm here to listen."

"The end... is coming. The apocalypse."

"The apocalypse. Like in the Bible?"

"Kind of. I mean, same bottom line. This demon, Lilith, is trying to break the 66 seals to free Lucifer from Hell. Lucifer... Will bring the apocalypse. So... Smoke 'em if you got 'em." Anna turns her head and listens to a distant whispering.

"Anna?"

"Sorry."

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Just listening."

"So, you were saying that there are, uh, 66 of these seals in the world?"

"No. No. There are about 600 possible seals, and Lilith only has to break 66 of them, and no one knows which 66 she's gonna break."

"I see."

"That's why it's nearly impossible to stop her. And that's why the angels are losing. That's why we're all gonna die."

* * *

Later that night a hospital attendant enters Anna's room.

"Time for your meds, Anna. Anna?" Anna was drawing. Anna turns around and looks horrified when she notices the attendant. "What's the matter, sweetie?" He asks,

"Your face - what happened to your face?" She got up and moved back.

"I know." The attendant's eyes turn black, revealing he's possessed by a demon. "I'm downright kissable. Shh." He closes the door and locks it. Anna uses her mind to push a chest of drawers against the attendant and knock him unconscious. She ran to the door and escaped.

* * *

**BAR**

Sam appeared to be drunk and was playing pool with a man from the bar.

"Brian, come on, man, just one more. Just - just give me a chance to win it back." Sam said.

"It's your cash."

"Excuse me. My brother's a little sauced to be making bets." Dean said.

"He insisted." Brian said.

"Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off him? I'm just saying."

"Hey, shut up, Dean. I'm fine." Sam said.

"No, you're not fine. You're drunk!" Dean said.

"Let's make it five hundred."

"Five hundred?"

"Sure." Brian said. Sam put the money down on the pool table.

"Five hundred. Your break." While Brian was looking down, Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean. For a second there was no trace of drunkenness. Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam. Sam broke, sinking several balls, then saw Ruby across the bar with Aya sitting next to her. Ruby was looking over at Sam while Aya was downing a drink.

"Keep the money." Sam said. Sam put his cue down on the pool table and walked towards Ruby.

"Keep the money? What –" Dean looked over to where Sam was going and saw Ruby. After a moment, Dean followed Sam.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me." Dean said to Ruby.

"I just have some info, and then I'm gone." She said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I'm hearing a few whispers."

"Ooh, great, demon whisperers - that's reliable." Dean said. Aya raised a hand.

"I can confirm what she says." Aya said before taking a drink.

"Are you drunk? You never agree with her." Dean said. Aya flipped him off with her pointer and middle finger – the British 'Finger' – before taking another drink. Dean looked confused and Sam leaned over to say quietly.

"The British finger." He said.

"Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday." Ruby said. "The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt."

"Why? Who is she?" Sam asked.

"No idea."

"But I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do."

"Look, maybe we should check it out."

"Actually, we're working a case, but thanks." Dean said.

"What case?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, we've got leads, big leads" Dean said.

"Sounds dangerous."

"Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose-chasing after some chick who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important."

"Aya confirmed okay. Look, I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done." She got up to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait. This hospital Anna escaped from - it got a name?" Sam asked.

* * *

**IMPALA – NIGHT **

Dean was driving and Sam was speaking on the phone while Sabrina was lying in the back.

"Can I get a copy of the missing persons report? Great. Okay. Thanks." Sam said before hanging up. "Well, Anna Milton's definitely real."

"Don't mean the case is real. And this hospital's a three-day drive."

"We've driven further for less, Dean." Dean shook his head. "You got something to say, say it."

"Oh, I'm saying it - this sucks."

"You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip."

"Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause I come back, and - and you're BFF with a demon who's not Aya?"

"I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith."

"Well, thanks for the thumbnail - real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?"

"Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details." Sam said. Dean didn't answer.

* * *

**_Six Months Earlier_**

**CROSSROAD – NIGHT**

Sam was burying a box in a crossroad to summon a crossroads demon. He was drunk. When no one showed for a few moments he started yelling.

"Come on! Where the hell are you?" He shouted before throwing a bottle.

"I was wondering whether to come or not. I mean, you shot one of my co-workers." A man said from far away. Sam started to walk over. "Don't take this the wrong way, Sam, but you don't look so hot, buddy. I guess burying your brother didn't agree with you."

"Well?" Sam extended his arms up high before dropping them.

"Well, let's see that special little knife of yours first." Sam took out the knife and slammed it down on an outdoor table.

"No devil's traps, either. I'm not here to play games." The demon walked over.

"Well, let me guess. You want to make a deal. And 'round and 'round the Winchesters go. I'm sorry, Sam. That's not gonna happen." He leaned on the table. Sam stabbed the knife into the crossroad demon's hand.

"I don't want ten years. I don't want one year. I don't want candy! I want to trade places with Dean."

"No."

"Just take me! It's a fair trade!"

"No!"

"Why not? Lilith wants me dead. Just let Dean go, and she can have me."

"Don't you understand, Sam? It's not about your soul. Dean's in Hell, right where we want him. We've got everything exactly the way we want it. You want to kill me? Go ahead. I've made peace with my lord.

* * *

**IMPALA - NIGHT (PRESENT)**

Sam looked over at Dean before looking out the window.

* * *

**HOSPITAL – DAY**

"Of course I want to help however I can." Anna's Psychologist said.

"Now, the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?" Sam asked.

"Apparently, she knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room."

"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her." Dean said.

"We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door."

"Right. Uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent." Sam said following as the psychologist left the room.

"Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends - Bright future."

"So, what happened - she just... flipped?" Dean asked.

"Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions."

"What kind of delusions?" Sam asked.

"She thought demons were everywhere." The psychologist handed a sketch book to Sam.

"Interesting." Dean said.

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real."

"Well, that - that's just batty." Dean said. Sam turned the pages and they aw some meaningful sketches and the text 'Raising of the Witnesses' and in the next page 'Samhain the next seal is broken'.

"That's Revelations." Dean said.

"Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?" The physiologist asked.

"It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation."

"Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now."

* * *

**MILTON HOME – DAY**

The three walked up to the front door. Dean knocked.

"Maybe they're not home." Dean said.

"Both cars in the driveway." Sam said. Dean tried the door. It was unlocked and they entered the house.

"Mr. And Mrs. Milton?" Dean called.

"We're from the sheriff's department. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions." Sam called. There were two dead bodies lying in the floor. Their throats had been cut. Sam sighed. Sam checked some powder on the floor near the dead bodies. "Sulfur. The demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl –"

"Yeah, they want her. They're not screwing around. All right, so, I'm "Girl, Interrupted,"" Dean picked up some addressed envelopes. "and I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box... Possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?"

"Where would she feel safe?" Sabrina asked aloud. Sam looked at family photographs and picked one up.

"Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Let me see 'em. Check this out." Sam picked out a drawing of a stained-glass window.

"She was drawing the window of her church." Dean said.

"Over and over. If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?"

* * *

**CHURCH – DAY**

The Impala was parked in front of the church. Through a window, three figures could be seen going upstairs. Sam and Dean entered the attic with their guns drawn.

"Dean." Sam pointed with his gun towards a person hiding. "Anna?" They put away their guns. "We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean."

"Sam? Not Sam Winchester?" Anna asked. Sam looked at Dean.

"Uh, yeah." He said. Anna stepped out.

"And you're Dean. The Dean?"

"Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess."

"It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you."

"So, you talk to angels?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... overhear them."

"You overhear them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head."

"Like... right now?" Dean asked.

"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them."

"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... tuning in to angel radio?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" Sam asked.

"I can tell you exactly - September 18th."

"The day I got out of Hell." Dean said.

"First words I heard, clear as a bell - "Dean Winchester is saved.""

"What do you think?" Dean asked.

"It's above my pay grade, man." Sam said.

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel." Dean said.

"Hey, um, do you know - are my parents okay? I - I didn't go home. I was afraid." Anna said. Ruby entered into the attic in a rush, followed by Aya who looked annoyed – Aya had been searching the perimeter to see if any demons were around and bumped into Ruby.

"You got the girl. Good, let's go." Ruby said.

"Their faces!" Anna exclaimed backing up.

"It's okay. They're here to help." Sam said.

"Yeah, don't be so sure about the brunette." Dean said.

"We have to hurry." Ruby said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because a demon's coming - big-timer. We can fight later, Dean." Ruby said.

"Well, that's pretty convenient - showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?"

"I didn't bring him here. You did."

"She's telling the truth." Aya said. "I should've sensed him I'm sorry."

"What?" Dean asked.

"He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now." Ruby said.

"Dean." Sam said. Sam pointed to a statue that started to bleed from the eyes.

"It's too late. He's here." Ruby said. Sam took Anna by the arm and hid her in a closet.

"Okay. Stay in there. Don't move." He said.

"Okay." Sam took out a flask of holy water.

"No, Sam, you got to pull him right away." Ruby said.

"Whoa, hold on a sec." Dean said.

"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die." Sam put the flask away again. The demon entered, by blowing a door open, and Sam tried to exorcise him, but it didn't work. His eyes went white and he coughed.

"That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam." Alastair said. He threw Sam downstairs. Dean attacked him with Ruby's knife, but Alastair won their fight. "Hello again, Dean." Anna screamed as Ruby and Aya pulled her from the closet. "Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot - I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close... in Hell."

"Alastair." Dean said. Sam stabbed Alabaster with Ruby's knife.

"You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son." Sam grabbed Dean and they looked at a large stained-glass window. As Alastair pulled out the knife, Sam and Dean jumped through the window.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**

Sam was sewing a cut in his left arm while Dean was in the bathroom.

"Are you almost done?" Dean asked.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Sam said.

"Good, 'cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here." Dean picked up a whiskey bottle and drank from it.

"Yeah. I'll pop it back when I'm finished." Sam said. "Gimme that." Sam gestured for the bottle and poured whiskey over his wound.

"So, you lost the magic knife, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon?"

"No one good. We got to find Anna."

"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay. All right. Come on." Sam got up and put his hands on Dean's shoulder. "On three. One..." Sam forced Dean's shoulder back into place and Dean let out a yell.

"You sure about Ruby? 'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us."

"No, she took Anna to keep her safe."

"Yeah. Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?" Dean put an icepack on his shoulder.

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go."

"You call this letting us go?" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us."

"How's she gonna do that?" There was a pause. "Why do you trust her so much?"

"I told you."

"You got to do better than that. Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more."

"Because... she saved my life." Sam said.

* * *

**_Six Months Earlier_**

**MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT**

Sam was drunk, and after he entered the room a man and a woman attacked him. The woman took Ruby's knife.

"Thanks for keeping this warm for me, Sam." Ruby said, she was in a different body than the one she currently had.

"Ruby." The other demon held Sam back.

"It's nice to be back. Where I was, even for Hell, it was nasty. I guess I really pissed Lilith off. Imagine my relief when she gave me one last chance to take it topside. And all I had to do was find you and kill you."

"Fine. Go ahead! Do it." Ruby stabbed the other demon instead of Sam.

"Grab your keys. We got to go. Now!"

* * *

**_Still Six Months Earlier_**

**IMPALA – NIGHT**

"You know what sounds good? French fries. I'm starving. I just escaped Hell. I deserve a treat. You know, a "thank you" would be nice." Ruby said.

"Who asked for your help?" Sam asked.

"You have no idea what I've been through. When Lilith gets pissed, she gets creative. You want to hear about the corners of Hell I've seen, Sam?"

"No, I don't."

"And the things I had to do to convince her I was sorry? That I could be trusted?"

"Well, this'll definitely get you a fat Christmas bonus."

"Very funny. I'm a fugitive... For you, Sam. I took all of this risk to get back to you, so, yeah, I deserve a damn "thank you.""

"Who asked you to save me?"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Can you help me save Dean?"

"No. Nothing I know of is powerful enough to do that." Sam stopped the car by the roadside.

"Then I have no use for you."

"What?"

"Get out."

"Sam."

"Whose body are you riding, Ruby?"

"What do you care? You've never asked me that before."

"I'm asking now."

"Some secretary."

"Let her go."

"Sam..."

"Or I send you right back to Hell."

* * *

**HOSPITAL ROOM – NIGHT**

A woman lies in coma on an hospital bed with the name "Doe, Jane" on it.

"All right, pull it." A doctor said. The machine began to beep as the woman died, but she sat up as she was possessed.

"Who do I have to kill to get some French fries around here?" Ruby asked.

* * *

**ABANDONED HOUSE – DAY**

Sam was cleaning a gun. Someone knocked on the door. Sam grabbed a shotgun and opened the door, revealing Ruby possessing the coma girl. She held up a piece of paper.

"Proof. This body is 100% socially conscious. I recycle. Al Gore would be proud."

"You grabbed a coma patient?" Sam asked.

"Aya did…. You didn't want me to take a body with someone in it, and I made sure that the spirit was gone. Apartment was empty. You happy?"

"Why are you here?"

"I can't bring Dean back. But I can get you something else that you want."

"Huh… And, uh... what's that?"

"Lilith."

"You want me to use my psychic whatever."

"Look, I know that it spooks you –"

"Skip the speech. I'm ready. Let's go."

"Slow down there, cowboy."

"Just tell me what I have to do."

"Look, Lilith is one scary bitch. When I was in the Pit, there was talk. She's cooking up something big - apocalyptic big."

"So let's kill her."

"You want to go in there and half-ass it like before? We have the time to get it right. Let's get it right."

"Okay. What do you want from me?"

"Well, a little patience... and sobriety. Promise me that... and I will teach you everything I know."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT (NOW PRESENT)**

"So? What'd she teach you?" Dean asked.

"Well, the first thing I learned... I'm a crappy student." Sam said.

* * *

**ABANDONED HOUSE – DAY (PAST)**

Sam was trying to exorcise a demon tied to a chair in a devil's trap, but couldn't. Some black smoke came out of the demon's mouth, but then it went back in. Sam held his head in pain. As the demon began to laugh, Ruby killed him with her knife.

"Not funny." She said.

* * *

"Just give it time, Sam. It'll get better." Ruby said as Sam took some pain pills.

"What? I need more practice?"

"I'm not talking about pulling demons. I know losing Dean was –"

"Hey! I don't want to talk about it. You know what? Where do you get off slapping me with that greeting-card, time-heals crap? What the hell do you know?"

"I used to be human. And I still remember what it feels like to lose someone. I'm sorry." Ruby put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Uhn-huh. Don't. I can't."

"Sam, you're not alone." Ruby kissed Sam. He stood up and walked away from her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sam, it's okay!"

"No, that is anything but okay!"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Where do I start?"

"Is it because of the body? Because I told you - it's all me inside of here. There is no one else. And it's nice inside this body, Sam. Soft and warm."

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it 'cause you're really scared to go there with a demon? Because it's wrong and it's bad and we shouldn't?" Ruby and Sam began to have sex.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT (PRESENT) **

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?"

"Too much information."

"Hey, I told you I was coming clean."

"Yeah, but now I feel dirty. Okay, well, uh, brain-stabbing imagery aside... So far, all you've told me about is a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad."

"Yeah, well, there's more to the story." Sam said.

"Just... skip the nudity, please."

"Pretty soon after... that, um... I put together some signs... Omens."

"Saying what?"

"Lilith was in town. And I wanted to strike her first."

* * *

**_Five Months Earlier_**

**ABANDONED HOUSE – DAY**

"You're not ready yet." Ruby said.

"It's now or never." Sam said.

"No, we got to wait until you get it right. You haven't been too successful."

"All right, I'll use this."

"Stop. You can't just fly in there reckless, Sam. We need you to take the bitch out."

"Oh, I'll take her out all right."

"You get one shot, and you're it. You're the only one who can do it, Sam. So if she kills you first..."

"What?"

"You don't want to survive this."

"Come on."

"It's a kamikaze attack. You want to die fighting Lilith."

"That's stupid."

"No, it's the truth, because if you kill her and you survive this, then you have to go on without your brother! This isn't what Dean would've wanted. This isn't what he died for." Ruby tried to stop him, getting in his way in front of the door.

"Get out of my way." Sam said.

"No, Sam. This is suicide!"

Sam put Ruby aside with her knife on her throat and walked out through the door.

* * *

**_Five Months Earlier_**

**SUBURBAN HOUSE - DAY**  
Sam saw a little girl in a house, who was sitting in a table full of cakes and candies. Sam snuck into the house with Ruby's knife ready to kill the Lilith. The little girl turned around, her voice teary.

"Please, I want to go home." The little girl said. Two demons attacked Sam from behind and Sam lost the knife.

"Lilith sends her regrets. She couldn't make it." A demon said. Ruby took the knife from the floor and killed one of the demons.

"Take the girl and run!" She shouted. Sam grabbed the girl and carried her out. The Demon beat Ruby and she lost the knife.

"Ruby, you're in so much trouble. When we get you down in the basement - the things we're gonna do to you." Sam came back and exorcised the Demon with his mind.

"Sam." Ruby said.

"I'm okay. Thanks."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT (PRESENT)**

"Ruby came back for me. Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me... It's what you would've said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here."

"Housekeeping." A maid said from the hall.

"Not now!" Dean called.

"Sir, I've got clean towels." The maid said. Dean opened the door and the maid entered.

"Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?" Dean asked. The maid handed him the towels, entered the room, closed the curtains and handed a paper to Sam.

"We're at this address." The maid said.

"I'm sorry. What?" Sam said.

"Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot.

"Ruby?" Sam asked.

"Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me."

"What about –"

"Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna and Aya, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!" She left the room.

* * *

**CABIN – NIGHT**

"Glad you could make it." Ruby said.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Anna, are you okay?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life. Aya's not either. She and Sabrina are nice too."

"Yeah, I hear Ruby does that." Dean looked at Ruby. "I guess I... You know."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I guess I owe you for... Sam. And I just wanted... you know..."

"Don't strain yourself."

"Okay, then. Is the moment over?" Ruby nodded. "Good, 'cause that was awkward."

"Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked." Anna said.

"Uh..." Sam said.

"What?" Sam let out a breath and went to sit next to Anna.

"Anna, um... Your parents..."

"What about them?"

"Look, I'm sorry."

"No, they're not.."

"Anna, I'm sorry." Anna started crying.

"Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know." Sam put a hand on her back. Suddenly Anna gasped.

"They're coming."

"Back room." Dean said. Sam took Anna to the back room, then came back. Dean and Sam got their guns and Ruby started to search the bag they brought. Aya stood calmly by the couch, she knew who was coming.

"Where's the knife?" Ruby asked when she couldn't find it.

"Uh... about that..." Dean said.

"You're kidding." She and Aya gave Dean a look.

"Hey, don't look at me."

"Thanks a lot." Sam said. Dean flashed a smirk.

"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really." Ruby said. The door rattled violently and burst open. Castiel and Uriel entered.

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Dean said.

"Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel asked looking at Ruby.

"We're here for Anna." Castiel said.

"Here for her like... here for her?" Dean asked.

"Stop talking. Give her to us." Uriel said.

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam asked.

"No, she has to die." Castiel said.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**Had a snow day and I don't have school tomorrow. Happy early Valentine's Day! My least favorite holiday but that doesn't mean others can't enjoy it. Next one out tomorrow. Or possibly by midnight.**


	8. Chapter 7 Heaven and Hell

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_To show my love for all you readers and reviewers of ANY of my stories (but especially this one) I will be posting another chapter later today. (only reason I'm up at 2 am is cause I'm watching the rebroadcast of the Olympics with my mum._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 7: Heaven and Hell_**

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_"We're here for Anna." Castiel said._

_"Here for her like... here for her?" Dean asked._

_"Stop talking. Give her to us." Uriel said._

_"Are you gonna help her?" Sam asked._

_"No, she has to die." Castiel said._

* * *

**CABIN – NIGHT**

"You want Anna? Why?" Sam asked.

"Out of the way." Uriel said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her." Dean said.

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle."

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?"

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Castiel asked.

"And? Anna's an innocent girl." Sam said.

"She is far from innocent."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's worse than these abominations you've been screwing. Now give us the girl." Uriel said

"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate." Dean said.

"Who's gonna stop us? You two? Or this demon whore?" Uriel asked. Uriel threw Ruby against a wall. Dean attacked him.

"Cas, stop...please." Sam said. Castiel touched Sam's forehead and he fell to the ground. Uriel punched Dean.

"I've been waiting for this." Uriel said. Suddenly a bright light engulfed Castiel and Uriel and they disappeared.

"What the..." Dean said. Dean helped Ruby to her feet. "Come on." Ruby then kneeled by Sam, who was stirring. Dan got into a back room and found Anna with her hands and arms covered in her own blood.

"Anna. Anna!" Dean said. Anna had used her blood to draw sigils on a mirror.

"Are they - are they gone?"

"Did you kill them?"

"No. I sent them away... far away."

"You want to tell me how?"

"That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it."

* * *

**CABIN - NIGHT**

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked

"I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second." Sam said.

"Yeah, I agree. And what did they mean by "she's not innocent"?"

"It seems like they want her bad, and not just 'cause of the angel radio thing. I mean, that blood spell - Some serious crap, man."

"Something's going on with her. See what you can find out." Dean said.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but, sooner or later, they're gonna be back. We got to get ourselves safe now."

* * *

**BOBBY'S PANIC ROOM - DAY**

Anna was sitting in a chair in the panic room.

"Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint." Dean said.

Ruby and Aya were waiting outside the open door.

"Which I find racist, by the way." Ruby said

"Write your congressman."

"I find it awesome although I can't go in either." Aya said.

"Here." Ruby said

"Hex bags?" Dean asked.

"Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers."

"Thanks, Ruby." Dean turned to Anna. "Don't lose this. So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?

"It's quiet. Dead silence." Anna said.

"Good. That's not troubling at all."

"We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?"

"Nah."

"Hey, Dean! Aya!" Sam called.

"Just stay here, okay?" Dean said to Anna. "Keep an eye on her." Dean said to Ruby before he and Aya went upstairs.

* * *

**BOBBY'S DINING ROOM - DAY**

"How's the car?" Dean asked.

"I got her. She's fine. Where's Bobby?" Sam asked

"Uh, The Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it."

"He's working a job?" Sam asked.

"God, I hope so. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap."

"Now that's seared in my brain."

"All right, what did you find on Anna?"

"Uh, not much. Her parents were, uh, Rich and Amy Milton - a church deacon and a housewife."

"Riveting." Dean said.

"Yeah. But there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first."

"No?"

"When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy."

"Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?"

"Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again. Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad - like wanted-to-kill-her mad."

"Kind of heavy for a 2-year-old."

"Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal."

"Until now. So, what's she hiding?"

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?" Anna asked.

"Nice job watching her." Dean said to Ruby.

"I'm watching her." Ruby said.

"No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Sam asked.

"About what?" Anna asked.

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?" Sam said.

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know." Anna said.

"Okay. Then let's find out." Sam said.

"How?" Anna asked.

* * *

**BOBBY'S BASEMENT – DAY**

Dean was leading Pamela down the stairs.

"We're here!" Dean called.

"Pamela, hey!"

"Sam?" Pamela asked

"It's me. it's Sam"

"SAM?"

"Yeah."

"Sam, is that you?"

"I'm right here."

"Oh. Know how I can tell?" She grabbed Sam's ass. "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know those two are demons, and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack.

"Uh... uh... uh..."

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most."

"Got it."

"Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela."

"Hi." Anna said.

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help."

"Oh. That's nice of you."

"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"They stole something from me." She took off her sunglasses, revealing white eyes. "Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?" She laughed. "Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry."

* * *

**BOBBY'S PANIC ROOM - DAY**

"Nice and relaxed." Pamela said. "Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you." Anna said.

"Now, Anna, tell me... How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"Your father... What's his name?"

"Rich Milton."

"All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old."

"I don't want to."

"It'll be okay. Anna, just one look - that's all we need.

"No."

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"

"No. No! No." Anna screamed. "No!"

"Calm down." Anna screamed again.

"He's gonna kill me!"

"Anna, you're safe." Anna screamed again.

"No!" The lights exploded and glass shattered.

"Calm down." She scream again.

"He's gonna kill me!"

"It's all right, Anna."

"Anna?" Dean asked. Dean walked towards Anna.

"Dean, don't." Pamela said. Anna threw Dean across the room. "Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna? You all right?"

"Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now." Anna said.

"Remember what?" Sam asked

"Who I am."

"I'll bite. Who are you?" Dean asked

"I'm an angel." Anna said.

* * *

**BOBBY'S LIBRARY - DAY**

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others." Anna said.

"I don't find that very reassuring." Ruby said.

"Neither do I." Pamela said.

"So...Castiel, Uriel - they're the ones that came for me?" Anna asked.

"You know them?" Sam asked.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole." Anna said.

"So, what, were they like your bosses or something?" Dean asked.

"Try the other way around." Anna said.

"Look at you." Dean said.

"But now they want to kill you?" Pamela asked.

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head." Anna said.

"Why?"

"I disobeyed... which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell."

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"She fell to earth, became human." Pamela said.

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?" Sam asked.

"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace." Anna said.

"Come again?" Dean asked

"My grace. It's... energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was." Anna said.

"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?" Dean said.

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah."

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are." Ruby said.

"Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead." Anna said.

"And Hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you." Ruby said.

"I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back." Anna said.

"What?" Sam asked

"My grace."

"You can do that?" Dean asked.

"If I can find it."

"So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?"

"Something like that." Anna said.

"All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?" Dean asked.

"Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time."

"Wait. You mean falling, like, literally?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?"

"Why do you ask?"

* * *

**BOBBY'S LIBRARY – NIGHT**

Sam was surrounded by books and old magazines.

"Here. In march '85, a meteorite vanished in the night sky over northwestern Ohio. It was sighted nine months before Anna was born, and she was born in that part of Ohio." Sam said.

"You're pretty buff for a nerd." Ruby said.

"Look, I think it was Anna and here, same time - another meteor over Kentucky."

"And that's her grace?"

"Might be."

"All right. That just narrows it down to an entire state."

"Look, it's a start."

"Sam... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For bringing you this mess. If I had known, I would have kept my trap shut."

"Yeah, well, we'll muddle through."

"Not this time. You do not want to get between these two armies. It's Godzilla and Mothra. If one side doesn't get us, the other one will."

"So, what do you want to do? Dump Anna and run? Forget it. Look, I know the angels freak you out."

"Forget the angels. It's Alastair I'm scared of."

"Alastair?"

"You met him in the church. Practically the grand inquisitor downstairs. Picasso with a razor."

"And?"

"And you should pull him out and throw him back in the pit... if you weren't so out of shape."

"Ruby..."

"No, your abilities - you're getting flabby."

"Yeah, so how do I tone up?"

"You know how. You know what you got to do."

"No, I'm not doing that anymore."

"Sam…"

"I said no."

"Well, then you better pray that Anna gets her groove back, or we're all dead."

* * *

**BOBBY'S SALVAGE YARD - NIGHT**

"Pamela get home okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. She said she was sorry. It's just after last time, she, uh... This is just a little too rich for her blood." Dean said.

"I don't blame her. You guys should do the same."

"Well, we're not that smart. Can I ask you something? What do they want me for? Why did they save me?"

"I'm sorry. The angels aren't talking about it. And it was after I fell."

"That's another question. Why would you fall? Why would you want to be one of us"

"You don't mean that."

"I don't? A bunch of - of miserable bastards... Eating, crapping, confused, afraid."

"I don't know. There's loyalty... forgiveness... love."

"Pain."

"Chocolate cake."

"Guilt."

"Sex."

"Yeah, you got me there."

"I mean it. Every emotion, Dean, even the bad ones... It's why I fell. It's why... why I'd give anything not to have to go back. Anything."

"Feelings are overrated, if you ask me."

"Beats being an angel."

"How's that possible? You guys are powerful and perfect. You don't doubt yourselves or God or anything."

"Perfect... Like a marble statue. Cold... no choice... only obedience. Dean, do you know how many angels have actually seen God? Seen his face?"

"All of you?"

"Four angels. Four. And I'm not one of them."

"That's it? Well, then how do you even know that there is a God?"

"We have to take it on faith... Which we're killed if we don't have."

"Huh."

"I was stationed on earth 2,000 years. Just... watching... silent... invisible... out on the road... sick for home... waiting on orders from an unknowable father I can't begin to understand. So don't tell me that –" Dean laughed.

"What is so funny? What?"

"Nothing. Sorry. It's just...I can relate."

"Hey." Sam said.

"Did you find something?" Dean asked.

"I think so." Sam said.

* * *

**BOBBY'S LIBRARY - NIGHT**

"Union, Kentucky. Found some accounts of a local miracle." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. In '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least."

"Anna, what do you think?"

"The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy." Anna said.

"So grace ground zero - it's not destruction. It's..." Dean said.

"Pure creation." Anna said.

* * *

**IMPALA – NIGHT**

Dean was driving. Sam was beside him and Aya, Anna, and Ruby were at the backseat. Dean looked in the rear-view mirror and laughed.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing. It's just an angel and 2 demon riding in the backseat. It's like the setup to a bad joke... or a Penthouse Forum letter.

"Dude... Reality... Porn." Sam said.

"You call this reality?" Dean asked.

* * *

**OAK FIELD - DAY**

"It's beautiful." Dean said.

"It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it." Anna said.

"You ready to do this?"

"Not really."

"Anna, what are we even looking for?" Sam asked. Anna put a hand on the tree trunk.

"It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it."

* * *

**BARN - NIGHT**

"We still got the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room." Dean said.

"What, forever?" Ruby asked."

"I'm just thinking out loud!"

"Oh, you call that thinking?"

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Stop it." Sam said.

"Anna's grace is gone. You understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once." Ruby said.

"Um... guys? The angels are talking again." Anna said.

"What are they saying?" Sam asked.

"It's weird... Like a recording... a loop." Anna said.

"They know your listening." Aya said.

"It says, "Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or..." Anna said.

"Or what?" Dean asked.

""...or we hurl him back to damnation."" Anna said.

"Anna.. Do you know of any weapon that works on an angel? To what? To kill them?" Sam asked. Sam nodded.

"Nothing we could get to... Not right now." Anna said.

"Okay, wait, wait. I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism." Dean said.

"Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but we got to think of something!" Dean said.

* * *

**WOODS – NIGHT**

Dean was studying a book over the Impala.

"Hey. Holding up okay?" Dean asked.

"Trying." Anna said.

"Yeah."

"A little scared, I guess. So, um... Dean... I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. You guys - you didn't have to help me –"

"Hey, let's can the "thanks for trying" speech, you know? Participation trophies suck ass."

"I don't know. Maybe I don't deserve to be saved." Anna said.

"Don't talk like that." Dean said.

"I disobeyed. Lucifer disobeyed. It's our murder one, and I knew it. Maybe I got to pay."

"Yeah, well, we've all done things we got to pay for."

"I got to tell you something. You're not gonna like it."

"Okay. what?"

"About a week ago, I heard the angels talking... About you... What you did in Hell. Dean, I know. It wasn't your fault. You should forgive yourself."

"Anna, I don't w-want to, uh... I don't want to... I can't talk about that."

"I know. But when you can, you have people that want to help. You are not alone. That's all I'm trying to say."

* * *

**BARN – NIGHT**

Sam was asleep over an open book as Ruby left.

**CROSSROAD – NIGHT**

Ruby burned her hex bag.

"Hello, Ruby." Alastair said.

"Alastair." Ruby said.

"I have to say, I'm surprised to find you out in the open like this."

"Yeah? Desperate times."

"That they are. You looking for this?" He took out Ruby's knife. "Your gawky human friend gave it to me."

"Keep it. I just came to talk." Ruby said.

"About what? About how a demon is protecting an angel? We really must revoke your membership."

"Look, I know I'm not employee of the month, but this - I never wanted to get in the middle of this."

"Why are you here, Ruby?"

"I'll give you the angel."

"Will you? And in return?"

"I walk away. Me, Aya _and_ Sabrina and the Winchester boys, all of them. This angel business is none of our business."

"Hmm. You know...I'd always heard that you were a devious, cowardly little slut. You don't disappoint."

"So, what do you say?"

"It's interesting... Prudent." Two demons appeared and grabbed Ruby from behind. "But, uh... Let me make you a... counteroffer."

* * *

**BARN - NIGHT**

"Look at that. It's so cute when monkeys wear clothes." Uriel said.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Dean asked.

"It's the only way we could chat... since you're hiding like cowards."

"Don't normally see you off leash. Where's your boss?"

"Castiel? Oh, he, uh... He's not here. See, he has this weakness. He likes you. Time's up, boy. We want the girl."

"Wouldn't try that if I were you. See, she got her grace back. Full-blown angel now."

"That would be a neat trick, considering..." He took out a necklace. "...I have her grace right here. We can't let Hell get their hooks into her."

"Well, then why don't you just give her back her angel juice?" Dean asked.

"She committed a serious crime." Uriel said.

"What? Thinking for herself?"

"This is our business, not yours. She's not even human... Not technically."

"Yeah, well, I guess I just like being a pain in the pooper."

"No. There's more. You cut yourself a slice of... angel food cake. Didn't you? Huh? You did."

"What do you care? You're junkless down there, right? Like a Ken doll?" Dean asked.

"Ooh. Well, it's your last chance. Give us the girl, or –"

"Or what? What, you're gonna toss me back in the hole? You're bluffing."

"Try me. This is a whole lot bigger than the plans we got for you, Dean. You can be replaced." Uriel said.

"What the hell? Go ahead and do it."

"You're just crazy enough to go, aren't you?"

"What can I say? I don't break easy."

"Oh, yes... you do. You just got to know where to apply the right pressure."

* * *

**OLD BATHROOM – NIGHT**

Ruby was tied to some kind of dentist chair, Alastair was torturing her with her knife.

"You know the problem with your generation? Instant gratification. It's all now, now, now. No patience, no craftsmanship. But I do have to say... This knife of yours... It's an exquisite piece. You must tell me where you found it. You know... I haven't been up here since Poland '43. Truth is, I loathe it. It's chilly. No stink of blood or sizzle of flesh or the wet flap of flayed skin. I don't know how you stand it. So, the sooner you cooperate, the sooner I can finish up with this ghastly angel business and return home to my studies. But no rush. Let's take our time... Relish the moment. Now, I'm going to remove this, but don't you go smoking out of that meat. You won't get very far."

"Oh!"

"Now you tell me where that angel is."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I tell you, you kill me. But I'll show you."

* * *

**BARN - DAY**

"I don't know, man. Where's Ruby?" Sam asked.

"Hey, she's your Hell buddy." Dean said. Dean was drinking from his flask.

"Little early for that, isn't it?" Anna asked.

"It's 2 a.m. somewhere." Dean said.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, of course." The doors opened with a blast and Castiel and Uriel entered.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel said.

"How? How did you find us?" Sam asked. Sam looked at Dean. "Dean?" Dean looked at Anna.

"I'm sorry." Dean said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill you and Sabrina. I know how their minds work." Anna kissed Dean's cheek goodbye. "You did the best you could. I forgive you. Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

* * *

**BARN - DAY**

"I'm sorry." Castiel said.

"No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling." Anna said.

"Still, we have a history. It's just –"

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick." Alastair, a bleeding Ruby and another demon appeared.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." Alastair said.

"How dare you come in this room... you pussing sore?" Uriel said.

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings... You sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

"Turn around and walk away now." Castiel said.

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... or we lay you to waste."

"Think I'll take my chances." Alastair said. Angels and demons began to fight. Castiel tried to exorcise Alastair with his hand with no result.

"Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?" Uriel exorcised a demon. "Aaaaahhhh!" Alastair began to exorcise Castiel. "Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferma, me confirma!" Dean hit Alastair with a crowbar.

"Dean, Dean, Dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise." Alastair said. Alastair attacked Dean and Sam. Aya threw Alastair back and he glared at her.

"So it is true. You're on their side."

"I'm on no one's side. Sabrina's on their side!"

"Then why don't I save you?" He grabbed her throat and lifted her up. She kicked her feet but he wouldn't put her down. Dean attacked Alastair making him drop Aya who fell to the floor grasping at her neck. Anna took her grace from Uriel while he was killing the other demon.

"No!" He shouted. Anna broke the pendant releasing the grace. White light flowed into her mouth.

"Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!" Anna shouted. Bright light came out from Anna's body and made Alastair disappear, leaving behind Ruby's knife.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared." Dean said.

"This isn't over." Uriel said. Castiel looked at Aya who was catching her breath on the floor and he had an almost sympathetic look.

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless." Dean said. Castiel and Uriel disappeared.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Not so much." Ruby said.

"What took you so long to get here?" Dean asked.

"Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured."

"I got to hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together all at once - angels and demons. It was a damn good plan." Dean said.

"Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight." Sam said.

"Yeah, now you're just bragging." Dean said.

"So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy... Wherever she is." Sam said.

"I doubt it." Dean said.

* * *

**ROADSIDE - DAY**

Sam was sitting on the hood of the Impala with a beer, and Dean was leaning against the side of the car near him.

"I can't believe we made it out of there." Dean said.

"Again." Sam said. Dean held out his bottle and Sam clinked it.

"I know you heard him." Dean said.

"Who?"

"Alastair. What he said... about how I had promise."

"I heard him."

"You're not curious?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I'm damn curious. But you're not talking about Hell, and I'm not pushing."

"It wasn't four months, you know."

"What?" Sam asked.

"It was four months up here, but down there... I don't know. Time's different. It was more like 40 years." Dean said.

"My God." Sam said.

"They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... Until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... like magic... just so they could start in all over. And Alastair... at the end of every day... every one... he would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... if I put souls on... if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls." A tear rolled down his cheek. "The - the things that I did to them."

"Dean... Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have." Sam said. Dean was crying.

"How I feel... This... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

* * *

**Another chapter a few hours after i wake up. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.**


	9. Chapter 8 Family Remains

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**Sorry this came out a bit late but it's still today so I'm good.**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 8: Family Remains_**

* * *

**_COUNTRY FARM – NIGHT_**

A man, Bill Gibson, was having dinner while watching TV.

"Following the Civil War, the eyes of the nation turned to the West, where outposts like Fort Bellows served as—" The TV said before the lights went out.

"Aw, come on. Crap." Bill said. Bill tried to open the door to the room, but it was locked. "What the hell?! Man." Bill said. A closet door opened and a ghostly girl came out. "You? I-It's impossible. Just stay away from me! Just stay away from me!" The girl attacked and killed Bill.

* * *

**_IMPALA – NIGHT_**

Sam woke from sleeping in the backseat of the car, which was parked in the middle of nowhere. Dean was studying some papers while Sabrina was asleep in the passenger's seat.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked quietly.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Dean asked.

"Like you're looking for a job."

"Yahtzee." Sam sat up.

"We just finished a job like two hours ago."

"Adrenaline's still pumping, I guess. So, what do you think... Cedar Rapids, Tulsa, or Chi-Town?"

"I am all for working. I really am. But you got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. We need sleep."

"Yeah, we can sleep when we're dead."

"You're exhausted, Dean."

"I'm good."

"No, you're not. You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever."

"And what am I running from?"

"From what you told Bri and me. Or are we pretending that never happened?" Dean looked at the paper again.

"Stratton, Nebraska. Farm town. A man gets hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry."

"Sounds like a ghost."

"Yes, it does." Dean said. Sam sighed and flopped back down. Dean glanced at Sabrina who stirred slightly.

* * *

**_COUNTRY ROAD – DAY_**

As the Impala drove into the house's driveway there was a for sale sign with the 'sold' sign hidden in the grass. The three got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Dean picked the lock and they walked in.

"Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide. This place is gonna sell like hotcakes." Dean said. They entered the kitchen, opening cabinets. Dean spotted something on an empty piece of wall where it had been covered up. "Hey, check this out." Dean knocked on the wall. It was hollow. "Huh."

"It's probably a dumbwaiter. All these old houses had them." Sam said.

"Know-it-all." Dean muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You said..."

"What?"

"Never mind." They entered a bedroom.

"Well, no bloodstains, fresh coat of paint, it's a bunch of bubkes."

"Needle's all over the place." Sam said. Dean looked outside.

"Yeah—power lines." Dean said pointing out the window.

"Great." They looked in the closet; a doll head was on the floor. "Uh..."

"Well, that's super-disturbing."

"Think it got left behind?"

"By who? Unless Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads." The three looked outside as they heard a car and moving truck approached the house.

"Uh-oh." Sam said.

"I thought you said this place was still for sale." Dean said.

"Apparently, it's not." Sam said

"Got a good excuse?" Sabrina asked.

* * *

A dog and a Boy, Danny, exited the car.

"Come on, Buster!" Danny threw a ball. "Good dog!" They ran off. A man, Brian, a woman, Susan, and a girl, Kate, had also gotten out.

"What do you think? It's nice, right?" Susan asked.

"Did anyone bother to check if we get a signal out here?" Kate asked.

"Actually, I did, Kate. But we decided to move anyway, just to ruin your life. Come on. Let's unpack." Brian said. Another man, Ted, had gotten out of the truck.

"Uncle Ted, please back me up here." Kate said.

"Kid's right, Bri. You're ruining her life." Ted said.

"See?"

"Thanks for the help, Uncle Ted." Brian said.

"Calling it like I see it, buddy." Ted said.

"Hey." Susan said.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Be nice."

"I am nice. What do you think? We do okay?"

"I don't know." Susan said.

"Who are they?" Kate asked seeing Sam, Sabrina and Dean coming down the stairs from the front door.

"Can I help you?" Brian asked.

"Hi. Are you the new owner?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You three are...?"

"This is Mr. Stanwyk. I'm Mr. Babar. And this is Mrs. Jones. County code enforcement." Dean said. The three took out badges.

"We had the building inspected last week. Is there a problem?" Brian asked.

"Asbestos in the walls, a gas leak—yeah, I'd say we got a problem.

"Asbestos? Meaning what?" Susan asked.

"Meaning until this house is up to code, it's uninhabitable."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're saying we can't stay here?" Brian asked.

"It's a health hazard. You don't want to." Dean said.

"Hold up. We just drove four hundred miles." Ted said.

"There's a motel just down the road. Till this gets cleaned up, I suggest you stay there." Dean said.

"All right, and what if we don't?" Brian asked

"Well, you get a fine or you go to jail. Pick your poison." Brian turned to his family.

"One night. One night, and I'll take care of everything, ASAP, I promise." Brian said.

"Yeah, you do that." Dean said.

"Another motel?" Kate asked. "Awesome, Dad. I hope this one has hooker sheets, like the last one."

"Danny!" Susan called.

"Come on, Danny!" Brian called.

* * *

**_CURRY'S HOME – DAY_**

"What did the room look like when you found it, Mrs. Curry?" Sam asked the woman through her screen door.

"I already told the local boys, there was blood everywhere."

"And Mr. Gibson—where was he?" Dean asked.

"Everywhere."

"How long have you been cleaning Mr. Gibson's house?" Sam asked

"About five years."

"So you knew him pretty well."

"Well, not really well. He was real private. Not the easiest man. Not that I blame him."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"His wife dies in childbirth. Daughter hangs herself in the attic twenty years later. I'd be bitter, too. I think I got some pictures." She went to get them then came back.

"Here." The opened the door to hand them to them.

"Thanks." Dean said and looked at the photos. "Can we keep these?"

"Suit yourself."

"Now, why'd the daughter kill herself?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. That was before my time."

"Did you ever notice anything odd in the house when you were cleaning it?" Dean asked.

"Like what?"

"Like, you know, like lights going on and off, things not being where you left them." Dean said.

"No. Well, maybe there was one thing."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Well, sometimes, I thought I heard like a...rustling in the walls."

"Like a rat?" Dean asked.

"Yeah.

"Must have been some big sons of guns out there, huh?" Dean said.

"Wouldn't know. Never saw any."

"Do you happen to know where Mrs. Gibson and her daughter were buried?" Sam asked.

"They were both cremated." Sam and Dean headed back to the car where Sabrina was waiting in the back.

"All right. So it probably wasn't the mom or the daughter. Whose ghost was it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. But I say we give that place a real once-over and see."

* * *

**_FARM – DAY_**

"Code enforcement, my ass. There's no asbestos." Ted said.

"You sure?" Brain asked.

"Hell yes. I've built enough homes to know that. No gas leak, either."

"Who were those three?"

"Not from the county—I can tell you that." They began to unpack the vehicles. Kate saw someone at a window.

"Hey!" Susan said startling her. She looked back and the window was empty. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just thought I saw something, that's all."

"It—it's gonna be great here, Kate. It really is."

"Yeah, Mom. I'm sure. Everything's gonna change."

* * *

**_DANNY'S ROOM – NIGHT_**

"Danny! Are you unpacking?" Susan asked. Danny was playing a handheld video game.

"Uh, yeah. I'm almost finished." He answered. Danny heard something and put down the game to investigate. The door in front of him opened and a ball rolled out. "Hello? It's okay. I'm Danny." Danny rolled the ball back. Whoever was there threw it back. "Hi!"

* * *

**_KITCHEN – NIGHT_**

""Zucchini will grow, but the soil is too acidic for beets." Do you understand any of this?" Susan asked.

"Can you smell that?" Brian asked. Brian opened a cabinet door and flinched. "Ohh That. It smells like a raccoon died up there or something."

"That's pleasant. Thank you. Can I continue having a conversation with myself?"

"Well, I'm listening. A...vegetable... garden."

"What are we doing, Bri?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us. On a farm. Talking about zucchini."

"It's gonna be different. I promise you. We're gonna be happy."

"And if we're not?"

"We will be. We have to be."

"I can't put the kids through another year like the last."

* * *

**_FARM – NIGHT_**

The Impala pulled up. Sam, Sabrina and Dean saw the lights on inside the house.

"Crap. So, what now?" Dean asked.

"We could tell them the truth." Sam said.

"Really?"

"No, not really."

* * *

**_DINING ROOM – NIGHT_**

**"**Hey, guys! You're gonna want to come see this!" Ted and Susan came to look: the word "GO" was drawn on the wall in red.

"What the..." Susan said. Brian scratched at the word.

"Crayon. Danny!" Brain said.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"Get your butt down here!"

"Tell you what—if my kid did this—" Ted said.

"He's not your kid, Ted. Just butt out." Susan said. Ted left. "Hey. Go easy on him. The teacher said he might act out." Susan said to Brian.

"Hey, buddy. Something you want to tell me and your mom?"

"I didn't do that." Danny said.

"Okay. Look, just tell me the truth, and all you got to do is clean it up, okay? No punishment." Brian said.

"But I didn't. The girl in the walls did it." Danny said.

"The girl in the walls?" Susan asked.

"She wants you to go and me to stay."

"All right, one last time—the truth, buddy." Brian said.

"That is the truth. I can stay, but she hate grownups. And if you don't leave, she's gonna get really, really mad!"

"All right, go to your room."

"Mom! If Andy were here, he'd believe me!"

"Upstairs! Now!"

* * *

**_KATE'S ROOM – NIGHT_**

Kate was lying in bed, one hand over the side out of sight.

"It's okay, Buster. It's okay. I hate it here, too." Kate said.

Sounds of licking.

"Ugh. Ew, Buster! Gross! What's the matter with you?" The door opened; it was Buster. "Oh, my god. Oh, god." Kate turned to look. The closet door slammed. Kate screamed.

* * *

_**DINING ROOM – NIGHT**_

"Ew! Ew!" Kate said.

"It's okay." Susan said.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Katie, baby, baby. Calm down and tell us what happened." Brian said.

"I just got molested by Casper the pervy ghost! That's what happened!" Kate said.

"Ghost?" Brian asked.

"Yes, dad! A ghost!"

"It's the girl in the walls!" Danny said.

"Who?!" Kate asked.

"Both of you, knock it off." Brian said. Somebody knocked on the front door. Ted opened the door and Dean, Sabrina and Sam were there.

"We heard screams. What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you two! Did you touch my daughter?!"

"What? No."

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked.

"Who are you people?" Brian asked.

"Relax, please. You have a ghost." Sam said.

"A ghost." Brian said.

"I told you!" Kate said.

"It's the girl!" Danny said.

"Both of you, relax. What are you guys playing?" Brian asked.

"Your family's in danger. You need to get out of the house now." Dean said. The lights went out in the house.

"What the hell?" Ted said.

"Nobody move!"

"Buster!" Danny said. Buster was howling. Brian got out of the house followed by Ted, Sam, Sabrina and Dean.

* * *

"Buster! Buster? Buster! Buster!" Brian called.

"What the hell?" Ted asked. The words "TOO LATE" were painted in red. The others came out onto the porch.

"Buster!" Danny called.

"Go back inside. Go!" Brian said.

"We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger." Dean said.

"First thing's first. You got to get your family out of here." Sam said.

"Head to the motel I was talking about. You'll be safe there."

"What are you two gonna do?" Brian asked.

"Oh, no! Oh, come on! Oh, come on!" Dean said seeing the tires on the vehicles were all slashed.

"Dude, the guns are gone. So is the... Basically, everything is gone." Sam said.

"Truck's no good." Ted said.

"Both tires slashed." Brian said.

"What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?!" Dean asked.

"What's going on? What's going on?" Kate said. She saw the girl and screamed. "She's there! She's there!"

"Where?!" Susan asked.

"She was right there in the woods!"

"What's a ghost doing outside?" Dean asked.

"You want to stay and find out?" Sam asked.

"Everybody inside." Dean said.

"Are you crazy? We need to get the hell out of here!" Ted said.

"In what?! This ghost is hunting us! Everybody back inside now! Move!" Dean shouted.

* * *

**DINING ROOM – NIGHT**

**"**Whatever's outside, it can't get in this circle. As long as the salt line is unbroken, this is the safest place to be." Dean said

"Safe from ghosts?" Brian asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Okay. I'm not listening to this anymore. Come on. I got to get my family out of here. Let's go."

"Nobody's going anywhere until we kill this thing.

"Sir, please. This is what we do. Just...trust us." Sam said.

"You hunt ghosts?" Danny asked.

"That's right." Dean said.

"Like Scooby-Doo?"

"Better."

"We should get a dog." Sabrina said. Dean gave her a look and rolled his eyes.

"We're not getting a dog." Sam looked at the two as Sabrina pouted.

"I would take care of it."

"We're not getting a dog unless you expect it to sit in the trunk."

"Seriously? I can't have a dog because you're worried about your car?"

"Um guys?" Sam said.

"Sorry." Sabrina said. Sam turned to Kate taking out a picture of the mother and daughter.

"You saw her outside, right? Okay. Does she look like either one of the girls?" Sam asked.

"Her. She was paler and a lot dirtier, but that was her." Kate said.

"That's the girl in the walls." Danny said.

"So it's the daughter?" Sam asked

"That girl in the picture—She-She's dead?" Susan asked.

"She killed herself inside this house." Sam said.

"So, what. The maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?" Dean asked.

"Unless her spirit's just attached to something inside the house." Sam said.

"She hung herself in the attic, right?" Dean asked.

"You want to babysit? I'll check it out." Sam said.

"Look—I don't care who hung themselves where." Ted said. "Maybe something is going on here, but— "

"It's a spirit, man." Dean said.

"No, it's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go all _Deliverance_ on my ass."

"Well, nobody's leaving the house."

"Stop me." Ted said.

"Listen, man. I've got a gun. You don't get your ass back in that circle, you're gonna have yourself a third hole."

"Dude, you don't have a gun." Sam said.

"And? I'm not letting that bastard or anyone else die tonight." Dean said.

"You cool?"

"Go." Sam left.

* * *

"Hey. Fonzie." Ted said. "Question for you. This indestructible force field made out of salt... Have to be kosher stuff, or what?"

"Knock it off, Ted." Susan said. Suddenly there was a sound. "Sh.." Susan said.

"What was that?" Kate asked. They looked around. The girl opened a door and came in. "Mom."

"All right, everybody stay calm. She's a ghost. She can't come in the circle." Dean said.

The girl continued to approach. She stopped at the edge of the salt, revealed she was holding a knife, and stepped over the line.

"I thought you said ghosts couldn't cross the circle." Kate said.

"They can't. She's not a ghost." Dean said.

"Shoot her! Shoot her!" Ted said.

"Yeah, about that... Go, go, go! Move!" Dean shouted. Dean fought her while she screamed and Sabrina led the others away.

"Hey!" Sam shined a light in her face. It hurt her eyes; she ran away.

* * *

**_OUTSIDE FARM – NIGHT_**

**"**Hey. You okay?" Brian asked.

"Where is everybody?" Dean asked.

"Hiding." Brian said.

"They all split up." Sabrina said.

"All right, go get them. Go. Go get them." Dean said to Brian and he walked away. "So, it's not a ghost."

"So, it's just a girl?" Sam asked.

"It's not just a girl. It's psycho Nell. I'm telling you, man—humans."

"So who is she, then?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the daughter, Rebecca. Maybe she didn't hang herself."

"Dude, no. She'd have to be like fifty years old by now."

"Maybe the daughter had a daughter." Sabrina suggested.

"Possibility." Sam said.

"Well, I don't know. What'd you find in the attic?" Dean asked.

"Some old junk. I found Rebecca's diary. That's about it." Sam said.

"I wish you'd found a howitzer. Listen, we got to get this family safe. I mean, it's just a human, so they can make a run for it. We just got to hold her off."

* * *

"We're okay." Susan said.

"Danny! Ted! We got to go!" Brain said

"I'm good!" Ted said

"Danny! Come on!" Susan said.

"Danny, buddy, we got to go!" Brian said.

"Told you it was some crazy bitch." Ted said.

"Yes, you did." Dean said.

"Head to town. We'll take it from here, okay?" Sam asked.

"Danny, come on, baby! We're leaving!" Susan called.

"Danny, we got to go!" Brian called.

"Brian, where—Where is he?"

"Danny!"

"Danny!"

"Suse, Suse, Suse. We will find Danny, I promise you." Brian said.

"No."

"No. Take Kate and go now. Now, while you still have a chance."

"Not without Danny."

"We will find him."

"I am not going out there with Mom alone." Kate said.

"She's right. Until we find your son, the safest place for you right now is in the shed." Dean said.

"I am not going in there either."

"Yes, you are. It is the best defense. The windows are boarded up. It's got one door. It's our best shot right now. Trust me."

"Suse. Kate. Go. Go." Brian said.

"All right, you and me will take the outside." Sam said to Brian. "You two take the house. Let's go." Sam said to Dean and Ted. "Bri, you go with the girls okay?" She nodded.

* * *

**_HOUSE – NIGHT_**

Dean and Ted poked around the room. Ted found a butcher knife. Dean investigated the walls.

"What are you doing?" Ted asked.

"She's human. She had to come from somewhere." Dean said. Dean found a board that wasn't securely attached to the rest. They pulled it open. Ted flinched.

"You smell that?" Ted asked.

"Every day." Dean took the knife and shined a flashlight around inside the walls, then went in. "Come on." Ted came up behind Dean. They went further in. Dean found a hole in the floor and looked through.

"You're not going down there." Ted said

"Well, do you want to?" Dean asked. Ted said nothing and Dean started down. "Please nobody grab my leg. Please nobody grab my leg." He repeated. Dean shined the light around the room. A rat corpse was inches from his face; he startled. He saw Buster, torn to shreds. "Dog. It's what's for dinner. Danny?" Dean said.

"Find anything?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, her kitchen."

"Her what?" Dean looked around more; there was artwork on one wall, two stick figures drawn in probably-blood. Ted turned around and came face to face with the girl. She stabbed him. Dean hurried back; Ted's head came through the hole.

* * *

**_SHED – NIGHT_**

"Look, why are we just standing here? Let's go in. Let's check the house." Brian said.

"We have to wait for those guys to get back, okay?" Sam said. Someone knocked on the door.

"Sam, it's me." Dean said.

"Help me out." Sam said. They moved what was holding the door shut and opened the shed door. Dean came in.

"Did you get Danny?" Susan asked.

"No." Dean said.

"No? Well, where's Ted?" Susan asked.

"He's outside." Dean said.

"Well, why doesn't he come inside?" Susan asked.

"Because I had to carry him out. I'm sorry." Dean said.

"You're...what does that mean? What does that mean, you're sorry?" Susan asked.

"Are you saying that he's dead?" Brian asked.

"No. No, he's not saying that he's dead. You're not saying that, are you?" Susan asked.

"We were in the walls and she attacked." Dean said.

"Oh my god." Susan said.

"And I couldn't get to him in time." Dean said.

"Uncle Ted is dead?" Kate asked.

"I shouldn't have left him alone. I'm very sorry." Dean said before going outside. Sam read Rebecca's diary.

"We'll find him, Suse. We will." Brian said.

"Where else is there to look? Danny's dead, isn't he?" Susan asked.

"No, Suse."

"He is. Why not? She killed my brother. Now she killed my son." Susan said.

"No, Danny is alive." Brian said.

"No, no, he isn't."

"Yes, he is. Do you remember what he said about the girl who lived in the walls? She said he could stay."

"No. No. I just don't understand why this happens to us. I mean, we're good people. We're a good family."

"What happened to Andy happened, okay? I cannot change that. But I will find Danny, I promise you. And when I do, we are gonna be fine. You and me, the kids, we're gonna be fine."

"Okay." Sam, who had been pretending to read, returned to actually reading.

* * *

**_OUTSIDE FARM – NIGHT_**

Brian stared up at the house.

"Andy your son?" Dean asked.

"Oldest. He got himself killed in a car accident last year." Brian said.

"I'm sorry."

"It nearly tore Suse and I apart. Still could, I imagine. That's why we moved here. Fresh air, fresh start. Not even my line. Marriage counselor. 'Course, she might be right. After all, what could possibly go wrong in the country?"

"I'm getting your son back. If it's the last godforsaken thing I do." Dean said.

"Why do you care so much?" Brian asked.

"Dean." Sam said. Sam appeared and held up Rebecca's diary, Sabrina standing by him.

"We gotta talk." Sam said.

* * *

**_HOUSE – NIGHT_**

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"Rebecca's diary. I just finished reading it." Sam said.

"And?"

"That girl back there? Pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter."

"Rebecca had a kid?"

"Called it." Sabrina said.

"It's all she talks about. Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant." Sam said.

"Jeez, rent _Juno_ and get over it. Wait, why kill herself after the baby?"

"Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up." Sam said.

"Why would he say that?" Dean asked. Sam said nothing. "Oh, gross."

"Yeah." Sam said.

"So the daddy was the babydaddy too?" Dean asked.

"Dude was a monster, Dean." Sam said.

"Wow, a story ripped from an Austrian headline. Humans, man. So she's been locked up her whole life?" Dean asked.

"You saw her eyes. Has she ever seen light? She's barely human." Sam asked.

"Okay, so, what, then, she's been caged up like an animal and she busts out and ganks dear old Dad? Slash Granddad?" Dean asked.

"I guess." Sam said.

"Well, can't say I blame her." Dean said.

"I'm sure her life was hell, Dean. It doesn't mean she gets a free pass for murder." Sam said.

"Like you know what hell's like." Dean said.

"I didn't..." Sam said.

"Forget it." Dean said.

"So where do we find her?" Sam asked.

"Kid's gotta eat, right?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He kept her hidden, locked up, but he had to feed her, didn't he?" Dean asked.

"I guess." Sam said.

"I think I know where." Dean said.

* * *

**_BASEMENT – NIGHT_**

Danny was bound and gagged on the floor. He woke up and struggled. He looked around and tried to scream. He saw the girl come through a hole in the wall. She smiled and held up a live rat. He tried to scream some more. She looked at him, confused, and broke the rat's neck and bit in. He kept trying to scream.

* * *

**_DUMBWAITER SHAFT_**

Dean and Sam bust a hole in the kitchen wall, letting light into the shaft.

"Could've kept her hidden here for years. Kept her fed, nobody would ever know." Sam said. Brian flinched away from the open shaft.

"Danny! Danny!" Brian called. Dean shined a light down the shaft.

"Watch out, I'm going down." Dean said.

"No. That's my son." Brian said.

"I know it is, but I said that I would get him. I will. Let me." Dean said.

Dean looked down and up the shaft and scooted through the hole, then started to climb down the side.

"Hey, you got curtains? We need rope." Sam said. Brian went looking while Sam held the light on Dean.

* * *

**_BASEMENT – NIGHT_**

Dean hit the bottom of the shaft and looked around. There was a rosary on the floor with a large wooden cross.

* * *

**_SHED – NIGHT_**

"It's okay. Shh. It's okay." Susan said. One of the boarded-up windows burst in making the three girls screamed. They backed up and stared at the now open window.

* * *

**_BASEMENT – NIGHT_**

Dean found one of his guns. He picked it up and checked it.

"Bitch is a klepto." Dean said. Dean found another gun and checked it too. "Come on. Danny. Danny." He heard Danny trying to scream. "Danny?" Dean finds a hole in the brick wall. He shined the light through and saw Danny, still bound and gagged. He grabbed a butcher knife from nearby, possibly he was still carrying it, and cuts Danny's bonds. Danny scrambled through the hole. "Your dad's upstairs. Come on. Watch your head, watch your head." Dean said.

"Hurry, he's coming back." Danny said.

"He?" Dean asked.

"Her brother." Danny said. Dean looked shockedThere was an inarticulate yell. A boy tackled Deanm who dropped the light.

* * *

**_SHED – NIGHT_**

Susan held a rake. The three watched the open window nervously. A knife came through the wall right behind them. They screamed.

"Oh my god!" Kate screamed. Sabrina pushed the two back before letting Aya out.

* * *

**_BASEMENT – NIGHT_**

Dean and the boy struggled while Danny watched. Sam dropped one end of a rope of knotted curtains down the shaft. Danny appeared at the bottom.

"Danny!" Sam called. Dean and the boy fought. Dean lost a gun. Danny tied himself into the rope.

"Okay!" Danny called up.

"Pull." Sam said to Brian.

"Come on, buddy. Come on, buddy. Don't look back, Danny. Just come on, come." Brian said. They hoisted Danny up the shaft.

* * *

**_SHED – NIGHT_**

Susan and Kate looked around. The bottom of the wall started to move. A box against the wall moved.

"Mom." Kate said. Susan shoved Kate behind her and tried to hold the wall with the rake under the bottom. "Mom!" Aya took hold of the rake.

"Stay behind me." Susan didn't let go.

"Might be better if we both hold it closed." She said.

"Find but don't blame me if you get hurt."

"Did you always have an accent?"

"Uh, yeah."

* * *

**_KITCHEN – NIGHT_**

Brian pulled Danny out of the shaft.

"Come on. You okay? It's okay." Brian said.

"Get him out of here. You gotta go." Sam said. Brian and Danny left. Sam shined a light down the shaft.

"Dean?" Sam called.

* * *

**_BASEMENT – NIGHT_**

The boy stabbed at Dean, who held him off with the light, then grabbed his gun and shot. The boy fell. Sam came in through the hole.

* * *

**_SHED – NIGHT_**

The girl broke down the wall and Aya pushed Susan out of the way. Aya and the rake were caught underneath. The girl crawled on the piece of the wall and held up a knife, ready to stab, but was yanked out by the ankle. Susan and Kate ran over and pulled Aya up before moving away. The girl screamed outside. There were sounds of stabbing and pounding on the door. Susan and Kate screamed.

"Suse!" Brian said. Susan and Kate rushed to the door. Susan opened it. Brian was outside, holding a bloody knife.

* * *

**_FARM – NIGHT_**

Kate cried. Susan held Danny. Sam and Dean came out the front door and saw the girl's body. They looked at Aya who was looking at the family.

* * *

**_FARM – DAY_**

Dean jacked down the Impala after apparently replacing the tires. Sam pulled Dean's duffel out of the repacked trunk and threw it in the back of the car. Brian and Susan walked over.

"Thanks for the head start." Dean said.

"Why doesn't it surprise me you guys don't like the police?" Brian asked.

"It's sort of a mutual-appreciation thing, really." Sam said. Brian shook Dean's hand.

"Well, thank you." Brian said.

"Thank you." Susan said.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"No, we're the opposite of okay, but we're together." Susan said. Bran took Susan's hand.

"Thanks." Susan said. Dean nodded.

* * *

**_OVERPASS – DAY_**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean got out of the car. Sam came around to Dean and Sabrina's side with burgers. Dean unwrapped his, looked at it, and wrapped it back up.

"You okay?" Sam said.

"You know, I felt for those sons of bitches back there. Lifelong torture turns you into something like that." Dean said,

"You were in hell, Dean. Look, maybe you did what you did there, but you're not them. They were barely human."

"Yeah, you're right. I wasn't like them. I was worse. They were animals, Sam, defending territory. Me? I did it for the sheer pleasure."

"What?"

"I enjoyed it, Sam. They took me off the rack, and I tortured souls, and I liked it. All those years, all that pain. Finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. Because that pain I felt, it just slipped away. No matter how many people I save, I can't change that. I can't fill this hole. Not ever." Sam looked at Dean and swallowed while Sabrina looked down and put her food back in the bag. "Didn't mean to ruin your appetite."

"No it's not… it wasn't you."

"What's wrong?" Dean asked with a frown.

"Nothing, I'm not gunna make this about me." Sabrina said.

"Fine then, I'm making it about you." Dean said. "What's wrong?"

"Dean-"

"Sabrina. Tell us." Dean said.

"I…" She sighed. "I know how you feel… about-" She sighed again. "Ya know hell." Dean and Sam looked at her confused. "Before Aya woke up, since the accident, I hadn't been able to dream. When she woke up… I started having dreams…"

"What's so bad about that?" Sam asked.

"I dream about when Aya was in hell."

"What?" Sam asked. Both brothers looked horrified and concerned, Dean more than Sam for obvious reasons.

"I've never been one to move in my sleep or talk… even when I have nightmares, that's why neither of you have noticed it. When it gets to be too much I just wake up, my heart beating a mile a minute but other than it's not enough to wake either of you."

"Bri…"

"Aya didn't last as long as you did. She lasted about…14 years… then she got to start. Sometimes I'm her… other times I'm them… either way I'm always on the receiving end."

"Is Aya-"

"She's not making me have these nightmares… she has no control over it. They're simply the nightmares she would have had." Sabrina looked up and saw the boy's faces. "I-I don't have them every night. I mean sometimes I'll get some of Aya's flashbacks, I guess, from when she was human."

"Sabrina-"

"But, I'm fine guys… okay? Please don't worry about me. I… I don't want you to worry about me-."

"Don't you dare tell us not to worry about you." Dean said. Sabrina bit her lip. "We'll worry about you, wanna know why?" Sabrina glanced down then back up at him. "Because…"

"You're family." Sam said. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Whether you like it or not." Dean added. Sabrina chuckled. "Sabrina Winchester." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"That's taking it a little too far." Sabrina said.

"You're right… Princess Winchester." Sam rolled his eyes and Sabrina laughed.

"Then you two are King and Prince Winchester?" Sabrina asked. "Who's King and who's Prince?"

"I'm King of course." Dean said. Sabrina hugged Sam with one arm.

"So Sammy's my Prince?" Dean frowned.

"I take that back, Sammy you're King." Dean said before putting his arms around Sabrina's waist and pulling her to him. He leaned down to her ear. "You're my Princess, Princess." Sabrina smiled as kissed his cheek before laying her head on his chest. He smiled slightly and stroked her head. Sam smiled at the two. Sabrina giggled. "What's funny?"

"Aya just said she'll be Sammy's Queen." Sam cleared his throat and chuckled.

* * *

**Not a lot of Sabrina until the end sorry. I'm going to work on some of my other stories over the weekend since I have Monday and Tuesday off and I already basically finished the next three chapters.**


	10. Chapter 9 Criss Angel is a Douchebag

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**Hey a heads up to anyone on Tumblr I have a SuperWhoLock blog (with mostly Supernatural actually) thatmomentwhensuperwholock is the part you add to the . tumblr part. In case anyone is interested, it's already got 78 followers since I started it around 11 yesterday night. **

**Also I have the perfect idea for the episode where the boys have an outer body experience. That's the 12****th**** chapter.**

**A bit of Aya's pas is revealed in this chapter.**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 9: Criss Angel Is a Douchebag_**

* * *

**_STREET – NIGHT_**

A magician demonstrated turning a heart-shaped balloon into a dove, to get an applause from the crowd. A sign on a nearby streetlight read _IOWA Celebrates MAGIC WEEK WELCOME the International Association of Magicians SIOUX CITY_.

**BAR**

A magician practiced a card-handling move. Another magician, an old man, Jay, demonstrated a one-handed cut to the bartender.

"Charlier cut." Jay said.

"Wow. You're really good." Another magician, a younger man, Vance, and his assistant were sitting nearby.

"Yeah, great. Hey, show us another." Vance said.

"Finish your drink, Vance." His assistant said.

"This is a simple riffle shuffle." Jay said.

Jay shuffled the deck and fumbled some of the cards. Vance laughed.

"Do a card trick for me." The bartender said.

"Ooh, here we go, The Incredible Jay." Vance said.

"All right, young lady, would you please tell me when to stop?" Jay said to the bartender. Jay riffled the edge of the cards, stopping when the bartender said stop. Jay held up part of the deck, showing the card he was stopped on. He hadn't seen the card himself: it was the three of spades. "This is your card. Commit it to memory, hm?" Jay put the deck back together, the three of spades apparently somewhere in the middle.

"That's incredible, Jay." Vance said.

"Don't be a jerk." His assistant said.

"Right, now..." Jay said and spread the cards out face-down, then used the four of diamonds to flip them all face-up.

"Do you see your card?" Jay asked.

"Um...no, I don't." The bartender said. Jay played with the cards, making the bartender laugh.

"No, the cards say no." Jay said.

"Check his pocket." Vance stage whispered.

"For God's sake, Vance." His assistant said. Vance got up. "Oh, just check—check the damn pocket!"

"So, if you then would remove—" Jay started to say. Vance came over and cleared his throat. He pulled a card out of Jay's pocket and turned it over.

"This your card?" Vance asked. It was the three of spades.

"Why are you so mean? Can't you just leave the old guy alone?" The bartender asked. Jay was taken aback.

* * *

**THEATER - NIGHT**

"I Am the Douchebag" by Christopher Lennertz and Steve Frangadakis played. Another magician, a young man, Jeb Dexter, was practicing a trick involving flying on wires, smoke, and flames in the palms of his hands, to a small audience. Yet another magician, Charlie, an old man with a birthmark above his right eye, was one of the audience members. So was Jay and so was yet another magician, Vernon, an old man.

"Is he wearing eyeliner?" Charlie asked.

"Can't tell. I'm blinded by all the sterling silver." Vernon said.

"The light has to find me!" Jeb said then the music stopped. "Get it? It, it has to find me!"

"Let's take it back." A helper said.

"What a douchebag." Charlie said.

"Would you guys give it a rest? You're giving me a headache." Jay said.

"Oh, come on, Jay. His misdirect is shaking his ass like an Eighth Avenue hooker." Vernon said.

"Used to be about skill." Charlie said.

"Yeah, used to be. Used to be. Listen to the two of you. It's pathetic. Bitter old men talking about the glory days. You know what? This douchebag isn't the joke. We are." Jay said.

"Hey, who you calling a joke?" Charlie asked.

"Me, for one." Jay said. Jeb's act was back on. "That used to be us." Jay said. "You know, maybe he is a douchebag— But he's playing the main stage and we can't even afford an assistant. What the hell are we doing?"

"We're doing all right." Charlie said.

"No, we're not. We're sad, we're old, and we're dying." Jay said.

"Jay." Charlie said.

"I'm gonna do the Table of Death tonight." Jay said.

"No. No, you're not, Jay. Don't be crazy." Vernon said.

"You almost killed yourself the last time you tried it, and that was thirty years ago!" Charlie said.

"Oh, who cares if it kills me? At least I'll go out with a headline." Jay said.

* * *

**DINNER THEATER**

Someone in the audience was yawning. Jay was onstage in a tuxedo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you are about to see is not a trick or an illusion—simply a display of daring and dexterity." Jay lied down on a table labeled _Table of Death_. Charlie cuffed him down. "Now, young lady, if you'll please check the bindings, you'll see they're very real. Very tight." A young woman from the audience who had come up before-hand tested each of the cuffs. "Thank you. You may take your seat." Jay said.

"Damn straight they're tight. You sure you can slip them?" Charlie asked quietly. Jay smirked.

Above the table were ten swords, each with a blade stained red. Charlie pulled a curtain, hiding Jay and the swords from view. The lights went out. Backstage, Vernon did the sign of the cross. Charlie picked up a miniature blowtorch and went over to Vernon. They communicated silently. Jay tried to slip the cuffs; they were too tight. Charlie lit the blowtorch, then the end of a cord attached to a rope.

**_OUTSIDE HOTEL PATRICIA – NIGHT_**

Vance and his assistant were leaving Pat's Pub.

"Show's in an hour, Vance. Try to be on time." His assistant said. Vance waved her off.

**_THEATER – NIGHT_**

The cord burned with much light and smoke and sparks. A light behind the curtain showed Jay's silhouette as he struggled to get out of the cuffs.

**_STREET – NIGHT_**

Vance walks along by himself.

**_THEATER – NIGHT_**

The cord burned to the end and through the rope. The swords fell, piercing the table. Jay's silhouette was still on the table.

**_STREET – NIGHT_**

Vance stumbled, pressing his hands to his chest, and faell.

**_THEATER – NIGHT_**

The lights were back on. Charlie tugged one curtain aside, Jay the other. Jay took a bow. A standing ovation. Jay accepted the applause, looking confused.

**_STREET – NIGHT_**

Vance was lying on the ground. Blood soaked his white shirt from several places under the shirt as if it were he who had been on the table of death.

* * *

**STREET - DAY**

Jeb Dexter was doing card tricks for an audience.

"This, this isn't a trick, okay? I, I, I don't do tricks. This is a demonstration about demons and angels—" Dean and Sam, wearing suits, along with Aya – in Jeans, silver boots and a grey slightly baggie shirt – , approached Jeb. "—love and lust—"

"What a douchebag." Dean said. There was a camera person and a microphone person in the audience.

"—all that stuff mixed up in my head." Jeb said.

"That's Jeb Dexter." Sam said.

"I don't even want to know how you know that." Dean said.

"He's famous, kind of." Sam said.

"—but whatever happens, no matter how—" Jeb said.

"For what? Douchebaggery?" Dean asked.

"People will like anything these days." Aya said.

"—messed up it gets, don't touch me, okay?" Jeb said. "For your own safety." Jeb inhaled. Jed exhaled, shaking his head, then imitated something like a seizure. With one hand he grabbed for the cards in his other hand and scattere them, flinging them in the direction of the window behind him. "Go back to hell, demon!" Jeb said. The card that stuck to the window was the ace of diamonds. Jeb dragged his hand over the card to show that it was on the far side of the glass. "Is this your card?" Jeb asked. The small crowd around him applauded him.

"You've got to be kidding me. A fake demon possession?" Dean asked.

"I'm insulted." Aya said walking away with Dean. Sam followed.

"I can't believe people actually fall for that crap." Dean said.

"It's not all crap." San said.

"What part of that was not a steaming pile of BS?"

"Okay, that was crap, but that's not all magicians. It takes skill."

"Oh, right, right, I forgot. You were actually into this stuff, weren't you?" Dean stopped and turned to Sam. "I mean, you had, you had, like a deck of cards and a wand."

"Dude, I was thirteen. It was a phase." Sam said. Aya snickered. "Oh come on you didn't go through a phase when you were a kid?" Aya frowned.

"Just had to tell them I was human at some point didn't you?" Aya hissed looking away from them, her words directed at Sabrina. "And no I didn't go through a… phase. I grew up in the late 1600s." Dean and Sam's eyebrows went up. "What?"

"Doesn't that make you…" Dean started to try and do math in his head.

"I was human during that time."

"You're like 300 years old." Dean said with a grimace.

"I'm 28." Aya said.

"But Sabrina's 22-" Sam started to say.

"I died when I was 28."

"Oh." The two looked a little awkward. "Oh I'm over it. Back to the magician talk." Aya said snapping a few times.

"Well I was going to say," Dean said. "Just—it bugs me. You know, playing at demons and, and magic, when the real thing will kill you bloody." Dean said

"Like a guy who drops dead of ten stab wounds—" Sam said. "—without a single tear in his shirt?"

"That's what I'm talking about."

* * *

**_HOTEL ROOM – DAY_**

Vance's assistant tossed a bunch of metal rings into a mostly-packed trunk. She turned to face Sam and Dean.

"So did your boss have any enemies that you know of?" Dean asked.

"Vance had plenty of enemies. She leaned down and grabbed the end of a series of tied-together handkerchiefs.

"How so?" Sam asked.

"He would steal from other magicians. All the time." As she pulled the handkerchiefs out of a bag Dean glanced down and his eyes went slightly wide as more and more came out.

"What would he steal?"

"Stage effects, closeup techniques, anything he could get his hands on."

"Is that enough to get him killed?" Dean asked.

"These guys take this stuff pretty seriously." She moved a cloth off a white rabbit. "There you are." She bent down to pick up and pet the rabbit.

"Did you find anything weird in Vance's stuff? Well, weirder?" Dean asked.

"Matter of fact, I did." She put the bunny in a bag and pulled out a Rider-Waite tarot card: the Ten of Swords. The image on the card was of ten swords sticking out of a man's back.

"I'm guessing this didn't belong to Vance." Sam said.

"He hated card tricks. Never wanted them around. Let alone in his precious cape." She handed over the card. Sam looked at both sides of it: it looked like a perfectly ordinary tarot card.

* * *

**JAY'S HOTEL ROOM**

Jay was practicing card tricks when someone knocked on the door. He grinned and went over to open the door, then waved him in: it was Charlie.

"You gonna tell me how you did it?" Charlie asked.

"Did what?" Jay asked.

"You know what."

"The great ones never give away the how."

"Yesterday you were sad, old, and dying. Today you're one of the great ones? Come on. This is me you're talking to."

"You didn't think I could do it.

"No, Jay, I didn't. You're my friend, my best friend. I just didn't want to see you get hurt." Jay went back to playing with the cards.

"Charlie, you want to see something? Look at this." Jay cut the deck several times and extracted three cards from it, all three aces.

"Not bad."

"'Not bad'? I've been working to pull an ace out of the middle of the deck for years, just one, and now I can pull three."

"Still missing the ace of hearts."

"I want to do the Executioner tonight."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"It's just a rope slip."

"Houdini wouldn't try the Executioner."

"Exactly. Think about it, Charlie. If I can pull this off..."

"I think you're pushing your luck."

"It wasn't luck. It wasn't. Here, stand over there." Jay moved Charlie to where he wanted him. "Let's not end up like this, Charlie, a couple old farts doing birthdays and bar mitzvahs."

"Beats dying."

"Does it?"

"I would do anything for you. You know that. But I will not watch you die. I'll miss that show."

"No, you'll be there. You're always there for me. Check your pocket." Charlie checked his coat pocket, then his shirt pocket; the ace of hearts was there. Charlie laughed.

"That's good, Jay. That's pretty damn good."

"I can do it, Charlie. I want to do it." Charlie nodded. Jay laughed.

* * *

**THEATER Day**

There was a sign up that read _The Incredible Jay_ over the Table of Death. Jeb Dexter was on the phone nearby.

"It's a lame gig. I'm in a fleabag hotel doing this man-of-the-people crap, and freaking Angel's in Vegas doing Cirque du Soleil! That should have been mine." Jeb said. Jeb sat down at a table. Charlie and Vernon were at an adjacent table. Dean approached them.

"All right, boys, get it in gear, I don't got all day." Jeb said. Jeb's cameraperson and microphone person started moving. Dean sat behind Vernon.

"You Vernon Haskell?" Dean asked.

"Who's asking?"

"Federal agent. Ulrich." Dean showed him an FBI ID. "Looking into the death of Patrick Vance."

Jeb talked into the camera. He was sitting across from Jay.

"I'm Jeb Dexter. This is _Devil Twist_. We're chilling at the International Magicians' Convention, which is a dope chance to tip my hat to the wicked cats who came before me. Smoking hot effect last night, Jim."

"Jay." Jay corrected.

"Huh?"

"My name is Jay."

"Yeah, whatever. We can loop it later."

"What a douchebag." Vernon said looking to Charlie.

"Couldn't agree more. Is, uh—" Dean said and pulled out the Ten of Swords card. Dean pulled out the Ten of Swords. "This familiar to you?"

"Should it be?"

"Well, I heard that you used tarot cards in your act."

"My act?" Vernon laughed. "That was a long time ago. I haven't touched a deck in years, you know..." Vernon held up a shaking hand.

"Do you know someone that might use them now?"

"Well, there was a guy down on Bleeker Street."

"Oh, yeah. He, he peddles that kind of specialty stuff." Charlie said.

"Did he have a problem with Vance?" Dean asked.

"Matter of fact, Vance crossed him about a year ago. Probably cost him fifty grand in royalties." Vernon said. Charlie nodded.

"You know the exact address?" Dean asked.

"Four twenty-six Bleeker."

"Ask for Chief." Charlie said.

"Chief. Thank you." Dean got up and left.

* * *

**BLEEKER ST. - NIGHT**

Dean walked along the street till he came to a neon sign saying _426_. Dean knocked on the bars on the door. The chain-link door swung open, revealing a young man who eyed Dean.

"I'm, uh, here to see Chief." The young man raised his eyebrows and opened the barred door. Dean followed the young man downstairs.

"Stay here. Don't touch anything." The man said.

The young man left. Dean looked around. There was graffiti on the walls and the bass line of music was audible. A door opened and Dean turned to face it: a large man, Chief, climbed the stairs, backlit, and the music was more clearly heard. Chief was wearing all leather and carrying a flogger, which he slapped into his other hand a couple times.

"You are really gonna get it tonight, big boy."

"There's been a misunderstanding. I, uh, think I've been had." Dean said.

"Oh, you ain't been had till you been had by the Chief." Dean frowned. "Oh, and before we get started, what's your safe-word?" Dean swallowed. Suddenly Aya walked downstairs and over to Dean. The Chief looked confused. Aya put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Big misunderstanding, my friend here had a prank played on him." Dean looked down at Aya very grateful. "We'll be going now, sorry to bother you."

* * *

Aya and Dean walked out of the building and back into the alley way.

"Well, never thought I would have to save you from something like that." Aya said.

"Yeah, just don't mention it to anyone."

"Oh trust me, this is going under my blackmail tab."

"Tab?" Dean asked. Aya tapped her head. Dean grimaced.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Sam was sitting at a table working on his laptop. There was a knock at the door. Sam looked up, waits, then got up and went to peer through the peephole. He sighed and opened the door. It was Ruby, arms folded.

"What are you doing here, Ruby?" Sam asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Ruby said before coming in.

"I'm working a job." Sam said.

"The whole world's about to be engulfed in hellfire, and you're in Magictown, USA." Sam laughed.

"You got something against magic?"

"That would almost be funny if thirty-four seals hadn't been broken already. Thirty-four, Sam. That's over halfway. The angels are losing this war. Every day is one day closer, and if someone doesn't do something soon—"

"And that someone is me?" Sam asked.

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know where these seals are. I don't know squat. So why don't you tell me where you'd like me to start?"

"Well, you can quit dicking around here, for one. Bigger fish, Sam. And if the seals are being broken, you might want to go after the one doing the breaking."

"Lilith?"

"Cut the head off the snake. You're the only one who can stop her, Sam. So step up and kill the little bitch."

"Oh, I'm game, believe me. It's not the psychic thing I got a problem with."

"Yeah, I know what you got a problem with, but tough. It's the only way."

"No."

"You know, this would all be so much easier if you'd just admit to yourself that you like it. That feeling that it gives you."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I don't, huh? Fine." Ruby went to leave.

"It's simple. Lucifer rises, the apocalypse starts. You think that you have demons on your hands now? People are gonna die, Sam. Oceans of people. So you just let me know when you're ready." Ruby left.

* * *

**THEATER - NIGHT**

Sam stood near an entrance. Dean and Aya came up behind him.

"Find anything interesting?" Dean asked.

"What? Uh, no. You?" Sam asked.

"Nothing I want to talk about, or think about, ever again." Dean said. Vernon and Charlie stood together.

"He's crazy, and you know it." Vernon said.

"He says he can do it." Charlie said.

"Did you even try to talk him out of it?"

"Till I was blue in the face. But I tell you, Vernon, there was...there was something in his eyes."

"'In his eyes'? You're both nuts." Dean, Aya and Sam approached.

"The Chief, huh?" Dean asked.

"What's the matter? Chief not your type?" Charlie asked. Charlie smirked. Dean smirked back.

"You know, I could have you both arrested for obstruction of justice." Dean said.

"How? You're no Fed." Vernon said.

"We con people for a living, son. Takes more than a fake badge to get past us." Dean laughed. So did Sam.

"You got us. Yeah, we—we are actually—aspiring magicians."

"Yeah, we - We came to the convention 'cause we thought we could learn something.

"It was their idea to dress up like feds." Aya said.

"Yeah, get some ideas for our new show." Dean said.

"Ooh, what kind of show?" Vernon asked.

"Well, it's- It's a –"

"It's a brother act." Sam said. "With our sister as our assistant." He motioned to Aya who smirked.

"Yeah. Yeah, you know, with the rings and doves and...rings." Dean aid.

"They haven't got many ideas yet. All we've seen are the glittery douche Criss Angel crap." Aya said. Charlie nodded.

"Ladies and gentleman I give you the incredible Jay." An announcer said.

"You want to learn something? Stick around." Charlie said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you're about to witness is a feat so daring, So dangerous, even the great Houdini dared not attempt it. I give to you...The executioner!" Jay said.

**JEB'S HOTEL ROOM **

Jeb was posing in front of a mirror with the song from his act playing in the background.

**CLUB **

"Now, sir, as you can see, this jacket is the real article. Thank you, sir. You may take your seat. Now, I will have one minute - 60 seconds -To escape certain death. Let's see if I can do it." Jay said. The curtain fell and Jay's silhouette was seen struggling to get out of the straightjacket.

**JEB'S HOTEL ROOM **

As Jeb posed a noose moved by itself and positioned itself behind him. It went up the wall and wrapped around a ceiling fan.

**CLUB**

Jay could be seen, as a shadow, still maneuvering out of the straightjacket.

"I don't think he's gonna make it." Dean said. The buzzer went off and everyone saw him fall. The lights went back up.

**JEB'S HOTEL ROOM **

The noose dropped around Jeb's neck and pulled him up, hanging him.

**CLUB**

Jay pushed aside the curtain, unharmed.

"Oh! That was amazing! That was freakin' amazing!" Dean said.

"That was...not humanly possible." Sam said.

"No it was not." Aya said. She and Sam looked at each other.

**JEB'S HOTEL ROOM **

Jeb was hanging from the noose tied to the ceiling fan , dead.

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM **

"Looks like this guy Jay was a pretty big deal in the '70s." Sam said looking on his computer.

"Which in magician land means what, exactly?" Dena asked from his spot on the bed.

"Big enough to play radio city music hall.

"What got him stuck in their "where are they now?" File?"

"He got old." Sam said

"Okay, so maybe incredible Jay is using real magic to stage a comeback."

"It's possible. Some kind of spell that works a death transference."

"How does the tarot card mix into it?"

"I don't know."

"Think about it." Sabrina said from her spot on the other bed. "The first card was 10 swords in some guys back and Vance ends up with stab wounds. I'm willing to bet on the next guy, if there's another, we'll find a hang man." Both brothers considered it.

"Man...hope I die before I get old. Whole thing seems brutal, don't it?" Dean asked walking over and picking up a card and looking at it.

"You think we will?" Sam asked after a long pause.

"What?"

"Die before we get old."

"Haven't we both already?"

"If you wanna get technical-" Sabrina said.

"Eh, you were in a coma, that's different." Dean said with a nod.

"You know what I mean, Dean. I mean, do you think we'll still be chasing demons when we're 60?" Sam asked.

"No, I think we'll be dead...for good. What? You want to end up like - Like Travis? Huh? Or Gordon, maybe?"

"There's Bobby." Sam said.

"Oh, yeah, there's a poster child for growing old gracefully." Dean said with a chuckle before walking back over to the bed."

"Maybe we'll be different, Dean."

"What kind of Kool-Aid you drinking, man? Sammy, it ends bloody or sad. That's just the life."

"What if we could win?" Sam asked.

""Win"?"

"If there was a way we could just...put an end to all of it."

"Is there something going on you're not telling me?"

"No."

"Sammy."

"No. Look, I'm just saying..." Sam stood up and walked over. "I just wish there was a way we could...go after the source. That's all. Cut the head off the snake."

"Well, the problem with the snake is that it has a thousand heads. Evil bitches just keep piling out of the Volkswagen."

"Yeah. Guess you're right."

"Why don't you go see if you can track down Jay? I'll see what I can dig up on this tarot card."

* * *

**HOTEL LOBBY **

"Hey." Sam said as he and Aya walked over to Dean past some people wheeling a body out.

"Maid found Jeb hanging from the ceiling fan. Police think it was a suicide." Dean said. Dean pulled out another tarot card, this time of the hanged man. "I beg to differ. Pulled a little sleight of hand myself. Sabrina was right." Dean looked at Aya.

"On Dexter's body?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, so I'm thinking if this spell is a death transference, then these cards work like black-Magic targets."

"Any connection between the victims?"

"Jeb was a total douche bag to Jay yesterday."

"What about the first vic? Uh, Vance?"

"Asked around. Apparently, Vance was heckling Jay at the bar the day he was killed."

"Okay, so Jay sneaks a card into Vance's pocket, does the table of death..."

"And Vance takes 10 swords to the chest."

"Then Jay slips a noose and Jeb doesn't. Hell of a trick."

"Yeah, I think it's time we had a little chat with Jay. Any luck tailing him?"

"He slipped us."

"He's a 60-Year-Old."

"He's a magician."

"There's two of you. _She's_ a demon." Aya shrugged.

* * *

The trio followed Jay to his hotel room. Once he was inside they went in and the boys pointed their guns.

"Up against the wall!" Dean said.

"God, who are you? What do you want?" Jay asked.

"Now!"

"We know what you've been up to." Sam said.

"You been working some real bad mojo to jump-Start your act."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Jay said.

"Look, we know you put a spell on those tarot cards." Sam said.

"Messing with real magic?" Dean asked.

""Real magic"? Come on, there's no such thing as real magic." Jay said.

"Oh, is that so?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, believe me. I've been around this stuff my whole life. It's all just -It's - It's illusions. It's tricks. It - It's all fake." Jay said.

"Jeb Dexter strung up -was that just an illusion?" Dean asked.

"What? Something happened to Jeb?" Jay asked.

"He was found hanged in his room. Right after you slipped the noose last night." Sam said.

"Same as Vance when you did the table of death." Aya said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please...Just let me go." Jay said.

"Something's not right." Dean said.

"Usually they're whipping some badass hoodoo at us by now." Sam said.

* * *

Sam and Dean had tied Jay to a chair and the three stood a few feet away, talking quietly.

"What do you want to do?" Dean asked.

"All right, so, if it's not him, who is it?" Sam asked.

"Even if Jay's not working the magic, he's still getting the reward. His shows are selling out." Dean said. Sam glanced over at Jay.

"All right. So, then, whoever it is, they're obviously in Jay's corner."

"All right, so we got Vernon and Charlie on the list. Anyone else?"

"Uh...We could always ask him." The three looked over and saw Jay had escaped from the chair and was gone.

"Guess we should have seen that one coming." Dean said.

"Come on. He couldn't have gotten that far." Sam said. Sam and Dean left the room, Jay peeked out of the closet. He jumped seeing Aya still standing there.

"Oh by all means, do what you were going to. This is gunna be fun to watch." Jay ran over to the phone as Aya left, going upstairs instead of down.

* * *

"No way he could outrun us." Sam said as the two brothers reached the lobby.

"Maybe he vanished. I mean, he really is good." Dean said.

"Or he found a back door." Sam said. Jay came up behind them as the police came into the lobby.

"That's them! Those are the two nut jobs that just broke into my room!" Jay said.

"Freeze, hands where I can see 'em." Two cops pointed their guns at Sam and Dean who turned around.

* * *

**BACKSTAGE OF THEATER **

"They said my act is killing people." Jay said. "They said that I was using real magic, that I was casting spells on tarot cards."

""Real magic." Those guys are nuts. You're lucky to be alive." Charlie said.

"You don't think..."

"What?"

"Well, the things that I can do now - The cards."

"You've been working the cards your whole life."

"Well, what about the escapes? I haven't been able to slip a pair of cuffs in 30 years. And then there was the way that - that patrick Vance died. And that Jeb Dexter."

"Yeah, no great loss there."

"Oh, Charlie, he didn't deserve to die."

"You had nothing to do with it."

"He was hanged the same night that I performed the executioner."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you actually believe those guys? That there was some kind of "real magic" involved?"

"No. I don't know. I don't know, maybe. I shouldn't go on tonight, Charlie."

"Are you kidding me? You have a sold-out house out there. Sold out! When was the last time that happened?"

"The other night...When I was doing the table of death, I was, um...I was gonna kill myself. And I have no idea how I got out alive."

"But you did. Somehow, you did. Jay...when you were in your day you were incredible. "The incredible Jay." You were the best I ever saw. And now you got it back. I don't know how, but it doesn't matter. Just to see you at the top of your game again. Hell, it makes me feel young."

"But"

"No buts, Jay. This may be mana from heaven, I don't know, but whatever it is, you don't throw it away."

* * *

**THEATER- STAGE **

Jay lied on the table of death, Charlie lit the rope holding the plate of swords up, Charlie went backstage to Vernon, Jay stood up unharmed. Suddenly a woman screamed from the back.

"I don't know" An audience member said.

"What's the... " Jay found Charlie covered in stab wounds backstage.

* * *

**HOTEL LOBBY **

Sam, Sabrina and Dean walked into the hotel and over to Jay who was waiting.

**"**Jay. Thanks for dropping the charges." Sam said.

"You mind telling us why you did it?" Dean asked.

"We have to talk." Jay said.

* * *

**BAR **

Jay took a drink.

"I was just a kid when we first met. All I knew was how to cheat at cards. Charlie got me out of more scrapes than I can count. Hell, I would have been dead by the age of 20 if it hadn't been for him." Jay sighed. "he was more than my friend. He was my brother."

"I'm sorry, Jay." Sam said.

"Look, I should have listened to you guys when you told me that my show was killing people."

"Well, you weren't the one pulling the trigger." Dean said.

"Yeah, but someone did, and I want to find out who did this to Charlie, so I'll do whatever you guys say. Just tell me what to do."

"Jay, whoever's doing this...They like you. They're probably close to you. Did Charlie and Vernon get along?" Sam asked.

"No. No, it's not Vernon." Jay said.

"He's the only one that makes sense." Dean said.

"Charlie and Vernon were your family, Jay." Sam said.

"And now Charlie's gone." Dean said.

"Yeah, but...they butted heads sometimes, but Vernon could never do something like this."

"See, the thing about real magic is it's a whole lot like crack. People do surprising things once they get a taste of it." Dean said.

"You better be damn sure about this. Vernon's all I got left."

* * *

**VERNON'S HOTEL ROOM **

Vernon picked up the phone.

"Yeah? Yeah, okay. I'll be there in two shakes. I got something to tell you anyway." After Vernon left, Sam, Sabrina and Dean entered Vernon's hotel room.

"Wow. It's like a...magic museum." Sam said.

"You must be in heaven. This guy doesn't travel light." Dean said.

"He's been on the road his whole life. Probably everything he owns is in this room."

"Let's get started." Dean said.

* * *

**THEATER **

"Just talked to the head of the convention. Headliner gig is yours." Vernon said and Jay turned to face him. "What? You don't want it?"

"A day ago, if you told me I'd be standing on this stage...No, I can't do it, Vernon."

"What are you talking about?" Vernon asked.

"Charlie's gone." Jay said.

"Charlie would have wanted you to go on. This is your shot. It's our shot." Vernon said.

"Really? This is what Charlie would have wanted? Charlie's dead."

"Hey, he was my friend, too, you know."

"It's a hell of a way to treat a friend."

"Again, what are you talking about?"

"You killed him, didn't you? And for what? So that I - So that we could be back on top?"

"That's insane." Vernon chuckled. "no, you're scaring me."

"First it was Vance, then it was Jeb . Even if you thought you were doing it for me, how in god's name could you kill Charlie?

"Oh, you are crazy."

"You used me, and you used my act to do this to him. If you think –"

"I wouldn't be so hard on him, Jay. He didn't do it." A man said.

* * *

**VERNON'S HOTEL ROOM **

"This is just a bunch of old-Timey magic stuff -None of it magic." Dean said.

"No herbs, no candles, and no tarot cards." Sam said.

"I'll be damned." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked. Dean held up a poster.

"Look like anyone we know?" The poster was of a young man with Charlie's birthmark.

* * *

**THEATER **

"Sweet mary and joseph." Vernon said.

"Charlie." Jay said.

"It's really me, Jay." Charlie said. He looked years younger.

"How the hell..." Vernon said.

"God, you forget what it feels like to be young. It's amazing."

"How old are you?" Jay asked.

"Oh, it depends on what you mean by "old." Right now, technically, about 28, but I've been around a lot longer than that."

"How long?" Jay asked.

"Long enough to have shilled for Barnum. And he gave me something."

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"The grimoire -A book of real magic. At first, I thought it was a scam, but then I tried one of the spells, and it worked. In fact, they all worked. So when I got to the end and there was one for immortality..."

"My god, Charlie." Vernon said.

"And my show, the things that I can do." Jay said.

"Different spell. But it gives you a little taste of what's possible." Charlie pulled out a deck of tarot cards. Vernon reached out. "Oh, no, I wouldn't touch those, Vernon. They're -They're still radioactive." He put them away.

"You killed Vance and Jeb Dexter." Jay said.

"What, you think this is a parlor game? You were being humiliated by those punks. A washed-up old man who couldn't even defend himself."

"You used me to do these terrible things."

"I used them to give you a gift. And you wanted it, Jay. I saw it in your eyes."

"No, I never wanted this."

"You were ready to kill yourself. I saved your life."

"Is that right, Jay?" Vernon asked.

"I was there for you, like I've always been. Like I'll always be. Come with me, both of you. You think the first time around was good? The second time's even better. All the know how, none of the aches and pain."

"No, I won't do this. I won't." Jay said.

"I've never made this offer before. But, then again, I've never had friends like the two of you before. Let me do this for you."

"And who else has to die so that we can live forever? What's the price tag on immortality? This isn't right, Charlie, what you're doing. You know that. Somewhere, you know that."

"I know I don't want to come back alone, to start all over, alone."

"Jay...We can be young again." Vernon said.

"The three of us together - Vital and alive...forever"

"Not so fast!" The three turned to see Sam, Dean and Sabrina. "I ain't Guttenberg, and this ain't "Cocoon."" They got up on the stage. Vernon ran away and Jay backed away. "Immortality. That's a neat trick." Dean said.

"It's not a trick. It's magic." Charlie said. A noose appeared behind Dean, dropped around his neck and lifted him. A second went around Sabrina's and lifted her up. She let out Aya who tried to break the rope but couldn't since it was magic. Both struggled against the rope. Sam shot Charlie, who caught the bullet in his teeth. He held up a finger and took it out. "Hey, bullet catch -Been working on that." Charlie said. He threw it into the air and disappeared.

"Get him!" Dean gasped out. Sam looked around and spotted him. Charlie winked.

"Let them go - Now!" Sam said point his gun at him.

"Just leave me and my friends alone. All right, I will give it up -The spells, the hexes. This is the last time. I promise." Sam swung at Charlie who disappeared and reappeared behind him. Charlie pushed Sam onto a the sword-table. The bindings snapped shut and the rope snapped. Charlie clutched his stomach, where he was now bleeding. Jay stood by with a knife his his own stomach. Jay pulled the knife out and took out the deck of cards.

"Jay..." Charlie pulled out a single card from his pocket. "You picked these strangers over me?" Charlie fell over. Both nooses dropped and Sam was set free. Dean pulled the noose from around his neck and Sam got off the table right before the swords fell. Aya loosened the noose then snapped it off by pulling it apart. Both she and Dean caught their breath.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm all right." Dean said. Sam looked at Aya who nodded.

* * *

**BAR **

The trio walked into the bar and over to Jay who was seated.

"Hey, Jay. We wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday." Dean said.

"I killed my best friend yesterday, and you want to thank me?" Jay asked

"Where's Vernon?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he's gone. He said he didn't want to speak to me again after what I did to Charlie." Vernon said.

"Listen, Jay...you know Charlie was never gonna give up what he was doing. Ever. You did the right thing." Dean said.

"Are you sure about that? You know, Charlie was like my brother. And now he's dead... because I did "the right thing." He offered me a gift, and I just threw it back in his face." Jay stood up. "So now I have to spend the rest of my life old and alone." He took a drink. "What's so right about that?" Jay asked before walking away.

"Jay...your cards." The bartender said.

"Throw them away." Jay said. Sam looked down thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't know about you, but...I could go for a beer." Dean said.

"I'm gonna take a walk." Sam said before leaving the bar.

"Well I could defiantly use a drink." Sabrina said before sitting at the bar.

* * *

**ALLEY **

Sam opened the door to Ruby's car and leaned down.

"Okay. I'm in." He got in and closed the door.

"What changed your mind?" She asked.

"I don't want to be doing this when I'm an old man."

* * *

**BAR**

Dean sat down next to Sabrina as the bartender passed her a glass. Dean nodded at the bartender for her to get him one. He turned to Sabrina.

"So… Aya." Sabrina sat a little straighter and Aya came out. She turned to face Dean and crossed her legs.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to pry-"

"But you will."

"You said you died when you were 28…"

"You want to know what happened?" She took a drink.

"I'm sure since it was in the late 1600s, what was it uh, small pox?" He flashed a smile.

"No. Not even close."

"Uh… black plague?"

"I didn't die from being sick, Dean."

"Were you…"

"I wasn't murdered either. Well… not in the way you think."

"Then how did you die?"

"My father… died when I was almost 10. I didn't find out the real reason until I was 18. You do the math."

"You made a deal. Didn't you?"

"So did he. That's how my father met my mother; in a way." She muttered.

"What did you get in return?" Dean asked as the bartender put his drink down before she walked away. Aya watched her then looked at Dean before looking at her drink on the counter.

"Well, after my father died my brother-"

"You had a brother?" Aya looked at him. "Sorry, continue."

"My brother got on a ship and headed for America-"

"Wait- where did you live?" Aya sighed. "I'll save my questions for the end." Dean flashed a smile.

"I lived in Scotland." Aya said. "My brother died in a shipwreck about a year or so after he left." She looked at Dean and saw a sympathetic look. "Oh don't feel sorry, he was a _prick_." Dean's expression changed from sorry to 'oh alright then'. "I was still young so I was still at home with my mother. A few years past and I was 18 she was sick and dying. She told me how my father died. She knew what I was going to do but told me not to waste it on her." Aya looked into her glass. "She told me to…" She chuckled. "Continue the family." Aya sighed. "I had a…boyfriend if you want to call him that. We got married two months after I turned 18. But I couldn't get pregnant."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me you made and deal and to have a kid?" Dean asked incredulously.

"A little girl." Aya smiled, still looking into her drink. "Little Lottie." Dean watched Aya as she swallowed and shifted in her seat.

"Are you-?" Aya turned her head away.

"I'm not crying." Dean put a hand on her back. She glanced back at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. "I-I ran away when it was time. As far as I know they never knew what happened to me…. I don't even know what happened to them." Dean rubbed her back slowly as she silently cried.

* * *

**More of Aya's past. (Not sure if I ever touched on it before now but here we learn more. There will also be a bit more in the chapter after the next one. [The next one is a mostly Sam and Dean chap]) If you can already guess who Aya's father is don't say the name in a review I don't want to spoil it for anyone. Although it's kind of obvious who he is now.**


	11. Chapter 10 After School Special

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**I'm posting this one today since it's a mostly Dean and Sam chapter.**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 10: After School Special_**

* * *

**SCHOOL CAFETERIA – DAY  
**  
It was lunch time, and the "popular" table was full of cheerleaders and jocks.

"She's such a slut." A girl said.

"So? Personally, I'm very pro-slut. What happened, anyway?" A boy asked.

"She totally banged Jamie Jaffe, that's what. She gave him the reverse cowgirl and everything." Taylor walked up to the table, looking for a place to sit down.

"Hi, Taylor. How was your weekend?" The girl asked.

"Fine, I guess." Taylor said.

"You didn't... go to the rodeo?" The girl asked.

"That's my spot." Taylor said to someone sitting at the table.

"Sorry. This is a skeev-free zone." The girl said.

"Slut!" The boy said.

"Slut! Slut! Slut! Slut!" The table chanted. Taylor stormed off, slammed down her tray and sat down at another table. The only other person at the table was April, an overweight shy girl.

"You shouldn't listen to those jerks." April said.

"Leave me alone." Taylor said.

"I just mean... I'm sorry, that's all."

"You? You're sorry? Don't you feel sorry for me, you fat, ugly pig." April got upset and left the table in a hurry.

* * *

**SCHOOL BATHROOM – DAY**

Taylor was upset, looking at herself in the mirror. She had been crying. She didn't see April approach her from one of the stalls.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" April asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean it, okay?" Taylor said. April grabbed Taylor and slams her around, hitting her head hard on the mirror and sink, then dragging her to one of the stalls. Taylor screamed. "Aah! Aah!"

"I'm not ugly." April held Taylor's head under water in the toilet until Taylor stopped struggling. She let Taylor fall to the ground, looked down at the unmoving Taylor, and black goo, ectoplasm, came out of one of her eyes. "You're ugly."

* * *

**HOSPITAL ROOM – DAY**

Sam was in hospital whites, dressed as an orderly. He was sitting in a chair with a clipboard talking to April.

"I'm not talking about it anymore. I already told the cops and the doctors. No one believes me. They think I'm crazy." She said.

"Well, I'm a little bit more open-minded than most. April, why did you tell the police you were possessed?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

"When I - when I hurt Taylor, I was there, in my head, but I couldn't control my body. I could see what I was doing, but I couldn't stop. I just wanted to stop. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. April, some of the kids at school told the police that you and Taylor didn't get along."

"Well, yeah, but I never wanted to kill her. Never. Do you believe me?"

"Yeah, I do. Just a couple more questions. On the day this happened, did you... happen to smell anything?"

"Anything... like what?"

"Like rotten eggs or... sulfur?"

"Um, no."

"Okay. Um, did you notice any black smoke?"

"What are you, crazy?" April asked.

* * *

**IMPALA – DAY**

Sam approached the Impala, where Dean and Sabrina were waiting for him, and climbed in the passenger door.

"So?" Dean asked.

"I think she's telling the truth. I mean, the way she talked about being there mentally but not physically - kind of sounds like demonic possession to me."

"Kind of?"

"She didn't see any black smoke or smell sulfur."

"Maybe it's not a demon. I mean, kids can be vicious."

"Well, I mean, we're already here. Might as well check out the school." Sam said.

"Right. The school." Dean said.

"What?"

"Truman High, home of the Bombers."

"What's your point?"

"I mean, we went there, like... for a month a million years ago. Why are you so jazzed to go back?"

"I'm not. I just think it's worth looking into."

"All right, well, what's our cover? FBI? Homeland Security? Swedish exchange students?"

"Don't worry. I got an idea."

"Okay." They drove off.

* * *

**FLASHBACK – SCHOOL – DAY**

"Long, Long Way from Home" (Foreigner) played while the Impala drove up to the front of the school. Young Sam and Young Dean got out of the car. The driver isn't shown, but it's hinted that it's a younger John.

**TRUMAN HIGH SCHOOL 1997 **

"Thanks, Dad." Young Dean said looking in the car window. Dean and Sam started walking towards the school. "Got your lunch? Books? Butterfly knife?" Dean said to Sam.

"Yeah, Dean."

"You okay?"

"Sure."

"Sammy..."

"I mean, look, this is the third school we've been to this year, and it's only November. I'm just sick of always being the new kid."

"You'll be fine. If anyone gives you any trouble, you let me know. Relax. Dad said this hunt will take him two weeks, tops. As soon as he gets back, we're out of here."

"To another school. Awesome."

* * *

**FLASHBACK –SCHOOL CLASS ROOMS – DAY**

Sam stood in front of a classroom while being introduced by the teacher, Mr. Wyatt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please say hello to Sam Winchester."

"Hi, Sam." The class said.

* * *

**FLASHBACK –YOUNG DEAN'S CLASS ROOM – DAY  
**  
Dean stood in front of his class, while his teacher, an older woman, talked to the class.

"Class, say hello to our new student, Dean Winchester. Dean, is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourself?"

"Not really, sweetheart."

"Take your seat." Dean walked down the aisle and took an empty seat.

* * *

**FLASHBACK –YOUNG SAM'S CLASS ROOM – DAY **

Sam stood in the front of the class, obviously uncomfortable.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourself?" The teacher asked.

"Not really." Sam said.

"Okay. Uh, grab a seat." Sam walked down the aisle to an empty desk. He placed his backpack on the desk; his knife fell out on the seat. He quickly grabbed it and hid it, but not before Barry, who was sitting next to Sam, saw it.

"Whoa, that's yours? Awesome!"

* * *

**FLASHBACK –YOUNG DEAN'S CLASS ROOM – DAY**

"Dean, where are your books?" Dean's teacher asked.

"Don't need 'em, sugar. Not gonna be here long enough anyway." Dean said. Dean noticed a student, Amanda, and they shared a look.

* * *

**FLASHBACK –YOUNG SAM'S CLASS ROOM – DAY **

"All right, gang... essay assignment." Mr. Wyatt said.

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Aw!" The class said.

"Yeah, yeah, my heart breaks for you."

"Hey... I'm Barry." Barry whispered to Sam.

"Sam."

"Okay, now, I want three pages of your most memorable family experience. Just a reminder though, this is going to be worth half your final grade…" Dirk started flicking Barry's ear while Mr. Wyatt was talking.

"Leave him alone." Sam said to him.

"Shh, I'm going for a record." Dirk said.

"I don't care what you write about, or even how you write about it. I'm looking for the brutal, funny, maybe even painful, truth. OK everybody, any questions? OK, let's get started."

'I said, leave him alone." Sam said.

"You want to take his place... midget?" Dirk asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Sam said.

* * *

**SCHOOL HALLWAY – DAY  
**  
Sam walked down a school hallway just as the bell rings dismissing class. He was dressed as a janitor and was pushing a janitor's cart. He passed Mr. Wyatt's room, where class was getting out. He looked in and saw Mr. Wyatt, much older. A few boys pasted by talking loudly to each other.

"Did you see the new Latin substitute?" One boy asked. Sam glanced at them as they past.

"Dude she is so hot." Another said.

"And British." The third boy said.

"Did you see those-?" Sam looked back at them to see the second boy holding his hand up to indicate really big breasts. Sam found himself glaring at the three before he continued pushing the janitor's cart.

* * *

**SCHOOL GYM – DAY**

Dean was dressed in a white shirt and tight red shorts. He had a red headband on his head. He blew a whistle, then addressed the class.

"Today, you will have the honor of playing one of the greatest games ever invented. A game of skill, agility, cunning. A game with one simple rule... dodge." Dean said. Dean threw the ball into a student's stomach. He didn't dodge it.

"Ugh!"

"Sorry." Dean said.

"Uh, Substitute Coach Roth..." Colby said.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Boudreaux never let us play dodge ball."

"Well, Ms. B's in Massachusetts getting married, so we're playing."

"She says it's dangerous." Dean blew his whistle.

"Take a lap!"

"But –" Sam entered the gym, and got Dean's attention. Dean threw the bag of balls to the class.

"Go nuts." He said.

"Having fun?" Sam asked.

"The whistle makes me their god." Dean said.

"Right. Nice shorts."

"Find anything?"

"I've been over the entire school twice. No sulfur."

"No sulfur, no demon. No demon, no case."

"I don't know. Maybe I was wrong."

"Well, it happens to the best of us. I say we hit the road, huh? But after lunch - it's sloppy-joe day."

"Ohh!" Colby ran by Sam and Dean holding his nose.

"Good hustle, Colby! Walk it off!" Dean turned back to Sam. "Where's Sabrina? I thought she had this hour free?"

"She does, she should be- there she is." Sam said as Sabrina walked into the gym and over to them.

"Did she really have to dress up, she's a sub." Dean said as he looked Sabrina up and down. She was wearing a white button up shirt, a dark blue skirt and black boots. She reached the two and Dean noticed about 2/3s of the gym class had stop to look at her. Dean blew his whistle. "I didn't say stop! Keep playing or you're all taking a lap!" They all started playing again.

"So what's up?" Sabrina asked.

"No sulfur, no demon." Sam said.

"So kids are just insane?" Sabrina asked.

"Hey, it's high school." Dean said.

"My high school was nothing like this." Sabrina said.

"What was yours like?"

"No no, I'm _not_ telling you about my high school experience."

"Oh come on."

"I'd rather forget my high school experience."

"Why?"

"Dean, don't pry." Sam said. Dean shrugged.

* * *

**SCHOOL CLASSROOM – DAY**

Two students were talking in a classroom.

"Hey, I need to copy your algebra homework again." The boy hit the boy he was talking to, to get his attention. "Hey!"

"Why? Cause you're a stupid, brain-dead dick?"

"I'm gonna shove my fist down your throat, you little freak."

"That fist?"

"Yeah." The second boy looked at the first boy and grinned, not a happy grin, but a devilish grin, and grabbed the boy's hand and pushed it in the spinning Cuisinart. Blood went everywhere, and the boy started screaming. A classmate helped the boy out, and everyone else ran out. The second boy looked woozy, and then fell down. Sam arrived just as he was going down. He ran over to the boy and saw black goo, ectoplasm, oozing from the boy's ear.

"What happened?" The boy asked.

* * *

**SCHOOL HALLWAY – DAY  
**  
Sam, Sabrina and Dean walked down a deserted school hallway.

"How's the nonviolence assembly going?" Sam asked.

"Apparently, shoving a kid's arm into a Cuisinart is not a "healthy display of anger." So, the kid had ectoplasm leaking out his ear?" Dean asked.

"Which only comes from a seriously pissed-off spirit. It's got to be ghost possession."

"Yeah, but that's pretty rare."

"Yeah, but it happens. I mean, they get angry enough, they can take control of a person's body."

"All right, so, what, we got a ghost in the building?"

"Yeah, but where? I mean, there's no EMF. Maybe we could find out who it is, at least. You know, check and see if somebody died bloody around here or something."

"Way ahead of you. I had to break into the principal's office to get this. Oh, and FYI, three of the cheerleaders are legal. Guess which ones."

"No." Sam said Dean unfolded paper he took from his pocket.

"So, there was only one death on campus. It was a suicide back in '98. Some kid named Barry Cook. What?" Sam sighed.

"I knew him. How did he die?"

"He slit his wrists in the first-floor girls' bathroom." Dean said.

"That's where –"

"Right where the chick got swirleyed to death, exactly. So, what? This ghost is possessing nerds?" Dean asked.

"And using them to go after bullies, yeah." Sam said.

"Well, does that sound like Barry's M.O.?"

"Barry had a hard time."

* * *

**FLASHBACK –SCHOOL HALLWAY – DAY  
**  
It was between classes and there were students in the hallway. Barry was walking down the hall, and another student bumped him and made him drop his books. Young Sam saw this and helped him pick up his stuff.

"Thanks, Sam." Barry said.

"Great school." Sam said.

"I don't care. Three years, and I'm out of here. I'm going to Michigan State. They got the best vet program in the country."

"Do you like animals?"

"They're a lot nicer than people."

* * *

**FLASHBACK – JANITORS CLOSET – DAY **

Dean and Amanda were making out.

"So tonight I'm thinking you, me, a bucket of popcorn, extra butter..."

"Mm, kinky."

"..and the midnight screening of "I Spit on Your Grave" at the Cinedome."

"I can't. I have a curfew... at 11:00."

"So?"

"So if I break it, my folks will ground me for a month."

"Yeah, parents. Terrifying."

"Mm-hmm. Well, when's your curfew?"

"I don't have one."

"Your parents just let you stay out all night, don't they?"

"My Dad's out of town on a job. It's just me and my brother."

"For how long?"

"Couple of weeks."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we got a pretty sweet setup at The Pines."

"The motel?"

"Mm-hmm. HBO, magic fingers, free ice - it's great."

"Yeah... I guess."

"What? I do whatever I want, whenever I want. It's perfect."

"Yeah, but... don't you miss your Dad?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK – INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY – DAY**

Dean and Amanda emerged from the closet, just as Sam and Barry walked by.

"Yo! Sammy!" Dean said. Dean and Amanda walk off.

"That's your brother with Amanda Heckerling? He's cool." Barry said.

"Yeah. He thinks so." Sam said.

"Hey, tough guy." Dirk said. "I been looking for you. Still want to take Barry's place?"

"Get out of here, Barry." Sam said.

"I'll go get a teacher." Barry said.

"You want to go?" Dirk said.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Dirk." Sam said.

"Why not? You chicken? Come on!"

"No." Dirk hit Sam, who fell to the ground. He stayed there, looking up at Dirk.

"Get up! Get up! Come on! Get up!"

"Hey, get back! Get back. That is enough." Mr. Wyatt said. Mr. Wyatt took off after Dirk, who had turned and walked away. Sam watched them walked off.

* * *

**GRAVEYARD – NIGHT  
**  
Dean, Sabrina and Sam were standing at Barry's grave, where they had already dug up his coffin. Sam put in the salt and fuel, Dean threw in the lighted match.

"So long, Barry Cook." Dean said.

* * *

**IMPALA – NIGHT  
**  
"You all right?" Dean asked.

"Barry was my friend. I just burned his bones." Sam said.

"Well, he's at peace now, Sam."

"I mean, if Dad had let us stay just a little while longer, maybe I could have helped the kid, you know?"

"You read the coroner's report same as me. Barry was on every anxiety drug and antidepressant known to man. School was hell for that kid. His parents had split up. He just wanted out. It was tragic, but it's not your fault. To tell you the truth, I'm glad we got out of that town. I hated that school."

"It wasn't all bad."

"How can you say that after what happened to you?" Sam looked over at Dean, remembering that day.

* * *

**FLASHBACK –SCHOOL YARD – DAY  
**  
Young Sam and Young Dean were sitting on a small bleacher by the school.

"That kid's dead." Dean said.

"Dean."

"I'm gonna rip his lungs out!"

"It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Sammy, look at yourself. If Dad was here –"

"He's not."

"Well, I am! And as soon I'm finished with that dick –"

"Shut up, okay?! I don't need your help."

"That's right, you don't. You could have torn him apart. So why didn't you?"

"Because I don't want to be the freak for once, Dean. I want to be normal."

"So taking a beating - that's normal?"

"Any word from Dad?"

"He called this morning, said he's going to be another week at least. We weren't supposed to be here this long."

"At least you've got Amanda. She's cool."

"Dude, she wants me to meet her parents. I don't do parents." Dean said.

* * *

**FLASHBACK –CLASS ROOM – DAY  
**  
Mr. Wyatt's classroom, class was over and students were leaving.

"Mr. Winchester, can I talk to you?" Mr. Wyatt asked.

Sam walked up to Mr. Wyatt's desk. Barry was walking behind him.

"Um... I'll wait for you outside." Barry said.

"Look, if this is about the fight, I didn't start it." Sam said

"Oh, no, it's not about the fight, Sam. You know this assignment was nonfiction, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Wyatt."

"So you and your family killed a werewolf last summer, huh? Why would you write something like this, Sam?"

"It doesn't matter. As soon as my Dad gets back, we're leaving, so you can flunk me if you want to."

"I'm not flunking you. I'm giving you an "A." Now, aside from the werewolf, is that really how you'd describe your family?"

"Yeah."

"Well, your brother is quite a character. And your father - he seems, uh, driven. Anyway, it's good, Sam. It's really good. Have you ever thought about pursuing writing?"

"I can't. I have to go into the family business."

"Family business?"

"Yeah, my, aah - my dad's a mechanic. So I have to be a mechanic, too."

"Do you want to go in the family business, Sam?"

"No one's ever asked me that before."

"Well?"

"More than anything, no."

"Well... I don't want to overstep my bounds here, but... you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Look, I mean, I know what it's like. I come from a family of surgeons, and that wasn't me. So, you know, I traded in the money and prestige of being a doctor for all the glamour you see around you. But the point is... there may be three or four big choices that shape someone's whole life, and you need to be the one that makes them, not anyone else. You seem like a great kid, Sam. Just live the life you want to live."

* * *

**IMPALA – DAY**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean drove up to the school.

"We came back here so you could talk to a teacher?" Dean asked.

"He's a good guy." Sam said.

"Well, whatever. Go have your Robin Williams "O captain! My captain!" moment. Just make it quick."

* * *

**SCHOOL HALLWAY – DAY**

Sam was walking down a deserted hallway and he looked deep in thought – he ran his hand through his hair as he walked. Sam was approached by a young woman.

"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me find room 305?" She asked.

"Sure. Um... head down the hall, take your first right, and it's the third door on the left."

"Thanks, Sam." She took out a knife and stabbed him in the stomach. "You got tall, Winchester." She kicked Sam in the face. He fell to the ground. He opened a small jar he grabbed from his jacket pocket, and when the woman approached, he grabbed her and forced the salt in her mouth. The ghost looked like it was ripped from her body and flew out the door. She collapsed, and Sam sat in the hall holding her, looking around.

* * *

**WOODS – DAY**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean were sitting on the Impala, enjoying a beverage and talking.

"Trust me. This will help. That ghost is dead. I'm gonna rip its lungs out! Well, you know what I mean." Dean said.

"It knew my name, Dean. My real name. We burned Barry's bones. What the hell?" Sam asked.

"Well, maybe it wasn't Barry. Maybe we missed something. We just got to go back." He was reviewing a file while talking. "No way. How did we not see this before?"

"What?"

"Check it out - Look, Martha Dumptruck, Revenge of the Nerds, and Hello Kitty - they rode the same bus.

"Okay, so maybe the bus is haunted." Sam said.

"Well, that would explain why there's no EMF at the school, but not the attacks. I mean, ghosts are tied to the places that they haunt. They can't just bail."

"Unless this one can. Dean, there's lore about spirits possessing people and riding them for miles, then whenever they leave the body, they're bungeed back to their usual haunt. But until then, the ghosts can go wherever they want."

"So a spook just grabs a kid on the bus and walks right into Truman?" Dean said.

"It's possible."

"Ghosts getting creative - well, that's super."

* * *

**SCHOOL BUS – DAY**

Sam was in the back of the bus with an EMF meter. Dean and Sabrina were up front, searching for some clue of the ghost.

"Definitely ain't clean." Sam said.

"Here, ghosty, ghosty, ghosty! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Dean called.

"Man, I don't get it. No one ever died on this bus, and it's not like there's a body hidden in here."

"Yeah, but a flap of skin, a hair, I mean, hell, a hangnail - something's got to be tying the ghost to this place. We just got to find it."

"Yeah."

"Got a new driving permit." Dean said looking through papers at the front of the bus. "Issued two weeks ago."

"Just before the first attack."

"Yeah. Name of the bus driver is Dirk McGregor Sr., 39 North Central Avenue."

"McGregor?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I knew his son."

"Did you know everybody at this school?" Dean asked.

* * *

**FLASHBACK –SCHOOL – DAY**

School was letting out. Dirk pushed Barry down.

"Got to watch where you're going, man." Dirk said to Barry.

"Leave him alone, Dirk." Sam said.

"You never learn, do you, midget?" Dirk asked.

"Get to the bus, Barry." Barry ran off, and Dirk pushed down Sam.

"What's the matter? You scared? Don't worry. I'll go easy on you this time. Come on, Lose-chester. Let's see what you got. Come on, freak! Freak!" Sam got up and started fighting with Dirk. Sam was clearly the better fighter, connecting with hard punched, while Dirk swung at the air. Sam knocked Dirk down.

"You're not tough. You're just a jerk. "Dirk the jerk."" Sam said. Kids in the crowd picked up the chant, saying "Dirk the jerk", "That's pretty good", etc. Then the crowd started chanting "Dirk the jerk" while Dirk ran off.

* * *

**LIVING ROOM – DAY**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean were in Mr. McGregor's living room.

"So, you were friends with Dirk?"

"Yes, sir, in high school." Sam said.

"I don't recall Dirk having many friends at Truman. Here, sit. Sit down."

"When did, uh - when did Dirk pass?" Dean asked.

"He was 18."

"What happened to him?" Sam asked.

"Well, there was, first, drinking, then drugs, and then too many drugs. And then he just slipped through my fingers. It was my fault. I should have seen it coming, you know? Dirk, he, uh - he had his troubles."

"What kind of troubles?" Dean asked.

"School was never easy for Dirk. We didn't have much money, and, well, you know, kids - they can be cruel. They picked on him."

"They picked on him?" Sam asked.

"They called him poor and dirty and stupid. They even had a nickname for him - Dirk the jerk. And after what happened to his mother, he…"

"His mother?"

"Yeah, Jane, my wife. She died when Dirk was 13. Cancer. I was working three jobs, so it fell to Dirk to take care of her. And he was a great kid. He made sure Jane got her medicine. He helped her, cleaned up after her. But, you know, you - you watch somebody die slow, waste away to nothing... it does things to a person. Horrible things."

"I didn't know about his mother." Sam said.

"He - he wouldn't talk about her, not even to me. Lot of anger in that boy."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, we'd really like to pay our respects, Mr. McGregor. Um, you mind telling us where Dirk is buried?" Dean asked.

"Oh, he wasn't. I had him cremated."

"All of him?" Dean asked.

"Well, I kept a lock of his hair."

"Oh, that's - that's nice. Where do you keep that?"

"On my bus, in my Bible."

* * *

**SCHOOL BUS – NIGHT **

Eddie was driving the team bus.

"Thanks for subbing tonight, Eddie." The coach said.

"My pleasure, Coach." Eddie smiled a grin like he was up to no good.

* * *

The bus was driving fast down the road.

"Eddie, you want to ease up on the pedal, there?" The coach asked.

"I got it all under control." Eddie said. The bus drove over a spike strip and the tires blew. The bus swerved and came to a stop.

"What the hell was that?"

"Everyone okay?" The driver opened the bus door and stepped out of the bus. Dirk was in the driver. Sam walked up and cocked his shotgun.

"Dirk!" Sam said.

"Winchester. What are you gonna do, shoot me?" Dirk asked from inside Eddie. Dean snuck up behind Dirk and wrapped a rope around his middle.

"Don't need to. That rope is soaked in salt water, Dirk. You're not going anywhere." Sam said. Dean stuck his head in the bus and addressed the team.

"All right, everybody stay where you are. You'll be okay." Dean said.

"Aren't you the P.E. Teacher?" Someone on bus asked.

"Not really. I'm like "21 Jump Street." The bus driver sells pot. Yeah." Dean looked for the lock of hair on the bus. "It's not here!" Dean said.

"Where is it?" Sam asked.

"No way you'll ever find it." Dirk said.

"Where is it?!" Sam asked pushing the shotgun up to Dirk's chest

"Sam Winchester. Still a bully. You, you jocks... you popular kids... you always thought you were better than everybody else. And to you, I was just Dirk the jerk, right? Now you evil sons of bitches are gonna get what's coming to you."

"I'm not evil, Dirk. I'm not. And neither were you. Trust me. I've seen real evil. We were scared and miserable, and we took it out on each other - us and everybody else. That's high school. But you suffer through that, and it gets better. I'm just sorry you didn't get a chance to see that... you or Barry."

"Nothing is gonna get better for me. Not ever." Dirk broke out of the rope. Sam fired salt at him, and ghost Dirk flew back to the bus. He entered a student on the bus. The student got off the bus and attacked Sam from behind. He started beating Sam up. Dean fired a salt shot at him but missed.

"Guys! Find the hair!" Sam yelled. Dean went to Eddie, who was still lying down on the ground, and started looking in his pockets for the lock of hair.

"Hey, buddy, this isn't what it looks like." Dean said. Dean found the lock of hair, took out his lighter, and set it on fire. Ghost Dirk screamed and flew out of the student. The student fell on Sam. The team must have been the football or wrestling team, because the student was big. Sam called out from under the student.

"Little help?"

"He's giving you the full cowgirl." Dean said.

* * *

**FLASHBACK – JANITOR'S CLOSET – DAY**

Young was kissing a young girl that was not Amanda. There was a knock at the door.

"Five more minutes, Jerry." Dean said.

Amanda opened the door and Dean pulled away from the girl he was kissing. They walk out of the closet into the hallway.

"Amanda, hey!" He turned to the other girl. "Gettysburg address, 1863, right?" Dean turned back to Amanda. "History test next period. We're studying. Come on, baby. She means nothing to me. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, Dean. I thought maybe... underneath your whole "I could give a crap," bad-boy thing, that there was something more going on. I mean, like the way you are with your brother. But I was wrong. And you spend so much time trying to convince people that you're cool, but it's just an act. We both know that you're just a sad... lonely little kid. And I feel sorry for you, Dean."

"You feel sorry for me, huh? Don't feel sorry for me. You don't know anything about me. I save lives. I'm a hero. A hero!" Amanda walked off to her friends who were standing nearby. They all looked at Dean like he was a jerk. "What? What?!"

* * *

**FLASHBACK –SCHOOL HALLWAY – DAY  
**  
The hallway was full of students. Sam walking down the hall, and as he passed, students sid things like "good job buddy", "Sam, great job with Dirk the jerk" and slapped his hand. Dean was observing this. He was still obviously upset. Dean got a call on his cell.

"Dad? Finally."

* * *

**FLASHBACK – SCHOOL – DAY**

Dean and Sam were waiting outside as the Impala drove up. As they got in the car, Sam saw Barry at an upstairs window. He waved to him, and Barry waved back.

"I can't wait to get the hell out of here. This place sucks. Come on, Sam." Dean said before getting into the car. "Come on, Sam!"

* * *

**CLASS ROOM – DAY  
**  
Mr. Wyatt was alone in his classroom at his desk, grading papers. Sam knocked on the door and enters.

"Uh, Mr. Wyatt?" Sam asked.

"Yes.

"You probably don't remember me, um, but my name is Sam Winchester, and I just wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"I was a student here, and uh, you gave me some advice once."

"Winchester, right. Right. Yeah. You, uh - you wrote that horror story."

'Yeah. Yeah, I did. Yeah, it's kind of all been one long horror story."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Sorry."

"So, what was this advice? I might need to plagiarize myself down the line."

"You told me that I didn't have to go into the family business. You said I should make my own choices."

"So you've managed to do your own thing, then, huh?"

"Yeah, for a while, yeah. And I think I went to college because of you. But, you know, people grow up."

"Yeah."

"Responsibilities. But still, um... you took an interest in me when no one else did. That matters, so thank you."

"Well, you know, the only thing that really matters is that you're happy. Are you happy, Sam?" Sam did not reply.

* * *

**Next one out tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 11 Sex and Violence

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 11: Sex and Violence_**

* * *

**INTERIOR. EVENING. **

A woman was tenderizing meat in the kitchen. A man entered the kitchen.

"Hey...What?" The man asked.

"Ted's kinda cracking the whip, isn't he?" The woman asked.

"You think I like coming home late? I'm working my ass off."

"OK. Sorry." The woman said picking up the plate of meat.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Long day." The man moving to kiss her temple.

"Oh hey, I ran into Jill Martin today." The woman said, moving about the room. "Gary's turning 40 on Saturday."

"Yeah?"

"She invited us to the party."

"What'd you tell her?"

"That we'd go."

"You're kidding!" The man exclaimed, slamming the fridge door

"What? You like Gary!"

"Yeah. That doesn't mean that I want to waste my Saturday night with him."

"I thought you'd want to go."

"I don't believe you!" The man said angrily.

"It's fine. I'll call Jill and tell her we can't make it." The woman said before tuning on a lamp. "What's with you tonight? It's like you wanna have a fight or something."

She turned from the lamp as the man lifted the meat cleaver over his head. He struck her repeatedly. Blood splattered over their wedding picture.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**

Dean was asleep in one bed while Sabrina was in another.

"Yeah." Sam said. A truck horn sounded. Dean woke. He turned to look at the other bed and saw Sabrina, who sat up and looked at him, alone; Sam was not in the bed. "Yeah, that's what I'm telling you. No storms, no bad crops, nothing." Dean leaned up on an elbow and watched Sam talk on the phone in the bathroom. "Yeah, okay. We'll keep looking. You keep looking too, OK?" Sam said. "All right. Talk soon." Sam hung up. Dean and Sabrina quickly lied down, pretending to sleep. Sam entered main room, watching Dean. He poked him with his bathroom bag. "Hey. Up and at 'em, kiddo."

"You're up early." Dean said rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was in the can."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You want me to draw you a picture?"

"Nah, I'll pass."

"Found a job. Bedford, Iowa. Guy beat his wife's brains out with a meat tenderizer."

"Yikes."

"And get this. Third local inside two months to gank his wife. No priors on any of 'em, all happily married."

"Ahh. Sounds like Ozzie and Harriet."

"More like The Shining." Sam said with a smirk.

"All right, well I guess we'd better have a look." Dean said he started to get up and reached over to lightly hit Sabrina's ass. "Wake up Princess." She jumped up a bit, surprised. He smirked at her as she got up, throwing her blankets off. She stood and looked up at him. He continued to smirk. She went to walk by him and hit him back but he grabbed her arm, pulling her against him while snaking his arm around her waist. He leaned down and quickly capturing her lips with his. Sabrina's heart skipped a beat as she kissed him back sliding her arms around his neck. He smirked pulling away to put his forehead against hers.

"You two need me to leave?" Sam asked with a chuckled.

"Well if you-" Dean started to say.

"I was kidding. Dude, I don't wanna think about you doing…" Sam trailed off.

"Sabrina?" Dean asked with a smirk, making Sabrina blush and hid her face against him. He chuckled and held her.

"Dude." Sam said.

* * *

**PRISON INTERVIEW ROOM**

"Why does the PD keep sending you guys? I already said I don't want a lawyer." A man said.

"They're lining up the firing squad." Dean said.

"I'm pleading guilty." The man said.

"All right, look, you don't want us to represent you, that's fine. In fact it's probably not a bad idea, between you and me. We just wanna understand what happened, that's all."

"Mr Benson. Please." Sam said.

"What happened was, I killed my wife. You wanna know why? Because she made plans without asking me." Benson said.

"Now when it happened, how did you feel? Disoriented, out of control?" Sam asked.

"Like something possessed you to do it?" Dean asked.

"I knew exactly what I was doing. I was crystal clear."

"The why'd you do it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I loved her. We were happy." Dean placed some papers on the table and tapped them.

"Nine G's. That's a hefty bill." Dean said.

"Where did you get that?" Benson asked.

"Doesn't matter. We have it. See, certain charges, ones you don't want the missus to know...they show up under shady names like 'M & C Entertainment'."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Benson said.

"Like dropping plastic at a nudie bar for instance." Dean said.

"We just wanna know the truth, Mr. Benson." Sam said.

"Her name was Jasmine." Benson said.

"She was a stripper?" Sam asked.

"Dude, her name was Jasmine." Dean said.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I don't like to go to strip bars. My buddy was having a bachelor party, and there she was."

"Jasmine." Sam said.

"She came right up to me. And...I dunno, she was just...perfect. Everything that I wanted." Benson said.

"Well you pay enough and anybody will be anything." Dean said.

"It wasn't about the money. It wasn't even about the sex. It was...I dunno. I...I don't know what it was. It's hard to explain."

"And your wife found out?" Sam asked.

"No, she never had a clue."

"Then why'd you kill her?" Sam asked.

"For Jasmine. She said we would be together forever. If...if only Vicki was..."

"Muertos." Dean said under his breath.

"Afterwards, me and Jasmine were supposed to meet and she never showed. I don't know where she lives, I don't know her last name, I don't even know her real first name! I'm an idiot."

"And you didn't think to tell this to the cops?" Sam asked.

"What for? The stripper didn't do it, I did it. And I know what I deserve. The judge doesn't give me the death sentence, I'll just do it myself."

* * *

**HOSPITAL OFFICE **

A woman sat behind a desk. She tipped some tablets from a bottle into her hand. The name on the office door read Dr. Cara Roberts. Sam entered office as Cara swallowed the tablets and rubbed her temples.

"Rough night?" Sam asked.

"Fun night. Rough morning." Sam sniggered "Can I help you?"

"Ahhh...yes. Um, I'm Special Agent Stiles, FBI. You Doctor Cara Roberts?"

"Far as I know."

"You do some work with the Sheriff's department?"

"Yeah, when I'm not slogging it through the ER. It's a small town. We multi-task."

"Well, I have some questions about a case. About several cases actually. Do you mind if I sit?" Cara motioned Sam to a chair. "Great. Adam Benson, Jim Wylie, and Steve Snyder."

"Oh yeah, the men who killed their wives?"

"You handled their work-ups, right?"

"Autopsies for the wives and tox screens for the perps. Two-for-one special."

"You find anything?"

"Not really. I mean, c.o.d. on the women was pretty clear. There was nothing unusual in their systems."

"What about the husbands?"

"Can I...see your badge again?" Cara looked closely at Sam's badge, and at Sam. There was one thing, um, an anomaly in the blood work. And I remember thinking how strange it was that it showed up in all three of the men." Cara said.

"That what showed up?"

"Oxytocin. And their levels were crazy high."

"Ahh. Oxytocin?"

"Mm-hmm, it's a hormone that's produced during childbirth, lactation and sex."

"OK."

"People call it the love hormone. Um, you know how it feels when you first fall in love. The whole weak in the knees, tattoo you on my chest thing? That's oxytocin. Of course it eventually fades and then you're stuck with every relationship ever. That and the painful regime of tattoo removal." Sam and Cara smiled at each other. Dean and Sabrina entered.

"What'd we miss?" Dean asked.

"Ahh, this is my partner, Agent Murdoch and Agent O'Connor." Sam said to Cara.

"Please, "Agent" sounds so formal. You can call me Dean." Dean said holding out his hand.

"I'm Doctor Roberts." Cara said shaking his hand briskly. She shook Sabrina's hand with a smile then She turned back to Sam. "So, um, can I help you with anything else?"

"Uhh, sure, just one more thing. This chemical, this..."

"Oxytocin."

"Oxytocin. What would cause those high levels that you found?"

"Nothing that I've ever seen."

"OK. That's it. Thanks Doc." Sam and Cara exchanged smiled again. The trio moved to the door. Dean and Sabrina went through, Sam hesitated then turned back. "By the way...try a greasy breakfast. Best thing for a hangover."

"Watch it buddy, I'm the only M.D. here." Cara said smiling.

* * *

Outside Cara's office Dean, Sabrina and Sam walked away.

"Dude, you totally C-blocked me." Dean said.

"Figured I would do that." Sabrina said.

"Uh-" Dean grimaced as Sabrina sighed and walked ahead.

* * *

The trio was leaving the hospital, Sabrina still walking ahead.

"So Whylie and Snyder totally fessed up, huh?" Sam asked.

"One emptied his IRA, the other, his kids' college fund, all on the same day." Dean said.

"Live nude girls?"

"A club called 'The Honey Wagon'."

"These guys have affairs too, with a stripper also known as Jasmine?" Sam asked.

"Yes and no. This is where it gets interesting. Each guy hooked up with a different chick."

"So, what? These girls all connected somehow?"

"Well, they all described their stripper in the same way, the exact same way. Perfect, and everything that they wanted."

"Yeah, at least until dream Barbie convinced them to murder their wives." Sam said.

"There's that." Dean said.

"You know, it's almost like they were under some kinda love spell."

"Sure seems that way."

"Which caused them to become totally psychotic."

"Absolutely."

"You seem pretty cheery." Sam said as they reached the car.

"Strippers, Sammy. Strippers. We're on an actual case involving strippers. Finally." Sam sighed as Sabrina got into the Impala and slammed the door shut. The boys got in and when Sabrina put on her headset, and the boys could hear her music, Sam turned to look at Dean.

"What's going on with you and Bri?" Sam asked.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Dean asked starting the car and pulling away.

"This morning you two were kissing totally fine. Now you're already talking about seeing other woman at a strip-bar and she seems pretty pissed at you." Sam said.

"Okay, listen, I'm trying to get her to want to avoid me so I can… do something." Dean glanced in the rear view mirror.

"That something being getting laid?"

"Wha- no. I'm actually trying to avoid Aya."

"Did you get in a fight with both of them?"

"No, dude, I just need her to not want to be near me until I find something out."

"Alright. Just know that I will punch you when you make her cry."

"I…" Dean looked at Sam then looked forward. "I won't make her cry. Just let me do this." Sam looked at him a moment before nodding and looking forward.

* * *

**THE HONEY WAGON BAR**

Dean showed his badges to security and entered the club. 'Thunder Kiss '65' by White Zombie was playing.

"I'm looking for three girls. Jasmine, Aurora and Ariel." Dean said to the manager.

"You seriously think those names mean anything to me?" The manager asked.

"One's a redhead about 5'9". The other one's Asian, about..."

"You have any idea how many girls I deal with? Fake names, fake hair, fake..."

"You gotta have some sort of paperwork. Cheque stubs. Some way to keep track of the strippers."

"Please, exotic dancers. Independent contractors working for cash. I stay out of their hair, they stay out of what little I have left."

"Three of your customers murdered their wives. You don't think that that's weird?"

"Yeah. I think that's super-friggin' weird. But you know what it ain't? My problem." The manager left. Dean saw Sam and Sabrina then walked over to them.

"Any luck?" Sam asked.

"No. You?"

"A little. I just talked to Bobby, we officially have a theory."

"What's that?"

"Siren." Sam said.

"Like Greek myth siren, the Odessy?" Sam and Sabrina gave Dean a surprised look "...Hey, I read!"

"You read that in school didn't you?" Sabrina asked.

"Shush." Dean said putting a finger to his lips.

"Yeah, actually. But the siren's not actually a myth, it's more of a beautiful creature that preys on men, enticing them with their siren song." Sam said.

"Let me guess, 'Welcome to the Jungle?' No, no. Warrant's 'Cherry Pie.'" Dean said.

"Their song is more of a metaphor, like...like their call, their allure, you know?"

"So they shake their thing and the guys zombie out."

"Basically, yeah. Sirens lived on islands, sailors would chase 'em, completely ignoring the rocky shores...and dash themselves to pieces."

"Sounds like Adam and his buddies."

"Yeah. If you were a siren in '09 looking to ruin a bunch of morons, where would you set up shop?"

"So whatever floats the guy's boat, that's what they look like?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. You see, sirens can read minds. They see what you want most and then they can kinda, like, cloak themselves. You know, like an illusion."

"So it could all be the same chick? Morphing into, uh, to different dream girls?

"Yeah, actually. Probably. Sirens are usually pretty solitary."

"How do we kill it?"

"Bobby's working on it. Even if we figure that out..."

"How the hell are we gunna find it? It could be anybody."

"Look for your dream girls going by a Disney princess name." Sabrina suggested. Dean spilled an arm around her waist.

"Didn't know there was a Princess Sabrina." Dean said with a smirk. Sabrina blushed and looked away. Dean looked at Sam before pecking Sabrina on the cheek.

* * *

A stripper approached a young man in a booth.

"Hey, Belle." Lenny said.

"I thought you'd never come." Belle said taking his hand and leading him out of the bar.

* * *

**APARTMENT.**

Lenny looked in on someone sleeping, then closed the door.

"It's OK, she's asleep." Lenny said to Belle.

"Lenny, you're amazing. Taking care of her like this? Most guys would have put her in a nursing home."

"It's no big deal. She's my mom." Lenny said.

"Like I said. Amazing." They had sex on the couch. Bella's reflection in the mirror showed a haggard monster.

* * *

"Baby. I love you so much. The way you take care of me and your mom. You're so sweet. And strong. I just wish you didn't have to carry it all. I mean, your mom takes up all your time. As long as she's around we can't really be happy."

"She's not so bad." Lenny said.

"I could be with you, forever. If only your mom wasn't here. Don't you wanna be with me forever?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you know I do."

"Then bash your mother's brains in. Baby, do it for me. Do it, baby."

"Yeah. OK. If you say so."

"I love you." Lenny took a poker from the fireplace and walked to his mother's room. Striking sounds and cries were heard.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**

Dean was alone, researching something on Sam's laptop. Across from him was a few papers and books as well as Sam's cell phone. He stared at, then picked up, Sam's phone and scrolled to an unknown number. He called it.

"Hey, Sam...Sam?... You there...?" Ruby asked. Dean quickly hung up, looking upset. Sam and Sabrina entered.

"Lenny Bristol was definitely another siren vic." Sam said.

"You get in to see him?" Dean asked.

"Yep. He bought home a stripper named Belle. Coupla hours later he offed his mother. Belle, of course, went MIA."

"Wait, he killed his mom?" Dean asked.

"The woman he was closest too." Sam's phone rang.

"Yeah, you, uh, forgot your cell phone." Dean said. Dean tossed Sam his phone. Sam swallowed.

"Hey Bobby." Sam said into his phone giving Dean a worried look.

"Sam. You find her yet?" Bobby asked.

"Ahhh, no. And, uh, it doesn't seem like she's slowing down any. You got anything?"

"Well, some lore from a dusty Greek poem. Shockingly, it's a little vague." Bobby said.

"Hold on a sec, I'll put you on speaker." Sam said.

"It says you need "a bronze dagger, covered in the blood of a sailor, under the spell of the song"." Bobby said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"You got me. We're dealing with 3000 years of the telephone game here." Bobby said.

"Best guess?" Sam asked.

"Well, the siren's spell ain't got nothing to do with any song. It's most likely some kind of toxin or venom. Something she gets in the vic's blood." Bobby said.

"And makes them go all Manchurian Candidate. Uh, what do you think, she infects the men during sex?"

"Maybe."

"Supernatural STD." Dean said.

"Well, however it happens, once it's done the siren's gotta watch her back. She gets a dose of her own medicine..." Bobby said.

"It kills _her_." Sam said.

"Like a snake getting iced by its own venom."

"So we just gotta find a way to juice one of the OJs in jail?" Dean asked.

"Not that easy. None of those guys are under the spell anymore. Haven't got a clue where you're going to get the blood you need." Bobby said.

"I think I might have an idea." Sam said.

"Be careful. These things are tricky bitches. Wrap you up in knots before you know what hit ya."

* * *

**HOSPITAL **

The trio entered a waiting room.

**"**Dr. Roberts." Sam said when he saw her with some files.

"Agent Stiles. Can't stay away, huh?" Cara asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Actually, uh, we're here on business. About the blood samples. The ones with the high...you know...oxytocin?"

"You still have them?" Dean asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"Good, we need them." Dean said.

"What for?" A man approached.

"Excuse me, Dr. Roberts?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Cara asked.

"Excuse me, uh, we're a little busy here, buddy." Dean said taking out his FBI badge.

"Yeah, so am I, pal." The man said taking out his own.

"Doc, can you give us a sec, please?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Cara said backing away.

"Thanks."

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Nick Munroe. What's yours?"

"I'm Special Agent Sam Stiles, these are my partners Dean Murdoch and Sabrina O'Connor. What office are you from?" Sam asked.

"Omaha, Violent Crimes Unit. My S.A.C sent me down here to see about the murders."

"Hmm."

"You?" Munroe asked

"D.C. Our Assistant Director assigned us." Dean said.

"Oh, which AD?"

"Mike Kaiser." Sam said.

"What are your badge numbers?"

"You're kidding, right?" Dean asked.

"I'm just following protocol." Munroe said.

"Look man, whatever." Sam took out and handed him a card. "Just call our AD, he'll sort things out. Huh?" Munroe dialed the number walking away a few feet.

"D.C. Bureau." A voice on the phone said.

"Yeah, Assistant Director Kaiser, please."

"Well, that would be me. What can I do for you?"

"Yes, sir. Hello. It's Agent Nick Munroe. I'm calling about two of your men um and woman. Stiles, Murdoch and O'Connor? Uh, it seems that they've been put on my case by mistake?"

"Are you questioning my authority?" Bobby asked, he was currently frying his lunch with a 'kiss the cook' apron.

"No, no, no, sir. I'm not questioning..."

"You coulda fooled me. Last time I checked, son, D.C. has jurisdiction. Or am I wrong?"

"Ahhh, no sir."

"Well, good. Well, the next time you wanna waste my time with stupid questions, don't." Bobby hung up phone along a line of phones marked Fed Marshall, FBI, CIA, Police, and Health Dept

"Oh, those idjits." Bobby said.

* * *

Munroe moved back to Dean, Sabrina and Sam. "I'm sorry, guys."

"Just don't let it happen again." Dean asked.

"Where are you at with this?"

"Where are _you_ at with this?"

"Well, I was just about to run the, uh, perps' bloodwork."

"I already checked, dead end." Sam said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"But get this. I feel like I found something that, uh, connects all the murderers."

"Really?" Sam asked. Munroe nodded.

"They were all banging strippers...from the same club."

"You don't say." Dean said.

"What do you say we, uh, go down there and check it out?"

"Well, here's the thing, Nick. See, we're kinda lone wolves..."

"You know what, that sounds like an excellent idea." Sam said. "Just... just give me a second with my partners and we'll, uh...one sec." Sam turned to Dean and Sabrina. "Come here."

"Dude, you gotta stay with him." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Keep him outta the way." Sam said.

"Why me?" Dean asked. "Why not Sabrina?"

"'Cause Aya's going to be helping me. I gotta get the blood samples."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with him?" Dean asked.

"Just take him to the strip club...keep an eye out for the siren. Come on, Dean, just... just focus on the naked girls. You'll forget he's even there!"

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for the girls." Dean walked away.

* * *

**CARPARK OF HOSPITAL**

"All right, we're taking my ride, no complaining about the tunes." Dean said.

"No way. You drive an Impala?" Munroe asked.

"Yeah."

"It's a '67, right? It's a 327 four barrel."

"Yeah, actually."

"It's a thing of beauty."

"Thanks."

"How the hell did you talk the Bureau into letting you drive your own wheels?" Munroe asked.

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

"You want this blood because..." Cara asked.

"Uh, we'd like to run some tests." Sam said.

"You know, I've run every test there is. It's, um, my job. Notice the lab coat."

"We know a specialist who'd like to try out a theory."

"If you say so." Cara said moving to a cabinet. "What the hell?" Cara said sliding out a tray of test tubes.

"What?" Sam asked.

"The blood's gone." Cara said.

* * *

**STRIP CLUB**

Music _Steal the World_ by Brian Tichy was playing. Dean and Munroe were drinking shots at a table.

"Nobody's Fault But Mine." Dean said.

"Zeppelin recorded it in '75. It was a cover of a Blind Willie Johnson tune." Munroe said.

"Nice."

"You Shook Me."

"'69, debut album, written by Willie Dixon."

"And...?

"And what?

"Written by Willie Dixon and J.B. Lenoir.

"Dude. Dude! You know, for a fed, you're not a total dick." Dean said.

"Aren't we both feds?"

"Yeah, I know, I just...you know, not a lot of feds are as cool as us, huh?"

"So what the hell with this case, man? How does a girl talk four different johns into murder?

"It's a crazy world."

"I guess. Hey, can I level with you?"

"Mmm."

"I found something kinda weird."

"Well. You have bought your weird to the right spot. Lay it on me."

"I went to the crime scene this morning. Saw them bagging this up." He handed Dean some purple petals in a plastic bag. "So I went back, uh, through all the files. It turns out a flower just like that was found at every crime scene."

"Like it was left on purpose?" Dean asked.

"You know, sometimes a serial killer will leave an object behind, like a calling card. But with this case? Tell you the truth, I got no idea what's going on."

"I think I might. I've seen a flower like this before."

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

"We've watched them twice. Whoever took the blood..." Cara said.

"Must have tampered with the tapes. Who has access to your office?" Sam asked.

"Everybody. I don't lock it."

"You what?"

"I've never had this problem before. What is so important about the blood anyway?"

"I think someone drugged the men, made them commit murder."

'What? What kind of drug?"

'Ahh, I'm not sure yet."

"I don't know. I mean, I interviewed those guys and they had their reasons."

"Yeah but they all loved their victims."

"I'm sure they did. Come on. Haven't you ever been in a relationship where you really love somebody and still kinda wanted to bash their head in?"

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

"Yeah."

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry."

"It's OK. I was the one who bought it up." Cara opened a bottle of whiskey and poured two glasses. She was going to pour a third for Sabrina when Sabrina held up a hand.

"I'm gunna go check on Dean." She said. She leaned over to tell Sam something. "Have fun, Sammy." She whispered before leaving.

"Really?" Sam asked looking at the whiskey. She nodded holding out a glass.

"It's medicine. I'm a doctor."

"_His _name was Karl. We were married." They clinked glasses.

"So what happened?"

"Life happened. I don't know. I mean I loved him. Still do I guess but...I don't know. It's like one day I looked up and I was living with a stranger and...you know what I mean, right?"

"I guess. Or, I don't know, maybe." Sam said.

"People change. I know I did. But it's nothing to feel guilty about. It happens."

"So you two split up?"

"I suppose that's a word for it." Sam's phone rang . He looked at the number. "Do you need to get that?" Cara asked.

"Nope. Not right now." Sam said. Cara poured them both another drink.

"Whatever. We've all got our own sad stories, so... screw it. Have fun, no regrets and live life like there's no tomorrow." They clinked glasses again. "For instance," Cara said moving closer. "I have been thinking about you, all night. Well, parts of you."

"Just parts?" Sam asked.

"Mmm-hmmm. Like your lips. They're very distracting. It's a problem." She undid his tie. "And I can't stop thinking about kissing them."

"That so?" Sam asked.

"So...what the hell, huh?" They ended up having sex against the window, next to a bunch of the same flowers Munroe had given Dean earlier.

* * *

**MOTEL HALLWAY**

Sam walked down the hall and entered their room. It was empty. He got out his phone.

"Sam! Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked, he was driving.

"With Cara."

"Oh, it's Cara now? And you're not picking up your phone?"

"We were trying to find the blood samples – someone stole 'em."

"Yeah, I'll bet!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nick found flower petals at the crime scenes. Hyacinths."

"So?"

"Hyacinths? Mediterranean. From the- From the island where the whole friggin' siren myth started in the first place."

"OK."

"Sam, Cara had hyacinth flowers!" Dean said.

"You think Cara's the siren?"

"Well, I did a little checking up on her. She's only been in town for two months."

"Yeah. And?"

"And she has an ex-husband. A dead ex-husband, Carl Roberts. Dropped like a stone, no warning. Supposedly a heart attack. "

"Well, maybe it was a heart attack."

"You're kidding me."

"Look, I just don't think it's her."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"I dunno, a hunch."

"A hunch? I'm giving you cold hard facts here and you're giving me a hunch?" A few seconds of loaded silence. "Did you sleep with her?"

"No."

"Holy crap. You did. Middle of 'Basic Instinct' and you bang Sharon Stone? Sam, you could be under her spell right now!"

"Dude, I'm not under her spell."

"Unbelievable, man. I just don't get it."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No. Say it." Sam said.

"No, It's just...first it's Madison, and then Ruby, and now Cara. It's like... what is with you and banging monsters?"

"Dean, I'm telling you, it's not Cara. I feel fine."

"I'll bet you do."

"You don't trust me?"

"No. Because this could be the siren talking."

"Look, tell me where you are, I'll come meet you and we'll figure things out."

"No."

"Are you serious?"

"I wish I weren't. I gotta handle this, Sam. By myself. Where's Sabrina?"

"I don't know she left and said she was going to check on you." Sam said with a sigh.

"Alright, I'm calling her next after Bobby….And Sam? Do me a favor and stay away from Sabrina until I gank this thing." Dean hung up and Sam threw his phone across the room.

* * *

"Sam's in trouble, Bobby." Dean said into his phone, still in the Impala. "I think the siren's worked her mojo on him. Give me a call as soon as you get this." Dean hung up and immediately made another call. The phone rang out a few times and on the last ring Sabrina answered.

"Hey."

"Sabrina where are you?"

"Well, when I saw the Impala wasn't at the strip club I decided to get a bite to eat. We got anything new?"

"Cara might be the siren."

"I should probably warn you-"

"I know that Sam slept with her."

"I was just gunna say he's alone with her drinking whisky. What's with him and sleeping with… ya know monsters?"

"That's what I said. Look, I don't want you to go back to the motel, I don't know where Sam is but I want you to stay away from him."

"Why?"

"Think about it, you're like his baby sister, most important woman in his life right now. If he's under the spell he'll try to kill you."

"Alright, avoid Sammy, got it."

"Alright, where are you; I'll come pick you up."

"I'm about a mile or so from the Motel. Listen I'm going to avoid Sammy by getting some supplies, you know, salt, spray paint, etc. You can call that real FBI guy, he'd help."

"Alright, be careful."

"I will, you too, Dean."

"Oh and Sabrina?"

"You want some pie?"

"… yes."

"I'll get you some pie."

"Alright, I'll send a quick text when I get back to the motel."

"Kay." The two hung up and Dean dialed a third number.

"Hey man, what's up?" Munroe asked as he answered.

"I need your help." Dean said.

"Uh, sure. With what?"

"Canvassing. We gotta find somebody."

* * *

Munroe sat in his car outside a bar. He watched Cara get out of a taxi and walk inside. Dean slid into Munroe's passenger seat.

"She went in just a second ago." Munroe said.

"Nice work." Dean said.

"Should we follow her in?"

"No, no, no, I don't wanna tip her off. Let's just wait and see who she comes out with."

"So you think... what? She's drugging these guys?"

"Pretty much."

"Uh-huh."

"I know how it sounds."

"You sure about that? 'Cause it sounds like crazy on toast. All these different strippers, they're magically the same girl? But then they're not strippers at all, it's Dr Quinn."

"It's kinda hard to explain, but I have my reasons and they're good ones, so you're just gunna have to trust me on 'em."

"Yeah. OK. I guess."

"Thank you." Dean said surprised. "That's actually nice to hear." Dean took a swig from his hip flask and offered it to Munroe. Munroe drank and handed it back. Dean took another swig.

"So let's say she is drugging her vics. How's she pulling that off?"

"She could be injecting them, you know, or passing the toxin through, uh, physical contact."

"Or it could be her saliva...You really should have wiped the lip of that thing before you drank from it, Dean." A look of realization crossed Dean's face. "I should be your little brother. Sam. You can't trust him. Not like you can trust me." Munroe's reflection in the rear vision mirror was that of a monster. "In fact, I really feel like you should get him outtta the way, so we can be brothers. Forever."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"You know what… you should also get rid of that girlfriend of yours. You don't need her."

"No, you're right I don't."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**

Sabrina had gotten a the text from Dean saying everything was finished and to go back to the motel. She was about to open the door.

_Wait…._

"What is it?" Sabrina whispered.

_Don't go inside._

"Why not?"

_Go find Bobby. He should be on his way. Hurry!_

"Okay okay." Sabrina whispered before walking back the way she came. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM -10 minutes later.**

Sam entered. Munroe was sitting on the bed.

"Nick. What are you doing here?" Sam asked. Dean jumped Sam and held a knife to his throat. "Dean?" Sam asked. He looked at Munroe. "I gotta tell ya, you're one butt ugly stripper."

"Well, maybe. But I got exactly what I wanted. I got Dean."

"Dean, come on man, this isn't you. You can fight this. Let me go."

"Why don't you cut him? Just a little, on his neck right there." Munroe said. Dean sliced Sam's neck. "Dean's all mine."

"Where's Sabrina?"

"The blond girl? I honestly have no clue, nor do I care; I have Dean."

"You poisoned him."

"No. I gave him what he needed. And it wasn't some bitch in a G-string. It was you. A little brother that looked up to him, that he could trust. And now he loves me. He'd do anything for me. And I gotta tell you, Sam, that kind of devotion? I mean, watching someone kill for you? It's the best feeling in the world."

"Is that why you're slutting all over town?"

"Ahh. I get bored, like we all do. And I wanna fall in love again. And again...and again."

"I'll tell you what. I have fought some nasty sons of bitches, but you are one needy pathetic loser."

"You won't feel that way in a minute." Munroe grabbed Sam's cheeks and squirted toxin from his mouth onto Sam's lips and chin.

"So I know you two have a lot you wanna get off your chests. So why don't you discuss it? And whoever survives can be with me forever." Sam and Dean turned to face each other.

"Well, I don't know when it happened." Dean said. "Maybe when I was in hell. Maybe when I was staring right at you. But the Sam I knew, he's gone."

"That so?" Sam asked.

"And it's not the demon blood or the psychic crap. It's the little stuff. The lies. The secrets."

"Oh, yeah? What secrets?"

"The phone calls to Ruby for one."

"So I need your say-so to make a phone call?"

"That's the point. You're hiding things from me. What else aren't you telling me?"

"None of your business."

"See what I mean? We used to be in this together. We used to have each other's backs."

"OK, fine. You know why I didn't tell you about Ruby, and how we're hunting down Lilith? Because you're too weak to go after her, Dean. You're holding me back. I'm a better hunter than you are. Stronger, smarter. I can take out demons you're too scared to go near."

"That's crap."

"You're too busy sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. Whining about all the souls you tortured in hell. Boo hoo." Dean and Sam started fighting, trading many punches.

"You're not standing in my way anymore." Sam said. Dean ran at Sam. They crashed through the door onto the hallway floor. Dean got up while Sam lay on the ground. Dean broke the emergency glass and got an axe, then stood staring down at Sam.

"Do it. Do it for me, Dean." Munroe said.

"Tell me again how weak I am, Sam, huh? How I hold you back?" Dean asked to Sam. Dean swung the axe over his head as Sam covered his face with his arm. At the top of the swing the axe was grabbed as Bobby stepped in. He jabbed Dean in the shoulder with a bronze knife, making him cry out. Munroe began to run down the hall. Bobby raised the knife.

"No. NO!" Sam shouted. Munroe ran into Aya who held him as Bobby flung the knife. It hit Munroe square in the back. As he fell, dead, his siren reflection was shown in a mirror.

* * *

The trio was leaning against Impala. Bobby handed drinks around.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Soda?" Dean asked.

"You boys are driving, aren't ya?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not." Sabrina mumbled.

"Thanks, Bobby. You know, if you hadn't shown up when you did..." Sam said.

"Done the same for me, more than once. Course, you coulda picked up the phone. Only took one call to figure out that Agent Nick Munroe wasn't real." Awkward silence.

"You boys gunna be OK?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, fine." Sam said.

"Yeah, good." Dean said. Bobby tipped his hat and headed back over to his car.

"See ya." He paused and turned back to Sam and Dean "Ya know, those sirens are nasty things. That it got to you, that's no reason to feel bad." Bobby got in his car and drove away. The boys and Sabrina sipped their drinks.

"You gunna say goodbye to Cara?" Dean asked.

"Nah, not interested." Sam said.

"Really? Why not?"

"What's the point?"

"Well, look at you. Love 'em and leave 'em."

"Dean, look, you know I didn't mean the things I said back there, right? That it was just the siren's spell talking?"

"Of course, me too."

"'Kay. So... so we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good." The three entered the car.

* * *

**I've only been awake for 6 hours I'm exhausted. i only did two and a half more chapters. The hell? X.x**


	13. Chapter 12 Death Takes a Holiday

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**Perfect Idea popped into my head when I suddenly remembered Aya's in Sabrina (I mean I didn't forget that fact but I thought of what happens in this as an excuse for something.)**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 12: Death Takes a Holiday_**

* * *

**_BISON BUD'S BAR – NIGHT_**

Two men, Jim Jenkins and Pete Hensley, left the bar, talking.

"Okay, okay, now, come on, you tell me—now why kick that field goal?" Jim asked.

"Because it's called football." Pete said.

"No, it's called fantasy football, and those three points screwed me."

"Seriously, Jim, you need to get a life." Jim and Pete round the corner and were met by a young man.

"Hey, guys, got any change?" The man asked.

"Sorry, pal." Jim said. The young man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jim and Pete.

"How about your wallets?" A bar employee at the dumpster took notice.

"No problem." Pete said.

"Take it easy, all right?" Jim said.

"Just give me the wallets!" The man said.

"Hold on, man." Jim said. The employee let go of the lid of the dumpster startling the young man who fired, hitting Jim in the heart. Jim fell.

"Jim!" Pete exclaimed. The young man ran. Pete dropped to his knees next to Jim. "Jim! Jim!" Pete cried. Pete looked up at the employee. "Call 911! Now!" Pete shouted. The employee ran. Pete did chest compressions, then breathed into Jim's mouth. "Come on." Pete said. Pete did more chest compressions, then went to repeat the breathed. Jim inhaled on his own.

"Hey." Jim said.

"Don't move. Don't move, man." Pete said. Pete helped Jim sat up.

"I feel okay." Jim said. Jim pulled open his shirt far enough to reveal the bullet hole, with powder marks but no blood.

"You're not even bleeding." Pete said. Jim looked up.

"Give me a hand." Pete helped Jim stand.

"How you even alive right now? "

"I don't know."

* * *

**DINER - DAY**

Dean tapped a button on the jukebox, then thumped the jukebox. Sam was at a table, laptop open, talking on the phone with Sabrina next to him.

"No, no, no, you're right, it's definitely weird. ...Okay, Bobby, thanks." Sam put the phone away. Dean came over.

"What's up?" Dean said. Dean sat down and Sam started typing.

"Bobby found something in Wyoming." Sam said.

"A job?"

"Maybe." Sam said. Dean bit into a burger. "Small town, no one's died in the past week and a half."

"That so unusual?"

"Well, it's how they're not dying. One guy with terminal cancer strolls right out of hospice. Another guy gets capped by a mugger and walks away without a scratch."

"Capped in the ass?" Sam's browser had two tabs open to the _Greybull Gazette_; the top tab had an article with the headline "Shooting victim walks away unharmed" and the subheading "Man miraculously survives after direct shot to heart". The first paragraph read "Police and medical authorities are struggling for an explanation as to why local resident James Jenkins was able to walk away from a point-blank shooting incident. After leaving Bison Bud's Bar, Mr. Jenkins and friend Pete Hensley were confronted by a mugger in a nearby alley. After a brief altercation, the mugger fired a shot from a 9mm Automatic, hitting Jenkins [directly in the heart...]"

"Police say Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at point-blank range by a nine-millimeter." Sam said. Dean kept eating, speaking with his mouth full.

"And he's not a doughnut?"

"Locals are saying it's a miracle."

"Okay."

"It's got to be something nasty, right? I mean, people making deals or something." Dean considered this.

"You think?" Dean asked.

"What else would it be?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean said with his mouthful.

"All right." Sam put his laptop in his bag. "Get that to go." Dean looked down and didn't move. "Come on." Sam stood up, picking up his bag. Sabrina got up and Dean didn't move except to chew. Sam looked at him, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "What?" Dean looked up and kept chewing, then glanced away and back.

"Sure you want me going with you? " Dean asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't want to be holding you back or nothing."

"Dude, I've told you a hundred times, that was the siren talking, not me." Sam said. "Can we get past this?" Dean put down the burger.

"Yeah, we're past it." Dean said. Dean brushed off his hands.

* * *

**JIM JENKINS' HOUSE - DAY**

**Greybull, Wyoming**

"Now, you three said you were bloggers?" Jim asked Sam, Sabrina and Dean were sitting at Jim's dining room table. Jim sat down across from Sam. Jim's wife and daughter were visible in the next room.

"Yes, sir. Floored by the Lord dot com." Sam said.

"All of God's glory fit to blog." Dean said. Dean grinned. Sam glanced at him and cleared his throat.

"Um. Some of the people around town are saying what happened to you was a miracle." Sam said.

"It was. Plain as day." Jim said.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"How else do you explain it? The doctors can't. There's a bullet in my heart, and it's pumping like a piston."

"Well, how do you explain it?" Dean asked. Jim hesitated. He looked over at his daughter who was in the other room.

"Look, honestly. I was nobody's saint—not exactly father of the year, either."

"Okay." Dean said.

"But when that guy shot me and I didn't bleed a drop? I just knew the Lord was giving me a second chance."

"That so?"

"I had this feeling—like angels were watching over me." Jim passed and Dean nodded. "I wouldn't expect you guys to understand." Jim said.

"Well, we'll just have to try." Dean said.

"You wouldn't have happened to have swung by a crossroads in the past week or so?" Sam asked.

"No." Jim said confused.

"Maybe you met someone? With black eyes? Or red?" Sam asked. Jim leaned forward.

"Who'd you guys say you were again?" Jim asked. Dean looked over at Sam.

"Never mind. Thank you for your time." Dean said. The three got up.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Dean was sitting at a table on the laptop, reading a news article. Sam opened the door and came in with Sabrina.

"Hey." Sam said. Sam closed the door. Dean looked up.

"Anything?" Dean asked. Sam came over.

"That cancer survivor? He was clinically dead, his wife pulled the plug, and now he's taking her out for their twentieth anniversary." Sam said.

"Any sign of a deal?"

"No. What about you? Found anyone dying around here?"

"Not since Cole Griffith." Dean was looking at the obituaries in the _Greybull Gazette_. He clicked on the picture of Cole Griffith to enlarge it. "He dropped ten days ago. It was the last death I could find." Dean said.

"So, what are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"Eh, maybe it is what the people say it is." Dean said. Dean got up. Sam went over to the laptop, scoffing.

"Miracles? Dean, our experience, when do miracles just happen?" Sam asked.

"Well, there's no deals. There's, uh, no skeevy faith healers." Dean said pouring a cup of coffee. "I mean, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light." Sam thought for a moment.

"Maybe 'cause there's no one around to carry them." Dean came back over.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well, grim reapers—that's what they do, right? Schlep souls? So, if death ain't in town—" Sam said.

"Then nobody's dying. So what? The local reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine? I don't know, Sam." Dean said before drinking his coffee.

"Well, then, let's talk to somebody who might."

"Well, last I checked, huggy bear ain't available." Dean said.

"No, dude, the kid." Sam said.

"The kid? The kid's a doornail."

"Exactly. Look, if he was the last person to die around here, then maybe he's seen something. We should talk to him."

"I love how matter-of-fact you are about that. Strange lives." Dean said. Dean drank more coffee. Sam clicked on another tab Dean had open.

"Hey who's Lot-" Dean quickly moved over and coughed loudly while closing the laptop. Dean gave Sam a look that said 'just drop it' then glanced at Sabrina who looked at the two confused.

* * *

**CEMETERY - NIGHT**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean were at a gravestone engraved "Beloved Son Cole Griffith 1997 – 2009 Forever In Our Memories". Five candles were arranged around a pentacle drawn on a cloth spread over the grave. Sam put a bundle of sticks in the center of the pentacle. Dean sat on another gravestone and flipped through John's journal while Sabrina stood next to Dean.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Dean asked. Sam looked up.

"No. But if his spirit's around, this should smoke him out." Sam poured something into a bowl. Dean closed the journal.

"What?" Sam asked.

"This job is jacked, that's what." Dean said.

"How so?"

"You want me to gank a monster or torch a corpse, hey, let's light it up, right? But this? If we fix whatever this is, people are gonna start dropping dead. Good people." Dean said. Sam stood up.

"Look, I don't want them to die, either, Dean, but there's a natural order." Sam said.

"You're kidding, right?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"You don't see the irony in that? I mean, you and me, we're like the poster boys of the unnatural order. All we _do_ is ditch death."

"Yeah, but the normal rules don't really apply to us, do they?" Sam asked. Dean stared then laughed slightly.

"We're no different than anybody else."

"I'm infected with demon blood. You've been to hell. Sabrina has Aya." Dean looked away. "Look, I know you want to think of yourself as Joe the Plumber, Dean, but you're not. Neither am I. The sooner you accept that, the better off you're gonna be." Dean looked up.

"Ah, Joe the Plumber was a douche." Dean said looking up.

"You gonna help me finish this?" Sam asked. Dean stood up.

"Hey!" A man said. Sam, Sabrina and Dean look towards the voice: it was a man carrying a flashlight. "What are you doing here?" The man asked.

"Uh—" Sam glanced at Dean. "Just take it easy."

"What the hell is this?" The man asked.

"Okay, this—this—this is not what it looks like." Dean said and laughed.

"What? No! No, this is not devil worship. This—This is—this—this is, uh— " Dean gave up. "I don't have a good answer."

"We're leaving." Sam said.

"You're not going anywhere." The man said. Sam frowned. The man took a few steps forward. "Ever again… Sam." The man looked at Dean. His eyes went white.

"Alastair." Dean said. Alastair's eyes went back to human. "I thought you got deep fried, extra-crispy."

"Nah. Just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife's still looking for him. It's hilarious. Anyway." Alastair looked at Sam, who was fuming. "No time to chat. Got a hot date with death." Alastair flicked his hand. Dean went flying across the graveyard and collided with the gravestone and was knocked out.

"Dean!" Sam said. Alastair flicked Sabrina away and she landed about 20 feet away and rolled a few more. Alastair turned back to Sam and flicked his hand. Nothing happened. Alastair tried again. Sam smirked.

"You're stronger, Sam. You've been soloflexing with your little slut?" Alastair asked.

"You have no idea." Sam said. Sam flicked his hand and Alastair went flying and hit a tree and stayed there. Sam raised a hand to exorcise him. Alastair fled the man's body. Sam dropped his hand, surprised. Sam watched the smoke vanish. Sabrina got up, panting.

"Sam…" Sam looked at her.

"Don't tell Dean."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Dean was lying on a bed, holding an ice pack to his head, Sabrina was on the other bed. Sam opened the door and came in.

"How you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm in pain, that's how I'm doing. I think I have a concussion." Dean said.

"You want some aspirin?" Sam asked. Dean sat up.

"No thanks, House. So, demons, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. So much for miracles."

"And what the hell happened with Alastair again?"

"I told you, he tried to fling me or whatever." Sam flicked his hand in demonstration, going over to the coffeemaker. "And it didn't work, so he bailed."

"Well, how come he couldn't fling you? He chucked you pretty good last time." Sam turned to face Dean and paused before answering.

"Got no idea." Sam said. Sam turned back to the coffeemaker, then back to Dean when Dean started speaking.

"Sam, do me a favor. If you're gonna keep your little secrets, I can't really stop you, but just don't treat me like an idiot, okay?"

"What? Dean, I'm not keeping secrets." Sam said.

"Mm-hm. Whatever. So, did you go back and q-and-a the dead kid?" Dean asked. Sam came over to the other bed, holding up a thin notebook.

"Didn't have to. Bobby called. He did some digging." Sam sat next to Sabrina.

"And?" Dean asked.

"He thinks I'm right. Local reaper's gone. Not just gone—kidnapped."

"By demons? Why?"

"Listen to this." Sam read from the notebook. ""And he bloodied death under the newborn sky—sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured.""

"Swanky. What the hell's that mean?"

"Well, it's from a very obscure, very arcane version of Revelations."

"Which means what I think it means?" Dean asked.

"Basically, you kill a reaper under the solstice moon—tomorrow night, by the way—you got yourself a broken seal."

"How do you ice a reaper? You can't kill death."

"I don't know. Maybe demons can. Where the hell are the angels is what I want to know. We could use their help for once."

"It looks like we're gonna have to take care of this one ourselves."

"What are we gonna do, just swing in and save the friendly neighborhood reaper?" Sam asked.

"You got a better idea, I'm all ears." Dean said.

"Dean, reapers are invisible. The only people that can see them are the dead and the dying."

"Well, if ghosts are the only ones that can see them..."

"Yeah?"

"Then we become ghosts." Dean put the icepack back to his head, smirking.

"You do have a concussion." Sam said.

"Sounds crazy, I know."

"It is crazy." Sam said. Dean smirked more. "How?"

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - DAY**

Sam opened the door. On the other side was Pamela, and behind her Dean. They entered.

"I can't even begin to tell you how crazy you three are." Pamela said. Pamela felt the counter, then the chair.

"Well, Pamela, you're a sight for sore eyes." Sam said. Sam closed the door. Pamela turned around, lowering her sunglasses far enough to reveal white plastic eyes.

"Aw, that's sweet, grumpy." She said. Pamela put her sunglasses back. "What do you say to deaf people?" Dean looked down. Sam looked uncomfortable. "Which one of you brainiacs came up with astral projection?" Dean raised a hand.

"Yo." Dean said.

"Of course. Chachi." Dean turned to Sam and mouthed 'Chachi?' Sam shrugged. "So, let's be clear. You want to rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll through the spirit world?"

"Mm-hm."

"Do you have any idea how heavy-duty insane that is?" Pamela asked folding her arms.

"Maybe, but that's where the reaper is, so..."

"So, it's nuts."

"Not if you know what you're doing."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"No, but you do."

"Yeah, I do. And guess what? I'm sick of being hauled back into your angel-demon, Soc-Greaser crap."

"Look, I'd love to be kicking back with a cold one, watching Judge Judy, too."

"Nice. More blind jokes?"

"You know what I mean. We're talking the end of the world here, okay? No more tasseled leather pants, no more Ramones CDs, no more nothing." Dean paused. "We need your help."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM – DAY, LATER**

Sam closed the curtains. Dean flicked closed a lighter and dropped it on the table next to some of the several candles burning around the motel room. He brought one of the candles over to a bedside table, shielding the flame with one hand. Pamela was sitting on a chair between the beds.

"Tell me something, geniuses. Even if you do break into the veil and you find the reaper, how you gonna save it?" Pamela asked. Sam closed the curtains on another window.

"With style and class." Dean said.

"You're gonna be three walking pieces of fog who can't touch or move anything. You'll be defenseless, hotshot." Pamela said.

"I seem to recall a bunch of ghosts beating the crap out of us." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, they had plenty of time to practice." Pamela said.

"Well, then, I guess we got to start cramming." Dean said.

"Wow, couple of heroes. All right." Pamela patted one of the beds. "Lie down. Close your eyes. Take you pick Sabrina, two beds." Sabrina looked at the boys and shrugged them pointed to Dean.

"Wait can you do this, with.. ya know Aya?" Dean asked.

"We'll find out." Sabrina said with a shrug.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM – DAY, LATER**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean were lying on the beds, Sam diagonally and Sabrina and Dean next to each other.

"Animum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis. Okay, guys. That's it. Showtime." Pamela said. Dean sat up as the room went from full color to shades of blue. He looked at Pamela.

"Well, nothing like shooting blanks. What's plan B?" Dean asked. Pamela didn't hear him. Dean looked at Sam, lying on the other bed, then over one shoulder at Sam and Sabrina who were standing. Sam spread his hands. Dean looked over his other shoulder at himself and Sabrina, unconscious on the bed.

"Oh, I'm so feeling up Demi Moore." Dean said.

"All right, so, I'm assuming you're somewhere over the rainbow. Remember I have to bring you back." Pamela said. Pamela stood and went over to Sam. Dean watched her. "I'll whisper the incantation in your ear." Pamela said. She leaned over Sam to do exactly that.

"You have got a great ass." Pamela whispered. Sam grinned with a small chuckled.

"What'd she— " Dean looked at Sam. "What'd she say?" Sam shrugged.

"Is everyone going to ignore me?" The trio turned around at the sound of an English accent and saw a girl a bit shorter than Sabrina. She was wearing a white dress that went to mid-thigh and a short greet jacket. She had dark brown boots and bracelets on both wrists. She had semi-short black hair with bangs that went to the left, blue eyes and a small nose piercing on the right.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Really? British accent and you don't know who it is?" The boys stared.

"Aya?" She smiled and did a small bow.

"In the… not so flesh."

"Oh this is gunna be weird." Dean said.

"Who's… body is that? How are you here?" Sam asked.

"It's mine." She said looking down at it before doing a twirl. "I was cute huh?"

"Uh well.."

"Don't be shy Sammy." She winked at him. "And to answer the other questions. Sabrina's here, I'm here. Simple as that."

"It'll be nice to have them be able to hear you." Sabrina said.

"Yeah it'll be nice knowing I don't have to bug you to tell them things."

"Wait, she tells you things and you don't tell us?" Dean asked turning to Sabrina.

"Oh relax." Aya said. "It's mostly commenting on which one of you is hotter." Aya looked at Sam. "You win today, Hun." She winked.

"Can we go?" Dean asked.

"Lead the way." Aya said.

* * *

**STREET - DAY**

Sam, Sabrina, Dean and Aya walked along the street, looking around. Everything was still shaded blue. A car went past. A jogger went right through Sam without noticing. Dean and Aya laughed, watching her go. Dean turned back to Sam.

"That was wild. Sam looked at him, incredulous. Dean stuck his arm into Sam's chest up to the elbow. Sam looked down at it, then up at Dean, face stony. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Dean asked.

"Get out of me." Sam said. Dean pulled his arm back while Aya giggled.

"You're such a prude. Come on." Dean kept walking, Sam, Aya and Sabrina followed. Aya walked next to Sam and reached around behind him and slipped a hand through. She looked up and noticed he didn't notice. She turned to Sabrina who was a bit behind her.

"Hey, B." Sabrina walked a bit faster to walk next to her and looked over. Sabrina rolled her eyes as Aya wiggled her fingers. Sabrina and Aya started giggled. The bothers looked at the two, Sam still not noticing.

"What's fun-?" Dean stopped and held back a laugh. Sam looked confused but noticed where Dean was looking and looked down. He looked at Aya.

"Seriously?"

"I'm inside you." Aya said giving Sam and wink.

"Oh yeah well." Sam put his hand through her arm. "Now I'm inside you. Wait… I didn't-"

"Oh you set yourself up for that one." Dean said.

"A, cut it out." Sabrina laughed. Dean held up a hand as Aya and Sam removed their hands.

"Did you just call each other A and B?" Dean asked.

"I always call her B." Aya said with a shrug.

"But seriously, Sabrina, Aya is already short for Ayami I don't think you need to shorten it more."

"But we're as close as A and B." Aya said hovering her arm over Sabrina's shoulder." The two brothers looked at the two.

"I'm in her head 24/7 either I'm her best friend or her worst enemy. Best friend seemed more fun to be honest."

"Good to know, can we go now?" Dean asked. The two girls nodded.

* * *

**_ANOTHER STREET – DAY_**

Dean, Sabrina, Aya and Sam crossed the street. Their breath was visible in the cold.

"Oh, man, we've been spooking this town for hours. No demons, no black smoke. I say we hit Victoria's Secret and get our peep on, huh?" Dean asked. Both Aya and Sabrina went to 'hit' his shoulder and their hands both went right through him. He shivered. Sam looked up and to the right.

"Hey. Three o'clock. Kid in the window." Sam said. Dean, Aya and Sabrina looked up. The kid was looking out an upstairs window at the three. It was the same face from the obituary photo earlier: Cole Griffith.

"Am I crazy or is he looking at us?" Sam asked.

"It's 'cause we've seen him before." Dean said.

"We have?"

"The boy." Aya said.

"Newspaper. Cole Griffith, the last person to die in this town." Dean said. Cole flickered and vanished. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"But why is he still here? Sabrina asked.

"Let's go find out." Aya said running forward. "It's fun having my own body. We should do this more often."

* * *

**COLE'S HOUSE: Cole's house**

Mrs. Griffith opened the door and came in, looking around.

"Cole?" She wrapped her bathrobe tighter. "It's Mom. Your dad thinks I'm crazy. Are you here? A picture frame fell over. I could have sworn it was you, baby. Are you still here with me?" A soccer ball was sitting on the dresser. It started spinning. Mrs. Griffith stared. The ball flew past Mrs. Griffith and bounced off the door. Mrs. Griffith put her hands to her head. "Oh, my god!" Mrs. Griffith left the room, going through Dean, Sabrina, Aya and Sam as they walked in. Cole was standing by the dresser; he threw more balls.

"Stop! How are you doing that?" Dean asked.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"Relax, Cole. It's okay." Sam said.

"How do you know my name?"

"Look, this isn't gonna be easy to hear, but...you're—dead. You're a spirit. Us too." Sam said Dean glanced back at Sam.

"Yeah, thanks, Haley Joel. I know I'm dead. What do you want?" Cole asked.

"We just want to talk."

"About what?" Cole asked.

* * *

**KITCHEN - DAY**

Mrs. Griffith poured herself a glass of vodka and took a sip. Cole was leaning on the wall watching her. Dean, Sabrina and Sam were sitting at the dining room table watching him and Aya was standing by the table.

"I was outside all morning." Cole said. He turned around. "They tell you to be careful when it's cold."

"Cold air can cause an asthma attack?" Dean asked. Cole nodded, shrugging.

"But then I was in my room. It happened so fast. I called out for my mom, but nothing came out. Everything started spinning, and then I was just standing there, looking down at my body." Cole leaned on the table.

"And that's when you saw the man?" Sam asked.

"Creepy old guy in a black suit. He wanted me to go with him, but..." Cole looked back at Mrs. Griffith. "I didn't want to go."

"Reaper." Sam said. Dean nodded. "How'd you get rid of him?" Sam asked.

"I didn't. The black smoke did.

"Black smoke?" Dean asked.

"It was everywhere. I hid in the closet, and when I came out, it was gone, and so was he." Cole said. Dean leaned forward.

"Do you know where the smoke went?"

"No. But I know where it is." The lights started flickering. Cole jumped. Dean looked up. Mrs. Griffith looked around. "They're back." Cole said.

"Who?" Cole vanished. Dean, Sabrina, Aya and Sam looked around. A blast of wind hit them in the face. Something white and human-shaped went through the room and up the stairs.

"Another reaper." Sam said. The three got up and went to the stairs.

"Hey! Hey! Wait! We need to talk to you!" Dean called. The three stared as a woman, Tessa, descended.

"Dean." She said. Sam and Sabrina glanced at Dean who was still confused.

"Do I know you?" Dean asked.

"We go way back." Tessa went into the kitchen, the four following, and turned around. "You don't remember me?" Tessa asked.

"Honestly, if I had a nickel for every time I heard a girl say that... You're gonna have to freshen my memory." Tessa stepped forward, reached up, and pulled Dean down into a kiss. Memories suddenly came flooding back to him. Tessa pulled away. Dean watched her for a moment.

"Tessa." He said.

"That's one of my names, yeah." She said.

"So, you do know her." Sam asked.

"From the hospital after the accident." Dean said.

"The accident with Dad?" Dean nodded. "So, this is the reaper that came after you."

"Yeah." Dean said. Tessa turned to look at Sam and Sabrina.

"Well, this was fun." She turned back to Dean. "Now, if you'll excuse me—" Tessa moved to turn away and Dean stopped her.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, you can't—you can't take the kid."

"Why?"

"Demons are in town, that's why. They've already snatched your reaper pal. The kid knows where."

"So?" Tessa asked.

"So, you should shag ass. For all we know, they could try and snatch you, too." Sam said.

"Except that this town is off the rails." Tessa said.

"Yeah, people can't die here, we got that. Because the reaper was… reaper-napped." Aya said. Mrs. Griffith came out of the dining room, picked something off a side table, put up her hair, and left. Sam watched her.

"Someone has to set it straight." Tessa said looking at Aya.

"Yeah, we understand that, but these are special circumstances." Dean said.

"What? Your whole angel-demon dance-off? I could care less. I just want to do my job."

"Right, yeah, and, look, we want to help you do your job. So, if you would just bail town—" Sam said.

"No."

"Well, then, could you hold off until we fix this? Please." Dean said. Tessa sighed.

"All right, but just so we're clear, when I start reaping again, I'm starting with the kid."

"Understood. I'll find him." Sam said. Sam turned to go upstairs.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What—" Dean said making Sam turn make. "What are you gonna say to him?"

"Whatever I have to." Sam said before going up the stairs.

"I'll go with him." Aya said following.

* * *

**COLE'S ROOM**

Sam and Aya came into the room, looking around. They sat down next to the open closet. Cole was just visible inside.

"This all must be pretty overwhelming, huh? Pretty scary, too." Sam said.

"The worst is my mom." Cole said.

"Must be hard seeing her like this." Cole leaned out of the shadow.

"She's always coming in here, talking to me, telling me how sad she is. I knock some stuff over to let her know I'm here, but...she only gets sadder." Sam laughed a little.

"Well, you might want to ease up on the flying soccer balls."

"Maybe you shouldn't let her know you're here anymore." Cole looked at Aya. "If she knows your still here she won't ever let you go. I'm not saying she's going to forget you but it's hard for a mother to let her child go, alive or dead." Aya swallowed and Sam looked at her. Cole looked down before looking at Sam.

"I'm not telling you where the smoke is." Cole said. Sam thought for a moment.

"Hey. What if I told you that if you helped me, you wouldn't have to leave here? Ever?" Sam asked. Aya looked at him with a 'what are you doing?!' face.

"What about the one downstairs?" Cole asked.

"Tessa? Oh, she wouldn't bother you. No reaper would. You could just stay here with your family for as long as you wanted."

"You can do that?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, you bet I can do that."

"You swear?" Cole asked. Sam hesitated.

"I swear."

"Sammy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Aya asked.

"Uh sure." Sam said. The two stood and walked into the hallway.

"You shouldn't have promised that."

"I know but-"

"Even if we convince Tessa and other reapers to leave him alone it's going to be a problem. Sprits aren't meant to be here. That's why most turn violent and then you- we have to come and deal with them. You've seen he can already throw things."

"I know but we need to know where the smoke is."

"Fine." Aya said with a sigh and Sam went back over to Cole.

* * *

**KITCHEN**

"I'll tell you, life is funny." Tessa said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You and me, together again."

"Are you—are you making a move on me?" Tessa shook her head.

"You're the one that got away, Dean. You'd be surprised how little that happens to me."

"Can I tell you something between you and me?" Dean asked looking over at Sabrina who was looking out the window.

"Who am I gonna tell?" Tessa asked. Dean nodded and spoke quietly.

"After our little, uh, experience...for that whole year, I felt like I had this...hole in my gut...like I was missing something. I didn't know what. Do you know what it was?" Tessa listened. "It was you. The pain of losing my father and Sammy. I just...I wish I had gone with you for good. But I guess things are different now.

"What? The angels on your shoulder?"

"So, you know about that, huh? Well, hey, don't get me wrong. I mean, most the ones I've met are dicks with wings. But still... You know, I've done things. Horrible things. And someone upstairs still decided to give me a second chance. It just makes me feel...I don't know."

"Uh-huh." Sam cleared his throat. He had just come downstairs, Cole and Aya behind him.

"Hey, guys." Sam said.

"Hey, Cole. I'm Tessa. I'm not going to hurt you." Tessa said.

"It's okay, Cole. Just tell them what you told me." Sam said.

"I saw the black smoke at my funeral." Cole said. Sam glanced back at Dean.

"At the cemetery?" Dean asked.

"At the funeral home. It was everywhere." Cole said. The lights flickered. Everyone looked around. Dean looked at Tessa.

"You doing that?" Dean asked.

"No." Tessa said. The front door opened. Black smoke poured through, filling the house. Everyone ducked as it poured over them. When it was gone, everyone looked around: Tessa was gone.

"Tessa!" Dean shouted. Sam looked at Cole.

"Cole, you okay?' Sam asked him.

"Well, how the hell are we supposed to fight that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Learn some ghost moves?" Sam asked.

"By tonight? Yeah, sure. I'll meet you back at Mr. Miyagi's." Dean said.

"Who's Mr. Miyagi?" Cole asked. Dean stared at him. Sam looked between Dean and Cole. Aya looked at Cole.

"Karate master in a movie." Cole nodded.

* * *

**PORCH**

Dean, Cole, Aya Sabrina, and Sam stood on the porch. Dean was staring at a miniature windmill.

"It's not gonna move if you don't concentrate." Cole said.

"I am concentrating." Dean said. Sam raised his eyebrows. Dean let out a breath and glared. The windmill turned a quarter turn.

"Ah, here we go, baby." Dean said. The windmill stopped. Cole looked at Dean.

"You pull a muscle?" Cole asked.

"All right, Yoda, let's see what you got. Cole looked at the windmill. It started spinning and didn't stop. The porch swing started swinging. The wind chimes started chiming. Sam laughed a little.

"Dude! You are so Amityville." Dean said. Cole grinned.

"Pretty good Casper." Aya said with a smile.

"This isn't even the good stuff."

* * *

**LIVING ROOM**

Cole punched Sam in the stomach. Sam folded over.

"See? If you want to hit something, you just got to get mad." Cole said. Sam straightened up.

"Yeah, got it." Sam said. Cole looked at Dean.

"Now you try. Hit me." Cole said.

"Uh, I think I'll stick to just picking on somebody my own size." Dean said. Dean indicated Sam. Cole whacked Dean in the face. Sam laughed. Dean rubbed his face. Cole went over to Sam.

"Hit me as hard as you can." Cole said.

"Dude, I'm not gonna do Fight Club with a twelve-year-old." Sam said. Cole whacked Sam in the face. Sam shook it off. "All right, cut it out."

"Make me." Cole took another swing. Sam blocked and swung back. Cole vanished. The four looked around. Cole reappeared out of reach.

"Whoa. Whoa, you got to teach us that." Dean said.

* * *

**FUNERAL HOME**

The walls of the funeral home were covered in glowing blue diagrams, mostly six-sided figures, some in circles and some in squares, all with lines through them and squiggles inside the triangles thus formed. Dean, Aya, Sabrina and Sam crossed the street to the building. Pedestrians went by, ignoring both Dean and the glowing blue diagrams.

"This looks like _New Jack City_. Can nobody can see this?"

"Maybe it's demon invisible ink. Only see it in the veil." Sam said.

"Any idea what it's for?" Dean asked.

"We'll find out." Sam said.

* * *

A door was standing open. Sam went in. The other three followed. Sam and Sabrina went one way around the stairs, Dean and Aya the other. Sam shrugged: they saw nothing. Dean turned around.

In the open space in the middle of the room, there was a square with triangles on each side to form an eight-pointed star, with squiggles at each point. Lying in the figure are Tessa and an old man in a suit, presumably the first reaper. The four came over for a closer look. On the far side of the reaper trap is a man standing guard. He had not seen the four. Dean whispered.

"Dude, check me out."

Dean took a few steps forward and vanished. He reappeared behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder; when the man turns around, Dean punched him in the face. When the man straightened up and took a swing, Dean was gone. The man looked around: he and the reapers were the only ones visible. A hand tapped the man's shoulder; this time it was Sam who punched him. Dean had reappeared on the man's other side and punched again. Sam kneed the man in the chest. The man scrambled away. Dean kicked him. The man hid behind the coffin on the dais. Dean and Sam followed him up.

"You know, this ghost thing, it's, it's kind of rad." Dean said.

"Look at our boys having fun." Aya said nudging Sabrina. The two started to walk over to help out.

Another man came out from behind a curtain, carrying a chain and making pained noises. The first man scrambled over the coffin and out of the way. The second man pulled the chain tight and hooked it to a candle stand.

"It's iron." Sam said. The man, who must be a demon, let go of the chain. His hands were smoking. The four looked around; the chain surrounded them. A third demon came into the room.

"Boys and girls. Find the place okay?" The demon's eyes rolled white: it was Alastair. Alastair's eyes returned to human. He walked up to the chain. One of the demons handed him a shotgun and left. Alastair checked the shotgun, then aimed at Sabrina and fired. Sabrina disintegrated with a small scream. The remaining three looked from where she was to Alastair with a glare. "Rock salt's not so much fun anymore, is it?" The remaining three glared at Alastair and Sabrina reappeared panting.

"Alastair. You bastard." Dean said.

"Well, go on. Why don't you try some of your mojo on me now, hotshot?" Dean glanced at Sam. Sam fumed. "It's hard to get it up when you're not wearing your meat, huh?"

"Go to hell." Sam said.

"Ah, if only I could." Alastair turned away, crossing the room. "But they just keep sending me back up to this arctic craphole."

"To kill death?" Dean asked.

"No, to kill death twice. It takes two to break a seal. I figured another one would show up, though. They're like lemmings." Alastair pumped the shotgun and fired. Sam disintegrated. Alastair came back up to the chain. "By the way, it's, uh, good to see you again, Dean."

"You can shoot us all you want, but you can't kill us." Dean said. Sam reappeared, his arms wrapped around his torso.

"Ah, that so?"

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**

Pamela was still sitting in the chair between the beds with Dean's, Sabrina's and Sam's bodies. Something creaked in the room. Pamela looked around. She stood up and went over to the door, bolting and chaining it. A window was open, the curtain blowing.

* * *

**FUNERAL HOME**

Alastair was holding a scythe, turning it over in his hands.

"Anyhoo..." The four watched him. "Moon's in the right spot. The board is set. Let's get started, shall we?"

"You're gonna kill a reaper with that? It's little on the nose, don't you think?" Dean asked.

"Is it? An old friend lent it to me. You know, he doesn't really ride a pale horse? But he does have three amigos." Alastair went over to the reapers. "And they're just jonesing for the apocalypse." He knelt next to the old man reaper. "It pays to have friends in low places." He grabbed the reaper by the collar and hauled him up. "Don't you think?"Alastair put the scythe behind the Reapers's neck. "Hic cruor messorius, illud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit, aperiat ut resurgat!"

Alastair pulled the scythe. White-blue light. He lowered the dead reaper to the floor and straightened up. Sam looked up: there was a chandelier hanging above the reaper trap. Alastair stepped over the dead reaper and grabbed Tessa by the shoulder, holding the scythe to her neck. She was awake. Sam glanced between Dean and the chandelier. The girls noticed as well.

"Stop!" Tessa shouted. Dean stared at the chandelier and concentrates. "Hic cruor messorius—" Alastair started. Sam stared at the chandelier and concentrated.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**

Pamela closed the window. She went into the middle of the room, then approached a curtain.

"I know you're here. What's the matter, you reeking son of a bitch? You afraid of a skirt?" Pamela ripped back the curtain: it was the shower curtain, and the bathroom was empty except for Pamela Pamela left the bathroom. A demon was waiting just outside. She sensed him and ran to Sam, leaning over him. "Vis, vis, vis!" The demon grabbed her and dragged her up. She kicked at him. He grabbed her ankle and hauled, kicking the chair away. "Son of a bitch!"

* * *

**FUNERAL HOME**

"—illud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit—" The chandelier was shaking with the force the four were applying. Tessa watched them. "—aperiat ut—" The chandelier fell. "—resurgat!" The chandelier landed on a corner of the reaper trap, breaking it. Tessa vanished. She reappeared at the candle stand and unhooked the chain.

"Bye-bye." Dean said. The five vanished.

* * *

**STREET**

Tessa, Sabrina and Dean appeared. They looked around.

"Where's your brother and the British girl?

"We'll go find them. You get out of here." Dean said. Tessa vanished. "You go find Aya."

"She went back to the motel to check on Pamela." Sabrina said.

"How do you- nevermind, let's go."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**

Pamela and the demon fight. Pamela got loose of the demon and leaned over Sam.

"Animum vult decipi, ergo—" The demon grabbed Pamela and threw her across the room, as she finished the incantation, knocking over candles and the coffeemaker. Pamela sat up. The demon pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the gut. Sam sat up. The demon pulled out the knife.

"Pamela!" Sam raised his hand and flung the demon against the wall. Sam stood and exorcised the demon with his mind. The demon's host slumped to the floor. Sam turned to Pamela, crouching down to her level. She was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"I can't die—not in this town." She said. Pamela took her hand away from the injury. There was no blood.

"Pamela—"

"Quit your worrying, grumpy. How about you make me a drink, huh?"

"You need a doctor."

"Make me a drink, Sam." Sam swallowed.

* * *

**ALLEY**

Dean walked along the alley, looking around.

"You can't run." Alastair said. He was standing in the Alley. "Dean." Dean stopped and stared. Alastair advanced. Dean retreated. "Not from me. I'm inside that angsty little noggin of yours." Blue-white lightning struck Alastair. He vanished.

"What the hell?" Dean asked aloud.

"Guess again." Castiel said. Dean and Sabrina turned around and Castiel was behind them. "What just happened? You, Sam and Sabrina just saved a seal. We captured Alastair. Dean, this was a victory."

"Well, no thanks to you."

"What makes you say that?"

"You were here the whole time?"

"Enough of it." Castiel looked away.

"Well, thanks for your help with the rock salt."

"That script on the funeral home—we couldn't penetrate it."

"That was angel-proofing." Dean said.

"Why do you think I recruited you three in the first place?" Castiel looked at Dean.

"You recruited us?" Dean asked.

"That wasn't your friend Bobby who called, Dean. It wasn't Bobby who told Sam about the seal.

"That was you?" Dean asked.

"You can mimic someone?" Sabrina asked. Castiel looked down.

"If you want our help, why the hell didn't you just ask?" Dean asked.

"Because whatever I ask, you seem to do the exact opposite." Castiel said.

"So, what now, huh? The people in this town, they just gonna start dying again?"

"Yes."

"These are good people. What, you think you can make a few exceptions?"

"To everything there is a season."

"You made an exception for me." Castiel paused, then looked at Dean.

"You're different." A long pause then a flutter of wings. Tessa was next to Dean.

"Dean? I could use your help." Castiel was gone.

"Sabrina, go back to the motel." Dean said before going with Tessa.

* * *

**COLE'S HOUSE DINING ROOM – NIGHT**

Mrs. Griffith was looking at a memory book. There was a picture of Cole, age 3, and a lock of his hair. She turned the page; there was a photo of Mrs. Griffith with Cole as a small child. Cole was watching her. She was crying.

"Hey, Cole." Tessa said. Cole startled and turned around. Tessa was there, wearing a white dress instead of the jeans and black jacket of a moment ago. Dean was behind her.

"Tell your brother thanks for nothing." Cole said. Dean looked down.

"Look at her, Cole." Tessa said. Cole looked back. "Do you see how unhappy she is?"

"That's why I want to stay with her." Cole said looking back at Tessa.

"As long as she can feel you, she'll be in pain, because she can't let go." Cole glanced back again. "Because you won't let go of her."

"Why won't anybody tell me what's on the other side?"

"Maybe nobody wants to ruin the surprise." Dean looked away.

"That's not an answer."

"She won't answer you, Cole." Dean said. "Reapers never do. But trust me. Staying here is a whole lot worse than anything over there."

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Because one day, your family will be gone, and there'll be nothing left here for you. It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared."

"We're all scared. That's the big secret. We're all scared." A pause.

"Are you coming?" Cole asked Dean. Tessa looked down.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be there sooner than you think." Dean said. Cole looked back at Mrs. Griffith. He unfolded his arms and walked toward Tessa. She hugged him, closing her eyes. He melted into her, vanishing in white light. Mrs. Griffith looked up. She didn't look as sad. Tessa turned to face Dean.

"Look out for that boy." Dean said.

"Look out for yourself, Dean."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been around death from the get-go. You know what I see most? Lies. "He's in a better place." "At least they're together now." You all lie to yourselves, Dean, 'cause like you said, deep down, you're all scared. Stop lying to yourself, Dean."

"What?"

"The angels have something good in store for you. A second chance. Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure, deep down, you know something nasty's coming down the road. Trust your instincts, Dean. There's no such thing as miracles."

"What are you saying?" Dean asked. Tessa said nothing. A moment later, she was gone.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**

Pamela sat on the edge of Dean's bed, one hand to the stab wound, leaning on the other.

"Imum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis." Pamela got up to move to the other bed. Sam got up to help her.

"Hey, we just got to talk to Tessa, that's all. Get her to hold off reaping till we get you better."

"I'm pretty sure she's started up again." Pamela said. Blood was pouring over Pamela's hand. Dean and Sabrina took a deep breath and sat up. Pamela took a drink. She was breathing hard. Dean and Sabrina looked at Pamela and saw the blood.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Dean, where's Tessa?" Sam asked.

"She's..." Pamela took off her sunglasses.

"Pamela, I'm so sorry." Sam said.

"Stop." She said.

"You don't deserve this."

"Yeah, I don't. I told you I didn't want anything to do with this. Do me a favor? Tell that bastard Bobby Singer—to go to hell for ever introducing me to you three in the first place." Pamela started coughing.

"Take it easy, Pamela. If it's any consolation, you're going to a better place." Dean said. Pamela turned her head toward Dean.

"You're lying." Pamela said. Sam looked at Dean. "But what the hell, right? Everybody's got to go sometime." Pamela beckoned Sam closer. "Come here." Sam leaned close. Pamela whispered in his ear. "I know what you did to that demon, Sam." Sam's eyes widened. "I can feel what's inside of you. If you think you have good intentions, think again." Pamela started coughing again. She leaned back against the headboard, a trickle of blood coming out of her mouth, and was still.

"Pamela?" Sam asked. Pamela's head slid down.

"Pamela!" Dean said. Dean looked at Sam. "What did she say to you?" Sam looked away.

* * *

**_How did everyone like Aya, temporarily, having her own body – however fog like - ? Next one out tomorrow after I get home from club(School). _**


	14. Chapter 13 On the Head of a Pin

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**Didn't edit much just posted, next one out once I edit it.**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 13: On the Head of a Pin_**

* * *

**STREET - NIGHT  
**  
Car alarms blared. There were several cars in various states of smashed to pieces were in the street. Castiel appeared and silenced the alarms. He walked through the wreckage to the body of a woman. He moved part of her clothing off her neck; she had been stabbed to death.

"Goodbye, sister." He said. Police cars arrived. Officers rushed into the scene.

"What the hell?" The officer asked.

An aerial view of the woman's corpse, a spotlight from a helicopter illuminated the ground on either side, where the image of wings had been seared into the asphalt.

* * *

**ROAD - NIGHT  
**  
Sam was driving the Impala.

"Ruby will meet us outside Cheyenne." Sam said. "She's been tracking some leads. I know she's not exactly on your Christmas list, but if she can help us get to Lilith—"

"Hey, man, work with Ruby, don't. I don't really give a rat's ass." Dean said.

"What's your problem?"

"Pamela didn't want anything to do with this and we dragged her back into it, Sam."

"She knew what was at stake."

"Oh yeah. Saving the world. And we're doing such a damn good job of it."

"Dean—"

"I'm tired of burying friends, Sam."

"Look, we catch a fresh trail—"

"And we follow it, I know. Like I said, I'm just—I'm just getting tired."

"Well, get angry." Sam said.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT  
**  
The trio entered the room.

"Ah, home crappy home." Dean said. Sam flipped on the lights

"Winchester and Winchester." Uriel said. "And abomination." Sabrina frowned. Uriel and Castiel were waiting inside the room.

"Oh come on." Dean said.

"You are needed." Uriel said.

"Needed? We just got back from needed.

"Now, you mind your tone with me."

"No, you mind your damn tone with us."

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral." Sam said.

"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cas, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that?" Dean asked. "Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for _five freaking minutes!"_

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes." Uriel said.

"Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?" Dean asked.

"Start with gratitude."

"Oh."

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand." Castiel said. "And we—" Uriel gave Castiel a significant look.

"—don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

"Demons? How they doing it?" Dean asked.

"We don't know." Uriel said.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?" Sam asked.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much." Uriel said.

"Once we find whoever it is." Castiel said.

"So you need our help hunting a demon?" Dean asked.

"Not quite. We have Alastair." Castiel said.

"Great. He should be able to name your trigger man." Dean said.

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse." Castiel said.

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league."

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got." Uriel said. Dean looked down.

"You two seriously want him to do that?" Sabrina asked. "You're insane."

"Dean, you are our best hope." Castiel said.

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this." Dean said. Uriel walked up to Dean.

"Who said anything about asking?" He asked. Sam and Sabrina looked around. The room was empty.

"Damn it!" Sam shouted.

* * *

**BUILDING - NIGHT**

Alastair was visible through a window in a door, chained to a hexacle standing in the middle of a devil's trap.

"This devil's trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely." Castiel said.

"Fascinating." Dean said and turned away from the door into the room. "Where's the door?" He started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Hitch back to Cheyenne, thank you very much." Dean walked past Uriel, then stopped: Uriel was blocking his path.

"Angels are dying, boy."

"Everybody's dying these days. And hey, I get it. You're all-powerful. You can make me do whatever you want. But you can't make me do this."

"This is too much to ask, _I_ know. But we have to ask it." Castiel said. Dean watched Castiel for a moment then turned back to Uriel

"I want to talk to Cas alone." Dean said.

"I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders." Uriel said.

"Well, get some donuts while you're out." Dean said making Uriel laugh.

"Ah, this one just won't quit, will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy." Dean watched Uriel vanish.

"You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby." Dean didn't react. "You know, I'm starting to think junkless has a better sense of humor than you do."

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone." Dean walked up to Castiel.

"What's going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?"

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies."

"Your sympathies?"

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You. They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment."

"Well, tell Uriel, or whoever...you do not want me doing this, trust me."

"Want it, no. But I have been told we need it."

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out."

"For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this." Dena closed his eyes.

* * *

**ROOM - NIGHT**

Dean wheeled a loaded cart covered with a cloth into the room where Alastair was imprisoned. Alastair watched Dean enter, grinned, and started to sing, moving within the chains almost as though he was dancing.

"Heaven, I'm in heaven, and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek…" Dean pulled the cloth off the cart, revealing an assortment of torture implements. Alastair laughed. Dean ignored him. "I'm sorry. This is a very serious, very emotional situation for you. I shouldn't laugh, it's just that—I mean, are they serious? They sent you to torture me?"

"You got one chance. One. Tell me who's killing the angels. I want a name." Dean said.

"You think I'll see all your scary toys and spill my guts?"

"Oh, you'll spill your guts, one way or another. I just didn't wanna ruin my shoes."

"Oh, yeah."

"Now answer the question."

"Or what? You'll work me over? But then, maybe you don't want to. Maybe you're, ah, scared to."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Not entirely. You left part of yourself back in the Pit. Let's see if we can get the two of you back together again, shall we?

"You're gonna be disappointed." Dean said and walked over to the cart.

"You have not disappointed me so far. Come on. You gotta want a little payback for everything I did to you. For all the pokes and prods. Hm?" Dean was impassive.

"No? Um...how about for all the things I did to your daddy?" Dean's head came up.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT  
**  
Sam opened the door for Ruby.

"I can still smell them. Seriously, Sam, I'm not exactly dying to tangle with angels again." Ruby said.

"I need you to find out where they took Dean." Ruby walked in and saw Sabrina on one of the beds.

"Hey Sabrina." Sabrina nodded in greeting. "Not sure I see the problem. You know they have Alastair strung up six ways from Sunday. Dean cuts himself a slice, Al's reduced to a quivering heap, and the good guys get the goods. What's wrong with that?"

"He can't do it." Sam said.

"Look, I get it. You don't want him going all torture master again."

"No. I mean, he can't do it. He can't get the job done. Something happened to him downstairs, Ruby. He's not what he used to be. He's not strong enough."

"And you are?"

"I will be."

* * *

**PRISON ROOM – NIGHT**

"I had your pop on my rack for close to a century." Alastair said.

"You can't stall forever." Dean said.

"John Winchester. Made a good name for himself. A hundred years. After each session, I'd make him the same offer I made you. I'd put down my blade if he picked one up."

"Just give me the demon's name, Alastair."

"But he said nein each and every time. Oh, damned if I couldn't break him." Dean took off his jacket. "Pulled out all the stops, but John, he was, well, made of something unique. The stuff of heroes. And then came Dean. Dean Winchester. I thought I was up against it again." Dean drank from a bottle of something probably alcoholic. "But daddy's little girl, he broke. He broke in thirty. Oh, just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh, Dean?" Dean put down the bottle. "Now." Dean picked up a jigger and filled it from a large bottle of water that had a rosary in it. "Now we're getting somewhere. Holy water? Come on. Grasshopper, you're gonna have to get creative to impress me." Dean looked up finally.

"You know something, Alastair? I could still dream. Even in hell. And over and over and over, you know what I dreamt? I dreamt of this moment." Alastair began to look nervous. Dean picked up a needle. "And believe me, I got a few ideas." Dean filled the needle from the jigger, sprayed a little water from it, and went over to Alastair. "Let's get started." 

In the next room Castiel could hear Alastair's screams.

"Oh, man. Ooh." Alastair panted. Dean puts the needle back on the cart with his other tools.

"Let me know if you want some more. There's plenty left." Dean said.

"Go directly to hell. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars." Dean smiled.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Ruby chanted, holding a lit candle to the corner of a map. Sam watched the fire spread around the edges.

"Relax. The fire is our friend." Ruby said. "Besides, the only part of the map we need is the 'where's Dean?' part. Out." The flames vanished. The map was charred to unreadability; a small circle in the middle was untouched. "There. Your brother's there. It's a good thing angels aren't concerned with hiding their dirty business. Not used to being spied on. I mean, who'd be stupid enough to try?"

"Ruby, it's been weeks. I need it." Sam said.

"You don't seem too happy about it." Ruby said.

"You think I wanna do this? This is the last thing I—" Sam sat on the bed. "But I need to be strong enough." Ruby looked from Sam to Sabrina who was frowning.

"Aya told you right?" Ruby asked. Sam looked from Ruby to Sabrina then back.

"Of course she told me." Sabrina looked down. "You think I didn't notice either. Aya actually suggested… helping." Sabrina looked at Sam who looked away. Sabrina stood from her spot on the bed and headed to the door.

"Where-?"

"I'd rather not watch. I'm gunna get a soda… you enjoy your _drink…_Sammy." Sabrina left the room, slamming the door behind her. Ruby straddled Sam's lap.

"It's okay. It's okay, Sammy. You can have it." Ruby said turning Sam's head from looking at the door. She kissed him. She pulled a knife from an ankle sheath and cut her arm, drawing blood. Sam drank it straight from the vein. Ruby stroked his hair. "It's okay, Sam." Ruby smirked.

* * *

**PRISON ROOM - NIGHT  
**  
Dean held up Ruby's knife. Alastair looked at it and laughed.

"There's that little pig-poker. I wondered where it went." Dean dipped a ladle into a bowl of what was presumably holy water and poured it over the blade. "Do you really think this is gonna fix you? Give you closure? That is sad. That's really sad. Sad, sad." Dean approached Alastair, watched for a moment, and stabbed him causing a sizzling sound. "I carved you into a new animal, Dean. There is no going back."

"Maybe you're right. But now it's my turn to carve."

"No!" During the torcher a faucet was turned by an unseen hand. It began to drip, right onto the chalk of the devil's trap on the floor.

* * *

**NEXT ROOM - NIGHT  
**  
Castiel listened to Alastair's groans. The light flickered, catching Castiel's attention; the bulb exploded. Anna appeared behind Castiel.

"Anna."

"Hello, Castiel." Castiel turned to look at her.

"Your human body—"

"It was destroyed, I know. But I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some old favors and..." Alastair became slightly more audible.

"You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you."

"Somehow I don't think you'll try. Where's Uriel?"

"He went to receive revelation."

"Right."

* * *

**PRISON ROOM - NIGHT  
**  
Dean pulled the knife out of Alastair, whose head fell forward. Dean tilted it back up, ignoring the blood. Alastair laughed.

"Now it's your professionalism that I respect." Dean turned away, disgusted. Alastair spit blood.

* * *

**NEXT ROOM – NIGHT**

"Why are you letting Dean do this?" Anna asked.

"He's doing God's work."

"Torturing? That's God's work? Stop him, Cas, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have."

"Who are we to question the will of God?"

"Unless this isn't his will."

"Then where do the orders come from?"

"I don't know. One of our superiors, maybe, but not him."

* * *

**PRISON ROOM - NIGHT**

Dean splashed Alastair in the face with holy water; it steamed and sizzled. Alastair gargled.

"Who's murdering the angels?" Dean asked. Alastair choked.

* * *

**NEXT ROOM – NIGHT**

"The father you love. You think he wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous?" Anna asked. Castiel couldn't meet her eyes. "What you're feeling? It's called doubt."

* * *

**PRISON ROOM - NIGHT**

Alastair screamed and choked. Dean poured out more holy water, splashed Alastair in the face, and watched him sizzle.

* * *

**NEXT ROOM – NIGHT**

Anna touched Castiel's hand.

"These orders are wrong and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cas. I was too. But together, we can still—"

"Together?" Castiel yanked his hand away. "I am nothing like you. You fell. Go."

"Cas."

"Go." Anna vanished. Castiel listened to Alastair scream.

* * *

**PRISON ROOM - NIGHT**

Alastair spit out blood and holy water.

"You're just not getting deep enough. Well, you lack the resources. Reality is just, I don't know, too concrete up here. Honestly, Dean..." Dean poured salt into another container. "You have no idea how bad it really was, and what you really did for us."

"Shut up." Dean whispered.

"The whole bloody thing, Dean. The reason Lilith wanted you there in the first place."

"Well, then I'll just make you shut up." Dean grabbed Alastair 's chin.

"Lilith really—" Dean poured salt into Alastair 's mouth. Alastair tried to scream.

* * *

**ROAD - NIGHT  
**  
Sam drove through rain, Sabrina in the passenger's seat. She was looking out the window while Sam stared straight ahead. She hadn't said a word to him since he found her in the Impala waiting for him.

* * *

**PRISON ROOM - NIGHT**

Alastair spit out blood and globs of bloodied salt and tried to breathe.

"Something caught in my throat. I think it's my throat."

"Well, strap in, 'cause I'm just starting to have fun." Dean said. Dean went back to his cart.

"You know, it was supposed to be your father." Dean poured out more holy water. "He was supposed to bring it on. But, in the end, it was you."

"Bring what on?

"Oh, every night, the same offer, remember? Same as your father." Dean shook salt onto the blade of Ruby's knife. "And finally you said, "Sign me up." Oh, the first time you picked up my razor, the first time you sliced into that weeping bitch..." Dean turned to face Alastair. "That was the first seal." Dean did not visibly react. He walked closer.

"You're lying."

"And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. As he breaks, so shall it break." Dean turned away. "We had to break the first seal before any others. Only way to get the dominoes to fall, right? Topple the one at the front of the line." Now that Dean was not facing Alastair, his shock was visible on his face. "When we win, when we bring on the apocalypse and burn this earth down, we'll owe it all to you, Dean Winchester." Dean closed his eyes, trying not to react. "Believe me, son, I wouldn't lie about this. It's kind of a religious sort of thing with me." Alastair noticed the dripping faucet and the broken edge of the devil's trap.

"No. I don't think you are lying. But even if the demons do win..." Dean looked at Ruby's knife. "You won't be there to see it." Dean turned around. Alastair was right behind him, out of the chains.

"You should talk to your plumber about the pipes." Alastair punched Dean, who went down. Alastair grinned.

* * *

**PRISON ROOM - NIGHT  
**  
Dean was covered in blood. Alastair held him by his shirt collar and punched him repeatedly, then dropped him and picked him up by the throat and shoved him up against the hexacle, lifting his feet off the floor.

"You got a lot to learn, boy. So I'll see you back in class bright and early Monday morning." Alastair turned around. Castiel was behind him with Ruby's knife. Alastair dropped Dean, who didn't move, to focus on Castiel, who stabbed him in the heart. The injury sparked gold light, but not as much as when it kills. "Well, almost. Looks like God is on my side today." Castiel lifted a hand. The knife twisted itself as Castiel turned his hand. Alastair grunted in pain and pulled out the knife, then tossed it away and charged Castiel. They fought. Alastair slammed Castiel against the wall, choking him. "Well, like roaches, you celestials. Now, I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do is send you back to heaven."

Alastair chanted in Latin. Blue light appeared in Castiel's eyes and mouth. Alastair stopped abruptly, choking, and was slammed against the wall. Sam had arrived, one hand raised. Castiel slumps to the ground and Sabrina ran over to Dean.

"Stupid pet tricks." Alastair said.

"Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?" Sam asked.

"You think I'm gonna tell you?

"Yeah, I do." San twisted his hand. Alastair 's eyes rolled white and he choked. "How are the demons killing angels?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." He groaned out.

"Right."

"It's not us. We're not doing it."

"I don't believe you."

"Lilith is not behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels. Oh, she'd kill a hundred, a thousand." Sam stopped.

"Oh, go ahead. Send me back, if you can."

"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill." Sam said. Castiel looked at Sam in shock. Sam held out his hand. Gold light flared inside Alastair as he screamed. Alastair 's host collapsed, dead.

* * *

**HOSPITAL - DAY  
**  
Dean was in bed, heavily bandaged with a breathing tube and an IV drip. Sam and Sabrina sat next to him. Castiel appeared at the doorway, paused, and continued down the hallway. Sam followed him out of the room.

"Sam—" Castiel said.

"Get in there and heal him. Miracle. Now.

"I can't."

"You and Uriel put him in there—"

"No."

"—because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together."

"I don't know what happened. That trap...it shouldn't have broken. I am sorry."

"This whole thing was pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers."

"Perhaps Alastair was lying."

"No, he wasn't." Sam went back to Dean. Castiel looked as though he had been slugged in the face.

* * *

**SNOWY PARK - DAY**

Uriel sat on a bench, eyes closed. Castiel appeared.

"Castiel, I received revelation from our superiors. Our brothers and sisters are dying and they...they want us to stop hunting the demon responsible." Castiel sat next to Uriel. "Something is wrong up there. I mean, can you feel it?"

"The murders. Maybe they aren't demonic. Sam Winchester said the demons had nothing to do with it."

"If not the demons, what could it be?"

"The will of heaven. We are failing, Uriel. We are losing the war. Perhaps the garrison is being punished."

"You think our father would—"

"I think maybe our father isn't giving the orders anymore. Maybe there is something wrong." Uriel stood up.

"Well, I won't wait to be gutted." Uriel vanished.

* * *

**SNOWY STREET – NIGHT**

"Anna. Anna, please." Castiel said. The streetlight above Castiel flickered. He looks up, then turned around.

"Decided to kill me after all?" Anna asked.

"I'm alone."

"What do you want from me, Castiel?"

"I'm considering disobedience." Anna nodded.

"Good."

"No, it isn't. For the first time, I feel..."

"It gets worse. Choosing your own course of action is confusing, terrifying." Anna put her hand on Castiel's shoulder. He looked at it; she dropped it "That's right. You're too good for my help. I'm just trash. A walking blasphemy." Anna turned to walk away.

"Anna." She stopped. "I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do." She turned back.

"Like the old days? No. I'm sorry. It's time to think for yourself." Anna vanished.

* * *

**PRISON ROOM - DAY  
**  
Castiel examined the devil's trap. He noticed the dripping faucet and shut it off without touching it.

"You called?" Uriel asked as he entered. "What do you say, Castiel? Will you join me? Will you fight with me?"

"Strange. Strange how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate."

"Alastair was much more powerful than we had imagined."

"No. No demon can overpower that trap. I made it myself. We've been friends for a long time, Uriel. Fought by each other's sides, served together away from home, for what seems like forever. We're brothers, Uriel. Pay me that respect. Tell me the truth."

"The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel..." A sword slid out of Uriel's sleeve into his grasp. "...is another angel."

"You."

"I'm afraid so."

"And you broke the devil's trap, set Alastair on Dean."

"Alastair should never have been taken alive. Really inconvenient, Cas. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alastair should have killed Dean and escaped, and you should have gone on happily scapegoating the demons."

"For the murders of our kin?"

"Not murders, Castiel. No. My work is conversion. How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game by rules that make no sense?"

"It is our father's world, Uriel."

"Our father? He stopped being that, if he ever was, the moment he created them. Humanity, his favorites. This whining, puking larva."

"Are you trying to convert me?"

"I wanted you to join me. And I still do. With you, we can be powerful enough to—"

"To..."

"To raise our brother."

"Lucifer."

"You do remember him? How strong he was? How beautiful? And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us. Now, if you want to believe in something, Cas, believe in him."

"Lucifer is not God."

"God isn't God anymore. He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that."

"But this? What were you gonna do, Uriel? Were you gonna kill the whole garrison?"

"I only killed the ones who said no. Others have joined me, Cas. Now, please, brother, don't fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid."

"For the first time in a long time, I am." Uriel smiled. Castiel punched him through the wall several feet away. Uriel got up. They fought. Uriel clobbered Castiel with a metal bar; Castiel went down.

"You can't win, Uriel. I still serve God."

"You haven't even met the man. There is no will. No wrath. No God."

Between each phrase, Uriel punched Castiel. The last time, he raised his fist and was stabbed through the neck from behind.

"Maybe. Or maybe not. But there's still me." Anna said.

Anna pulled out Uriel's sword. Uriel collapsed. Anna went over to Castiel. Uriel screamed as white light flared in his eyes and mouth. The light exploded out of him and out of the building. Castiel stood up and looked down at Uriel's corpse. His wings were seared into the floor across the devil's trap.

* * *

**HOSPITAL - DAY  
**  
Dean was still in bed, though the breathing tube was gone. Castiel sat next to him.

"Are you all right?" Castiel asked.

"No thanks to you." Dean said.

"You need to be more careful."

"You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap."

"That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead."

"Was it the demons?"

"It was disobedience. He was working against us."

"Is it true? Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?"

"Yes. When we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to hell and we fought our way to get to you before you—"

"Jump-started the apocalypse."

"And we were too late."

"Why didn't you just leave me there, then?"

"It's not blame that falls on you, Dean, it's fate. The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it."

"Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean? Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch. What does that mean!"

"I don't know."

"Bull."

"I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you."

"Well, then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cas. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not—I'm not strong enough. Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me." Dean began to cry.

* * *

**Next is It's a Terrible Life. **

**Hey the Chuck chapter is coming up if anyone wants to contribute a "comment" to be read from the site the characters read from please PM me. It can be anything: good(even if you don't mean it), bad(even if you don't mean it), you could even just say how much you like the Dean/Sabrina ship or the Sam/Aya thing, etc.**


	15. Chapter 14 It's a Terrible Life

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

**_Forgot to thank DGMSilverAirHead03 and Nirvana14 and Hell's Butterflies for reviews; i apologize. _**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 14: It's a Terrible Life_**

* * *

**_BEDROOM – DAY_**

An alarm clock flipped from 5:59 to 6:00 and started beeping. A hand shut it off.

**_KITCHEN – DAY_**

A coffee cup being filled from an espresso machine. The cup was held by Dean, who was in business dress with his hair slicked down.

**_STREET – DAY_**

Dean crossed the street to a silver Toyota Prius. Got in and started the car. Rock music blared. Dean looked at it, confused, and changed the station.

"NPR Morning Edition. It's time for this waste and—" Dean drove off in the Prius.

* * *

**_SKYSCRAPER – DAY_**

**_LOBBY – DAY_**

Dean got out of the elevator and crossed the lobby. There was a Sandover Bridge & Iron history display along one wall. Dean entered an office labeled "DEAN SMITH—Director, Sales & Marketing".

* * *

**_DEAN'S OFFICE – DAY_**

Dean was typing at a computer. Dean laughed into a headset.

* * *

"All I wanna know is when are they gonna have another show like _Project Runway_? Man." Dean said to someone in his office.

* * *

Dean flipped his tie over his shoulder and ate a salad.

* * *

Dean was standing and speaking into the headset.

"Net profitability aside, it's the client-retention rate that concerns me vis-à-vis maximizing return on sales. Buzz me back once you've seen the spreadsheets."

* * *

Another someone entered the office.

"Mr. Adler." Dean said

"Dean." Adler slapped Dean on the shoulder. "Good stuff."

"Good stuff?" Dean asked.

"Big things. Good stuff."

"Good stuff."

* * *

**_DEAN'S OFFICE – NIGHT_**

Dean was sitting at his desk playing with something and speaking into the headset.

"Oh I hear you. No, I haven't been to the gym in ages. Carrying a little bloat around myself. It's a sedentary lifestyle, my man, no two ways. —All right, tell me one more time. You said lemon and—what was it? Cayenne and maple syrup, are you serious? How much did you lose?" Dean put some files in a case and left the office.

* * *

**_OFFICE LOBBY – NIGHT_**

Dean was checking his phone. The elevator dinged. Dean entered, focused on the phone. He looked over at the other occupant of the elevator, who was staring at him; it was Sam, who was wearing a short-sleeved shirt that said "Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. Tech Support".

"Do I know you?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so." Dean said.

"I'm sorry, man, you just look really familiar."

"Save it for the health club, pal." The elevator dinged again and Dean got out. Sam stared after him.

* * *

**_CUBICLE FARM – DAY_**

A printer whirred and spit out a paper. A fax machine whirred and sucked in papers. An automatic pencil sharpener whirred. A phone rang. Sam pressed a button on the phone and talked into a headset.

"Tech support, this is Sam Wesson. Okay. Uh, well, did you try turning it off and then on?" Sam asked. Sam poked at a vampire bobble head. "Okay, go ahead and turn it off. No no no, just, just off. All right, give it a second. Turn it back on. Okay, is it printing now? Great. Anytime."

Sam took off the headset and pressed a button on the phone. A man, Ian, at a cubicle behind Sam, the only one in the room who was not wearing the yellow uniform shirt, rolled his chair over to Sam.

"Hey."

"Yo."

"What do you think of Mimi?" Sam looked over and shrugged.

"She's okay."

"Might have to hit that."

"Oh, dude, that's totally age-inappropriate."

"Experience."

"Trifocals."

"There's a MILF there, Sam. I just know it. Maybe a GMILF."

"Come on."

"Coffee break?"

"Yeah, for sure." Sam said. Sam and the man got up. They passed another man at his cubicle.

"Paul. Time for a refuel, buddy." Ian said to him.

"Sorry, no time." Paul said as he continued working.

"Since when? Dude, we get paid by the hour."

"_Working_."

"Okay." The two walked away.

"He seems stressed." Sam said.

"Freaked because he got busted surfing porn on the Internet."

"No, no, no way. When?"

"Got sent up to HR yesterday. Guess they put the fear of God in him."

* * *

**_BREAK ROOM – DAY_**

The microwave dinged and someone took out a bag of popcorn and left. Sam headed for the coffeepot. Ian went to a supply cabinet and started pocketing packets of pencils.

"Ian, dude." Sam said.

"Just doing a little shopping. Running low at home." Ian said. Sam handed Ian a cup of coffee. "So, Sam, had any of those dreams lately?" Ian asked. Sam turned away. "What? Don't be like that. Come on. It's the highlight of my day."

"I never should have told you in the first place."

"They're genius. Don't hold out on me, dude. Share with the class."

"You're just gonna be a dick about it."

"What? No way. I won't say a word. Total respect. Go."

"I dreamt that I saved a Grim Reaper named Tessa from demons. Ian burst out laughing. Sam looked away and sighed.

"Classic! How much D&D did you play when you were a kid? Oh, my—okay, so you—rescuing the Grim Reaper. That's—you're a hero. I mean, thank God we got Harry Potter here to save us all from the apocalypse."

"Dick."

"Wizard." Ian said still laughing. "Was uh, _she_ in your dream again?" Sam sighed.

"Don't why I ever told you that part." Sam looked a little embarrassed.

"Aw that's adorable. Did you finally get some?" Ian asked with a wink. Sam shot Ian a look. "It's a legitimate question my friend." Ian looked out back at the cubicles and smirked. "Speaking of; hottie incoming." Sam looked and swallowed.

"He-hey Sabrina." Sam said. Sabrina walked into the break room and gave Sam a smile.

"Hi Sam." She glanced at Ian. "Hey Ian." Ian smiled at her and she walked over to the coffeepot. She poured herself a cup. Ian elbowed Sam.

"Uh!-" Sabrina turned to look at him curiously, her cup in her hands. "Do-Do you want to maybe get some coffee sometime?" Sabrina smiled and raised her cup with her eye brows up. "I uh- I meant, outside of work." He said with a nervous smile.

"That sounds nice." She said making him smile more. "I'll uh, see you later." She said, almost shyly, before walking past the two men and back into the office.

* * *

**_CUBICLE FARM – DAY_**

A printer whirred and spit out a paper. A fax machine whirred and sucked in papers. An automatic pencil sharpener whirred. Sam was back in his cubicle, filling out a form on a clipboard. He let out a soft sighed but jumped when a folded piece of paper landed on the clipboard. He looked up and saw Sabrina walking away. She looked back at him with a smile. He smiled back and looked down to open the folded piece of paper. He smiled to himself even more and watched her walk back to her cubicle. He tucked the paper with her number into his pocket and went back to filling out the form. After a few minutes he yawned and propped his head on his hand, closing his eyes. He had dreams about him, Sabrina and Dean. Sam woke up in his cubicle and looked around.

* * *

**_ELEVATOR_**

Sam entered the elevator. Dean and a few others were there. Sam tried not to stare at Dean while the elevator whirred. Ding: everyone but Sam and Dean got out. The elevator closed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked.

"Look, man, I told you, I'm not into the, uh— "

"Oh dude, come on, I'm not either. I just wanna ask you one question." Sam said. Dean looked around; there was no escape.

"Sure."

"What do you think about ghosts?"

"Ghosts?"

"Do you believe in them?" Sam asked. Dean laughed

"Uh, tell you the truth, I've never given it much thought."

"Vampires?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I've been having some weird dreams lately. You know what I mean?"

"No. Not really."

"So you've never had any...weird dreams?"

"All right, look, man, I don't know you, okay? But I'm gonna do a public service and, uh, let you know that—that you overshare." Dean pressed a floor button. The elevator dinged and Dean left.

* * *

**_CUBICLE FARM – NEXT DAY_**

A printer whirred and spit out a paper. A fax machine whirred and sucks in papers. An automatic pencil sharpener whirred. Sam was again in his cubicle addressing his headset.

"Did you turn it off, then on?" Sam asked. Sam was drawing vampires on a pad of paper. "All right, well, let's try that. No, no, it's fine, I'll wait." Sam pulled up a search engine on his computer, looked both ways, and typed in 'vampires'. He clicked to image search and glanced over the pictures of Dracula wannabes.

"Is it printing now? Oh, that's great. Anytime."

"Whatcha doing?" Ian asked. Sam minimized the search engine and hid the sketches, then turned to Ian, shaking his head. Ian was still the only one not wearing the yellow shirt.

"Nothing." Sam said.

"You get an email from Human Resources?" Ian asked.

"No. Why?"

"Damn it. Guess it's just me, then. I'm supposed to, quote, report to HR, unquote."

"They're probably finally busting you for snaking all those office supplies."

"I hope they spank me." Ian laughed, shoved his chair back to his cubicle, and left. Sam returned to his search engine then heard Paul talking.

"No no no no no no. Come on. Don't do this to me. Please." Paul said. Sam minimized the window, took off his headset, and stood up to lean over Paul's cubicle.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Sam asked.

"It froze."

"They're crap, Paul. They freeze all the time."

"You don't understand. When I, when I rebooted, everything was gone. A whole day's work deleted."

"Well, did you back up?"

"No, I didn't back up. I wish to God I backed up but I didn't. I'll get it back. I'll find it. It's somewhere. I'll find it."

"Paul, it's okay, man. These things happen." Sam said. Paul continued working.

* * *

**_CUBICLE FARM – NIGHT_**

The room was dark and empty except for Paul's cubicle.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Please. Please." The screen displayed "ERROR: No Files Found". "All that work. Gone. Failed."

Paul's breath was briefly visible. Paul got up and walked to the break room. He broke the tines off two plastic forks, opened the microwave, stuck the forks in where the door latches, entered 10:00 on the timer, stuck his head in, and pressed start. Smoke and screams.

* * *

**_CUBICLE FARM – DAY_**

People in coroner outfits rolled a body bag past. Sam watched and sighed. Dean and several other people, some in suits and some in the yellow shirts, also watched. Sam and Dean noticed each other. Dean addresses another Suit.

"Something about this seem not right to you?"

"Uh, yeah, try the whole thing. I'm telling you, man, I'll never eat popcorn again."

"Yeah, right." Dean said. Sam looked over and saw Sabrina, a hand covering her mouth, staring off into space. He walked over to her. Dean watched the two as Sam touched her shoulder gently she jumped. The two talked briefly.

* * *

**_DEAN'S OFFICE – DAY_**

Dean was at his computer, accessing the Sandover personnel file for Paul Dunbar. It said his retirement party was supposed to be in two weeks.

"Two weeks?" Dean asked aloud.

* * *

**_CUBICLE FARM – DAY_**

Sam rolled his chair over to Ian's cubicle. Ian was wearing the yellow shirt for the first time and working busily.

"Hey. Why would someone kill themselves two weeks before they were supposed to retire? I mean, Paul was two weeks from freedom. He should have been happy, right?" Sam asked.

"I don't have time for this, Sam." Ian said turning to him before turning back to his computer. Sam laughed.

"That's very funny." Sam noticed Ian's shirt and attitude. "What's with you?"

"I'm working. It's important."

"HR bust your balls or something? You're wearing the shirt. Did you shave?" A phone rang.

"Tech support, this is Ian. Be right up." He pressed a button. "Gotta go up to twenty-two, speak to a manager." Ian took off the headset and left. Sabrina came over to Sam and he jumped when he noticed her.

"Sabrina. H-Hi." She smiled.

"Hey," She said. "Did I just see Ian, clean shaven, wearing the shirt?" She asked tugging at her own yellow monstrosity.

"Uh yeah."

"That's a bit weird."

"Yeah." Sam wheeled his chair back to his desk and glanced up at Sabrina.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you busy?" She asked.

"N-no, no I'm not- I wasn't doing anything." Sam said with a smile. Sabrina's smiled faded.

"Did he seem a little on edge to you?"

"Ian? Well he was acting a bit… really odd actually. He was actually concerned with work."

"Hmm.."

"What? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing… I just have this weird…bad feeling…"

"Is it like the feeling you had when Paul…?" Sabrina nodded. "I'm... sure it's nothing. Why don't we get some coffee?" Sam asked standing up. Sabrina nodded and the two walked into the break room.

* * *

**_DEAN'S OFFICE – DAY_**

Ian knocked at the open door. Dean looked up from his computer.

"Hi. Ian, is it? Yeah, come on in. Yesterday you filled out a 445-T and no problem, just a few errors when we did your switch over to Vista. So I'm sure you're used to filling out the dash-R's, am I right?"

"Oh, no." Ian said.

"No no no. It's fine. It's fine. I just need you to redo one today so I can get the show on the road with the invoicing." Dean pushed a paper over the desk and smiles. Ian looked at it, terrified.

"Oh my god."

"No, it's fine. Just refile it and we're square."

"I can't believe I did this." Ian said. Dean began to notice something was wrong. "I can't believe I—I can't believe I did this." Ian said.

"Hey, guy, come on."

"No, no. It affected profits. It—I screwed up. I—I can't—I can't—I am so sorry. I—how could I do that? I failed Sandover. I failed the company."

"All right, why don't you sit down, Ian?" Dean asked standing up.

"No." Ian ran from the room. Ian ran out of the room.

"Ian? Ian. Hey." Dena followed him.

* * *

**_BATHROOM – DAY_**

Dean entered the bathroom.

"Ian, hey. Just chill out, man. Okay?" Ian was staring into a mirror. Dean's breath was briefly visible. All the faucets came on even though Ian and Dean were the only ones in the room; all the soap dispensers, too. "Ian, hey, maybe we should get out of here, huh? Come on. Ian. Look at me."

Ian turns toward Dean and pulled a pencil out of his pocket. Ian stared at Dean for a moment, then stabbed himself in the neck. Dean stared at the spout of blood and rushed forward as Ian collapsed. Dean looked up and saw an old man in the mirror, then turned around and no one was there. Ian went still. "Somebody help me!" Dean shouted.

* * *

**_CORRIDOR – DAY_**

**"**No, I, I followed him into the bathroom." Dean said to a police coroner people rolled a body bag past, again with an audience. "He was, uh—he was standing there in front of the mirror, and then— " Dean saw Sam, Sabrina next to him, and stopped.

"Continue. Sir."

"And he stabbed himself in the neck. I'm sorry, that's, um..." Sam turned and spoke to Sabrina who looked up and said something back, she looked very spooked. She spoke quietly yet quickly. Sam seemed to be trying to calm her.

* * *

**_CUBICLE FARM – DAY_**

A printer whirred and spit out a paper. A fax machine whirred and sucked in papers. An automatic pencil sharpener whirred. A phone rang. Sam answered the phone.

"Tech support, this is Sam." Sam said.

"I need to see you in my office. Now." Dean said. Sam hung up.

* * *

**_DEAN'S OFFICE – DAY_**

Dean buttoned up a fresh shirt. He looked up at a knock.

"Come on in. Shut the door." Dean said. Sam closed the door behind himself. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm not sure I know." Sam said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago."

"All right. You cornered me in the elevator talking about ghosts. And now..."

"Now what?" A pause.

"Now nothing. I, uh...so you started working here three weeks ago, huh?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Dean unscrewed the top of a bottle. "It's the Master Cleanse. You tried it? Phenomenal. Detoxes you like nobody's business." Dean took a drink.

"When you were in that bathroom with Ian, did you see something?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I saw."

"Wait. Are you saying that—did you see a ghost?"

"I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck."

"You did, didn't you? Okay, listen. What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?"

"So, what, ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you're telling me?" Dean and Sam finally sat down, in unison.

"I know it sounds crazy. But yes. That's what I'm telling you." Sam said.

"Uh-huh. Based on what?" Sam looked for an answer. "Instinct." Dean looked down; shaking his head, then back up.

"I've got the same instinct." Dean said.

"Seriously? You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts."

"Yeah."

"And then it turns out that there's a _real_ ghost."

"So you're telling me that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?"

"No. I mean, that would be nuts. I'm just saying something weird is definitely going on around here, right? I-I mean my- my uh friend Sabrina… she got a 'feeling' right before Paul and Ian... died."

"So she's the psychic?"

"I don't know."

"Did she start working here three weeks ago?"

"Um, yeah actually."

"What's her name again?" Dean asked picking up the phone.

"Sabrina Johnson." Dean nodded and dialed a number.

"Sabrina Johnson?" He waited a few moments. "Hi, I need you to come up to my office immediately." He nodded after a moment and hung up.

"So I've been digging around a little." Sam said. Sam pulled papers out of his bag. "I think I found a connection between the two guys." Sam passed over the papers. Dean looked at them.

"You broke into their email accounts?"

"I used some skills that I happen to have to satisfy my curiosity."

"Nice." Dean said.

"Yeah. Okay. So it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same email telling them to report to HR, room fourteen forty-four."

"HR's on seven."

"Exactly."

"Should we go check this out?"

"Like right now?"

"No. No, it's getting late. You're right." The two looked at each other.

"I am dying to check this out right now."

"Right?" Dean asked. There was a knock on the door.

"Um, excuse me, you wanted to see me?" Sabrina asked.

"Uh, yeah come on." Sabrina walked in and looked at Sam.

"Sam?"

"Sam told me you got a…" Dean looked at Sam.

"Feeling."

"A feeling before the two men died."

"Um, yes."

"Great, sit down we'll fill you in."

* * *

**_CORRIDOR – NIGHT_**

A man in tech support yellow came through, looking around. He found door number 1444 and went inside. It was a storeroom.

"Hello? Hello?" The door slammed shut behind the man. He rattled the doorknob; it was locked. He looked around, seeing no indication of anyone else. All the monitors abruptly came on, showing only static. His breath was briefly visible. Everything rattled.

* * *

Dean, Sabrina and Sam were coming down the corridor when they heard the man yelling and hurried to room 1444. It was still locked. Samkicked the door open.

"Whoa." Dean said.

A shelf had fallen on the man. Dean and Sam hurry over to lift it off him. The old man from the bathroom appeared behind Dean and flung him into the wall, then shoved Sam over before grabbing Sabrina and tossing her onto Dean who semi caught her. The man's hands sparked lightning. Dean got up, helping Sabrina up, and swung at the old man with a wrench. The old man dissipated before he could touch the man. The monitors shut off and everything stopped shaking. Dean and Sam lifted the shelves so the man could scoot out from underneath. Sabrina helped him.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." Sam said.

* * *

**_DEAN'S APARTMENT – NIGHT_**

The apartment was all as upper-class expensive-looking as Dean's business suits and Prius. Dean drank his Master Cleanse walking into the living room where Sam and Sabrina were sitting on the back of the couch.

"Holy crap, dude." Dean said.

"Yeah. I could use a beer." Sam said.

"Oh, sorry, man. I'm on the Cleanse. I got rid of all the carbs in the house." Dean said.

"Hey. How the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?" Dean handed Sam and Sabrina a water bottle.

"Crazy, right? And nice job kicking that door too. That was very Jet Li. What are you, like a black belt or something?"

"No. I have no clue how I did that. It's like...we've done this before."

"What do you mean, before? Like Shirley MacLaine before?"

"No. I—I just can't shake this feeling like I—like I don't belong here. You know? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle."

"I think most people who work in a cubicle feel that same way." Dean said. Sabrina nodded in agreement.

"No. Well, look, it's more than that." Sam got up and walked past Dean. "Like, I don't like my job. I don't like this town. I don't like my clothes. I don't like my own last name. I don't know how else to explain it, except that...it feels like I should be doing something else. There's just something in my blood. Like I was destined for something different. What about you? You ever feel that way?"

"I don't believe in destiny. I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us, though.

"All right, so, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We do what I do best, Sammy. Research."

"Okay." Dean went to walk past him. "Did you just call me Sammy?"

"Did I?"

"I think you did. Yeah. Don't." Sam said walking past him.

"Sorry." Dean said quietly.

"Can I call you Sammy?" Sabrina asked, standing up from the back of the couch. She held her hands behind her back and tilted her head to the side, cutely.

"U-Uh." Sam swallowed. "I mean if you want to." He said with a shrug before scratching the back of his head. Sabrina smiled and he smiled back. Dean raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Way out of his league." Dean muttered.

* * *

Dean sat at one laptop at a corner desk and Sam and Sabrina at another laptop at a table. Sam was doing the actual searching while Sabrina looked on. Occasionally Sam would glance at her as she practically leaned against him, their arms touching.

"Oh, jackpot." Dean said.

"What you got?" Sam asked.

"I just found the best site ever. Real, actual ghost hunters." Sam and Sabrina went over to see. "These guys are genius. Check it out."

"Instructional videos." Sam said. Dean was looking at the Ghostfacers website. He pulled up a video. Ed and Harry of the Ghostfacers were wearing white lab coats.

"We know why you're watching." Ed said.

"You've got a problem."

"A ghost problem."

"A ghost-related problem. A ghost—it's like a ghost-adjacent pr—it's like a problem that's—and the ghost is—"

"Whatever. You've come to the right place. The only decent place, really, because the Ghostfacers know how to solve it."

"Period."

"Watch and learn."

"See, the first step in any supernatural fight:"

"Figure out what you're up against." They said at the same time. Dean looked over at Sam and Sabrina.

* * *

On Sam's laptop was an article about the death of Sandover's founder; it had a picture.

'That's him. That's the ghost." Dean said.

"P. T. Sandover. Died 1916. Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids." The article text visible next to the picture read "Office 1444 was considered to be the center of the company's operations, with Sandover himself overseeing all details of any construction project the company undertook. / Considered to be a difficult person to work for, P.T. Sandover had an exceptionally high standard of quality, often marching onto construction sites and halting all work until he personally inspected each aspect of the structure. Aiming for perfection is perhaps why the Sandover legacy is so impressive, dominating the industry with the scale and scope of its projects."

"Used to say he was the company, and his very blood pumped through the building." Sam said.

"Wow, okay. So slight workaholic. Maybe he's still here, you know, watching over the company, even killing for it."

"Plus, turns out this isn't the first time people started killing themselves in the building. 1929."

"Yeah, but lots of guys jumped off lots of high rises that year."

"How many companies had seventeen suicides?"

"Phew. Okay, so P. T. Sandover, protector of the company. His ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of grave economic distress."

"Well, I mean, the worst time we've seen since the Great Depression—"

"Is now. Yeah, now sucks. My portfolio's in the sewer. I don't even wanna talk about it."

"So Sandover's helping the bottom line—"

"By zapping some model employees."

"Yeah. I mean, Ian and Paul. It was like he turned them into different people."

"Perfect worker bees, exactly. So devoted to the company that they would commit hara-kiri if they failed it."

"One more interesting fact. The building wasn't always that high. Used to be fourteen floors. And the room where the ghost attacked, fourteen forty-four? Once upon a time, that was the old man's office." Dean, Sabrina and Sam returned to watching the Ghostfacers video.

"Once you've got that thing in your sights—" Harry said.

"You kill it." Ed and Harry said.

"Using special ghost-hunting weapons." Harry said.

"First, salt. It's like acid to ghosts." Ed said.

"Burny acid."

"Not LSD."

"No. It's a bad trip for ghosts. Next up, iron."

"That's why the wrench worked." Sam said.

"Pure power in your hand." Ed said.

"Dissipates ghosts instantly."

"Next little trick. We learned this from those useless douchebags—"

"That we hate."

"The Winchesters and one of their girlfriends. But not girlfriend girlfriend-."

"Anyway- Gun."

"Shotgun shell. Pack it up with fresh rock salt."

"Very effective."

"Very effective."

"Winchesters still suck ass, though."

"Affirmative. Suckage major. B-but not the girl, she's actual kinda-" Harry elbowed Ed in the gut.

* * *

Dean packed two pokers in a duffel bag that contains a salt shaker and unidentifiable items.

"Where do we even get a gun?" Dean asked.

"Gun store?" Sam asked coming into the room with some things of salt."

"Isn't there like some kind of waiting period or something?"

"I think so."

"Well, how in the hell—"

"I don't know. Seems pretty impossible, honestly."

"Right."

"I have a pistol." Sabrina said. Both men looked at her. "What? I walk home every night."

"I could walk you." Sam said.

"Uh, thanks Sammy." Both seemed to blushed slightly and Dean rolled his eyes.

* * *

Back to the video.

"The aforementioned super-annoying Winchester douchenozzles also taught us this one other thing. You have to burn the remains." Ed said.

"Okay, this next part gets a little gross. Sometimes you might have to dig up the body. Sorry." Harry said.

"It's illegal in some states." Ed said.

"All states." Harry said.

"Possibly all states."

"Sandover was cremated." Sam said looking at the article.

"What? So what do we do now?" Dean asked.

* * *

"Now, if the deceased has been cremated—" Harry said.

"Don't panic." Ed said.

"Don't panic."

"Just gotta look for some other remains."

"A hair in a locket, maybe. Fingernails. Baby teeth."

"Milk teeth." Ed corrected.

"Genetic material. You know what we're talking about."

"Go find it."

"Fight well, young lions."

"Godspeed."

* * *

**_ELEVATOR – NIGHT_**

The three entered the elevator.

"Set your cell phone to walkie-talkie in case we get separated." Dean said. Dean had his phone out; Sam and Sabrina got theirs.

"How the hell are we gonna find some ancient speck of DNA in a skyscraper?" Sam asked.

"Well, that creepy storeroom used to be Sandover's office, right?" Dean asked. He pressed 14 on the elevator.

* * *

**_STOREROOM – NIGHT_**

The three looked through the things stored in 1444. Dean and Sabrina went behind some shelves while Sam rifled through the desk easily visible from the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A guard asked. Sam was startled. Dean ducked out of sight, grabbing Sabrina around the waist to pull her to hide her as well.

"Nothing. I just—" Sam started to say.

"Come with me." The guard grabbed Sam's arm and shut the door from behind him. Dean peeked out and frowned.

" ?" Dean looked down and noticed he still had his hands on her hips and she was blushing. He took his hands away.

"Just Dean." He said with a smile.

"O-Okay."

* * *

"Man, listen. Look. It's okay. I—I work here." Sam said.

"Whatever. Tell it to the cops." The guard took Sam down the corridor and into the elevator, which descended several floors. The current-weather screen inside the elevator went to static, and both men's breath was briefly visible. The elevator screeched to a halt. The guard used his elevator key to open the inner doors, then pried open the outer doors; they were stuck between two floors. "Well, come on." The guard said. Something made an ominous sound.

"What?" Sam asked. The guard turned around.

"Last time this happened, it took them two hours to get here."

"Let's just wait." Sam said.

The guard crawled out, nearly kicking Sam in the face.

* * *

**_STOREROOM – NIGHT_**

Dean and Sabrina continued to search through drawers. Dean found a framed picture of a Sandover bridge.

* * *

**_ELEVATOR – NIGHT_**

The guard was out of the elevator and turned back for Sam.

"Seriously, I'll wait." Sam said. The guard leaned back into the elevator.

"Look, I don't have the rest of my life." The guard said. The elevator jerked downward abruptly, decapitating the guard. Sam's face and shirt were covered in blood spray.

"Hey. You okay?" Dean asked over his phone. Sam slowly reached for the phone.

"Call you back." Sam said.

* * *

**_CUBICLE FARM – NIGHT_**

Sam walked between the cubicles, talking into his phone. He was cleaning the blood off his face with a towel.

"Dean, you there?" Dam asked.

"Yeah, listen, I think I got it. Meet us on twenty-two."

"Okay, yeah. Just, uh, take the stairs."

* * *

**_LOBBY – NIGHT_**

Dean and Sabrina were looking at the Sandover history display when Sam came in.

"Whoa. That's a lot of blood." Dean said.

"Are you okay?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, I know." Sam said. "I'm find, Bri." Sabrina looked a bit confused but let the name slide

"Right. So, uh, in there." Dean pointed to a glass case containing a pair of gloves.

"P. T. Sandover's gloves." Sam said.

"Yeah, how much you wanna bet there's a little smidge of DNA in there? You know, like a fingernail clipping or a hair or two? Something."

"So you ready?"

"I have no idea."

"Me neither." Sam and Dean both took a poker and Sam took a container of salt.

"Go for it." Sam said.

"Right." Dean smashed the glass. Sam's breath was briefly visible. Sandover appeared behind Dean and flung him into the wall, then Sam, then Sabrina. His hands sparked as he approached Sam, who grabbed the salt and flung some through him. Sandover dissipated. Dean got up.

"Oh. Nice." Dean said. Sandover appeared behind Dean

"Dean!"

Sam threw Dean the poker. Dean turned and swung it through Sandover, who dissipated again. "Nice catch."

"Right?" Sam got up and Dean helped up Sabrina. Sam went over to pick up the other poker. Sandover appeared between Sam and Dean, who simultaneously hit him with pokers; he dissipated. He appeared between Dean and Sabrina. Sabrina ducked as Dean turned around to get him, then he appeared behind Sam, who did the same, then between the boys again, and threw first Sam, then Dean and Sabrina into opposite walls. His hands sparked and he reached for Dean/Sabrina. Sam saw the gloves and grabbed them and his lighter. The gloves caught fire and so did Sandover, who burned into nothing Dean flinched away holding Sabrina as if to protect her. Sam dropped the burning gloves. Sam walked into the view of the two.

"That was amazing." Sam said.

"Right? Right?"

* * *

**_DEAN'S OFFICE – NIGHT_**

Dean pulled a first-aid kit out of his desk.

"Man, I gotta tell you, I've never had so much fun in my life." Dean said He sat next to Sam who sat on his desk, and in front of Sabrina who was in a chair.

"Me neither." Sam said.

"Was a hell of a workout too, wasn't it?" Dean asked.

"We should keep doing this."

"I know." Dean looked through the kit and came out with three gauze pads(?). He gave one to Sam and one to Sabrina.

"I mean it. There gotta be other ghosts out there. We could help a lot of people." Sam said.

"Right, we'd be like the Ghostfacers."

"No, really. I mean, for real."

"What? Like, quit our jobs and hit the road?"

"Exactly."

"How would we live?"

"Uh..."

"You gotta be kidding me. How would we get by? With stolen credit cards? Huh? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel room every night?

"That's all just details." Sam said.

"Details are everything. You don't wanna go fighting ghosts without any health insurance."

"All right. Um. Confession."

"What?"

"Remember those dreams I told you about with the ghosts?"

"Yeah?"

"I was fighting them."

"Okay."

"With you a-and you." He looked at Sabrina. "We were these, like, hunters, and we were friends. More like siblings, really. I mean, what if that's who we really are? I mean, you saw us back there, working together. The ghost was scrambling people's brains. What if it scrambled ours?"

"That's insane."

"Is it? Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life, but it's not?"

"Hey, man, the ghost is dead and we're still standing. I mean, I'm sorry, but—"

"Look, all I know is this isn't who we're supposed to be."

"No. I'm Dean Smith, okay? Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother's name is Ellen, and my sister's name is Jo."

"When was the last time you talked to them? To any of them?"

"Okay, you're upset. You're upset, you're confused—"

"Yeah, 'cause I only moved here 'cause I just broke up with my fiancée, Madison. But I called her number and I got a damn animal hospital."

"Okay. What are you saying? Are you trying to say that my family isn't real? Huh? That we've been injected with fake memories? Come on."

"All I know is, I got this feeling in my gut. And I know—I know that deep down, you gotta be feeling it too. We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douchebag. This isn't you. I know you."

"Know me? You don't know me, pal. You should go." Sam left. Sabrina stood up and was about to leave. "What about you, you get these feelings too?"

"I called my sister…"

"Let me guess you got some animal hospital?"

"Funeral home." She said before leaving.

* * *

**_CUBICLE FARM – DAY_**

A printer whirred and spit out a paper. A fax machine whirred and sucked in papers. An automatic pencil sharpener whirred. Sam was in his cubicle filling out a form on a clipboard. The phone rang. Sam stared at it. He took off his headset, picked up the poker he brought with him, got up, and beat the phone to death. Everyone stared. He dropped the poker.

"I quit." Sam said before leaving. Sabrina went after him.

"S-Sammy." She ran after him as he entered the elevator. He held it open and let her enter. The door closed as she looked up at him.

"Sorry if that scared you."

"Are you alright?" Sam opened his mouth to answer when the elevator suddenly stopped with a jerk, making both of them gasp, sending Sabrina into Sam who caught her around the waist. She held onto his arms and looked up at him. He swallowed and she blushed. Suddenly the lights flickered out and Sabrina held onto him tighter.

"Hey, we're gunna be okay." Sam raised one hand to stroke her hair.

* * *

**_DEAN'S OFFICE – DAY_**

Dean was typing at his computer. Adler knocked at the door.

"Got a minute?" He asked.

"Sure, of course." Adler came in and shuts the door.

"How are you feeling, Dean?"

"Uh, great."

"You look a little tired. Been working hard, I gather."

"Yeah."

"Ah, don't be modest. I hear everything. And I'm pleased with what I'm hearing." Adler sat down in front of Dean's desk. "That's why it's important to me that you're happy." Adler pulled out a pen, grabbed a piece of notepaper, and wrote down a five-digit number. "How's that for a bonus?" Dean looked at the paper.

"That's very generous."

"Purely selfish. Wanna make sure you're not going anywhere."

"Wow. Are you sure?"

"Positive. You are Sandover material, son. Real go-getter. Carving your own way."

"Well, thanks. I try."

"I see big things in your future. Maybe even senior VP, Eastern Great Lakes Division. Don't get me wrong, you'll have to work for it. Seven days a week, lunch at your desk, but in eight to ten short years, that could be you." Dean took off his headset.

"Uh, well, thank you. Thank you, sir. It's, um...but..." Dean passed the paper back. "I am giving my notice."

"This is a joke. You're kidding me, right?"

"No. I've—I recently—uh, very recently realized that I have some other work I have to do. It's, uh, very important to me."

"Other work? Another company?"

"No, I—it's hard to explain. Um. It's just that this—this is—it's just—it's not who I'm supposed to be." Adler grinned. "What?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Finally." Adler stood up and pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead. Everything went from saturated color to dim. Dean looked around at the office and himself.

"What the hell? Why am I wearing a tie? My God, am I hungry." He said. Adler laughed.

"Welcome back." Dean stood up.

"Wait. Did I—did I just get touched by—you're an angel, aren't you?"

"I'm Zachariah."

"Oh, great. That's all I need is another one of you guys."

"I'm hardly another one, Dean. I'm Castiel's superior. Believe me, I had no interest in popping down here into one of these smelly things." He indicated to his body. "But after the unfortunate situation with Uriel, I felt it necessary to pay a visit. Get my ducks in a row."

"I am not one of your ducks."

"Starting with your attitude."

"Oh, so, what? This was all some sort of a lesson? Is that what you're telling me? Wow. Very creative."

"You should see my decoupage."

"Gross. No thank you. So, what? I'm just hallucinating all this? Is that it?"

"Not at all. Real place, real haunting. Just plunked you in the middle without the benefit of your memories."

"Just to shake things up? Hm? So you guys can have fun watching us run around like ass clowns in monkey suits?"

"To prove to you that the path you're on is truly in your blood. You're a hunter. Not because your dad made you, not because God called you back from hell, but because it is what you are. And you love it. You'll find your way to it in the dark every single time and you're miserable without it. Dean, let's be real here. You're good at this. You'll be successful. You will stop it."

"Stop what? The apocalypse, huh? Lucifer? What? Be specific, man."

"You'll do everything you're destined to do. All of it. But I know, I know. You're not strong enough. You're scared. You got daddy issues. You can't do it. Right?"

"Angel or not, I will stab you in your face."

"All I'm saying is it's how you look at it. Most folks live and die without moving anything more than the dirt it takes to bury them. You get to change things." Dean turned away. "Save people, maybe even the world. All the while you drive a classic car and fornicate with a women you might love." Dean looked at him a bit shocked. "This isn't a curse. It's a gift. So for God's sakes, Dean, quit whining about it. Look around. There are plenty of fates worse than yours. So are you with me? You wanna go steam yourself another latte? Or are you ready to stand up and be who you really are?"

* * *

**ELEVATOR**

Sam and Sabrina were still stuck in the elevator but didn't have their memories back. Sabrina was still in Sam's arms. The elevator was pitch black and nether could see. Suddenly the lights came back on and Castiel was in front of them. Sam frowned, confused.

"Who are-?" Castiel reached out and touched Sam's forehead. Sam blinked a few times.

"What are you-?" Sam looked down at Sabrina who looked up at him worried. "Sam?"

"Cas what the hell?" Sam asked looking at Castiel who touched Sabrina's forehead. Sabrina blinked a few times like Sam had. Both blushed and moved apart.

"This was Zachariah. He wanted to show Dean that Hunter was in your blood. It's what you're meant to do."

"W-What was with the office romance?" Sabrina asked, embarrassed.

"That was… Zachariah is aware of how Ayami…reacts around you."

"So that wasn't Sabrina?" Sam asked. Sabrina blushed. Castiel looked at her and tilted his head slightly.

"I do not have that answer."

"Cas- can we get out of her please? I uh- I'm getting a bit claustrophobic." Sabrina said. Castiel nodded and reached out to touch both their shoulders.

* * *

**Next one out tomorrow i guess. **


	16. Chapter 15The Monster at the End of This

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 15: The Monster at the End of This Book_**

* * *

**CHUCK'S HOME – NIGHT  
**  
Chuck was sprawled on a couch sleeping with papers clutched to his chest; the coffee table was littered with unfinished food and drinks. He was in the throes of an intense dream: quick flashes of Sam, Sabrina and Dean, the Impala, and Chuck himself.

**COMIC BOOK SHOP – DAY**

A man took a comic book off the shelf as the trio entered. The boys were in in suits and long black coats: FBI costumes, while Sabrina was in a pants-suit and a slimmer black coat. The man behind the counter looked up as they approach and took out their badges.

"Uh... can I help you?" The man asked.

"Sure hope so." Dean said. "Agents DeYoung, Shaw and DeAvlar. Just need to ask you a few questions."

"Notice anything strange in the building, last couple of days?" Sam asked.

"Like what?" The man asked.

"Well, some other tenants reported flickering lights." Dean said.

"Uh, I don't think so. Why?"

"What about noises? Any skittering in the walls? Kind of like rats?" Sam asked.

"And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?" The man asked skeptically.

"What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drops in temperature?" The man started to grin.

"I knew it! You guys are LARPing, aren't you?" The man asked.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"You're fans."

"Fans of what?" Sam asked.

"What is "LARPing"?" Dean asked.

"Like you don't know." He looked at their confused looked. "Live-Action Role-Play! And pretty hardcore, too."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Dean said.

"You're asking questions like the building's haunted. Like those three from the books. What are they called? Uh... "Supernatural." Two guys, and a girl use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names? Uh... Steve, Sally and Dirk? Uh, Sal, Samantha and Dane?"

"Sam, Sabrina and Dean?" Sam asked.

"That's it!"

"You're saying this is a book?" Dean asked.

"Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground cult following." The man went over to a table labeled "Bargain Bin". The three followed. "Let's see. Um... Ah. Yeah." He handed Dean a book. "That's the first one, I think."

""Supernatural" by Carver Edlund." He flipped the book over, read the back cover. ""Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths.""

"Give me that." Sam said grabbing the book." He turned to the man. "We're gonna need all the copies of "Supernatural" you've got."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT**

One motel bed was strewn with copies of the book series. Dean was reclining on the bed, flipping through a book and frowning. Sam was seated by the window with his laptop. Sabrina was on the other bed reading the first book seeing as how she wasn't there for their first case when the brothers left on Halloween.

"This is freakin' insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?" Dean asked.

"You got me." Sam said.

"Everything is in here. I mean everything. From the racist truck to – to me having sex." Dean glanced at Sabrina. "I'm full-frontal in here, dude." He got up and crossed to Sam. "How come we haven't heard of them before?"

"They're pretty obscure." Sam said. "I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one – "No Rest For The Wicked" –" He turned the laptop towards Dean, displaying a web site listing the books. "Ends with you going to hell."

"I reiterate. Freaking insane." Dean browsed the website. "Check it out. There's actually fans. There's not many of them, but still. Did you read this?"

"Yeah."

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this – Simpatico says "the demon story line is trite, clichéd, and overall craptastic." Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it." Dean said before reading more from other people. ""I love Dena" Dena? "They're the perfect…ship?" What's a ship?"

"Dena is Dean-Sabrina. Keep on reading. It gets better."

"There are "Sam girls" and "Dean girls" and "Sabrina boys" and – what's a "slash fan"?

"As in... Sam-slash-Dean. Together."

"Like, together together?"

"Yeah."

"They do know we're brothers, right?"

"Doesn't seem to matter."

"Oh, come on. That... That's just sick." Dean looked a little closer. "There's that, Sabrina/Dean… Dena… I don't mind that one." Dean looked at Sabrina, who looked at him, with a wink. He looked back at the screen. "Although I do not approve of Sabrina/Sam, Samina." He made a face. "Or Aya/Sam…Saya… Wait then "Dean/Sabrina/Sam" means…." Sabrina sat up. Dean closed the laptop. "That's never happening." Dean looked at Sam with a stern look. "Ever." He sighed. "We got to find this Carver Edlund."

"Yeah, that might not be so easy." Sam said.

"Why not?"

"No tax records, no known address. Looks like "Carver Edlund" is a pen name."

"Somebody's gotta know who he is."

* * *

**PUBLISHER'S HOUSE – DAY  
**  
Sam, Sabrina and Dean were meeting with the publisher of the "Supernatural" series: a young, attractive woman in a long sweater. She was eager but appeared both a little nervous and somewhat skeptical of their intentions.

"So you published the "Supernatural" books?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Yeah. Gosh. These books... You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know – "Doctor Sexy, M.D."?" She scoffed. "Please."

"Right. Well, we're hoping that our article can... shine a light on an underappreciated series."

"Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press then m-maybe we could start publishing again."

"No, no, no, no. God, no. I mean, why – why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all."

"Oh, my god!" She started to get emotional. "That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so... strong... and sad and brave. And Sam... I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in – In "Heart," when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved." Dean looked at Sam. "And in "Home," when Dean had to call John and ask him for help." She turned away. "Gosh... if only real men were so open and in touch with their feelings."

"Real men?" Dean asked.

"I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that, hmm?"

"Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside." Dean said.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Lady, this whole thing is funny."

"How do I know you three are legit, hmm?"

"Oh, trust me. We, uh... we're legit." Dean said.

"Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my boys and their girl."

"No! No, no, no. Never." Sam said stammering.

"No, that's..." Dean said.

"We – We are actually, um... big fans."

"Hmm. You've read the books?"

"Cover to cover." Dean said.

"Um-hmm."

"What's the year and model of the car?"

"It's a 1967 Chevy Impala." Dean said.

"What's May 2nd?"

"That's my – Uh... that's Sam's birthday." Sam said.

"January 24th is Dean's." Dean said.

"Halloween is Sabrina's." Sabrina said.

"Sam's score on the LSAT?"

"One..." Sam looked at Dean at a loss. "Seventy-four?"

"Sabrina's favorite dessert?"

"Cheese cake." Dean said glancing at Sabrina with a small smirk.

"And Dean loves pie." Sabrina said looking up at Dean.

"Dean's favorite song?"

"It's a tie. Between Zep's "Ramble On" and "Traveling Riverside Blues.""

"Okay. Okay. What do you want to know?"

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asked.

"Oh, no. I – No. Sorry, I can't do that."

"We just want to talk to him. You know, get the "Supernatural" story in his own words."

"He's very private. It's like Salinger."

"Please. Like I said – we are, um..." Sam buttoned his shirt, cringing a little, to reveal his demon-protection tattoo. "... big... big fans." Off Sam's pointed look, Dean rolled his eyes and displayed his own tattoo. The two looked at Sabrina and she did the same before showing the one on the back of her neck. The woman licked her lips.

"Awesome. You know what?" She turned around and hiked up her skirt. "I got one, too."

"Whoa. You are a fan." Dean said. Sabrina nudged Dean and he flashed a sheepish smile.

"Okay." She scribbled something on a pad of paper. "His name's Chuck Shurley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off."

* * *

**CHUCK'S HOME – DAY**

A printer, was spitting out several pages. Chuck came into the room wearing boxers, an undershirt, and a bathrobe, and stuffing the end of a slice of pizza in his mouth. He sat at the desk, pulled the pages from the printer, and cleared his throat.

""Sam, Sabrina and Dean approached the run-down..."" He sighed and made a correction on the page. ""...approached the ramshackle house with trepidation."" Outside of his home the three got out of the Impala. ""Did they really want to learn the secrets that lay beyond that door?"" The three stopped in front of the door and the boys shared a look, and shrug. ""Sam and Dean traded soulful looks." "Then, with determination, Dean pushed the doorbell with forceful... determination."" He tossed the pages down in frustration. "Ugh!" The doorbell rang. He looked up, nervous, then went to answer it.

"You Chuck Shurley?" Dean asked.

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the "Supernatural" books?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. Why?"

"I'm Dean. This is Sam and Sabrina. The Dean, Sam and Sabrina you've been writing about." Chuck nodded and closed the door. Dean rang the bell again and Chuck opened the door.

"Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." He tried to close the door again but Dean stopped it with his hand.

"See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." He shoved the door open and entered, forcing Chuck to back up into the house.

"Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny."

"Damn straight, it's not funny."

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it." Sam said.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked.

"What? No. I'm a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about demons?" He advanced on Chuck who fell onto the couch. "And Tulpas, and changelings?"

"Is this some kind of "Misery" thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a "Misery" thing!"

"No, it's not a "Misery" thing. Believe me, we are not fans!" Dean said.

"Well, then, what do you want?!"

"I'm Sam. And that's Dean and Sabrina.

"Sam, Sabrina and Dean are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!"

* * *

**CHUCK'S HOME – DAY**

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, displaying the arsenal. Chuck looked shocked.

"Are those real guns?"

"Yup. This is real rock salt, these are real fake IDs." Dean said.

"Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans." Chuck said still very nervous. "That's, that's awesome. So, I-I think I've got some posters in the house."

"Chuck, stop." Dean said.

"Please. Wait. Please, don't hurt me."

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?" Sam asked.

"Wait a minute. How do you know about that?"

"The question is how do you." Dean asked.

"Because I wrote it?"

"You kept writing?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that – Did Phil put you up to this?"

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam and our lovely friend Sabrina Moore. On the side she's Aya… whose last name I don't know."

"The last names were never in the books a-and I never included A-Ayami's real name. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down."

* * *

**CHUCK'S HOUSE – DAY**

Chuck poured himself a large whisky and gulped it down, then set the glass on the kitchen sink. He turned around, saw the trio, and groaned.

"Oh! Oh, you're still there." He rubbed his face.

"Yup." Dean said.

"You're not a hallucination."

"Nope."

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god."

"You're not a god." Sam said.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through – The physical beatings alone."

"Yeah, we're still in one piece." Dean said.

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica. Sabrina- I killed your sister I-"

"Chuck..." Sam said.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for... entertainment."

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us." Dean said.

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?"

"Yeah."

"What about the ghost ship?"

"Yes, that too."

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a god!" Dean said.

"We think you're probably just psychic." Sam said.

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"It seems that somehow, you're just... focused on our lives.

"Yeah, like laser-focused. Are you working on anything right now?" Dean said.

"Holy crap." Chuck said realizing something.

"What?" Dean asked. Chuck picked up the pages he was reading earlier.

"The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird."

""Weird" how?" Sam asked.

"It's very Vonnegut."

""Slaughterhouse-Five" Vonnegut or "Cat's Cradle" Vonnegut?" Dean asked intently.

"What?" Sam asked surprised.

"What?" Dean asked defensively.

"It's, uh, "Kilgore Trout" Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house... confronted by my characters."

* * *

**LAUNDROMAT – NIGHT**

Sam was doing laundry as Dean sat nearby, reading Chuck's latest manuscript. Sabrina stood by.

"I'm sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a laundromat reading about myself. My head hurts." Dean said.

"There's got to be something this guy's not telling us." Sam said. Sam turned to toss his darks into the machine. Dean continued reading.

""Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth.""

"Stop it."

""'Stop it,' Sam said." Guess what you do next." Sam turned away scowling. ""Sam turned his back on Dean, his face brooding and pensive." I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your "brooding and pensive" shoulders." Sam sighed, exasperated. Dean looked down at the manuscript. "You just thought I was a dick." Sam turned around looking impressed.

"The guy's good." Sam said.

" "Sabrina bit her lip and tried not to laugh. He eyebrows raised as Dean read more. She tried not to think any 'bad' thoughts. 'God I wish I could f-" Dean coughed. "uh Princess?" Sabrina looked concerned. She grabbed the paper and looked it over.

"A-Aya said that! My god he puts what _she_ says as _my_ thoughts?"

"What does it say?" Sam asked walking over. Sabrina held it behind her back.

"Nothing." Sam chuckled.

"Come Bri, can't be that bad." Sam tried to get it but she kept it from him.

"Sam- don't- I mean it." Sam smirked and suddenly picked her up. She grabbed onto him to keep from falling and he was able to grab the papers. He somehow made her legs go around him to help him hold her up and he held the paper up high, as Sabrina tried to get it back, and read it. "Sa-Sammy!" Sam's eyebrows went up as he read. He swallowed and Sabrina's face went scarlet. Sam looked to Sabrina and his cheeks had a slight pink tint.

"Dude, quit grabbing her ass." Dean said. Sam blinked and realized in order to keep Sabrina from falling and read the paper he had been holding her up by her ass. Sam dropped the papers like they burned him and quickly put Sabrina down gently.

"S-Sorry, Bri."

"I-It's okay." Dean glared, jealously, at Sam before picking up the papers. He looked at them and read over the scene that just happened and read the thoughts recorded. His eyes widened and he glared harder at Sam.

* * *

**CHUCK'S HOUSE – NIGHT  
**  
Chuck was dozing at his desk, having another intense dream. Flashes of Sam in a motel room with a beautiful young blonde woman. She sat and patted the bed. Sam approached slowly, looking entranced. Her eyes turned white. She drew Sam to her on the bed. Chuck woke up, panicked.

* * *

**CHUCK'S HOUSE – DAY  
**  
The trio were back, and Chuck paced nervously, as if building up the courage to speak. He held more pages in his hands.

"So... You wrote another chapter?" Sam asked.

"This was all so much easier before you were real."

"We can take it; just spit it out." Dean said.

"You especially are not gonna like this."

"I didn't like hell." Dean said.

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam."

"Coming to kill him?"

"When?" Sam asked.

"Tonight."

"She's just gonna show up? Here?" Dean asked. Chuck sat and put his glasses on.

"Uh... let's see, uh, "Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion.""

"You're kidding me, right?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked.

"You don't? I mean, come on. "Fiery demonic passion"?" Sam asked.

"It's just a first draft."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl." Dean said.

"No, uh, this time she's a "comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana.""

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after the... "fiery demonic" whatever?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet."

"Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?" Sam asked.

"How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" Dean asked after glaring at Sam.

"You mean my process?"

"Yes, your "process.""

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so... I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"The first time you dreamt about us?"

"It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. It still does. I-I can't stop it, really."

"You can't seriously believe –" Sam started to say.

"Humor me." Dean said. He stood; Chuck held up the manuscript for him. "Look, why don't we, we just..." He took the manuscript. "Take a look at these and see what's what." Dean looked at Chuck. "You –"

"...knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah." Chuck said. "Um, hey Sabrina?" She looked at him. "You think I could meet Aya?" Sabrina opened her mouth to respond then closed it.

"She says you can't."

"Why not?"

"How could _you_ not know?" Dean asked.

"I rarely have dreams involving Aya."

* * *

**ROAD – DAY**

Dean was driving. Sam sat beside him reading the latest chapter. Sabrina was in the back looking over Sam's shoulder.

"Dean, come on." Sam said. ""The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink flower Band-Aids on his face.""

"So?"

"So, I've seen you gushing blood. You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink flower Band-Aid." Sam said.

"What's your point?"

"My point is this – all of this – is totally implausible, it's nuts."

"He's been right about everything so far. You think he's just gonna ground out at first now?" Sam scoffed and continued reading.

"Huh. "Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow.""

"A tarp?"

"Yeah. On the rear window. And you drive it like that."

"Well, he might be wrong about the details, but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result."

"So we're just gonna run?"

"Dude, we are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith." They came to a roadblock and came to a stop. A deputy leaned over to talk to Dean. "What seems to be the problem?" Dean asked.

"Bridge is out ahead."

"We're just trying to get out of town."

"Yeah, afraid not."

"Is there a detour?"

"Nope."

"There's not a side road that takes us to the highway?"

"To get to the highway, you have to cross that river. To cross the river, you have to take that bridge."

"How deep's the river?"

"Sorry. Afraid you folks are gonna have to spend the night in town." Dean looked at Sam.

* * *

**DINER – NIGHT**

Dean was now reading the manuscript as Sam and Sabrina looked over a menu.

"Hey, this could be a good thing. I mean, if this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we got to do is get off the path." Dean said.

"How do you mean?" Sam asked.

"It's a blueprint of what not to do. I mean, if the pages say that we go left –"

"Then we go right."

"Exactly. We get off-book. We never make it to the end. It's opposite day. It says that we, uh, we get into a fight. So, no fighting. No research for you..."

"No bacon cheeseburger for you." Sam said. Dean looked slightly put out.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll just order something else." A waitress approached. "Hi, uh, what's good?"

"Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend said we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country." Sam laughed.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"I'll just have the cobb salad, please." Sam said.

"Me too." Sabrina said.

"I'll have the... veggie tofu burger. Thanks." Dean said. She took their menus and left

"This whole thing's ridiculous." Sam said.

"Lilith is ridiculous?" Dean asked.

"The idea of me hooking up with her is." Sam said.

"Right. 'Cause something like that can never happen." Sam started to scowl then controlled himself.

"Dean, for the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close."

"So?"

"So... we've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where she's – this is an opportunity."

"Are you –" Dean was trying very hard not to get angry. "It frustrates me when you say such reckless things."

"Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide that fight." The waitress came back over.

"Cobb salad for you." She put two down in front of Sam and Sabrina. "And the tofu veggie burger for you."

"Thank you." Dean said. The waitress left and Dean leaned in. "It's not hiding. It's being smart. It's picking your battles. This is a battle that we are not ready to fight." He took a huge bite of his burger and his eyes widen in surprise. "Oh, my god. This is delicious. Tofu is amazing!" Dean said. The waitress came over flustered.

"I am so sorry. I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake." She took his plate away and Sam scowled.

"So much for going off book." Sabrina said.

* * *

**TOREADOR MOTEL – DAY**

The trio drove up to a very sleazy-looking motel and pulled into the parking lot.

"Dude, this place charges by the hour." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds you at the Red Motel. Hence, the uh, hooker inn. It's opposite day, remember?" Dean said.

* * *

**TOREADOR MOTEL – DAY**

Dean dropped a bag on the bed and started pulling out items. He took a few small string-tied bags and placed them around the room.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-proof the room." Dean said.

"So, what? I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?"

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, okay? And no research. I don't care what you do – use the Magic Fingers or watch Casa Erotica on Pay-Per-View." He reached into Sam's bag and pulled out his laptop with a smile.

"Oh, dude, come on."

"Just call it a little insurance."

"What are you gonna do?

"Well, the pages say that I spend all day riding around in the Impala. So I'm gonna go park her. Pages also say Sabrina… goes out shopping." He looked at Sabrina. "so you're coming with me." Sabrina frowned.

"Dean I need-"

"Don't care, it can wait." Dean said to her. He looked at Sam "Behave yourself, would you? No homework. Watch some porn." He and Sabrina left. Sam fumed.

As Dean and Sabrina drove away from the motel the word "Toreador" on the neon sign out front sputtered and several of the lights burned out. The remaining letters spell: RE D.

**ELSEWHERE**

Dean parked the Impala and he and Sabrina got out. He checked the doors, then walked away across the street. Moments later, he looked back to see two teenagers attempting to break into the car. He ran towards them.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. A van careens towards him; he can't get out of the way in time, and it hit him. He was knocked to the ground, unconscious.

"Dean!" Sabrina rushed over.

* * *

**"RE D MOTEL" – DAY**

Sam opened the door to reveal Chuck.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." Looking around shiftily, Sam opened the door wider and Chuck entered. He shut the door behind him. "Thanks for coming." Sam said.

"Ah, sure."

"Um... I was just wondering how much you know. About me."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen visions of me when I'm not with Dean and Bri?"

"Oh... You want to know if I know about the demon blood."

"You didn't tell Dean."

"I didn't even write it into the books. I was afraid it would make you look unsympathetic."

"Unsympathetic?"

"Yeah, come on, Sam. I mean, sucking blood? You got to know that's wrong." Sam looked around a bit and sat down.

"It scares the hell out of me. I mean, I feel it inside of me. I... I wish to god I could stop."

"But you keep going back."

"What choice have I got? If it helps me kill Lilith and stop the apocalypse –"

"I thought that was Dean's job. That's what the angels say, right?"

"Dean's not..." Sam shook his head. "he's not Dean lately. Ever since he got out of hell. He needs help."

"So you got to carry the weight?"

"Well, he's looked out for me my whole life. I can't return the favor?"

"Yeah, sure you can. I mean, if that's what this is." Chuck sat down across from Sam.

"What else would it be?"

"I don't know. Maybe the demon blood makes you feel stronger? More in control?"

"No. That's not true."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I know it's a terrible burden – feeling that it all rests on your shoulders."

"Does it? All rest on my shoulders?"

"That seems to be where the story's headed."

"Am I strong enough to stop Lilith tonight?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen that far yet."

* * *

**STREET – DAY**

Dean woke slowly, still lying in the middle of the road. A woman hovered above him; she had very long dangling earrings shaped like stars.

"Oh my god. Just take it easy, you're gonna be okay." The woman said.

"Stars." Dean said incoherently.

"What was that?" He blinked and tried to raise his head. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't see you. Are you okay?" He sat up. "And sorry about... you know." She indicated a young girl standing nearby. "M-My daughter's going through a doctor phase."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"You're all better now." The girl said. Dean looked at Sabrina and she pointed to her cheek. The left side of Dean's face was covered in pink flowery Band-Aids. He looked across the street and stared in horror: The Impala's back window was shattered.

"Oh, no..." Dean said getting up. He approached the car, fuming. He caught a glimpse of himself in the side window and saw the Band-Aids. Frowning, he slowly peeled one off.

**ROAD – DAY  
**  
Dean drove along, still fuming. A tarp covered the rear window, flapping like the wings of a crow.

* * *

**CHUCK'S HOME – DAY**

Chuck, carrying a bottle in a brown bag and six-pack of cans, unlocked the door to his house and entered. He walked in slowly and did not appear very surprised to find Dean and Sabrina sitting in his living room.

"Dean. Sabrina."

"I take it you knew we'd be here."

"You look terrible." Chuck said to Dean.

"That's 'cause I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck."

"Oh."

"That it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true; that's all you have to say is "oh"?!"

"Please don't yell at me."

"Why do I get feeling there's something that you're not telling us?"

"What wouldn't I be telling you?"

"How you know what you know, for starters!"

"I don't know how I know, I just do!"

"That's not good enough." He shoved Chuck against the wall. "How the hell are you doing this?!"

"Dean, let him go!" Castiel said appearing out of nowhere, as usual. Dean released Chuck and turned to face Castiel. "This man is to be protected."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He's a Prophet of the Lord."

"You... You're Castiel... aren't you?" Chuck asked.

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I... admire your work." Castiel picked up one of the books and started paging through it.

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's – he's... he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer." Dean said. He turned to Chuck. "Did you know about this?" Chuck had stumbled over to his armchair; he cracked open a fresh bottle of whisky and poured himself some.

"I, uh, I might have dreamt about it."

"And you didn't tell us?!"

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness." He finished this tirade and desperately gulped down the whisky.

"This is the guy who decides our fate?" Dean asked more quietly to Castiel.

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece – a conduit for the inspired word."

"The word? The word of god? What, like the new new testament?"

"One day, these books – they'll be known as the Winchester gospel."

"You got to be kidding me." Both Chuck and Dean said.

"I am not... kidding you." Castiel said.

"If you'd both please excuse me one minute." Chuck said.

He stood still clutching the bottle, and disappeared upstairs."

"Him? Really?" Dean asked.

"You should've seen Luke."

"Why'd he get tapped?"

"I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command."

"How high?"

"Very."

"Well, whatever. How do we get around this?"

"Around what?"

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?"

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass."

**"RE D MOTEL" - NIGHT**

Dean drove to the motel, parked, and he and Sabrina got out of the car. Dean noticed that the altered sign now read as Chuck's manuscript predicted. He shook his head and went to the room.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT**

"Come on. We're getting out of here." Dean said.

"What? Where?" Sam asked.

"Anywhere, okay? Out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we got to swim, we are getting out." He looked around confused. "Dude, where are all the hex bags?"

"I burned them."

"You what? "

"Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big "if" –"

"No, no, no. It's more than an "if." Chuck is not a psychic. He's a prophet."

"What?"

"Cas showed up, and apparently Chuck is writing the gospel of us."

"Okay."

"Okay. Let's get the hell out of here."

"No."

"Lilith is gonna slaughter you."

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't."

"So what? You think you can take her?"

"Only one way to find out, Dean, and I say bring her on."

"Sam..."

"You think I'll do it, don't you? You think I'll go dark side."

"Yes! Okay? Yes. The way you've been acting lately? The things you've been doing?" Sam looked up startled. "Oh, I know. How you ripped Alastair apart like it was nothing, like you were swatting a fly. Cas told me, okay?"

"What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing I don't already know. That you've been using your psychic crap, and you've been getting stronger. We just don't know why, and we don't know how."

"It's not what you think."

"Then what is it, Sam? 'Cause I'm at a total loss." He grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He stopped and looked back. "Are you coming or not?"

"No." Dean turned back to the door, paused again, then dropped the bag forcefully on a chair by the door before leaving.

* * *

**"RE D MOTEL" PARKING LOT – NIGHT  
**  
Dean dropped coins into a soda machine, fuming. He took a step back and looked around.

"Well, I feel stupid doing this. But... I am fresh out of options. So please. I need some help. I'm praying, okay? Come on. Please."

"Prayer is a sign of faith. This is a good thing, Dean."

"So does that mean you'll help me?"

"I'm not sure what I can do."

"Drag Sam out of here, now. Before Lilith shows up."

"It's a prophecy. I can't interfere."

"You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please."

"What you're asking, it's... not within my power to do."

"Why? 'Cause it's "divine prophecy"?"

"Yes."

"So, what – We're just supposed to sit around and, and wait for it to happen?"

"I'm sorry."

"Screw you. You and your mission. Your God. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me... don't bother knocking." Dean brushed past Castiel and began to walk away, but he stopped at Castiel's voice.

"Dean. Dean."

"What?!"

"You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are very special. They're protected."

"I get that."

"If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon."

"And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?"

"Yes."

"So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon –"

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon. Just so you understand... why I can't help." Cas looked away.

"Sabrina was just fine there."

"Ayami was not out."

"…Thanks, Cas."

"Good luck."

* * *

**CHUCK'S HOUSE – NIGHT  
**  
Chuck was sprawled on his couch when Dean and Sabrina entered; this time, Chuck did look surprised to see them.

"What are you doing here? I didn't write this."

"Come on. I need you to come with me." Dean said, manhandling him.

"What? Where?"

"To the motel where Sam is." Dean said.

"That's where Lilith is." Chuck said.

"Yeah, exactly. I need you to stop her."

"Are you insane? Lilith? I know what she's capable of, Dean. I wrote her."

"All right, listen to me. You have an archangel tethered to you, okay? All you got to do is show up and boom! Lilith gets smoked." Dean said.

"But I-I haven't seen that yet. Th-the story –"

"Chuck, you're the only shot that I've got left."

"But... I'm just a writer."

"This isn't a story anymore, man. This is real! And you're in it! Now, I need you to get off your ass and fight. Come on, Chuck."

"No friggin' way."

"Okay, well, then, how about this – I've got a gun in my pocket, and if you don't come with me, I'll blow your brains out."

"I thought you said I was protected by an archangel."

"Well, interesting exercise. Let's see who the quicker draw is."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT  
**  
Sam heard a knock at the door and approached it slowly. He turned the handle carefully, and then flung the door open. The doorway was empty. He closed the door, turned around.

"Hello, Sam." Lilith said.

"I've been waiting for you." Sam said. Her eyes turned white.

"Where's the knife, Sam?" Lilith asked.

"On the nightstand. By the bed." Sam said. Lilith began walking toward the bed, then stopped. She stooped down and lifted the rug: beneath it was a Devil's Trap. She rolled her eyes and touched the edge of it with a finger; the mark flared and burned away. She stood to face Sam.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that." Lilith said.

"How 'bout this?" Sam asked. He reached out a hand and concentrated; a wind rose and blew her hair back, but he had no other effect on her.

"You're strong. But you're not that strong. Not yet."

"So why don't you throw me around then?"

"Because I can't, and you know it. You're immune to my charms. Seems we're at a stalemate."

"Why are you here?"

"To talk." Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, well, I'm not interested."

"Hmm... even if I'm offering to stand down? From the seals... the apocalypse... all of it?"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Honestly? No. You were always the smart one. But it's the truth. You can end it, Sam. Right here, right now. I'll stop breaking seals, Lucifer keeps rotting in his cage. All you have to do is agree to my terms.

"Why would you back down? Why now?"

"Turns out, I don't survive this war. Killed off, right before the good part starts."

"What do you want?"

"For it to go back to the way it was. Before I had angels to deal with 24/7. The good old days, when it was all baby blood all the time."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Your head on a stick. Dean's, too. Call it a consolation prize. So what do you say, Sam? Self-sacrifice is the Winchester way, isn't it?"

"You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for this?"

"I make a deal, I have to follow through. Those are the rules, and you know it. Are you really so arrogant that you would put your life before the lives of six billion innocent people? Maybe it's all that demon blood pumping through your pipes. Man after my own heart."

"You think I'm like you? I am nothing like you." Sam said.

"Then prove it. Going once." She turned and walked to the bed. "Going twice."

"Fine." Lilith turned back.

"Swell. By the way, a contract with me will take more than a kiss." She sat on the bed. "A lot more. Don't worry. The dental hygienist in here? She wants it bad." She patted the bed.  
Sam approached; Lilith rans a hand up his leg as her eyes turned white. She took him by the collar and pulled him down on top of her. When he got close enough, he grabbed the knife and tried to stab her with it. She countered his attack and flipped him over, grabbing the knife. Before she could attack, the door burst open and Dean and Chuck entered.

"I am the prophet Chuck!" Chuck announced a bit awkwardly.

"You've got to be joking." Lilith said. She left Sam and approached Chuck.

"Oh, this is no joke." Dean said. The room began to tremble, and a great white light poured in through the windows. This built over the following: "You see, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder. You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?" Lilith gave Sam one last look, then poured screaming out of her vessel's mouth.

* * *

**ROAD – NIGHT**

Dean was driving, Sam was in the passenger's seat. The rear window was still busted, still clumsily covered in a tarp flapping in the wind.

"So a deal, huh?" Dean asked.

"That's what she said." Sam said.

"To call the whole thing off – angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?"

"That was the gist of it."

"Huh."

"What?"

"You didn't think once about taking it?"

"You kidding me? Dude, you spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track."

"I'm just saying..."

"She would have found some way to weasel out of it. And all it would have cost us was our lives."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Anyway, that's not the point."

"What's the point?"

"The point is, she's scared. I could see it. Lilith is running."

"Running from what?"

"Don't know. But she was telling the truth about one thing."

"What's that?"

"She's not gonna survive the apocalypse. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

**CHUCK'S HOUSE - NIGHT  
**  
Chuck was asleep on the couch, having another dream. He woke suddenly, violently.

"Did you see it?" Zachariah asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Zachariah. You may know me from your work."

"What do you want?"

"Did you see it?" Chuck nodded.

"Is it true? Is all of that... really going to happen?"

"Have you been wrong so far?"

"I've got to warn Sam, Sabrina and Dean." Chuck said getting up and heading for the door.

"I wouldn't advise it. People shouldn't know too much about their own destiny. You try... and I'll stop you." Chuck stopped then starts going off in another direction. "Where are you going?"

"To go kill myself."

"Don't be melodramatic, Chuck. We'd only bring you back to life."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What you always do. Write."

* * *

**Next one out later, only 4 more chapters**


	17. Chapter 16 Jump the Shark

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 16: Jump the Shark_**

* * *

**_HALLWAY – NIGHT_**

Next to a window was a table with a lamp and two photographs; one was of a young man and a woman, Adam and Kate Milligan. Kate herself ran into the table, looking back fearfully. She shrieked and ran down the hallway. She looked back and kept running.

"No! Go away!" Kate went into her bedroom and locked the door behind her. Kate, who was wearing a coat over blue scrubs, leaned against the door as someone pounded on it. The pounding abruptly stopped. Kate waited a moment, breathing hard, and shoved the dresser in front of the door. She relaxed a bit, walking backward towards her bed. Someone else was under the bed. Kate sat on the bed, still breathing hard.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, god. It's okay. It's okay." Kate said.

Kate yelled: the someone else had grabbed her by the ankle and pulled, dragging her onto the floor. The someone else dragged Kate under the bed. Kate screamed, grabbing at the floor. Kate grabbed the nightstand right before she went under, knocking it over and knocking a picture onto the floor: it was of John Winchester.

* * *

**_LAKESIDE – DAY_**

The Impala was parked next to a lake. Sam was leaning against the hood, brushing his teeth. Dean was lying across the front seat, head and shoulders up against the door. Dean twisted around, getting Sam's attention, and opened the door, which nearly dumped him on the ground.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" Sam asked. Dean climbed out of the car.

"How do you think? I'm starving. Let's get breakfast."

"Where? We're like two hours from anything."

"But I'm hungry now." Dean came around the front of the car. Dean came around to the front of the car.

"There's probably still a sandwich in the back seat." Dean turned around, rubbing a hand over his face, and reaches in through the open back window, pulling out a paper bag. He opened the bag and sniffed, then leaned his head back and inhaled.

"It's tuna." Dean said. A phone rang inside the car. Dean tossed the bag back into the back seat and put his hands to his jeans pockets. Sam spit out toothpaste foam. Dean leaned in through the front window and rummaged in the glove compartment, pulling out the ringing phone. Dean hit his head on the roof as he tried to get out. Dean looks at the phone.

"Isn't that Dad's phone?" Sam asked. Dean flipped the phone open, pressed a button, and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Dean answered. A young man, Adam Milligan, answered.

"Uh, is this John?"

"He can't come to the phone. Can I help you?"

"No no no—I really—I need to talk to John. This is Adam Milligan. He knows me."

"Well, sorry to be the one to break this to you, pal, but John died more than two years ago." Adam made a shocked sound. "Who is this?" Dean asked.

"I'm his son." Dean stared.

* * *

**Windom, Minnesota**

The Impala parked next to Cousin Oliver's Hilltop Café. A van went past.

Dean, Sabrina and Sam got out of the car.

"Dean, look, best I can tell, Adam Milligan is real." Sam said. Dean unlocked and opened the trunk, then the weapons box. Sam read from a paper in an open folder. "Um, born September twenty-ninth, 1990 to Kate Milligan. No father listed on the birth certificate. He's an Eagle Scout." Dean pulled assorted weapons out of the trunk, including Ruby's knife. "Graduated from high school with honors and currently goes to the University of Wisconsin—biology major, pre-med." Dean closed the weapons box.

"Dean? You listening?" Sam asked.

"This is a trap." Dean said. Dean closed the trunk and headed past Sam. Sam closed the folder.

* * *

**DINER- DAY**

Dean, Sabrina and Sam entered the diner with a bell ringing at the door. There was a man at the counter, a waitress serving a burger, a couple other customers. The three scanned opposite halves of the diner; Dean saw an empty table in a corner with four chairs. He pulled one of the chairs away from the table and around to the side with the other two.

Dean, Sabrina and Sam sat in the three chairs on the other side of the table, ensuring that Adam would sit in the last chair. Sam thumped John's journal and the folder on the table.

"Dean, I'm telling you, the kid checks out." Sam said.

"Great, so he's an actual person on the planet Earth. Sucks he's got a demon in him." Another waitress, Denise, approached the table with menus and glasses of water; she gave them each a glass.

"Hi. Welcome to Cousin Oliver's." She said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Can I—"

"We're actually waiting on somebody." Dean said. Denise, annoyed, slapped down a menu in front of each of them.

"Thank you— " Sam said. Sam picked up his menu long enough to slap it down. Dean took his glass and poured it into the potted plant behind him.

"What are you—" Dean put the glass between his knees and pulled out a flask, unscrewing the top. "Holy water?"

"Yup." Under the table, Dean filled the glass with water from the flask. "One sip of Jesus juice, this evil bitch is gonna be in a world of hurt." Denise walked past; when she was out of sight, Dean put the glass in front of the fourth place at the table. Dean pulled out a felt-wrapped package and undid it.

"And what if he's not possessed?" Sam asked.

"Then he is a shapeshifter." Dean's package contained silver cutlery, which he set at the third place at the table, removing the silverware already there and dropping it on the floor.

"Hence the silver." Sam said. Sam moved the journal on top of the menu.

"Look, either way, this thing is gonna bleed. I mean, using Dad as bait? That's the last mistake of its short, pitiful life." Sam frowned, watching Dean, who looked over. "What?" Dean asked. Sam looked away. "What?"

"Dean...listen. There's an entry in Dad's journal." Sam flipped through it. "From January of 1990, saying he's headed to Minnesota to check out a case. That's, roughly, oh, about nine months before the kid was born."

"Coincidence."

"Coincidence. Next two pages of the journal—torn out." Sam indicated the remains of the pages; these must have been deliberately left, because the journal was clearly a three-ring add-and-remove-pages type.

"You're not actually buying this, are you?" Dean asked.

"Look, man, I don't want to believe it either, I'm just saying it's possible." Sam closed the journal and picked it up, waving it. "I mean, Dad would be gone for weeks at a time, and he wasn't exactly a monk." Sam put the journal away. "I mean, a hunter rolls into town, kills a monster, saves the girl...sometimes the girl's grateful."

"Well, now I'm thinking about Dad sex. Stop talking"

"Maybe he slipped one past the goalie."

"Dude!" The door chimed. Adam had walked in. Sam looked up, then Dean and Sabrina. Adam looked around, looking for the unfamiliar faces.

"Adam?" Sam asked. Adam looked over. Sam raised a hand. Adam came over.

"You Sam?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Uh, this is Dean." Sam pointed. "And Sabrina."

"Hey." Adam set his backpack on the floor next to the empty chair and took that chair. "So, um...how did you know my dad?"

"Uh, we worked together." Sam said indicating between himself and Dean. Adam's facial expressions indicated confusion.

"How did he die?"

"On the job."

"He was a mechanic, right?

"A car fell on him." Dean said. Denise came up to the table, much friendlier.

"Hey, Adam. How you doing?" She asked. Denise put a glass of water in front of Adam. Dean leaned forward to take it. Sam and Sabrina frowned.

"Oh, I'll take that. I am very thirsty." Dean said taking a sip. Denise eyes Dean, displeased.

"The usual, Adam?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, Denise." Denise left. Adam took the glass of holy water. Dean and Sam watch carefully as he drank; nothing happened. Adam was not, then, possessed, or not by a demon less powerful than Azazel. Adam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"So, uh, when's the last time you saw John?" Sam asked.

"I don't even know. It's...a couple years." Under the table, Dean pulled out a gun and aimed at Adam. Sabrina gave Dean a look.

"Why did you decide to call him now?"

"I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I got." Sam blinked. "My mom's missing."

"Really? I'm sorry. Uh, for how long?" Sam asked.

"It's tragic, really. But if you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you?" Dean asked

"'Cause John and me didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff.

"What kind of stuff?" Dean asked

"My mom's a nurse, and Dad came into the ER, pretty torn up. Hunting accident or something. And I knew his name. John Winchester. That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family.

"Yeah, well, who is these days?" Sam asked.

"So, when did you, uh, when did you finally meet him?" Dean asked.

"When I was twelve. My mom had one of his old numbers, and—" Dean's hand tightened on the gun. "—and after I begged her—God, twenty-four-seven—she finally called him. God, when John heard he had a son, he raced to town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night." Denise put a plate in front of Adam.

"There you go." She said.

"Thanks."

"Well, that's heartwarming." Dean said.

"You mind?" Adam asked, indicating his food.

"Please, dig in." Dean said.

Adam took the napkin out from under the silverware without touching the silverware and spreads the napkin on his lap. Dean cocked the gun.

"He would swing by once a year or so." Adam picked up the knife and fork; nothing happened. So Adam was not a shapeshifter, nor anything else that reacts on contact with silver. Dean glanced away. "You know, called when he could. But still..." Adam took a bite. Dean uncocked the gun and put it away. "He taught me poker and pool and even bought me my first beer when I was fifteen. And, uh...he showed me how to drive. Dad, he had this beautiful 'sixty-seven Impala—"

"Oh, this is crap. You know what, you're lying." Dean said.

"No, I'm not." Adam said.

"Uh, yeah, you are."

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you to call me a liar?"

"We're John Winchester's sons, that's who." Dean indicated himself and Sam. "_We_ are his sons." Adam stared at Dean, then at Sam, then at Dean.

"I've got brothers?" Adam asked. He looked at Sabrina. "And a-?"

"No, she's not even related to us. She's my girlfriend." Both Sam and Sabrina looked at Dean. "You don't have brothers. Look, man, I don't know if you're a hunter or what kind of game you're playing here."

"I have never been hunting in my life." Adam said, totally serious.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Come on, you two." Dean got up and went to leave.

"I can prove it."

* * *

**MILLIGAN HOUSE**

Dean held a framed picture of Adam and John; John was wearing a baseball cap. Sam and Dean examine the picture.

"He took you to a baseball game?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, when I turned fourteen. Dad was around for a few of my birthdays." Sam held John's journal, open to a page he read from.

"'September twenty-ninth, two thousand four. One word. 'Minnesota.'" Sam said

"He took you to a freakin' baseball game?"

"Yeah. Why? What'd Dad do with you on your birthday?" Adam took the picture back.

"Oh..." Dean frowned and Adam looked away.

"Adam, you said you called Dad because your mom was missing." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Three days."

"Who was the last person to see her?" Dean asked

"Mr. Abbinanti, our neighbor. He saw her come home Tuesday night, but she never showed up to work on Wednesday." Dean saw another picture, this one of John hugging Kate. Kate resembled Mary.

"Did you call the police?" Sam asked.

"Mom's supervisor at the hospital did. And then I drove down here as fast as I could." Adam said. He paused. "I should have been here."

"What'd the, uh, what'd the cops say?" Dean asked.

"That they, uh, they searched the house. They didn't find anything." Adam paused again, "She wouldn't leave without telling anybody. It's like she just dropped off the face of the earth, you know?"

* * *

**KATE'S ROOM**

Dean shifted Kate's dresser. Seeing nothing behind it, he shifted it back. There were more pictures on the dresser: one of Kate, John, and a younger Adam, and one of Kate and a very small Adam. Dean focused on the one with John.

"The, uh, nightstand was knocked over. Was there anything else?" Dean asked.

"Oh, not really. The sheriff said there's no sign of a break-in." Adam said. Dean looked around. "What, you think the cops missed something?"

"Maybe. Yeah. They don't have my eyes."

"You're a mechanic."

"Yeah. That's right." Dean said. Adam hesitated.

"Dean, what else can you tell me about Dad?"

"You knew him." Dean said.

"Not as well as you."

"Trust me, kid, you don't want to know." Dean said. Sam appeared at the door, holding up a handful of papers. Sabrina walked into the room as Dean went to go with Sam. "Give us a minute." Dean looked at Sabrina then glanced at Adam who was looking at her before leaving the room with Sam. Adam walked over to Sabrina.

"Did you know… John?"

"Um, briefly, yes."

"You're- uh…"

"Sabrina." She said.

"You're Dean's girlfriend, huh?" Sabrina nodded.

"No offence to him but, you are way out of his league." Sabrina chuckled and he did as she smiled.

"You little flirt." She said playfully. He shrugged with a sheepish smile.

* * *

**_HALLWAY – DAY_**

Dean and Sam stopped walking.

"You talk to the cops?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Like Adam said, no leads on his mom."

"Shocker there."

"But I did find this." Sam went through the papers till he found a copy of the Windom Gazette dated January 9, 1990. The headline was "Missing Bodies Found" and the subtitle "Seventeen bodies recovered from abandoned shed". "Um...here. In nineteen ninety, there were seventeen grave robberies in Windom."

"You think that's why Dad came through here?"

"I'd say so. Check it out." Sam pointed at the photo accompanying the article. Dean took a closer look. John was in the background of the photo. Dean nodded.

"All right, so he was hunting something. What?"

"No idea. Those were the pages he threw out of the journal. But last month, the corpse snatching started up again. Three bodies from the local cemetery."

"So whatever he was after, he didn't kill it. It's back."

"And, what, it's stepped up its game to fresh meat? I mean, Kate's missing, and, uh— " Sam went to the next paper. This one was a copy of a photo of a man in large black glasses, Joe Barton. "So is a local bartender—a guy named Joe Barton." Dean took the photo.

* * *

**_KATE'S BEDROOM – DAY_**

Adam was sitting on Kate's bed talking with Sabrina who sat next to him. Dean came to the door and held up the photo.

"Hey, does your mom know Joe Barton?" Dean asked.

"Uh, I don't think so. Why?" Dean looked back at Sam, then at Adam and didn't say anything for a moment. Dean noticed something by Adam's feet: scratches on the floor. Dean came over for a closer look. 'What is it?" Adam asked.

"Watch out." Dean said. Dean flipped up the edge of the comforter and looked under the bed, then got up. "Give me a hand with the mattress." Dean said. Dean tossed the pillows aside and with Adam's help moves the mattress off the bedframe. Under the bed was a vent large enough to fit someone through. Sam looked at it. Dean looked at Sam. They raised their fists for rock-paper-scissors. Sam picked rock, Dean scissors. Sam smirked and Dean waved his arms, frustrated, then put his hands on his hips. "Every time." Dean said. Sam looked at Adam and nodded as if to confirm it.

* * *

**AIR DUCT**

A thump, the sound of the vent cover coming off, and light from a flashlight fills the duct. There were red stains along the duct. Dean shined the light around, then slid inside. There is a T-junction at the end of the duct he was in.

"Why didn't I pick paper?" Dean asked. Dean crawled to the T-junction. More red stains: blood. Dean crawled a bit further; to one side was another vent cover, undisturbed. Dean had a pistol in his other hand, which he pointed around the corner before he leaned around himself. There was a large amount of blood and bits of flesh or bone in the duct.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**

Dean cleaned a shotgun. A knock at the door. Dean turned. Sam opened the door and Adam came in.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked.

"Adam, hey." Sam said before closing the door. Dean flipped a cloth over the shotgun. "Take it easy."

"No, don't tell me to take it easy, okay? My house is a crime scene, my mom's probably dead, and you three—well, you tell me to call the cops, but you got to bail before they show? So, who are you really?" Silence. "Cops didn't know where to look for my mom, Dean, but you did. And I heard you talking earlier—something about grave robberies." Adam spotted the end of the shotgun poking out from under the cloth. "You're not mechanics. I just want to know what's going on." Silence. "Please."

"We're hunters." Sam said.

"Sammy!" Dean said.

"He deserves to know, Dean." Sam said.

"What do you mean, 'hunters'?" Adam asked. Dean shook his head.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM, LATER**

"Okay, so...basically, you're saying that every movie monster, every nightmare that I've ever had, that's all real?" Adam said.

"_Godzilla'_s just a movie." Dean said.

"We hunt them. So did Dad." Sam said. Adam nodded.

"Okay."

""Okay"? That's it?" Dean asked.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"That we're liars, that we're crazy. Nobody just says "okay."" Dean said.

"Well, you're my brothers. You're telling me the truth, right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Then I believe you." Adam looked at Sabrina. "You… not my sister-in-law or anything right?" Sabrina blinked.

"I-I- no!"

"She's _my_ girlfriend." Dean said giving his youngest brother a glare. Sabrina looked at him and he avoided looking at her.

"Now, what took my mom?" Adam asked.

"We're not sure." Sam said. "Something's in town stealing bodies, living and dead, but we don't know what."

"There's a long list of freaks that fit the bill." Dean said.

"You think maybe she might still be alive?" Adam asked. Dean looks down. Adam turned to Sam. Sam looked down. Adam nodded, realizing, and looked down. "Oh. How can I help?"

"You can't." Dean said.

"This thing killed my mom. If you're hunting it, I want in.

"No."

"Dean, look, maybe—" Sam started to say.

"Maybe what?"

"He lost his mother. Maybe we can understand what that feels like."

"Why do you think Dad never told us about this kid, Sam? Huh? Why do you think he ripped out the pages?"

"Because—"

"Because he was protecting him!"

"Dad's dead, Dean."

"That doesn't matter! He didn't want Adam to have our lives, okay? And we are gonna respect his wishes."

"Do I get a say in this?" Adam asked.

"No!" Sam and Dean said in unison. Dean headed for the door.

"Babysit the kid." Dean said"

"Where are you going?" Sam asked. Dean grabbed his jacket.

"I'm going out!" Dean left and Sam and Sabrina sighed.

"Is he always like that?" Adam asked. Sam laughed.

"Welcome to the family." Adam looked down. "Here." Sam pulled out his gun and ejected the clip. "I'm gonna teach you a few things."

"Uh, Dean said—"

"I know what Dean said." Sam held the unloaded gun out to Adam. "And I know what it's like to want revenge."

"Sammy-?"

"Bri, please don't tell."

"I-I won't."

* * *

**MILLSAP TOMB**

The cemetery director escorted Dean, who was in FBI suit and tie.

"This tomb was built in 1926. Four generations of the Millsap family were interred here."

"They don't build 'em like this anymore."

"Tell me, Agent Nugent, have you thought about where you might like to spend eternity?" Dean hesitated.

"All the damn time." Dean looked around the tomb. "So, three bodies went missing. Any idea who did it?"

"Hooligans. Sick, deranged hooligans." Dean noticed something spilled on the side of the tomb. He touched it, smelled it, and recoiled.

"This isn't blood. What is this?" Dean asked.

"No, it's embalming fluid. Whoever committed this crime didn't just take the corpses. They opened them up." Dean looked up.

* * *

**BAR**

Dean took a seat at the empty bar and unfolded the papers he was carrying. The bartender spotted him and filled a glass at the tap.

"First beer's on the house for cops. Feds too." She said.

"Am I that obvious?" Dean asked.

"I know all the local badges." She set the glass in front of Dean. "And you've got that..._Law & Order_ vibe." She picked up a cloth and started drying another glass. "So, what's the FBI doing in Windom?"

"Looking into the disappearance of Joe Barton." Dean slid the photo of Joe across the bar. She looked at it, stricken. "I assume you knew him?"

"A little. I'm his wife. Lisa."

"Well, Lisa, what can you tell me about his disappearance?"

"Same thing I told the sheriff. He stayed late Friday before last to do inventory. Never came home." Dean took the glass of beer.

"And the police?"

"Nothing. Truth is, I was scared they stopped looking. But now you're here." Dean looked at the photos behind the bar. One was of Joe in a police uniform.

"Joe was a cop?"

"Deputy. For a little while. That was a looong time ago."

"He didn't happen to work the, uh, the grave robbery case, back in 'ninety?"

"He did. Yeah. Joe was the one who found those bodies. He got an award for that."

"That was an interesting case." Framed near the photo was the "Missing Bodies Found" article. "He ever tell you how he did it?" Dena scanned the newspaper photo for John.

"Most of the time, he said good, solid police work. But after a few beers, he'd admit he had a little help."

"From who?"

"A 'specialist'. That's all he'd say."

"Cops ever find the guy that stole the bodies?" Dean took a drink.

"No. But when I asked Joe about it, he'd say not to worry—that "we took care of what done it.""

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**

Adam was practicing disassembling a gun while Sam cleaned a shotgun.

"Sam...how did Dad really die?" Adam asked.

"Demon." Sam replied.

"You hunted it down? Got revenge?"

"Dean killed it."

"So it's over for you." Sabrina scoffed and Sam looked at Adam.

"It's never over." The lights went out and something rattled.

"What the—"

"Shh." The three stood. "Stay here." Sam loaded the shotgun, approaching the door. He opened the door and looked around, aiming the shotgun in whichever direction he was looking; nothing. A noise behind Sam; he turned and aims in its general direction. Again. There was a vent near the ceiling; Sam aimed at that. "It's in the vents. Go!" Sam fired at the vent, then hustled Adam and Sabrina out of the room, following right behind. They hurried down the stairs.

"Where's your car?" Sam asked.

"Over here." Adam said.

"All right, keys.

"Here." Adam and Sabrina headed for the passenger side of his truck, Sam for the driver's side. While Sam fumbled with the keys, something grabbed his ankle, yanking him to the ground and under the truck. Sam grabbed the truck to resist.

"Sam!" Adam and Sabrina shouted. The Impala pulled up.

"Dean, help!" Adam shouted.

Adam and Sabrina grabbed one of Sam's arms and Dean the other and they pulled him free. Dean got out of the car, grabbed the dropped shotgun, and fires. Dean looked at Sam, Sam looked at Adam, Adam and Sabrina flopped onto the ground.

Adam's truck backed out of the space. He'd parked right over a sewer grate, which was half open. Dean got out of the truck and approached the grate, aiming the shotgun. There was blood on the edge. Dean got up and headed past Sam, who was leaning on the hood of the Impala.

"I winged it. Did you see anything?" Dean asked.

"I didn't get a good look." Sam said.

"What the hell is this thing?"

"Why—who—should we go after it?" Adam asked.

"No, no. In that maze? That thing's long gone." Dean said.

"All right, so, we don't know what it is, but we do know who it's going after. Joe Barton, Adam's mom—" Sam said.

"And Adam. It was under his truck, just waiting for him."

"It set a trap, and I walked right into it."

"Doesn't matter. You're right—there's a pattern. Joe Barton was a cop. I'm pretty sure he helped out Dad. So we've got him, Dad's girl, and his son."

"All the people Dad knew in town."

"At least we know why it's back."

"It wants revenge." Adam said. The three looked at Adam.

* * *

**MILLIGAN HOUSE KITCHEN – NIGHT**

The door opened and Adam, Dean, Sabrina, and Sam entered.

"Grab your stuff. We'll hit the road." Dean said. Adam flipped on the lights and headed upstairs. Sam sat at the kitchen table.

"We shouldn't leave." Sam said. He thumped his injured ankle on another chair.

"Yeah, let's stay here, where the kid's mom got ganked. Good one."

"I'm serious."

"No, Sam, we're gonna take the kid, we're gonna drop him off at Bobby's, and then you and me are gonna come back here and finish what Dad started." Sam stopped moving, an ace bandage in one hand.

"How? We got no leads, no witnesses. We do have what this thing wants."

"You want to use the kid as bait? That's why you want to stay here?"

"Maybe this thing will come back. We could train Adam—get him ready."

"He could die, Sam."

"We could all die, Dean. Even if we do kill this thing, there are tons of other freaks that want revenge, on Dad, on us. What if they find the kid instead and he's not ready?" Sam unrolled the ace bandage and started wrapping his ankle. Adam returned, backpack over one shoulder.

"I'll do it. Whatever it takes, I'll do it. I want to do it." He said. Dena looked at Sam who looked at Adam.

* * *

**SHOOTING RANGE**

Three gunshots. The first one made a hole in a piece of metal, a "NO TRESPASSING", "TRESPASSING ON THIS PROPERTY IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN", "VIOLATORS WILL BE PROSECUTED TO THE FULLEST EXTENT OF THE LAW IN ACCORDANCE WITH MINNESOTA PENAL CODE .8" sign. Two red rings had been spraypainted on it. There were three small holes close together inside the smaller ring. Sam lowered the gun he'd been holding up.

"Whoa." Adam said.

"It's easy. Just feel the recoil and time the trigger pulls. Three taps." Sam said. He held the gun out to Adam.

"Yeah?"

"Go ahead."

Adam took the gun and moved in front of Sam. He fired three times, kicking up leaves; all three shot hit the sign, fairly close together, one on and two inside the inner ring. Sam grinned. A distance away, Dean, leaning against the Impala, with Sabrina, shook his head and looked away.

"Beginner's luck, right?" Adam asked.

"Nah, man. You're a natural. Good shooting." Sam said. Sam clapped Adam on the back.

"Thanks."

* * *

**MILLIGAN HOUSE KITCHEN – DAY**

Books, one on "HELLHOUNDS", one on "THE ALL-WATCHING BAPHOMET", one on "AFFLICTIONS OF GHOSTS", one on something not visibly named (the legible text says 'in Europe', 'references are rare as they were carefully', and 'fear of panicking the population'); all were illustrated. The last appeared to show something exploding out of someone's chest.

"So, then we lit it on fire." Sam said.

"With a homemade flamethrower?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. They're easy to build. I'll show you."

"That is some job you got, man."

"Being a hunter isn't a job, Adam. It's life. You're pre-med. You got a girlfriend, friends?" Adam nodded. "Not anymore you don't. If you're really gonna do this, you can't have those kinds of connections, ever. They're weaknesses. You'll just put those people in danger, get them killed." Dean, across the room, looked away. "That's the price we pay. You cut 'em out, and you don't look back. There's only one thing you can count on. Family."

"Sam." Dean said. Sam looked over. "Can I talk to you? Dean got up and went over by the stairs. Sam followed while Sabrina walked over to talk to Adam. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"'Hunting is life. You can't have connections.' Dad gave you that exact same speech, remember? It was just before you ditched us for Stanford. You hated Dad for saying that stuff, and now you're quoting him?"

"Yeah, well, turns out Dad was right."

"Since when?"

"Since always. Dean, when I look at Adam, you know what I see?"

"A normal kid."

"No. Meat. Because the demons and monsters out there, that's all he is. I hated Dad for a long time. I did. But now I think I understand. So we didn't have a dog and a white picket fence. So what? Dad did right by us. He taught us how to protect ourselves. Adam deserves the same."

"Listen to yourself, man."

"You think I'm wrong?"

"I think it's too late for us. This is our life. This is who we are, okay? And it's fine. I accept that. But with Adam, he's still got a chance, man. He can go to school. He could be a doctor."

"What makes Adam so special?"

"What, are you jealous of the kid?"

"Are you?" A pause. "Dean...all this...it's not real. The dad Adam knew—he wasn't real. The things out there in the shadows—they are real. The world is coming to an end. That's real. Everything else is just part of the crap people tell themselves to get through the day."

"Dad didn't have a choice with us, okay? But with Adam, he did. Adam doesn't have to be cursed."

"He's a Winchester. He's already cursed."

"No. No, whatever's hunting Adam, I'm gonna find it."

"You already looked everywhere, Dean."

"Well, then I'll look again." Dean said before leaving.

* * *

**TOMB**

Dean opened the tomb. He turned on a flashlight and shined it around. He spotted a loose stone, large enough to hide a tunnel, and worked it out of the wall with a crowbar. There was indeed a tunnel behind it. Dean shined the light along the tunnel. He shook his head and crawled in. At the far end of the tunnel was another room.

"Home sweet home." Dean shined the light around. He stepped in blood; there was quite a lot of it next to a severed arm and a pair of large black glasses. Dean picked those up and looks at them. "Sloppy Joe." Dean heard something in the tunnel and fired several times. The tunnel collapsed. "Oh, son of a bitch!" Dean tried to make a call. No signal. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

**MILLIGAN HOUSE**

Sam and Sabrina poured salt along every window and door. Adam nailed boards over every vent.

**_KATE'S BEDROOM – NIGHT_**

The vent in the floor, vent cover mostly off, remained unsalted and un-nailed-closed. Sam, Sabrina and Adam stood over it.

"All right. We've closed off every other way into the house. If this thing's coming, it's coming through here." Sam said. A creak, like a door opening was heard.

"You were saying?" Adam asked.

"Adam! Adam!" Kate called.

"Mom?"

"No." Sam said.

"Mom!"

"Adam!" Sam called as Adam took off downstairs. Sabrina ran after him. Sam chambered a shotgun round and followed the two into the kitchen.

_"_Mom."

"Adam, wait!" Sam called.

"It took me, but I got away." Kate said.

"It's okay." Adam said.

"I got away." Adam hugged Kate. Sabrina and San ran into the room. Sam aimed the shotgun.

"Adam, step away from her." Sam said.

"Sam, what the hell?!" Adam asked.

"She's not your mother!" Sam said.

"Adam, who—what is going on?" Kate asked.

* * *

**TOMB**

Dean kicked at the door out of the tomb. It remained sealed. Dean explored, pushing a skeleton out of the way with a foot. There was a sealed coffin with relatively fresh blood on the outside. Dean opened the coffin: it was Kate Milligan. Most of her.

* * *

**MILLIGAN HOUSE**

"Get away from him!" Sam said.

"What is going on?" 'Kate' asked.

"You listen to me." Sam said.

"It's really her, okay?" Adam said.

"There was too much blood. Your mother's dead. There was too much blood in the vents!" Sam said. Sam shoved Adam away from 'Kate'. Adam took the shotgun.

"Adam!"

"Shoot it!" Sam said.

"He's crazy! Honey, it's me!" Adam pointed the gun at 'Kate', then at Sam, looking confused and terrified.

"Look—Adam!" Sam said.

"Honey, it's me!"

"Look, that's not your mother!"

"Baby, please!"

"Shoot it! It's not human!" Adam leveled the gun at 'Kate' and smirked.

"I know." He said. He hit Sam on the chin with the butt of the shotgun. Sam went down. 'Kate' smiled. Sabrina gulped and Adam turned to look at her. She backed up.

* * *

**TOMB**

Dean opened another coffin. This one had the corpse of Adam Milligan. Dean put a hand to his mouth; there was quite a lot of blood. Dean, now aware that his brother and Sabrina were alone with a monster, redoubled his efforts to escape. He looked around; there was a stained-glass window above him, depicting an angel.

* * *

**MILLIGAN HOUSE**

'Kate' was humming. Sam was tied to a table, unconscious. When he stirred, he noticed he was tied at wrists and ankles, with duct tape across his waist. He struggled and groaned. 'Kate' was cleaning her fingernails with the point of a knife.

"Silver. No wonder none of the tests worked. You're not shapeshifters. You're ghouls." Sam said.

"You know, I find that term racist." 'Kate' said. She emphasized the point by waving her knife. 'Kate' sniffed Sam from hand to neck and nibbles his ear. "Mmm. Fresh meat. So much better than what we're used to."

"I should have known. It was the fresh kills that threw me. Ghouls don't usually go after the living. See, you're just filthy scavengers, feeding off the dead—taking the form of the last corpse you choke down." Sam said.

"And their thoughts. And their memories. Like Adam, for instance." 'Adam' said.

"Well, we are what we eat." 'Kate' said.

"You're monsters." Sam said. 'Kate' drew the knife across Sam's arm, drawing blood.

"You know, you use that word a lot, Sam." 'Adam' said 'Kate' drank Sam's blood. 'Adam' thunked the knife into the table by Sam's head.

"But I don't think you know what it means." 'Adam' said. He walked over to Sabrina who was sitting in tied to a chair.

"G-get away from her." Sam growled.

"But I have to have a taste too." 'adam' said walking around so he was behind the chair. He lean down and pulled the hair from her neck. She struggled slightly. He leaned down and kissed her neck. He looked at Sam, who was glaring with a smirk. He suddenly made a small cut on her neck making her gasp. His lips went around the wound and she whimpered. She looked horrified and it hurt Sam more that she was look at him. 'Kate' looked up.

"His blood, it tastes different." 'Kate' said. 'Adam' pulled away and licked the wound before nodding.

"Hers as well... But its sweet..." He licked her neck again. "Addicting even. I call her. I'm going to save her for later." He licked his lips.

"I'm going to kill you" Sam growled.

"Like father like son? Our father was a monster? Why?" 'Adam' asked. "Because of what he ate? He never hurt anyone, Sam. Living, anyway." 'Kate' pulled the knife free.

"No. He was no monster. But the thing that killed him was. A monster named John Winchester." Sam looked at her.

* * *

**TOMB**

Dean broke a long piece of metal off one of the coffins and tried to use it to pry the door open. It didn't work.

"Holy crap." Dean stacked one coffin on another, stood on them, and uses the metal bar to smash through the stained-glass window. Dean grabbed the edge of the window and swung himself out.

* * *

**MILLIGAN HOUSE**

There was a stab wound in Sam's side; 'Adam' dug a finger into it.

"Thanks to your daddy, my brother and I grew up on our own. At least we had each other." 'Kate' said. 'Adam' licked his finger.

"Like you and your brother. Inseparable."

"Actually, it was very hard to get you on your own."

"Like you said, Sam, the only thing you can count on is family." 'Kate' drank some more blood, then licked her fingers.

"And for twenty years, we lived like rats."

"Graveyard after graveyard, all that stinking flesh."

"Then we thought, 'hey, why not move up to fresher game?'"

"And we knew just where to start." 'Adam' dug the point of the knife into the cut in Sam's arm. "Revenge—it's never over, is it, Sam?"

"First, it was John's cop friend, and then his slut, and then his son." 'Kate' pointed with the knife at herself, then at 'Adam'.

"Then I called John, but the son of a bitch was already dead."

"So I guess you and Sabrina will have to do instead."

"Your girlfriend will make for a nice dessert. Dean won't interrupt us this time. We're gonna feed on you nice and slow—like we did with Adam."

"Oh, and, by the way, he really was your brother." 'Kate' said. Sam started to struggle. "You should know that."

"He was still alive when we took our first bites."

"And he was a screamer." 'Kate' and 'Adam' each opened gashes along one of Sam's arms. Blood dripped into bowls placed to catch it.

"Sam, the more you struggle, the faster you're gonna bleed out. So you might as well lie back and relax.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. Dean appeared, aiming a shotgun. He fired and 'Adam' hit the wall, a hole through his shoulder.

"Dean, they're ghouls!" Sam shouted. Dean paused, then fired at 'Kate'. Blood spattered the wall; her headless corpse collapsed.

"Which means head-shot." Dean said. 'Adam' slammed Dean, breaking a lot of glass on the way down. Dean grabbed 'Adam' and slammed him down, then took his metal bar and tried to slam 'Adam's' head. 'Adam' dodged. They fought; 'Adam' went down, and Dean beat his head in. Silence falls.

"Dean!" Dean came over to Sam and cut through the ropes and duct tape, grabbing a couple towels on the way. He helped Sam sit up and used the towels as pressure bandages, murmuring the whole time.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Hang on. All right, here we go. Here we go. Hang on, buddy. All right."

"Thank you."

"That's what family's for, right? Keep pressure on that." Dean said before going over to Sabrina and untying her. He touched her neck where the cut was and swallowed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm find." Dean grabbed a nearby dish towel and pushed it against her neck.

* * *

**_FOREST – NIGHT_**

"You sure we should do this?" Sam asked. Adam's real body, wrapped in sheets, was lying on a pyre. Dean opened a bottle of lighter fluid.

"Ghouls didn't fake those pictures. They didn't fake Dad's journal." Dean sprinkled lighter fluid over Adam. "Adam was our brother. He died like a hunter. He deserves to go out like one."

"Maybe we can bring him back. Get a hold of Cas, call in a favor."

"No, Adam's in a better place." Dean lit a match and tossed it on the pyre. Adam's body went up in flames. "You know, I finally get why you and Dad butted heads so much. You two were practically the same person." Sam looked over. "I mean, I worshipped the guy, you know? I dressed like him, I acted like him, I listen to the same music. But you were more like him than I will ever be. And I see that now."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You take it any way you want."

* * *

**Finished the book; working on 5****th**** now. I will post this weekend since I didn't really post much this week.**


	18. Chapter 17 The Rapture

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_Only one more until the last chapter. After I post the last chapter I'll post the 5_****_th_****_ book to get it up. Posting this today because it's kinda a filer in a way._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 17: The Rapture_**

* * *

**PIER – DAY **

Dean was fishing at the end of a pier. Castiel appeared.

"We need to talk." Castiel said.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Dean asked.

"It's not safe here. Someplace more private."

"More private? We're inside my head."

"Exactly. Someone could be listening."

"Cas, what's wrong?"

"Meet me here." Cas handed him a paper. "Go now." Dean looked up and Cas was gone. 

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT **

Dean woke up with a gasp.

**WAREHOUSE – SAME NIGHT **

The trio walked through the warehouse, flashlights on.

"Well, what did he say, Dean? What was so important?" Sam asked.

"If I knew, would I be here?" Dean asked. They ascended a set of stairs. "What the hell?"

"It looks like a bomb went off."

"There was a fight here."

"Between who?" Dean's flashlight beam landed on a symbol painted in blood on the wall.

"Check it out. Look familiar?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Anna used something like that to wish the angels back to the cornfield."

"So, what? Cas was fighting angels?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean said. Dean found Cas in the rubble. "Sam. Cas? Cas. Hey, Cas?"

"What's . . . ? What's . . . ? What's going on?"

"Just take it easy. Take it easy." Dean said.

"Oh. No."

"Cas, you okay?"

"Ugh. Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me."

"Who's 'me'?" Sam asked.

"The owner of the vessel." Aya muttered.

"Jimmy. My name's Jimmy." Jimmy said.

"Where the hell is Castiel?" Dean asked.

"He's gone."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT **

Jimmy sat at a table and devoured a hamburger while the trio watched.

"Mmm."

"You mind slowing down? You're gonna give me angina." Dean said.

"I'm hungry." Jimmy said.

"You're gunna get a stomachache if you don't slow down though." Sabrina said. Jimmy looked at her.

"When's the last time you ate?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Months." Jimmy took another bite of his hamburger and then continued to eat ravenously. "Mmm. Mmm. Mmm!

"What the hell happened back there? It looked like an angel battle royale."

"All I remember is a flash of light and I, uh . . . I woke up and I was just, you know, like, me again."

"So, what? Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean asked.

"I really don't know."

"You remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, bits and pieces. I mean, angel inside of you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet.

"Ah, that doesn't sound like much fun." Dean said.

"Understatement."

"Cas said he wanted to tell us something. Please tell me you remember that." Sam said.

"Sorry."

"Come on, what do you know?" Dean asked.

"My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois. I have a family."

* * *

**FLASHBACK – PONTIAC, ILLINOIS – ONE YEAR AGO **

**JIMMY'S HOUSE, DINING ROOM – NIGHT**

Jimmy, Amelia (his wife), and Claire (his daughter) were sitting down to dinner. Claire reached for some food.

"Claire." Jimmy said. The three joined hands and bowed their heads to say Grace. "Bless this food, oh, Lord, and ourselves to thy loving service that we may always continue in thy faith and fear to the honor and glory of thy name. Amen.

"Amen." The girls said together.

* * *

**JIMMY'S HOUSE, DEN – SAME NIGHT **

Jimmy was asleep in his armchair with the TV on a religious channel.

"I could see my head sticking out from underneath the front bumper. My eyes were closed, my head was turned to the right side, and on each side of me is an angel, and, uh – " The TV went to static, waking Jimmy up. He stood.

"What the heck?"

Jimmy tried to turn off the TV, but was unsuccessful. The sound of the static becomes high pitched and Jimmy fell to his knees and covers his ears. Eventually, he fell to the ground and suffered convulsions.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY **

**MOTEL**

Sam and Dean stood outside, Sabrina was inside with Jimmy.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean? The guy's got a family. We buy him a bus ticket, send him home." Dean said.

"I don't know about that. Dean, he's the only lead we got."

"He doesn't know anything."

"Are you 100 percent about that?"

"You think he's lying? What, you wanna go Guantanamo on the guy?"

"Dean, maybe he doesn't even know what he knows."

"Huh?"

"I say, at least we get him to Bobby's. Maybe all he needs is hypnosis or a psychic. Or hell, maybe Cas will just drop back into him."

"I don't know, man."

"Dean, back there, that was angel-on-angel violence. Now, I don't know what's going on, but it's big. And we can't just let the only lead we got just skip out." Dean shook his head. "What?"

"You remember when our job was helping people? Like, getting them back to their families?"

"You think I don't want to help him? I'm just being realistic. I mean, hell, we're doing him a favor."

"How?"

"Dean, if we want to question the guy, you can damn well bet the demons do, too." Dean sighed in defeat.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**

"The hell are you talking about, I can't go home?" Jimmy asked.

"There's a good chance you have a bull's-eye on your back." Dean said.

"What? From who?"

"Demons."

"Come on, that's crazy. What do they want with me?"

"I don't know, information, maybe?"

"I don't know anything."

"I know, but –"

"Look, I'm done, okay? With demons, angels, all of it. I just want to go home."

"We understand."

"I don't think that you do understand. I've been shot and stabbed and healed, and my body has been dragged all over the Earth. By some miracle, I'm out, and I am done. I've given enough, okay?"

"Look, all we're saying is that until we figure this out, the safest place is with us." Sam said.

"How long?" Jimmy asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Jimmy shook his head and tried to move past Sam to get to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"To see my wife and daughter, okay?"

"No, you're not. You're just going to put those people in danger." Sam said.

"So, what, now I'm a prisoner?" Jimmy asked.

"Harsh way to put it." Sam said.

"As long as you're with us your family will be safe." Sabrina said. Jimmy looked at her before sighing and looking away.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM – LATER THE SAME NIGHT **

Sam looked at Jimmy, Sabrina and Dean, all of which appeared to be asleep. Sam left the room, and Jimmy got up. Jimmy snuck past Dean and Sabrina and left the motel room.

Jimmy left the room unnoticed by Sam, who stood by a vending machine. Sam opened a flask of blood, poured the blood out onto his hand, and licked it up greedily.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM – NEXT MORNING **

Sam quickly packed a duffle bag while Dean brushed his teeth.

"Dean. Would you hurry up?" Sam asked. Dean laughed, toothbrush still in his mouth. "Sorry, uh, this is funny to you?"

"Mr. Big-Bad-Prison-Guard, Jimmy McMook give you the slip? Yeah, it's pretty funny. What were you doing, anyway?

"I was getting a Coke." Sam said.

"Was it a refreshing Coke?" Dean asked.

"Can we just go, please?"

* * *

Jimmy looked out the window of a bus.

* * *

**FLASHBACK – ONE YEAR AGO **

**JIMMY'S HOUSE, KITCHEN – NIGHT **

Jimmy was preparing dinner when the radio went to static. He approached the radio and listened to the static.

Jimmy had his hand in a pot of boiling water. His expression was calm. Amelia came home holding paper bags and dropped them when she sees what he was doing.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"It's okay. I'm okay." He said.

"Jimmy."

"Look." He took his hand out of the water, it was completely fine.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong. He asked me to do it."

"Who asked you to do it?"

"Castiel, to prove my faith. Look. I'm fine. It's a miracle."

"Who's Castiel?"

* * *

**PRESENT **

**IMPALA – SAME DAY **

Dean was driving. Neither brother spoke. Anna suddenly appeared in the backseat next to Sabrina making her jump.

"Hey, guys." She said.

"Aah! Jeez." Dean said. He jerked the steering wheel and the Impala swerved before he got it back under control.

"Smooth."

"You ever try calling ahead?

"I like the element of surprise."

"Well, you look terrific."

"Um, yeah, not the most appropriate time, Dean. You let Jimmy get away?"

"Talk to ginormo here."

"Sam. You seem different."

"Me? I don't know. Heh. A haircut?" Sam asked.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Anna gave Sam a meaningful look and he looked away. Then she looked at Dean.

"So, what'd Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?"

"Why? What's going on?" Dean asked.

"It's Cas. He got sent back home. Well, more like dragged back." Aya chuckled.

"Cas got grounded." She said with a laugh.

"To heaven? That's not a good thing?" Dean asked.

"No. That's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off." Anna said.

"Cas said he had something to tell me. Something important."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Does Jimmy know?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so? Whatever it is, it's huge. You gotta find out for sure."

"That's why we're going after Jimmy." Sam said.

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place. He's probably dead already."

* * *

**JIMMY'S HOUSE – DAY **

Jimmy approached his house. He saw his daughter, Claire, through the window working on homework. She called over her shoulder, and Amelia came forward to help her.

* * *

**FLASHBACK – ONE YEAR AGO **

**JIMMY'S HOUSE, DEN – NIGHT **

Jimmy sat on a couch and spoke with his wife, Amelia.

"Take the pills." She said.

"I'm not sick." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, take the pills."

"I know that this is hard to understand, but he chose me."

"Castiel, the angel?"

"He's spoken to me now, Ames, a dozen times. Hey, you believe in God, don't you?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course."

"And angels?"

"Yes, Jimmy."

"So, why is it then so hard for you to believe that they're talking to me?"

"Jimmy, you sell ad time for A.M. radio."

"No, he said that I'm special. It's in my blood."

"What does that mean, it's in your blood, hm?"

"He didn't say. He just said that God has chosen me for a higher purpose."

"To do what?"

"No, it's God's will. Not really my place to question it. Hey, come here. This is a blessing. This is the most important thing that ever happened to me."

"I thought we were the most important things to ever happen to you."

"Hey, have faith."

"Jimmy, you're scaring me."

"God will provide."

"If you won't take your pills and if you won't get help, then I'm going to take Claire to my mother's in the morning." Amelia left the room and went upstairs. Jimmy got dressed in the clothes that Castiel wears and left the house. He stood outside and addressed the sky.

"So, I wanna to help you. I'm about to lose my family here if you don't tell me how . . . Please, Castiel, just talk to me. What do you want from me?" A soft light appeared and illuminates Jimmy from above. Faint whispers could be heard. Jimmy looked up and appeared to be listening. "Yes, I understand. Promise my family will be okay and I'll do it . . . Then, yes." A bright beam of light shined down on Jimmy. He looked up into the light. When the light disappeared, he was Castiel. Castiel lifted a hand and looked at it. The front door of Jimmy's house opened behind him and Claire walked outside.

"Daddy?" Castiel turned and looked at her. He appeared briefly confused. Then he turned his back to her again.

"I am not your father." He walked away and she watched him leave

* * *

**PRESENT DAY **

**JIMMY'S HOUSE – SAME DAY **

Jimmy rings the doorbell. Amelia answered the door.

"We, uh – we stopped looking for you."

"I'm so sorry."

"You were dead. We, uh – we thought you were dead."

"I'm okay."

* * *

Jimmy and Amelia sat in the den. Claire came down the stairs and approached them.

"Claire. Room. Now."

"Can I see her?" Jimmy asked.

"No. No. I don't know yet. It's been almost a year, you know?"

"I know, I know."

"Yeah. Think your daughter would have wanted to know you were okay?"

"I was in a psych clinic. I just wanted to get myself straight before seeing you."

"Oh. And no telephones, or – ?"

"No, I know. You're right. I'm – I'm so sorry. but it's all – it's all over now. I mean, I'm – I'm really okay."

"What does that mean?"

"I was – I was confused, Amelia. I was completely delusional. And I thought – I thought God was calling me to something and I thought that it was important, and I was wrong. I was such an idiot. Heaven, hell . . . none of that matters. The only thing that's important to me is you and Claire. And I – I can't undo what I've done. But I just wanna come home again."

"I don't know if I can do that. Not yet."

"I mean, whatever you're comfortable with. Maybe we could start with something smaller?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Dinner?"

* * *

**GAS STATION – NIGHT **

Sam talked on his cell phone while Dean stood outside, gassing up the Impala.

"Where the hell are you, Ruby? This isn't funny anymore. I'm all out. Stop whatever you're doing. Call me. I need more." Sam looked back at the Impala and saw Sabrina leaning against the backseat, asleep. He thought about how since Aya had been in her so long her blood had to be at least semi demon by now. He bit his lip.

* * *

**JIMMY'S HOUSE, DINING ROOM – SAME NIGHT **

Claire approached Jimmy.

"Hi, Daddy." Claire said.

"Hi, baby." Jimmy said. The two embraced. Amelia entered the room with a platter of sandwiches.

"Okay, so we have turkey and roast beef. Better be okay. It's all we have."

"Oh, it's fine. It's more than fine. Should we sit?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah." The three sat at the dining table. Jimmy reached for a sandwich.

"It's perfect." He said.

"Daddy, aren't you going to say Grace?"

"No, honey, I don't think I am." Jimmy said.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy."The doorbell rang and Amelia got up to answer the door.

"Hey, Roger." Amelia said from the other room.

"Hey, Ames. How you doing?

"Good.

"Am I crazy or did I just see your husband wander in here about half an hour ago?

"Yeah, uh, you did. But, Roger, now is not a good time." Jimmy approached and Roger opened his arms. They hugged.

"Hey, there he is. Son of a bitch. What the hell happened to you?"

"Ah, long story. But it's over."

"Yeah?"

"I'm good."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Can I get you a beer?" Amelia asked.

"That'd be good. Thanks." Roger said. She left and the two spoke in private. "Buddy, you scared the hell out of a lot of people."

"I know. I know."

"So really, what happened?"

"Honestly, worst year of my life and you wouldn't believe a word of it, but it's all okay now. I swear."

"Actually, no, it's not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean I'm gonna gut your daughter while you watch." Roger's eyes turned black. He smiled and his eyes shifted back to normal just as Amelia approached and handed him a beer.

"Here you go." While Roger was distracted, Jimmy hit him over the head with a candlestick and then continued to hit him after he had crumpled to the ground. Amelia watched, in shock. "What are you doing? Jimmy, stop!"

"He's a demon! Run!"

"Stop it!"

"Run!"

* * *

Jimmy pushed Amelia and Claire into a utility room and began searching the shelves.

"Where is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Roger was your best friend."

"Roger was a demon, damn it." Jimmy found a bag of salt and poured it in a line across the doorway. "Don't cross this line!"

"Jimmy, you thought you were better, but you are so sick."

"Look, I am not crazy."

"You stay the hell away from us!"

"This is all very, very real."

"Stay the hell away from us!"

"Claire, sweetie –"

"No! Run. Leave her alone, I said." While Jimmy and Amelia struggled, Claire ran out of the utility room. Jimmy broke free and goes after her.

"Stay here."

"Stay away from her."

"Claire!" Jimmy and Amelia ran out and into the dining room, where Roger had Claire. He had a knife against Claire's neck. "Damn it."

"Hey, pal. Told you I'd gut the bitch." Roger said.

"Roger." Amelia said.

"Daddy?"

"Just let her go, okay?"

"Now, me, I would, but the missus, she has other ideas." Roger said.

"No!" Amelia said.

"Daddy!" Mrs. Roger grabbed Jimmy and threw him to the ground. She punched him and then looked over her shoulder. Amelia saw that her eyes were black.

"Oh, my God. No!" Amelia jumped on Mrs. Roger, but is thrown back. Suddenly, Dean appeared behind Roger and cut his throat with Ruby's knife, killing him. Mrs. Roger got up, but was quickly caught by Sam, who stretched out his hand and used his psychic abilities to begin exorcising her. Dean looked back at Sam.

"Go. Get them out of here." Sam said.

"Go, go." Dean said. "Aya!" Aya grabbed Claire, picking her up, then pushed Jimmy to run out. Sam tried to exorcise Mrs. Roger, but was unsuccessful. Mrs. Roger smiled and approached him.

"Aw. Can't get it up, can you, Sam?"

"No, but I can." Dean said. Before Dean could stab her with Ruby's knife, the demon fled its host body. Dean grabbed Sam and they ran out to the Impala. "Come on, come on, come on, come on." They got to the Impala where Claire, now being held by Jimmy, and Aya were waiting.

"Thank god." Jimmy said.

"Where's your wife?" Dean asked.

"Right here." She said.

"Let's go." Dean said about to get into the car.

"Don't mean to delay us any longer but fits 5 people there are 6 of us." Aya said.

"Sit on Sam's lap let's just go!" Dean snapped getting in. Jimmy and the girls got in the back and Sam and Aya ran around to the passenger's seat. Sam got in and Aya got in moving to sit awkwardly in his lap. The Impala peeled away and Sam swallowed, his nose brushing her neck. 

* * *

**PARKING GARAGE – SAME NIGHT **

Jimmy, Dean, Aya and Sam stood outside the Impala. Amelia and Claire sat together in the back seat of the Impala.

"You were right." Jimmy said.

"I'm sorry we were." Dean said.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything."

"I don't think they're inclined to believe you." Dean said.

"And even if they did, you're a vessel. They're still gonna wanna know what makes you tick." Sam said.

"Which means vivisection, if they're feeling generous." Dean said.

"I'm gonna tell you once again, you're putting your family in danger. You have to come with us." Sam said.

"How long? And don't give me that "cross that bridge when we get to it" crap." Jimmy said.

"Don't you get it? Forever. The demons will never stop. You can never be with your family. So you either get as far away from them as possible or you put a bullet in your head. And that's how you keep your family safe. But there's no getting out and there's no going home."

"Well, don't sugarcoat it, Sam."

"I'm just telling him the truth, Dean. Someone has to." Jimmy opened the back door of the Impala to speak to Amelia. Claire was asleep next to her.

"Hey. So I pretty much owe you the biggest apology ever." She said.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I'm so sorry, Jimmy. And I will never, ever forgive myself for letting you walk out that door."

"Well, you did what any rational person would have done. I mean, hell, I thought I was crazy half the time."

"So demons, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Can we . . . ? Can we even go home, or . . . ? What are we gonna do?"

"These boys are gonna get you a car, don't ask me how, and you're gonna take Claire to Carl and Sally's as fast as you can."

"Wait. What about you? . . . No, I'm not going anywhere without you, Jimmy."

"Listen to me. Every moment that I'm with you, you and Claire are in danger."

"I don't care. We are not splitting up again."

"We don't have a choice."

"For how long?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"We're a family."

"They will kill you, Amelia, and they'll kill Claire. You just have to get as far away from me as you can." Jimmy and Amelia embraced while Dean watched.

* * *

Sam was hotwiring a car while Amelia waited. Jimmy and Claire stood next to each other.

"Okay, so, uh, here's your car." Sam said.

"Hey. Take care of your mom, okay, bub?" Jimmy said.

"Okay." Claire said. Jimmy got in the back seat of the Impala with Sabrina and Dean and Sam got in the front. They drove away while Amelia and Claire watched.

"Why is he leaving again?" Claire asked.

Amelia turned to Claire and slapped her face. Claire screamed and Amelia's eyes turn black.

"Because it's just not my day, is it? You little bitch."

* * *

**IMPALA **

It was raining as Dean drove. Jimmy and Sabrina were asleep in the back seat, each leaning in the opposite direction.

"What the hell happened back there?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"You practically fainted trying to gank a demon."

"Okay, I didn't faint. I got a little dizzy."

"Well, you can call it whatever you want. Point is, you used to be strong enough to kill Alastair. Now you can't even kill a stunt-demon number three?"

"What do you want me to say about it, Dean?"

"Well for starters, what's going on with your mojo? I mean, it's yo-yoing all over the place. I'm not trying to pick a fight here, okay? I just – you're scaring me, man."

"I'm scaring myself." Sam said. His phone rang and he answered it. "Hello? . . . Who is this?" Sam turned and held the phone out to Jimmy. "Hey. It's your wife." Jimmy woke up and took the phone from Sam.

"Amelia? . . . Oh, my God."

* * *

**WAREHOUSE – SAME NIGHT **

Jimmy, Dean, Sabrina and Sam got out of the Impala.

"Alright, they're expecting you to come alone. That's exactly what you're gonna do." Dean said.

"We'll work our way through the catwalks. We'll be right behind you." Sam said.

"All you gotta do is stay calm and stall. Let us do our job."

"You want me to stay calm? This is my family we're talking about." Jimmy said.

"Listen to me, this will work. You understand? Nobody's gonna get hurt." Dean said.

"Yeah, whatever. Give me a minute, okay?" Jimmy walked away from Dean, Sabrina and Sam, towards the warehouse.

"There's no way they're expecting him to come alone, Dean. You know this is probably a trap." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I have a plan." Dean said.

* * *

Jimmy walked towards the warehouse, shouting at the sky.

"Castiel, you son of a bitch!" Jimmy shouted to the sky. "You promised me my family would be okay. You promised you were gonna take care of them. I gave you everything you asked me to give. I gave you more. This is the thanks I get? This is what you do? This is your heaven? Help me, please. You promised, Cas. Just help me." Nobody answered and Jimmy shook his head. "Typical."

* * *

Jimmy entered the warehouse. Amelia stood next to Claire, who was tied to a chair and unconscious.

"Hi, honey. You're home." Amelia said.

"Listen, I'm – I'm begging you here. You do whatever you want with me, but my wife and daughter, they're just – they're not a part of this."

"Oh, they're a big part of this, Jimmy. And P.S. You should've come alone."

"I am alone."

"Oh, you're such a liar. Like I didn't think you'd bring Heckle, Jeckle and their whore, hmm?"

Sam, Sabrina and Dean were led into the room by three demons who hold them prisoner.

"Nice plan, Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, nobody bats 1,000." Dean said.

"Got the knife?" Amelia asked. One of the demons holding Sam held up Ruby's knife to show her. "And you know what's funny?"

"You wearing a soccer mom?" Dean asked.

"Is I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sort of like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap."

"Yeah, well, you got us, okay? Let these people go." Sam said.

"Oh, Sam. It's easy to act chivalrous when your Wonder Girl powers aren't working, huh? Now for the punch line. Everybody dies." Amelia held up a gun and shoot Jimmy in the gut. He fell to his knees. Amelia turned to one of the demons holding Sam. "Waste Little Orphan Annie."

Amelia left the room while the demon walked around Jimmy and towards Claire, who was still tied to a chair and unconscious. The demon picked up a pipe and swung it towards Claire, but she suddenly grabbed the pipe in one hand and placed the other hand on the demon's forehead. The demon screamed as he was exorcised in a bright light. Using the distraction, Sam, Sabrina and Dean turned on the Demons holding them. While they struggled, Claire, who was now possessed by Castiel, burned away the ropes holding her. Jimmy lay on the ground, bleeding, and looked at her in horror.

"Castiel." Jimmy said.

Sam, Sabrina and Dean continued to fight the demons. Sam got Ruby's knife back from the female demon and held her down, staring at her neck. Dean was being pummeled by the male demon, when Castiel approached and placed her hand on his head, exorcising him. Sam cut the neck of the female demon and drank her blood. He turned, mouth still bloody, to saw Dean and Castiel (still in Claire's body) watching him in horror. Sam turned back and stabbed the demon through the heart with Ruby's knife, killing her, and then turned towards Dean and Castiel again. He stood and held out his hand, just in time to catch Amelia and exorcise her with his recharged psychic powers. Dean held Amelia up and Castiel went over to Jimmy, who was dying from his gunshot wound.

"Of course we keep our promises." Castiel said. "Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now. Your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now, Jimmy."

"No. Claire?"

"She's with me now. She's chosen. It's in her blood, as it was in yours."

"Please, Castiel. Me, just take me. Take me, please." Dean, Aya, Sam, and Amelia approach, but hold back when they saw Castiel (still in Claire's body) and Jimmy walking.

"I wanna make sure you understand. You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it."

"It doesn't matter. You take me. Just take me."

"As you wish." Castiel touched Jimmy's face and a bright light emanated from his eyes and mouth. Claire dropped to her hands and knees, and Castiel, now in Jimmy's body, stood up. He walked past Amelia and stood next to Sam, Aya and Dean. Amelia ran to Claire and embraced her. Amelia and Castiel's eyes meet, and then he turned to go.

"Cas, hold up. What were you gonna tell me?" Dean asked.

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve heaven, I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you." Castiel walked away while Dean, Aya and Sam watch.

* * *

**IMPALA – SAME NIGHT **

Dean drove through the rain in silence.

"All right, let's hear it." Sam said.

"What?"

"Drop the bomb, man. You saw what I did. Come on, stop the car, take a swing."

"I'm not gonna take a swing." Dean said.

"Then scream, chew me out."

"I'm not mad, Sam."

"Come on. You're not mad?" Sam asked.

"Nope."

"Right. Look, at least let me explain myself."

"Don't. I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"What do you want me to say, that I'm disappointed? Yeah, I am. But, mostly, I'm just tired, man. I'm done. I am just done." Sam's cellphone rang. He answered it.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam said. Bobby left the panic room, at his house, a bed set up behind him.

"Hey, you and your brother better shag ass to my place ASAP."

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"The apocalypse, genius. Now get your asses over here." Sam hung up his phone.

"What'd he say?" Dean asked.

* * *

**BOBBY'S HOUSE – NIGHT **

Bobby, Sam, Sabrina, and Dean approached the door to the panic room.

"Well, thanks for shaking a tail." Bobby said.

"Yeah, you got it." Dean said. Sam opened the door.

"Go on inside. I wanna show you something." Bobby said. Sam walked into the panic room while Dean, Sabrina and Bobby hang back.

"All right. So, uh, what's the big demon problem?" Sam asked.

"You are." Bobby said. "This is for your own good." Dean, Sabrina and Bobby closed and locked the door, and Sam walked to the barred window.

"Guys? Hey, hey. What?" Bobby closed and latched the window. "This isn't funny. Guys! Hey! Guys?" Sabrina looked down. Dean looked at her and she walked away before running up the stairs.

* * *

**Next one out tomorrow or just later tonight if I get ****a**** review **


	19. Chapter 18 When the Levee Breaks

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_Almost forgot to post this._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 18: When the Levee Breaks_**

* * *

**BOBBY'S PANIC ROOM – DAY**

Sam was inside the room, Dean just outside, talking through the little barred window in the door.

"Okay. Let me out. This is not funny." Sam said.

"Damn straight." Dean said.

"Dean, come on. This is crazy."

"No. Not until you dry out."

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. Just open the door."

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. It's not your fault that you lied to me over and over again. I get it now. You couldn't help it."

"I'm not some junkie."

"Really? I guess I've just imagined how strung out you've been lately."

"You're actually trying to twist this into some kind of ridiculous drug intervention?"

"If it smells like a duck."

"Dean, I'm not drinking the demon blood for kicks. I'm getting strong enough to kill Lilith."

"Strong?"

"Yeah."

"This is about as far away from strong as you can get. Try weak. Try desperate. Pathetic."

"Killing Lilith is what matters. Or are you so busy being self-righteous you forgot about her?"

"Oh, Lilith's gonna die. Bobby and I will kill her. But not with you."

"You're not serious"

"Congrats, Sammy. You just bought yourself a benchwarmer seat to the apocalypse."

"Dean, look—no, wait—" Dean shuts the window cover. "Come back here. Dean! Let me out of here! Dean! Let me out of here! Let me out! Dean!"

* * *

**BOBBY'S PANIC ROOM – DAY**

Sam banged on the door and circled the room; the room blurs. The light flickered.

"Guys! Get down here! Something's coming!" Sam said. Alastair appeared behind Sam, wearing the same body as when he was last seen.

"Hello, Sam. It's a pleasure to see you again. Looks like I have you all to myself here. Goodness. How will we pass the time?" Sam was bound to a cross inside a devil's trap, gagged.

"Don't. No, no, don't. Don't, don't. No—stop! Stop! Alastair—please. Please."

"So polite all of a sudden. Very nice. I appreciate that."

"No. Alastair, please. No, no—" Sam screamed. He was neither gagged nor bound; he was on the cot in the middle of the devil's trap, arms over the open air on either side. "No. No. God, no! Please! Please, please. God!"

* * *

**BOBBY'S LIVING ROOM – DAY**

Bobby poured three glasses of whiskey and handed one to Dean and the other to Sabrina.

"Stop! Stop!" Sam shouted from below.

"How long is this gonna go on?" Dean asked.

"Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual. Oh wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it'll take. Hell, or if Sam will even live through it." Bobby said. The phone rang. Bobby sighed and answered. "Hello. ...Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill you."

"What's up with Rufus?"

"He knows." The phone rang again. Bobby answered. "I'm busy, you son of a bitch. This better be important."

* * *

**BOBBY'S PANIC ROOM – DAY**

Sam realized he's neither gagged nor bound; it surprised him.

"The answer's yes. You're hallucinating." Sam looked to see a boy, young Sam. "That's right, it's me. Or I mean it's you."

"I'm losing my mind." Sam said.

"Definitely."

"What do you want?"

"An explanation. How could you do this to me? I thought we were gonna be normal."

"I tried. I did. It didn't pan out that way. Sorry, kid."

"'Sorry, kid'? That's what you have to say? It's all we ever wanted. We were so close. You got away from Dad. You quit hunting. You were gonna become a lawyer and get married. Why'd you blow it?"

"Look. They killed Jessica."

"Yeah. And if you hadn't run off with Dean, if you'd been there to protect her, she'd still be alive. Sabrina would still have a sister and she wouldn't be put in danger the way she is now. Aya would still be dormant."

"I know."

"You think Jess would want you to turn into this? She loved you. You think she'd be happy you using her as an excuse?"

"I'm sorry. I am. But life doesn't turn out the way you thought when you were fourteen years old. We were never gonna be normal. We were never gonna get away. Grow up."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe there's no escape. After all, how can you run from what's inside you?" Young Sam's eyes turned yellow.

* * *

**BOBBY'S LIVING ROOM – DAY**

"The news. The news ain't good." Bobby said.

"This is what Rufus called about? 'Key West sees ten species go extinct'." Dean said.

"Yep. Plus Alaska. Fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York, teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly sixty-six kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up. There's no doubt about it. They're all seals. Breaking. Fast."

"How many are left?" Dean asked.

"Who knows? Can't be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?"

"You tell me."

"I'm just wondering."

"What?"

"The apocalypse being nigh and all...is now really the right time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon."

"So what? Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?"

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much."

* * *

**BOBBY'S PANIC ROOM – DAY**

Sam sat cross-legged on the floor of the room and looked around. The room blurred in and out of focus. Sam spotted the pitcher of water and tried to get it; he had to brace himself on the cot to get off the floor.

"Poor baby." A woman said. Sam looked up, startled.

"Mom." Sam said. Mary was wearing a white nightgown with a large bloodstain.

"Sam. You look just awful." She said. Sam laughed.

"Let's hear it. Go ahead."

"What do you mean?"

"You're disappointed. You never thought I'd turn out this way. I'm a piss-poor excuse for a son. Your heart is broken. Am I close?"

"Not at all. You're doing the right thing, Sam. What you're doing is brave. You're not being crazy, you're being practical. Sam, I am so proud of you."

"But—but Dean—"

"Your brother doesn't understand. I was raised a hunter from a long line. We understand that there are gonna be hard choices. And we do what we have to to get the job done. Yes, our family is cursed. But you—you have the power to turn it into a gift. You can use it against them."

"For revenge?"

"No, for justice. I know how scared you are."

"What's in me, Mom, it's—"

"Evil. And you know it."

"What if it's stronger than me? Look at me. What if Dean's right?"

"Dean can never know how strong you are, because Dean is weak. Look at what he's done to you. Locking you in here? He's terrified. He's in over his head. You have to go on without him. You have what it takes. You have to kill Lilith."

"Even if it kills me."

"Make my death mean something. I'm counting on you, Sam. Don't let anyone or anything get in your way. Not even Dean." Mary kissed Sam on the forehead and vanished.

* * *

**BOBBY'S SALVAGE YARD – NIGHT  
**  
"Well, it's about time. I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about two and a half hours now." Dean said.

"What do you want?" Castiel asked.

"You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois."

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap. You were gonna tell me something."

"Well, nothing of import."

"You got ass-reamed in heaven but it was not of import?"

"Dean, I can't. I'm sorry. Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?"

"Can he do it? Kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?"

"Possibly, yes. But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps."

"Crank up the hell-blood regimen."

"Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean, not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it."

"If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?" Dean asked.

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way.

"God, you're a dick these days." Dean walked a few steps away and sighed. "Fine, I'm in."

"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Say it."

"I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys."

"You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?"

"Yes, I swear. Now what?"

"Now you wait, and we call on you when it's time."

* * *

**BOBBY'S PANIC ROOM – DAY  
**  
Sam sat on the floor, twitching. Black veins spread across his palms and up his arms. He got up and looked in the mirror; black veins spread across his face.

"Guys! Help!"

* * *

**BOBBY'S LIVING ROOM – DAY**

"Bobby! Dean! Help! Hey! Hey! Guys! Guys! Help! Dean!" Sam's screams could be heard. Sabrina was on the couch her eyes shut tight with her hands over her ears.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?" Bobby asked Dean. Dean looked at him. "I'm sorry. You prefer 'sucker'? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?"

"Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan." Dean said.

"Then why in the hell did you—"

"Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?"

"I see your point." Sabrina sat up.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah, that's a little too much nothing." Dean, Sabrina and Bobby hurry to the basement and opened the window in the door. Sam was on the floor of the panic room, having a seizure.

"What if he's faking?" Dean asked.

"You really think he would?"

"I think he'd do anything." Sam was slammed against the wall by an invisible force.

"That ain't faking." Bobby said. They threw open the door and charged in to get Sam down and pin him to the cot. "We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety. Dean? You with me? Dean! Before he has another fit."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with." Sabrina stood outside, tears coming to her eyes.

* * *

**BOBBY'S PANIC ROOM – DAY**

Sam, calm now, discovered he was been chained to the cot. He sat up.

"We had to. The demon blood was flinging you all over the room. Tell me something, Sam. Why did you do this to yourself?" Dean asked.

"You know why." Sam said.

"Right. 'Kill Lilith'. The big excuse. But why? What, revenge? Right?"

"Of course."

"Revenge for what? For sending me to hell? Did you happen to notice I'm back? Alive and kicking. So what's the point?"

"Point? How about 'stop the damn apocalypse'?" Sam was addressing an empty room.

"My gig. Not yours. The angels said so, remember? God picked me, man. So you got any other fantastic excuses? Hmm?"

* * *

**BOBBY'S LIVING ROOM – DAY**

**"**I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?" Bobby said.

"Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him." Dean said.

"No, it isn't. We are."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This cold-turkey thing isn't working. If—if he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer."

"No. I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it."

"And if he dies?"

"Then at least he dies human!"

"Dean, Bobby's right." Dean looked at Sabrina. "Look, Aya's been in me long enough, technically I have-"

"No!" Dean snapped. "I'm not letting him touch you. I want you to stay away from him."

* * *

**BOBBY'S PANIC ROOM – DAY**

"I know why you really drink that blood, Sam." The Dean that wasn't really there said.

"Just leave me alone."

"Makes you feel strong. Invincible. A big bad wolf in a world of little pigs."

"No. You're wrong, Dean."

"It's more than that, isn't it? It's because your whole life, you felt different. Am I right?"

"Stop."

"Oh, I hit a little close to home, huh? Not different because you were some lonely kid or because of your weirdo family."

"Stop it."

"Because you're a monster."

"Shut up! Just—shut. The hell. Up."

"You were always a monster. And you only feel right when you're sucking down more poison and more evil." Sam rattled his chain.

* * *

**BOBBY'S LIVING ROOM – DAY  
**  
"I would die for him in a second, but I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster." Dean said.

* * *

**BOBBY'S PANIC ROOM – DAY**

"Monster, Sam. You're a monster."

"Dean, no." Sam said.

"And I tried so hard to pretend that we were brothers. That you weren't one of the filthy things that we hunt. But we're not even the same species. You're nothing to me."

"Don't say that to me. Don't you say that to me." Sam looked around. The room was empty. Sam laid down closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Don't fall asleep on me now, Sammy." Sam sat up at the sound of her voice.

"No, not you too…" He looked over and saw her.

"You're the reason I'm a hunter now. You're the reason I'm always in danger. I could die Sammy."

"Just stop." He muttered.

"You know it's true. Didn't well...you tell yourself already? You caused Jess's death… if you'd stayed I could be living a normal life. I wouldn't have had to see my _sister_ burning on the ceiling."

"…please."

"You know how many times I've almost died?"

"Stop."

"I'm going to die, Sammy…." She walked forward. "And you're the reason why." She whispered.

"Just stop it!"

"But don't worry." Her accent changed but her eyes remained blue. "Once she's dead I can take over!" She said happily. She blinked her eyes going crossroad-demon red before going back to normal. "I know you won't mind that." She moved closer and kneeled on the bed. "With her out of the way we can do whatever we want, Sammy." She leaned over him, slowing making him lay down. He stared up at her. "Plus I'll let you… have it." Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he saw she suddenly had a knife. She sat up a bit then cut her arm and Sam stared as the blood ooze out. He suddenly reached to grab her arm but she wasn't there anymore.

"Y-You'd prefer me dead?" The accent was gone. Sam turned to look at her. She was now in a white dress that went to her knees.

"You know you would, Sammy." Sam's head snapped towards the accented voice on the right other side of him. She was wearing a shorter black dress.

"B-Both of you stop!" He put his head in his hands.

"She's worthless anyway. How many times has she saved your life?"

"Shut up!" Sam snapped looking to the right. "She's not worthless. _You_ never help us."

"I would if I could."

"Bull. You always say that. You're the one who's going to let her die."

"I-I don't want to die Sammy." Sam looked the left. "Don't let me die." Both walked closer till they were right next to the bed. "Why didn't you ever find a way to get me better?"

"You never did anything." Sam looked to the right. "Either of you boys. You just accepted the fact that if I ever got out that she'd die."

"No we-!"

"You don't really care, do you?"

"I do-!"

"Right, that little crush you have?" She laughed. "One of the many things Dean's better at than you: woman, specifically her. Don't deny it. After your first few flings with other girls, you started to like her. She reminds you of _Jess-i-ca_ doesn't she?" She said saying the name in the sickly sweet voice, separating syllables, like she'd done when they first met her.

"No-"

"Is that the only reason I'm around?" Sam looked to the left.

"_No_-"

"I'm just her replacement."

"Oh no." Sam looked to the right. "She's not exactly that since you don't even have her. She belongs to Dean. You really think she'd ever like you back? You? The _monster_ who-" She cut off as the other voice finished the sentence with a teary voice.

"-ruined my life." Sam couldn't look at her.

"I-I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"No you're not." The right said. The left moved closer and put her lips to his ear.

"You're going to kill me, Sammy." She whispered. Suddenly the one in the black dress pushed him back so he was lying down again. He looked around and saw the other girl gone.

"Then you'll never see the Sabrina you love ever again!" Sam stared up at her as she began to laugh. He closed his eyes and the laughing got louder until he opened his eyes to see he was alone.

* * *

**NIGHT**

The cuff on Sam's left arm snapped open, then his left ankle, then the other two. The door opened. Sam sat up, staring; he didn't do that.

"Hello?" Sam got up and slipped out the door. "Someone here?"

Sam hurried quietly out of the basement without noticing Castiel behind the stairs. From a distance, Castiel closed and locked the panic room door.

* * *

**CITY RIVERFRONT – NIGHT**

Castiel stood at a railing, looking over the water. The streetlights flickered. He turned; Anna was there.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"You shouldn't have come, Anna."

"Why would you let out Sam Winchester?"

"Those were my orders."

"Orders? Cas, you saw him. He's drinking demon blood. It's so much worse than we thought. Dean was trying to stop him."

"You really shouldn't have come." Two angels appeared on either side of Anna. White light illuminated Castiel; when it was gone, so were the other three angels. Castiel turned back to the river.

* * *

**BOBBY'S SALVAGE YARD – NIGHT**

Sam was working on stealing a car. A gun cocked. Sam turned.

"Uh-uh, Sam. The only place you're going is back inside with me." Bobby said.

"No."

"Damn it, boy."

"You won't shoot me, Bobby."

"Don't test me."

"You won't do it. You can't do it."

"We're trying to help you, Sam." Sam took hold of Bobby's shotgun so that Bobby couldn't aim anywhere but point-blank at Sam.

"Then shoot." A long pause. Sam took the gun and knocked Bobby down, then threw the gun on the ground and returned to hotwiring the car. He drove off.

* * *

**BOBBY'S PANIC ROOM – NIGHT**

Bobby and Dean unlocked and open the panic room door.

"How the hell did he get out?" Dean asked.

"Maybe he had help. Room full of busted devil's traps." Bobby said.

"Demons? Ruby."

"That'd be my guess." Sabrina, leaning back against the stairs, shook her head.

"How did she even touch the door?"

"You think she's got the mojo?"

"I didn't think so. I don't know, man."

"Ruby's a weakling." Sabrina said with disgust."

"What difference does it make? How he got gone ain't as important as where he got gone to."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. At this point I hope he's with Ruby."

"Why?"

"'Cause killing her's the next big item on my to-do list."

"I thought you were on call for angel duty."

"I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder the bitch." Dean said before leaving the room.

"One thing."

"What?"

"Sam don't wanna be found, which means he's gonna be damn near impossible to find."

"Yeah, we'll see."

* * *

**NICE HOTEL ROOM – DAY**

Sam sat in the corner, shaking. He got up. Someone knocked on the door. He answered; it was Ruby.

"Honeymoon suite, really? I'm flattered." She said. Sam shut the door behind her.

"Did you bust me out of that room?" Sam asked.

"How could I, Sam? The whole thing's engineered to bite me in the ass."

"Then how did I get out of there?"

"I don't know. I don't wanna know. You're out. That's all that matters. I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah? Where the hell have you been?"

"I got here as quick as I could."

"I mean the past three weeks. I've been calling you."

"I've been pretty deep in it trying to dig out Lilith. Sometimes I can't sit around and check my voicemail. I'm sorry you're hurting. Really. I had no idea that Dean would do that to you."

"You and me both."

"You didn't book this joint just to impress me, did you?"

"Dean's gonna come after me. And he knows my habits, my aliases, everything. He knows exactly which motel I'd pick."

"Hence the room."

"Whatever it takes to shake him."

"It won't be easy. I mean, he knows you better than anyone."

"Not as well as he thinks."

"You know, it's sad.

"What?"

"That things have gotten this bad between you three."

Ruby stroked Sam's hair. Sam slammed Ruby down onto the bed and leaned over her, moving down her body until he found the knife in her ankle sheath. He drew it and cut her arm, then leaned down to suck her blood. She smirked.

* * *

**BOBBY'S SALVAGE YARD – DAY**

**"**Police found my car. Abandoned in an alley in Jamestown, North Dakota." Bobby said.

"He's switching up. Any other cars stolen in Jamestown?"

"Two. 1999 Honda Civic, blue. Nice and anonymous, like Sam likes."

"What was the other one?"

"White oh-five Escalade with custom rims. It's a neon sign."

"You're right. He'd never take that. Which is exactly what he did." Dean said.

"You think?"

"I know that kid. All right, Sabrina and I'll head in that direction. You stay here, ride the police databases. We gotta find him quick."

* * *

**HONEYMOON SUITE – DAY**

Ruby was lying in bed next to Sam, both of them wearing fewer layers than earlier.

"Your appetite's gotten much bigger." Ruby said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"Sam, relax. It's okay. It's good. Just means you're getting stronger, that's all. It means you're strong enough to kill Lilith. Just in time, too, because the final seals are breaking."

"How many are left?"

"Three...two..."

"What? Where are the angels?"

"Screwing the pooch, wherever they are. The point is, it's looking more and more like we're getting down to the final seal. And I found out something big."

"What?"

"Seal sixty-six. It can't be broken by just any demon. Apparently, only Lucifer's first can do it."

"Lucifer's first?"

"Demon Sunday School story. God prefers humans to angels. Lucifer gets jealous and then he gets creative. And he twists and tempts a human soul into the very first demon as a 'screw you' to God. It's what got him locked up in the first place."

"That was Lilith?"

"She's way older than she looks."

"Wait. So if Lilith is the only one who can break the final seal, if I get to her in time—"

"Then Lucifer never busts out of his cage. Exactly."

"Great. You figure out where she is?"

"The bitch can hide. But I finally have a lead on someone who might be able to help us. I closed in on a member of Lilith's entourage. You might call her a personal chef."

"Chef? Seriously? What does she eat?"

"You don't wanna know."

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

"X-ray head to Radiology." And intercom said.

"Hear about that horrible thing at St. Paul's?" A blond nurse asked a brunette one.

"No."

"One of the neonatal nurses walked right off the unit with two babies."

"You are kidding me."

"Swear to God. Worked there seventeen years. Then one day, out of the blue, she just does it." The nurses entered the baby-filled nursery.

"That's just horrifying."

"Now she's saying that she doesn't even remember what happened. Like she was possessed."

"Heh, nuts."

"I know. Who could ever lay a finger on them?"

"I know. They're just delicious." The Brunette's eyes went demon-black.

* * *

**HONEYMOON SUITE – NIGHT**

"So our demon gourmet nurse. You sure?" Sam asked.

"She'll be there. Graveyard shift tomorrow night. Meantime, if you're gonna be strong enough to kill Lilith, you're gonna need more than I can give you now." Sam sighed. "Sam. Come on. It's okay."

"I know I need more. I get it. I know it's okay. I just—I wish he'd trusted me, you know?"

"Sorry."

"I just hope...you know, when all this is over...I hope we can fix things."

* * *

"Cops found the Escalade in a ditch outside Elk River." Bobby said.

"How far away are we?" Dean asked, driving he Impala. Sabrina was in the passenger's seat staring out the window.

"A couple of hours. I pulled up a weather map, made some calls. There's a town not far from there, Cold Spring. Lighting up with demon sign."

"A good place to look."

"Hey, listen."

"What?"

"Us finding Sam? It's gotta be about getting him back, not pushing him away."

"Right."

"I know you're mad, Dean. I understand. You got a right to be, but I'm just saying. Be good to him anyway. You gotta get through to him." Dean hung up.

* * *

**MOTEL HALLWAY – NIGHT**

Sam left the motel room. Dean and Sabrina, hidden, watched him go, then entered the room. Ruby was still in the room; she and Sabrina Dean fought. Sam reentered and defended Ruby.

"No. Let her go. Just take it easy." Sam said.

"Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep us from crashing it. Well, solid try, but here we are." Dean said.

"Dean, I'm glad you're here. Look. Let's just talk about this." Sam said.

"Soon as she's dead, we can talk all you want." Dean said.

"Ruby, get out of here."

"No, she's not going anywhere." Ruby made her escape. Sam watched her go. "She's poison, Sam."

"It's not what you think, Dean."

"Look what she did to you. I mean, she up and vanishes weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit—"

"She was looking for Lilith."

"That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday."

"You're wrong, Dean."

"Sam, you're lying to yourself. I just want you to be okay. You would do the same for me. You know you would."

"Just listen." Sam raised his hand, realized he was still holding Ruby's knife that he took from Dean, and tossed the knife on the bed. "Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, Dean. We'll do this together."

"That sounds great. As long as it's you, Sabrina and me. Demon bitch is a deal-breaker. You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now."

"I can't." Sam said. Dean turned away nodding "Dean, I need her to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your head around it, but maybe one day you'll understand. I'm the only one who can do this, Dean." Dean turned back around.

"No, you're not the one who's gonna do this."

"Right, that's right, I forgot. The angels think it's you."

"You don't think I can?"

"No. You can't. You're not strong enough."

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm being practical here. I'm doing what needs to be done."

"Yeah? You're not gonna do a single damn thing."

"Stop bossing me around, Dean. Look. My whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots, and I trust you because you are my brother. Now I'm asking you, for once, trust me."

"No. You don't know what you're doing, Sam."

"Yes, I do."

"Then that's worse."

"Why? Look, I'm telling you—"

"Because it's not something that you're doing, it's what you are! It means—" Dean cut off.

"What? No. Say it." Sam had tears in his eyes.

"It means you're a monster." Sam nodded. A tear falls from Dean's eye; Sam didn't see it before he punched Dean. Dean went down hard, then got back up and watched Sam for a moment before punching back. The two brothers fought, Sam dominating. Anything in the room that could break did.

"Stop it!" Sabrina shouted. She tried to grab one of them but Sam ended up hitting her sending her to the floor with a yelp. Both brothers froze. Sam stared in horror as Sabrina held a hand to the side of her face and looked up at him breathing heavily. Dean gritted his teeth with an almost growl like noise and punched Sam. They continued fighting and Sabrina stared at them. She bit her lip, drawing blood, as tears welled up. Dean hit the floor and didn't get up. Sam pinned him down, choking him, then let go.

"You don't know me. You never did. And you never will." Sam said before walking away.

"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back." Sam stopped at the door and turned back, then left. Dean, breathing hard, looked over at Sabrina who was sitting with her knees to her chest, her head down.

* * *

**Next out in a few minutes then the 1****st**** for book five.**


	20. Final Chapter: Lucifer Rising

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_Last Chapter of book 4. (I am very sad at all the lack of reviews, it's a bit depressing.)_**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 20: Lucifer Rising_**

* * *

**FLASHBACK - INT. ST. MARY'S CONVENT, ILCHESTER, MD - NIGHT 1972**

Through the dark and silent corridors of the convent, an unseen presence crept along. A lone priest was extinguishing candles in the sanctuary. The presence rushed towards him: It was demon smoke. It poured into his mouth, possessing him as he screamed.

**ST. MARY'S CONVENT - DAY **

The priest was standing at the altar, giving mass; seated in the pews behind him were eight nuns.

"Our Father, who art in... heaven. Thy kingdom come, blah, blah, blah. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from... evil." He turned and walked down the aisle during the following. "Truer words never spoken, sisters. But sometimes it seems as if it's difficult to know the Creator. Sometimes I feel, in a very literal sense, that I have been wandering the desert for years. Looking for our Father." He had reached the door and bolts it, then turned back. "Well, not our Father, my Father. See, he's in jail. Your dad put him there." The nuns began to look nervous. "I almost gave up hope. But, ye of little faith, because I finally found him - or at least, you know, a spot where his cage door opens. It's right here. In a damn convent, for God's sake. Life is funny."

"Um, Father?" A nun asked.

"Shut your friggin' piehole, you little slut!" He grinned. "Then again, I suppose it makes sense. Folks forget my Daddy is an angel, after all. Or was. I mean, I suppose some dumb bastard stood here, felt a jolt of his holy juice and thought, I'm gonna build me a nun factory. You know? It's the right idea. Wrong angel." He blinked, and his eyes turned the familiar swirling yellow of Azazel. He drew a large knife. "So, uh, if any of you guys are the praying type, now would be a good time to start."

* * *

**FARMHOUSE – DAY**

Sam and Ruby were standing by an orange car out front of a country house.

"Sam? Your head in the game here?" Ruby asked.

"I'm good." Sam said after a pause. "Let's go."

"You okay?"

"I just said I was."

"Look, I know hand-holding really isn't my thing... but still, Dean was wrong, saying what he said to you."

"No, he was right to say it. I mean, I don't blame him after what I did."

"Well, after we're done, you guys will patch things up. I mean, you always do."

"You're talking like I've got an 'after'."

"Don't say that."

"I can feel it inside me, Ruby. I've changed... for good. And there's no going back now."

"Sam –"

"Look, I know what I gotta do. It's okay, I'm just saying, Dean's better off as far away from me as possible. Anyways. Doesn't matter, let's just get this done with." They got in the car.

* * *

**BOBBY'S HOUSE - DAY **

Dean had a brooding face as he gently held an icepack against Sabrina's black eye. She was looking away. He stroked her hair slightly.

"Dean? Dean! Have you two listened to a word I said?" Bobby snapped

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him." Dean said.

"Don't make me get my gun, boy." Dean grabbed Sabrina's hand to make her hold the icepack before he turned to face Bobby.

"We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?"

"I know you're pissed. And I'm not making apologies for what he's done, but he's your—"

"Blood? He's my blood, is that what you were gonna say?"

"He's your brother. And he's drowning."

"Bobby, I tried to help him, I did. Look what happened."

"So try again."

"It's too late."

"There's no such thing."

"No, damnit! No. I gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life growing up. Ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now it's like déjà vu all over again." Dean sat down next to Sabrina. "Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants." Sabrina looked at Dean sadly.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, Bobby. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was." Bobby turned and leaned on the table, fuming. After a moment he made a big angry sweep with his hands, tossing books and papers to the ground. He advanced on Dean, who stood.

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?! Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!"

"I told him, "you walk out that door, don't come back" and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!"

"You sound like a whiny brat. No, you sound like your dad. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward."

"My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?"

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him. Well, that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So you do both of us a favor. Don't be him." Dean turned back and stared out the window. Dean turned slowly, looking around in confusion at something. He was suddenly in a large, lavishly appointed room. The walls were painted white with gold trim and accents, and a marble table stood in the center. Castiel was there.

"Hello, Dean. It's almost time." He said.

* * *

**HOSPITAL - NIGHT **

The possessed nurse was wheeling an infant out of a patient's room.

"We're gonna take you to the nursery, sugar - Let mommy and daddy get some sleep. He's a beautiful child. Absolutely scrumptious." She started to sing to the baby. "Patty-cake, patty-cake, baker's man bake me a cake as fast as you can." she pushed the bassinette through a door and into an abandoned corridor. "Pat it and roll it" Her eyes turned black. "and mark it with a "b" and put it in the oven – " She was suddenly dragged backwards by an unseen force and hurled against the far wall. Sam approached her calmly, Ruby behind him.

"So. We need to talk." Sam said.

* * *

**ANGELIC GREENROOM **

Dean poked around the room, looking at the magnificent pastoral paintings on the walls. He turned back to the table and found that it now held a silver bowl packed with ice and full of beer bottles, and a large platter of hamburgers. He picked up a beer bottle and looked at it.

"Hello, Dean. You're looking fit." Zachariah said. Dean replaced the bottle.

"Well, how 'bout this? "The suite life of Zach and Cas."" Dean said. "It's a... never mind." Dean said off their looks. "So, what is this? Where the hell am I?

"Call it a Green room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before showtime." Zachariah said.

"Where's Sabrina?"

"Oh she's fine, she has nothing to do with this. She's not a vessel, except for that demon. She's safe where you left her. … Try a burger." He indicated the food on the table. "They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think."

"I'm not hungry." Dean said

"No? How about Ginger from season 2 of "Gilligan's Island"? You do have a thing for her, don't you?"

"Tempting. Weird."

"We'll throw in Mary Ann for free."

"No, no. Let's... bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is."

"Let us worry about that. We want you... focused, relaxed."

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles." Dean said. Zachariah sighed.

"All the seals have fallen. Except one."

"That's an impressive score. That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals."

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering... you started all this? But the final seal... it'll be different."

"Why?"

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night - midnight."

"Where?"

"We're working on it."

"Well, work harder."

"We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours."

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?"

"All in good time."

"Isn't now a good time?"

"Have faith."

"What, in you? Give me one good reason why I should." Dean said. Zachariah got in his face.

"Because you swore your obedience. So obey." Dean looked past him at Castiel, who looked down guiltily.

* * *

**CELLAR - NIGHT**

There was a flickering wood fire in the corner that provided the only light for the room. The Demonic nurse was laid out on the table; Sam and Ruby stood above her.

"What, no devil's trap?" The nurse asked struggling.

"I don't need one." Sam said.

"Look at you - all 'roided up. It's like A-Rod and Madonna over here"

"Where's Lilith?"

"I'm not scared of you."

"Yeah, you are, actually. And with good reason."

"Look... what's my upside? Okay, I tell you, you kill me. I don't tell you, you still kill me. I get away somehow, Lilith will definitely kill me. So where's my carrot?"

"I think what you should be worrying about is what happens before you die." Sam reached out a hand and concentrated. She began to scream in agony.

* * *

**ANGELIC GREENROOM**

Dean was alone in the room, pacing. He was holding his phone and considered it.

"Ah, screw it." He opened it and dialed.

"It's Sam. Leave me a message. (beep)"

"Hey, it's me. Uh..." Dean cleared his throat. "Look, I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed... and I owe you a serious beatdown. But... I shouldn't have said what I said. You know, I'm not Dad. We're brothers. You know, we're family. And, uh... no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorry. (beep)" He hung up.

* * *

**CELLAR - NIGHT**

"Stop! Stop! Please!"

"You'll tell me where she is?" Sam asked.

"Fine. Fine. Just... let me die." Sam dropped his hand.

"Deal."

"Tomorrow night, midnight." She said breathing heavily. "She's gonna be at a convent - St. Mary's, Ilchester, Maryland."

"A convent?"

"Lilith... She's gonna break the final seal."

"And what is the final seal?"

"I don't know." Sam began to torture her again. "Aaaah! I don't know! I don't know!" She started sobbing. "I don't know! I swear! Please! I'm begging you. Kill me, please!"

"Fine." He reached out a hand to kill her; Ruby grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Wait. You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because we've got to take her with us. It's the final run on the Death Star, and you need more juice than I got."

"You promised." The demon said.

"Sorry, sister. You're a walking, talking can of whup-ass." Ruby said.

"You bitch!"

"I know. Just can't trust anyone these days."

"Well, least you won't be able to crack me open that easy." The demon settled back

"That so?"

"Don't forget - it's not just me you're bleeding. In fact, I think I'm gonna take a little... siesta in the subconscious - hand over the wheel for a little bit."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Cindy McClellan, R.N., come on down!" She shut her eyes and relaxed; the host woke up with a gasp.

"What..." Cindy groaned. "Where am I?" She started struggling. "Oh, my god, I can't move. What's going on? Help! Help me, please."

"Great." Ruby said annoyed.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**  
**ST. MARY'S CONVENT - 1972**

Azazel kneeled before the altar, the bloody bodies of the nuns sprawled around him. One was splayed out on the altar, facing him in a reverse-crucifixion pose. He spoke towards this one during the following.

"Father, look... I'm not exactly the praying type, but still... I made the sacrifice. I got you a bagful of nuns. So, uh... can you hear me? Can you whisper through the door?"

"I'm here, my son." A dead nun, channeling Lucifer, said in distorted gender-ambiguous voice.

"It's so good to hear your voice, Padre. I have been searching for you for so long. You have no idea. The others have lost faith. Dickless heathens. But not me."

"You've done well."

"So, uh... how do I bust you out?"

"Lilith."

"Lilith? Father, she's... trapped neck-deep in the pit. It won't be easy.

"Lilith. Lilith can break the seals.

"Yeah, okay. But what do I do?

"You must find me a child. A very special child.

"What do you mean?" Azazel's eyes flashed yellow. "What child?"

* * *

**(Present) MOTEL ROOM **

Sam was doing research on his laptop. Ruby stood in the background.

"You got to be kidding me." Sam said.

"What?"

"Get this." He started reading from his laptop. "St. Mary's - abandoned in '72 after a priest disemboweled eight nuns."

"What's black and white and red all over?" Ruby asked smirking.

"That's not funny." Sam said before he kept reading. "The priest said it wasn't his fault. He said a demon made him do it. And that he even remembered the demon's name."

"Yeah?"

"Azazel."

"Wow. So, Lilith, Yellow-Eyes - all the A-listers are paying visits. Certainly gives the joint credibility."

"As a place where the final seal goes down."

"Well, it's good enough for me. Let's pack up Nurse Betty and hit the road."

"Hey, maybe, um... look."

"What?"

"M-maybe we can find another demon."

"Sam, no. That blubbery "don't hurt me" crap - it's just an act. She's playing you."

"I'm not so sure."

"Even if she's not, there's still a hell-bitch snoozing in there. I mean, come on. It's not like you haven't done this before, right?"

* * *

**HOUSE - DAY **

Sam manhandled Cindy down the steps and out to the car. She was struggling, pleading with him. He was trying very hard to ignore this.

"No. Please don't. Just listen to me, okay? My name is Cindy McClellan. I'm a nurse in the NICU over at Enfield Memorial. I have a husband named Matthew, okay? We've been married six years. He's got to be worried sick about me. And I don't even know who you are, and I'm not gonna tell anybody anything. Please just let me go." Sam opened the trunk; she started screaming. "No! No! Please, no! Please –" He shoved her in the trunk and shut it. "Help!" Her scream was muffled. Sam leaned on the trunk breathing heavily.

* * *

**ANGELIC GREENROOM **

Dean was frustrated. He poked at one of the numerous figurines on one of the many mantelpieces and tipped it deliberately to the ground. It shattered with a crash just as Castiel appeared behind him. He turned around, looking slightly guilty.

"You asked to see me?" Castiel asked. Dean cleared his throat.

"Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something."

"Anything you wish."

"I need you to take me to see Sam."

"Why?"

"There's something I got to talk to him about."

"What's that?"

"The B.M. I took this morning." Dean said sarcastically. "What's it to you? Just make it snappy."

"I don't think that's wise."

"Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion."

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?"

"No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes - that's all I need."

"No."

"What do you mean, no? Are you saying that I'm trapped here?"

"You can go wherever you want."

"Super. I want to go see Sam."

"Except there."

"I want to take a walk."

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"Alone."

"No."

"You know what? Screw this noise. I'm out of here." Dean headed for the door.

"Through what door?" Dean turned to face him, frowning. When he turned back, the door had been replaced by a smooth wall. He turned back to face Castiel, who had also disappeared.

"Damn it."

* * *

**ROAD - NIGHT **

Ruby was driving. Sam was in the passenger seat staring at his cell phone, which displayed "1 new voicemail from: Dean". He wasn't playing it. Cindy screamed in the trunk.

"What are you - a 12-year-old girl? Just play it already." Ruby said.

"Mind your own business." Sam said.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Cindy shouted thumping on the roof of the trunk.

"God, I wish she would just shut up." Sam said.

"Well, that can be arranged." Ruby said. "I don't get it." Ruby said off his glare. All the demons you cut with the knife - what do you think happens to the host? How is this any different?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I know that you're having a tough time here, Sam, but we're in the final lap here. Now is not the time to grow a persqueeter."

"Would you drop the friggin' attitude? I'm about to bleed and drink an innocent woman. While she watches."

"And save the world as a result.'

"I don't know. I-I just... I'm starting to think... maybe Dean was right."

"About what?

"About everything.

"We're gonna see this through, right, Sam? Sam?"

"Let me out! Let me out!" More screaming and thumping on the roof of the trunk.

* * *

**ANGELIC GREENROOM **

Dean was attempting to break through a wall with a pedestal. He had smashed through to the foundations, but when he paused, the wall repaired itself. He threw the pedestal to the floor.

"Son of a bitch."

"Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming." Zachariah said appearing suddenly.

"Let me out of here."

"Like I told you: too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl."

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety? You're lying. I want to see my brother."

"That's... ill-advised."

"You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?"

"You're not." Zachariah sighed. "...Going to ice Lilith."

"What?"

"Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station."

"But me and Sam, we can stop..." he cut off, having an epiphany. "You don't want to stop it, do you?"

"Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddo, to a theater near you."

"What was all that crap about saving seals?"

"Our grunts on the ground - we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?"

"But why?"

"Why not? The apocalypse? Poor name, bad marketing - puts people off. When all it is is Ali/Foreman. On a... slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins - and we will - it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?"

"What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?"

"Well... you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case... truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered." He noticed Dean eyeing a statue on a mantelpiece. "Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you."

"What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith."

"Sam..." Zachariah inhaled deeply. "has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it."

"What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?"

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just... omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all."

"Which means?"

"Lucifer." Zachariah said gesturing to a painting on the wall: _Saint Michel terrassant le Dragon_ by Josse Lieferinxe. "You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over... and when you've won... your rewards will be... unimaginable. Peace, happiness... two virgins and seventy sluts." He chuckled. "Trust me - one day, we'll look back on this and laugh."

"Tell me something. Where's God in all this?"

"God? God has left the building."

* * *

**ST. MARYS - NIGHT **

A night guard was patrolling the abandoned corridors, seemingly alone; Lilith, wearing a white sleeveless gown and the same host as her last appearance, was suddenly behind him. She smiled innocently.

"Howdy." Lilith said.

"Lady, this is private property. You're not supposed to be here." The guard said.

"But I'm here for mass. And so are you." Her eyes went white; the guard screamed.

* * *

**ANGELIC GREENROOM **

Dean was attempting to call Sam again. He dialed the phone, but heard only static. Castiel appeared behind him.

"You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone."

"What are you gonna do to Sam?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Castiel looked down. "Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this."

""Sorry"?" He punched Castiel, who hardly flinched. Dean flexed his hand in pain. "It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than "sorry.""

"Try to understand - this is long foretold. This is your..."

"Destiny? Don't give me that "holy" crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families - that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?"

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam."

"You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it." Castiel turned away. "Look at me!" Dean grabbed his shoulder and turned Castiel back to face him. "You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to Bible camp. Help me - now. Please."

"What would you have me do?"

"Get me to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late."

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed."

"If there is anything worth dying for... this is it." Castiel shook his head and looked down. "You spineless..." Dean turned and walked away. "…soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done."

"Dean – "

"We're done!" Dean turned to look behind him, but Castiel had disappeared.

* * *

**ROAD - NIGHT **

Sam stood before a sign that read: ST. MARY'S CONVENT - 2 miles. Ruby was a few paces behind him, by the car. Cindy was still faintly pounding and screaming in the trunk.

"Sam, it's time. Are we doing this or not?" Ruby said.

"Give me a minute to think."

"Sam –"

"Give me a damn minute, Ruby!"

"Better think fast." Sam surreptitiously pulled his cell phone from his pocket and pressed a button.

"First unheard message." The voice on the phone said before replaying a replaced message from Dean.

"Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam - a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back. (beep)" Ruby smirked behind his back. Close to tears, Sam slowly lowered the phone and shut it off.

"Do it." Sam said.

"Thank god." Ruby said before she opened the truck.

"No!" Cindy screamed and struggled.

* * *

**ANGELIC GREEN ROOM **

Dean was pacing. He paused in front of the platter of hamburgers and considered He took one. Suddenly Castiel appeared behind him, grabbed him by the shoulder, and shoved him against the wall, pressing a hand over his mouth and drawing the knife. A moment passed while they stared at each other, then Dean nodded slightly. Castiel let him go. He drew the knife across his forearm and took the blood with his other hand, smearing it on the wall to form the angel banishing sigil. Zachariah appeared.

"Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?"

Castiel finished drawing and slammed his hand in the center of the sigil. In a violent flash of white light, Zachariah vanished.

"He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith."

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal."

"Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins."

"Why couldn't someone mention this to us before?!"

"We don't have time to argue."

"Fine, fine, we gotta get Sabrina."

"I tried."

"What do you mean you tried?" Dean's eyes narrowed.

"I looked for her."

"Cas, where is she?!"

"I don't know!" Castiel narrowed his eyes. "I went to Bobby Singers and found this." Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out Sabrina's snow flake necklace. Dean swallowed.

"We need to find her…after we find Sam." Dean said with hesitation.

* * *

**CHUCK'S HOUSE - NIGHT **

Chuck was on the phone with an escort service. He was pacing in his kitchen. The document on his computer screen read "Supernatural – Lucifer Rising by Carver Edlund".

"Oh, yeah? Really? At the same time? Really? Wow. T-that sounds... moist." Chuck said.

"Well, it can be." The woman on the phone said with a laugh.

"Uh, what are your rates?"

"We can get you one girl, one hour - $1,000."

"Okay. Then, uh, I'll take 20 girls for the whole night."

"I'm not sure you can afford that."

"Lady, sometimes you got to live like there's no tomorrow." Castiel and Dean appeared suddenly. Chuck looked up in shock. "Wait. T-t-this isn't supposed to happen."

"Sir?"

"No, lady, this is definitely supposed to happen," He said into the phone. "but I just got to call you back." He hung up. "I..."

* * *

**ST. MARY'S CONVENT - NIGHT **

Lilith had acquired a number of demonic minions and was setting up something ritual-like at the altar. A minion approached her nervously, holding a chalice full of blood. He handed it to her and looked down. She smiled at him.

"Don't be afraid. We're going to save the world."

He walked away and she turned her back. There was a sudden deep rumbling noise. When she turned back, all of the minions that had been lining the hallway have collapsed to the ground. Around the corner, Sam appeared. He stalked forward deliberately. Lilith raised a hand; the door between her and Sam slammed shut but not before he saw Sabrina, beaten and bloodied on the floor to the side.

* * *

**CHUCK'S HOUSE - NIGHT **

"St. Mary's? What is that, a convent?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story."

**"**Yeah, well..." Castiel glanced at Dean. "We're making it up as we go."Chuck's computer screen flickered as a great rumbling began, accompanied by a blinding white light.

"Aw, man! Not again! No!"

"It's the Archangel!" Castiel said. He turned to Dean. "I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!" Castiel clapped Dean on the forehead, transporting him away.

**ST. MARY'S - NIGHT **

Dean appeared in an empty part of the convent, looked around and walked down a hallway.

**CHUCK'S HOUSE - NIGHT **

Castiel and Chuck stood side by side to face what comes. Chuck placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder; Castiel gave him a look, and Chuck dropped his hand in embarrassment.

* * *

**ST. MARY'S - NIGHT **

Sam entered the sanctuary and flung out a hand. Lilith was flung across the room, slamming into the altar and falling to the ground. Sam, with Ruby behind him, advanced on Lilith and flung out his hand again. Lilith was forced back against the altar. Dean came around a corner and saw what was happening in the sanctuary. Ruby looked back at Dean and smiled. She put out a hand and the doors to the sanctuary closed. Sam walked towards Lilith.

"I've been waiting for this... for a very long time."

"Then give me your best shot." She said.

Sam reached out a hand, throwing his power at her. White light shined on Lilith and she cries out in pain. Sam lowered his hand, the light fades and the heartbeat slows.

"Sam!" Dean shouted from the other side of the bolted door. Sam turned to look at the door.

"Sam! " Dean banged on the door. "Sam!"

"Dean?" Sam looked confused.

"What are you waiting for?! Now! Sam, now!" Ruby shouted.

"You turned yourself into a freak." Lilith said laughing. "A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable."

The heartbeat quickens; Sam faced Lilith and raised his hand again. His eyes turned black as he concentrated his power and hurled it at Lilith. She convulsed several times, her body glowing and flickering. At last she went limp. Sam's eyes turned back to normal. Blood was pouring out of Lilith's body in a steady stream; the stream was flowing in what looked like a very deliberate direction.

"What the hell?" Sam asked.

"I can't believe it." Ruby said.

"Ruby, what's going on?"

"You did it. I mean, it was a little touch-and-go there for a while, but... you did it."

"What? What - what did I do?"

"You opened the door. And now he's free at last. He's free at last!"

"No, no, no." Sam said in denial. "No, he - Lilith - I stopped her. I killed her!"

"And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal." Ruby said fervently. "And you bust her open." Sam put his hands to his head. "Now guess who's coming to dinner."

"Oh, my god."

"Guess again." Dean pounded at the door with a large candelabra. "You don't even know how hard this was! All the demons out for my head. No one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alastair knew! Only Lilith! Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now, but, I mean, come on, Sam! Even you have to admit - I'm - I'm awesome!"

"You bitch. You lying bitch!" He thrust his hands at her, trying to use his powers, but he dropped, clutching his head instead.

"Don't hurt yourself, Sammy. It's useless. You shot your payload on the boss."

"The blood... You poisoned me."

"No. It wasn't the blood." Ruby said kneeling in front of him. "It was you... and your choices. I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time. You didn't need the feather to fly, you had it in you the whole time, Dumbo! I know it's hard to see it now... but this is a miracle. So long coming. Everything Azazel did, and Lilith did. Just to get you here. And you were the only one who could do it."

"Why? W-why me?"

"Because... because it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you. You saved us. You set him free. And he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine." Dean finally broke in and drew the knife. Ruby stood to confront him.

"You're too late." Ruby said.

"I don't care." Dean advanced on Ruby. Sam stood and grabbed her from behind, holding her in place as Dean stabbed her. She flickered with light, then crumpled to the floor, dead.

"I'm sorry." Sam said to Dean brokenly. Sam looked over at Sabrina who remained motionless on the ground, tears came to his eyes. Dean looked over and went pale.

"No." He swallowed. "No no no no no." He ran over to her. "What happened?!" Sam shook his head.

"She was here when I got here." Sam said. Dean picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Come on Princess, wake up. You're not dead." He checked her pulse, it was faint. "Aya? Aya! Damn it where is she?!" He quickly pulled Sabrina's shirt down to see the tattoo was still there. The blood pouring out of Lilith had finished its pattern on the floor. A brilliant white light shot up from the central point of the pattern and the convent began to tremble. "Sammy, let's go." Dean picked Sabrina up, bridal style, before going over to Sam. Sam was staring into the light.

"Dean... he's coming." Another flash of white.

* * *

**_Next book out in a few minutes. Please review T^T_**


End file.
